Realmente Amor
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Ren y Anna son novios desde hace tiempo, pero, como no están enamorados, su relación ha caído en la rutina. A pesar de ello, ninguno planea terminar su noviazgo... hasta que un par de personas llega a sus vidas, complicándolo todo. RenHoro. YohAnna. Otras
1. I

**I**

- ¿Por qué tendría que sonreír si ni siquiera quiero salir en la foto?

- Pues-

- Estoy de acuerdo. Lo siento, pero no pienso hacer lo que me pide.

- ¡Pero señorita, es sólo una-

- ¿Acaso no le quedó claro? Por favor, deje en paz a mi novia y limítese a tu trabajo.

- ¡Señor Tao!

- ¿Qué quiere?

- N-nad -es decir, Tao, Kyouyama, hagan lo que les pide el señor para que terminemos esto de una vez …

- No.

- No.

- ¡No es una pregunta!

- Maestro, por favor contrólese…

- ¡No te metas, Oyamada! ¡Y ustedes dos, miren a la cámara y sonrían!

- No.

- No.

- …

- …

- Caballero, si es tan bondadoso, prosiga…

- Pero-

- ¡Tome la foto!

- Sí…

**Ren Tao**

Luego de que el inepto fotógrafo hiciera el trabajo por el que le habían pagado, volvimos a nuestro salón.

En las escaleras, Anna y yo nos entretuvimos comentando sobre la pérdida de tiempo que era tomar fotos de curso, avanzando lentamente y con las manos tomadas.

Anna…

Era, además de mi mejor amiga, mi novia desde hacía un año y algunos meses. Siempre nos habíamos entendido, porque nuestras personalidades se asemejan mucho, y nuestro noviazgo fue muy útil en el sentido de ahuyentar admiradores y admiradoras no deseados.

Tal vez sea demasiado frívolo calificar un noviazgo de "útil", pero la verdad era, y siempre fue, que no nos amábamos…

Al llegar a la sala me senté, como siempre, junto a ella, mientras le preguntaba si quería ir a tomar un helado luego de clases. Aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, haciéndome, como muy pocos lo logran, sonreír. A Anna siempre le habían gustado los helados y eso era algo que muy poca gente sabía. De hecho, más de una vez la había amenazado con contárselo a los demás, por ejemplo cuando yo quería comer en un restaurante chino y ella en uno japonés. En esas ocasiones me insultaba hasta el cansancio, sin embargo lo cierto es que ambos nos divertíamos bastante.

En verdad, nuestras peleas nunca habían sido en serio, y eso era una de las mejores ventajas de nuestra relación, porque a ninguno de los dos nos gustaron nunca las discusiones fuertes, probablemente porque los dos pertenecemos a familias donde se acostumbra a levantar la voz con mucha frecuencia.

Mientras la clase empezaba, la miré por el rabillo del ojo.

Anna era hermosa, con su liso cabello rubio tirando a castaño y sus ojos negros y grandes. Delgada y muy alta en comparación con la gran parte de las chicas japonesas; sus notas eran de las mejores de la clase y todos los maestros la respetaban y/o temían.

Usualmente, se mostraba seria, por lo que muchas personas la calificaban de fría; pero yo sabía que no lo era en verdad: simplemente, tal como me lo había dicho un día, no solía sonreír cuando no había razón para hacerlo.

Seguí escribiendo.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Podía ser triste, patético o simplemente incoherente, pero Ren y yo no sentíamos amor por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por nosotros mismos. A la vista de todos quizá no parecía así, ya que, si considerábamos que con la mayoría de las personas nos portábamos indiferentes, mientras que estando juntos, en cierto modo, nos sentíamos a gusto y en confianza, era fácil engañarse y creer que éramos almas gemelas.

Pero las almas gemelas no existen. Por lo menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba, cuando meditaba sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Aunque puede ser que estuviese equivocada.

Tao Ren. El segundo lugar de la clase, justo después de un tal Oyamada. Proveniente de una famosa y bien colocada Dinastía China, y por ende, heredero de toda una fortuna. El novio perfecto, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que desde pequeña había tenido la intención de contraer matrimonio con un hombre de buen porvenir.

El _pero_ es que teníamos 15 años, así que cuando conversábamos de matrimonio y ese tipo de cosas, si lo veíamos desde un punto de vista externo, resultaba infantil, por no decir ridículo.

Si nos casábamos, habíamos concluido una vez, ambos tendríamos lo que siempre quisimos: yo, una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, poder, más oportunidades de la que jamás había tenido y la posibilidad de vivir sin más miedo. Mis padres habían sido asesinados en nuestra propia casa por unos delincuentes que, sin mucha dificultad, habían entrado con la esperanza de encontrar algo que robar. Desde entonces, yo siempre detesté la pobreza.

Y Ren… pues él ya no estaría solo; se puede decir que, en ese aspecto, éramos completamente opuestos: yo no tenía dónde caerme muerta, pero vivía con mis abuelos que, aunque siempre fueron muy estrictos y distantes, se preocupaban por mí y por que no me faltara nada esencial. En realidad, ellos me acompañaban siempre que sus obligaciones se lo permitían.

En cambio, Ren era millonario y con una simple seña de manos obtenía todo lo que deseaba, pero siempre, toda su vida, estuvo solo. Sus padres a penas se preocupaban por él, aunque claro, tampoco nunca le había faltado nada; por el contrario, en su vida sobraban cosas en cuanto a lo material se refiere.

La única compañía que había tenido habían sido principalmente su hermana Jun, quien a presente estaba en su eterna luna de miel luego de su lujoso matrimonio, y Basón, su leal sirviente, que hacía las compras del departamento en donde Ren habitaba, mas era demasiado formal y tímido como para demostrarle afecto a su "jefe" (me refiero Ren, claro está, porque hubiera sido un verdadero milagro que se atreviera a siquiera pronunciar el nombre de En Tao).

Por ello, la idea de casarnos era prometedora. Es muy posible que la hubiésemos llevado a cabo al salir de la escuela. Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con lo que ocurriría.

**Ren Tao**

Sonó el timbre de salida y preparamos nuestras cosas. Tomé la mano de Anna y su mochila, y descendimos la escalera en silencio, como era nuestra costumbre.

Cuando ya estuvimos afuera de la escuela, Anna recordó que había dejado no sé qué cosa en inspectoría.

- Vuelvo enseguida.- me dijo antes de volver a entrar, mientras yo dejaba nuestras cosas sobre un banco para esperarla.

Observé a la gente que pasaba, preguntándome cómo sería ser otra persona. Aquella idea me intrigaba y repugnaba a la vez. Si fuera otra persona, no sabría lo que sé, y cometería errores que ahora no cometería. Pero si fuera otra persona, no habría sufrido las cosas que sufrí, y no existirían ciertos recuerdos para mí.

Antes de que siguiera con mi indagación, escuché un grito a lo lejos.

_- ¡Creo que ya no nos sigue!_

_- ¡¿Estás loco, Yoh!? ¡Es capaz de seguirnos aunque entremos a un burdel!_

_- ¡Aaaaah!_

_- ¡¿Estás bien!?_

_- ¡¡Sigue corriendo, no te preocupes por mí!!_

_- ¡Como quieras!_

_- ¡Oy-_

_- ¡Adiós!_

Al girar mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces, divisé a cierta distancia un camino de humo que cada vez se acercaba más. Conforme se aproximaba, me percaté de que se trataba de un chico de mi edad, de cabello celeste, que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo malo es que él no me vio…

**Horokeu Usui**

Lo sentí por Yoh, pero Pilika de verdad iba a matarme, así que seguí corriendo lo más rápidamente que pude, dejándolo allí tirado.

Giré la cabeza para verlo una última vez, preguntándome si mi hermanita le tendría piedad, y al segundo siguiente estaba estampado en el suelo con todo el cuerpo adolorido.

- Auch…

_- Mierda_… - oí que gruñían junto a mí.

Levanté la vista y lo vi: un niño no mayor que yo, de pelo oscuro y ojos grandes y rasgados, de un color que a mí se me hizo similar al dorado.

Lucía algo molesto, y entonces me di cuenta de que había chocado con él y lo había tirado al suelo junto conmigo.

- D-disculpa, fue sin querer.- balbuceé rascándome la nuca con mi rasmillada mano.- ¿Estás bien, amigo?

**Ren Tao**

Me sonrió apenado; una sonrisa que me hizo sentir demasiado extraño para mi gusto. Me levanté lentamente, tratando de no hacer caso de esa repentina sensación que había aparecido en mí.

- Sí, por suerte estoy bien. Y no soy tu amigo.- le contesté sin ninguna amabilidad. Me miró sorprendido, casi ofendido, y procedió a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Pues lo siento! – se "disculpó", frunciendo el ceño como un niño chiquito.

A cualquier otra persona le hubiera dirigido una mirada neutra y la hubiera dejado hablando sola, pero con él fue diferente: por muy raro que sonara, su presencia no me irritaba como la de la mayoría de la gente que conocía.

- Si lo sientes tanto, para la próxima fíjate por dónde vas.

- ¿¡Quién te crees dándome órdenes!?

- Me creo Ren Tao. Y hago lo que me dé la gana.- me asombré al notar que, sin querer, me había presentado.

El chico me contempló durante unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Luego esbozó una sonrisa que yo jamás le había visto a nadie.

- Ren Tao, ¿eh? Es un lindo nombre. Yo me llamo Horo-horo.- me ofreció su mano (la que no estaba tan herida) y aunque primero pensé en rechazarla, me vi incapaz de ser tan cruel con alguien que sonreía de aquella manera.

- ¿Horo-horo? – repetí con algo de burla en mi voz. Es decir, ¿_Horo-horo_?

- Sí, ¿Y?

- ¿Es tu verdadero nombre? ¿De veras?

- Pues… no, es mi sobrenombre, pero así me gusta que me llamen…

- ¿Y tu verdadero nombre? – interrogué con sincero interés, sin embargo justo cuando él iba a replicar un grito lo interrumpió.

_- ¡¡HERMANO, VEN AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA!!_ – Horo-horo adoptó una expresión sinceramente horrorizada, y no supe si reírme o preocuparme.

Al mirarlo bien, descubrí que sus ojos eran azul oscuro e irradiaban algo muy especial que no pude identificar.

- Creo que mejor me voy… - murmuró entre divertido y asustado, y recién entonces me di cuenta de que nuestras manos seguían tomadas. Al parecer él también lo notó y, luego de soltarme y salir corriendo, se volvió hacia mí sonriendo.- ¡Un placer, Ren Tao! – exclamó con simpatía, justo antes de desaparecer a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¡HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – dos segundos después, una ráfaga de viento pasó junto a mí, y sólo alcancé a divisar una cabecita celeste parecida a la de Horo-horo, pero de cabello muy largo. Supuse, aunque era obvio por el grito, que se trataba de su hermana.

Poco después, llegó Anna.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Volví de mal humor por la incompetencia de la secretaria y sólo por ello no me molesté en preguntarle a Ren por qué su uniforme estaba tan sucio. En realidad en ese momento lo único que quería era un buen helado de caramelo y estar en silencio, y me sentí un poco mejor al pensar que estando con Ren era fácil obtener un rato de paz.

Sin decirme nada – apuesto a que notó que no me había ido bien- se encargó de mi mochila justo antes de que yo la tomara, asegurándome que no estaba para nada pesada, y fuimos a la plaza de siempre.

- ¿Nos quedamos un rato o nos vamos? – me preguntó cuando ya estuvimos en el lugar.

Tiempo me sobraba, y me agradaban esos ratos que pasábamos juntos al aire libre, así que le dije que nos quedáramos.

- Bueno, tú siéntate aquí y yo voy por los helados.- le sonreí agradecida por esa amabilidad que, aunque él ni cuenta se diera, siempre tenía conmigo. Me sonrió de costado y fue al puesto de helados, dejándome sentada sobre _nuestra_ banca de madera, cuidando de nuestros útiles escolares.

Dirigí la vista hacia el cielo, que en esos días era celeste grisáceo, como mucho, blanco. Suspiré algo cansada, preguntándome si mañana tendría la fuerza para mirar ese mismo cielo que hacía tanto tiempo que mis padres no podían mirar.

"Muerte" es una palabra que en el mundo ya no provoca absolutamente nada al ser pronunciada, pero "Muerto", al contrario, da al ambiente algo de lúgubre, como una dosis de depresión, porque tarde o temprano se termina perdiendo a alguien que se estima, y ese alguien, entonces, está "muerto".

Mis padres están muertos, y esa frase rondaba en mi cabeza todos los días; todas las mañanas, al despertar, recordaba que vivía con mis abuelos y que para el cumpleaños de mamá o de papá, a lo más, podía ir al cementerio; recordaba que nadie iba a felicitarme por mis buenas notas al almuerzo, excepto, muy de vez en cuando, por Ren.

Siempre lo quise mucho, y siempre lo iba a querer; y creo que, en el fondo, me habría gustado amarlo.

**Yoh Asakura**

Busqué a Horo por toda la plaza, pero fue en vano. Tenía la espalda prácticamente hecha polvo, y me pregunté qué marca de zapatos usaba Pilika para poder pisar tan duro…

Se me ocurrió que, a lo mejor, ya habrían vuelto a su casa, así que me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia allí, paseando la vista por el agradable lugar.

Y la vi.

Físicamente era muy linda, aunque eso nunca me ha importado mucho. Lo que me llamó la atención de ella, fue que miraba el cielo con una expresión indefinible, que danzaba entre la angustia y la indiferencia.

Sus ojos eran oscuros y parecían no cansarse de ver las nubes color cromo, y me pregunté si al estar tristes los ángeles se parecerían a ella. Vi que se volvía hacia la heladería, y supuse que no estaría sola.

La miré una última vez y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que, aunque no volviéramos a vernos, fuera muy feliz.

Yo lo sabía: ella merecía ser feliz.

**Ren Tao**

Tres siglos después, el incompetente de la heladería me entregó lo que le pedí.

Lo maldije mentalmente por su lentitud y regresé con Anna, que ya parecía un poco impaciente.

- Disculpa la demora, pero el tipo que atendía era un retardado… - comenté, sentándome a su lado. Sonrió, divertida por mi comentario, al tiempo que recibía su helado, complacida.

- Al fin… - murmuró, y supe que, durante todo el día, lo único que Anna había deseado había sido engullir uno de esos helados de caramelo doble, como si su dulzura característica compensara en cierto modo la que le faltaba a su vida.

- Si después quieres otro, me avisas.- ofrecí sin mirarla, más que nada porque ella detestaba que la miraran cuando comía. Además, me gustaba ser así con ella, pero sentía vergüenza si me lo agradecía demasiado abiertamente (abiertamente para Anna, claro).

Comencé a degustar mi propio helado, esta vez de yogurt, con los ojos cerrados.

A mi mente vino la imagen del chico de pelo celeste, y me pregunté cuál sería su verdadero nombre.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Hace tiempo que se me ocurrió la idea de poner a Ren y a Anna como novios, para que después lleguen Horo e Yoh y pongan todo de cabeza xD**

**El estilo de narración lo saqué de un excelente libro que acabo de leer, "Ángeles Fugaces", de Tracy Chevalier (absolutamente recomendado).**

**Por cierto, creo que este fic será algo**_** angst**_** en el futuro, aunque ya veremos. De cualquier forma, gracias por leer :3**

**Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo.**


	2. II

**II**

**Manta Oyamada**

Apenas llegó, Kyouyama me ordenó conseguirle algo de comer; según ella, no había desayunado y tenía mucha hambre.

- Abusiva… - murmuré para mí mismo mientras iba a mi casillero a buscar un trozo de pastel que había llevado.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, enano.- me advirtió con voz inexpresiva, a unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí.

- Podrías pedirle algo a Tao… - comenté mientras le entregaba mi colación, pasando por alto el hecho de que me hubiera llamado "enano".

Después de todo, no lo hacía con la intención de ofenderme, si no para que la obedeciera. Supuse que las personas cerradas, como ella, estaban acostumbradas a insultar a los demás para sentirse seguras de sí mismas.

- Con gusto lo haría si se dignara a aparecer… - replicó tranquilamente, desenvolviendo el pastel.

Sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido al entusiasmo, lo que me hizo comprender que de verdad estaba hambrienta.

- ¿Está enfermo? – inquirí más que nada por curiosidad, guardando mis cosas en donde estaban.

- No que yo sepa. – respondió con indiferencia, justo antes de dar el primer mordisco.

- Espero que te haya gustado… - le dije tímidamente.

Anna Kyouyama nunca fue una chica como las demás. Incluso recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños me gustaba un poco. Siempre fue inteligente y callada y yo no le conocía ninguna amiga.

A pesar de que a veces me tratara como un sirviente, me agradaba: era sincera y sabía lo que quería, y no se dejaba engañar por nadie. En cierto modo, creo que siempre la admiré; más aún luego de lo de sus padre.

Siempre me pareció verdaderamente increíble cómo se sobrepuso con tanta madurez cuando tan solo era una niña. Cuando me exigía o pedía cosas como en esa ocasión, sentía que me consideraba algo así como un amigo, y eso me alegraba, porque ella siempre había contado conmigo, aún después de haberse convertido en la novia de Ren Tao; no porque me gustara, por supuesto, ya que eso había quedado atrás.

- Está bien.- sentenció luego de tragar, clavando sus ojos negros en mí. Suspiré aliviado.- Gracias.- agregó antes de volver a su puesto, haciéndome sonreír.

Fui, yo también, a sentarme.

**Ren Tao**

- ¡Maldición!

Me vestí a toda velocidad, comí lo que alcancé y salí de mi apartamento hacia la escuela. No había escuchado la alarma del despertador y como le tenía a Basón prohibido entrar a cualquier hora a mi habitación, excepto para asearla, el muy tonto no me había podido despertar. Quise correr, pero de todos modos llegaría atrasado, así que intenté calmarme y me fui caminando pero a buen paso.

Habían pasado varios días desde que había visto a Horo-horo y no habíamos vuelto a encontrarnos. Recordaba claramente su sonrisa y la manera en la que me había llamado "amigo" sin siquiera conocerme o saber mi nombre.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Ren llegó a la segunda hora. Me dijo que se había quedado dormido y no pude evitar reírme un poco: la sola imagen de Ren roncando y golpeando el despertador me divertía bastante.

Al parecer, él se enfadó por mi reacción; pero la verdad es que yo no estaba como para portarme como la novia amorosa sacada de una comedia norteamericana, así que me concentré en mis asuntos.

Mis abuelos se habían ido de viaje y no habían dejado ni dinero ni nada para comer, a excepción de una bolsa de tallarines que obviamente no hubiera podido alcanzar a preparar para el desayuno. El dulce que me había dado Oyamada había sido mi salvación (si no hubiese sido así, no me habría molestado en agradecerle).

Durante el recreo, Ren demostró su alta madurez yéndose por su lado sin decirme absolutamente nada, aunque claro, yo no pensaba perseguirlo ni mucho menos. Todos tenemos malos días y esa era una de las pocas cosas que Ren no parecía poder entender.

Estaba tan aburrida que, después de pasar algunos minutos sentada en silencio, le dije a Oyamada que le permitiría comprarme bombones en el negocio del patio. Él se indignó de una manera tan graciosa que no pude reprimir una sonrisa, y finalmente aceptó con ese aire resignado que adoptaba cada vez que yo le pedía algo.

**Horokeu Usui**

Mi estómago sonaba tan fuerte que los pájaros se ahuyentaban a mi paso. Aquello parecía divertir a Yoh, porque el muy tonto no paraba de soltar su estúpida risita de hippie con sobredosis.

Lo que más me exasperó fue cuando, después de que le dijera eso último, volvió a reírse.

Pasamos por fuera del que sería nuestro nuevo colegio, justo por el lugar en donde conocí a ese chico llamado Ren. Me acordé de nuestras manos tomadas y me sonrojé, cosa que muy pocas veces me había pasado; porque con la mayoría de las personas siempre fui sociable, sin embargo, por algún motivo que desconocía, al pensar en Ren me cohibía…

- Ayer vi a la chica de mis sueños.- me contó Yoh por segunda vez esa mañana.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo era? – le pregunté sonriendo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Estaba mirando el cielo.- replicó simplemente, tal y como la primera vez que se lo había preguntado.

Con las chicas, Yoh era muy especial, en el sentido de que en vez de decir si eran lindas o feas, describía lo que solían hacer que a él le desagradara o le llamara la atención.

Cuando había conocido a mi hermana, por ejemplo, me había comentado que ella tenía mi cabello y mi risa, dejando en claro que le agradaba.

Recuerdo que, justo luego de conocerlo, a Pilika le había gustado mi amigo y lo perseguía por todos lados. Obviamente, se le había ido pasando conforme crecíamos, y ahora lo trataba como a un segundo hermano mayor.

Yo, a diferencia de Yoh, calificaba a las chicas de manera más corriente. Si alguna me atraía, era difícil que fuéramos amigos, pero igual me esforzaba para que eso ocurriera; porque siempre me había parecido que la amistad valía más que el amor.

No pensé que, dentro de poco tiempo, no sabría si seguir pensando lo mismo…

Mi estómago terminó por contraerse con fuerza.

- ¡Ah…!

- Jijijiji…- una risita más y lo golpeo, me dije- ¿Estás bien, Hoto-hoto?

- ¡Es Horo-horo! – lo corregí, exasperado, apretándome mi adolorida pancita.- Y NO, no estoy bien. ¡Tengo hambre! – chillé a punto de echarme a llorar.

Realmente no me gustaba quejarme como un bebé con Yoh, pero me estaba desesperando pasar por lo mismo casi todos los días y que a nadie le importara.

- ¿Mucha? – inquirió de una manera tan, _tan_ distraída, que me hizo sentirme peor.

- ¡Sí, _mucha_, Yoh! – exclamé, dejando de caminar; él hizo lo mismo.

- Está bien, perdóname.- se excusó, sonriendo, y no tuve más remedio que aceptar sus disculpas.

Él no tenía la culpa de nada, a fin de cuentas.

- Está bien…

- ¿Quieres una barra de cereal? – me ofreció, sacando dicho alimento de su bolsillo izquierdo.

- … - Le dirigí tal mirada que me lo entregó enseguida, su sonrisa tensándose un poco.

- Había olvidado que la tenía… - explicó, antes de soltar otra risita.

- Como sea… - gruñí por lo bajo, mientras ya comenzaba a atragantarme con lo que me había dado, internamente agradecido por haber conseguido algo de comida antes de desmayarme.

Seguimos caminando.

- Ayer vi a la chica de mis sueños.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo era?

**Ren Tao**

No pude seguir enojado por más tiempo.

Al final del recreo, invité a Anna a tomar un helado.

- Creí que estabas molesto.- me echó en cara de pronto, mientras la clase comenzaba.

- Es sólo que mi día empezó mal.- me justifiqué, dándome cuenta de que ella no tenía nada que ver con mi despertador de mala calidad y la ineficiencia de Basón.- Discúlpame.

- No hay nada que disculpar… - murmuró con algo parecido a la dulzura, empezando a escribir.

La contemplé durante unos segundos y después hice lo mismo.

A la salida de clases, caminamos tranquilamente hasta la plaza, con las manos tomadas y hablando de cualquier cosa. Anna me contó sobre un trozo de pastel que Oyamada le había regalado.

- ¿Acaso le gustas? – quise saber, entre divertido e interesado.

- No seas tonto. Yo se lo pedí.

- Pero él te lo dio.- destaqué, al tiempo que llegábamos a la banca de siempre, analizando sus reacciones por el rabillo del ojo.

- Porque es… pues…

- ¿Sumiso? ¿Amable?... ¿Encantador? – inquirí, dejando nuestras cosas en el asiento.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? – preguntó ella con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

- Me engañas con Oyamada.- declaré con seguridad.

Me miró atónita durante unos segundos, justo antes de soltar una leve risita que, obviamente, no había podido contener.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya escuchaste, no te hagas la tonta. Siempre supe que entre ustedes pasaba algo.- ya estaba.

La callada Anna Kyouyama era presa de su primer ataque de risa en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Algo…entre Oyam…? Ja,ja… Jajajajajaja.- aproveché que estaba muy ocupada tratando de no caerse de la esquina del banco sobre la cual se había sentado para ir a comprar un par de barquillos, satisfecho por haber logrado alegrarle el día.

Aunque ella no me lo hubiera dicho, yo había notado que no estaba de su mejor humor.

Caminé hasta el puesto de helados y sentí un gran alivio al percatarme de no era el retardado de la otra vez el que atendía.

- ¡Buenas tardes, compadre! ¿Qué se te ofrece, Brodi? – me saludó _demasiado_ alegremente el encargado del puesto.

- Dos helados.

- ¿Y las palabras mágicas? – cuestionó con voz cantarina, pestañeando como afeminado. No pude contenerme y le clavé el puño en el peinado afro que llevaba.- Ou…

- Dos helados, _ahora_.- aclaré, para darle en el gusto (nótese el sarcasmo); procedí a elegir el sabor de mi helado, sabiendo que Anna prefería el de caramelo.

- _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena… _- canturreó meneando las caderas al mismo tiempo que preparaba los barquillos.- ¿De qué sabor?

- Uno de caramelo… - pedí, aún pensativo, pasando por alto la curiosa irritación que su buen humor me causaba.

- _¡Por favor…! _– escuché no muy lejos de allí. Por algún motivo que desconocía, esa voz me llamó la atención.

- ¿Y el otro? – interrogó el chico del afro, mientras yo paseaba la vista por los distintos sabores detrás del vidrio. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el de menta.

- Ese.- respondí indicándole mi elección.

Mientras volvía a tararear, el moreno preparó el segundo helado para luego entregarme los dos.

- Aquí tienes, Puntudito.- anunció animadamente, ganándose una de mis peores miradas.

- ¡¡¿A quién le dices Puntudito!!? – le grité, dándole un buen zape. Le tiré encima lo que le debía y me volteé, satisfecho.

- Gracias por… su compra.- balbuceó él, semiinconsciente, tirado en el suelo como estaba.

Contemplé con atención mi helado, que era de un claro y agradable color celeste. Celeste, como el cabello de…

_- ¿Ren?_

**Yoh Asakura**

El chico al que Horo había nombrado miró a mi amigo, sorprendido.

Tenía nuestra edad y sostenía un helado en cada mano. Primero se me ocurrió que podía estar haciendo como a veces hacía Horo (comer uno primero y otro después; o los dos al mismo tiempo), pero deduje que lo más probable era que estuviera con alguien.

- Pero si es el Tenedor.- soltó con aire de superioridad, sonriendo de costado. Horo le dirigió una mirada reprochadora, y juraría que ese gesto hizo que su sonrisa se acentuara.

- ¡¿"Tenedor"…!? – antes de que siguiera protestando, un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estómago lo interrumpió.-…

- Jijiji… - no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo, primero que nada por la cara de Horo, y segundo, por la de Ren.

- ¿Acaso te tragaste un elefante? – cuestionó algo impactado. Horo bajó la vista un poco avergonzado y me sentí ligeramente mal por él. No mucho, porque en general ese tipo de incidentes no solían importarle demasiado.

- Qué chistoso… - comentó, amurrado, cerrando los ojos para disimular su bochorno.

- Es que lo único que comiste hoy día fue la barra de cereal que te dí, ¿no, Hoto-hoto?

- Uno: ¡Es Horo-Horo! Dos: … sí…

- … - me percaté de que ahora el chico me estaba observando a mí, así que le sonreí, pero en vez de devolverme la sonrisa o saludarme, le preguntó a Horo:

- ¿Y ese?

- Él es mi amigo Yoh Asakura. – me presentó Horo-horo, recobrando su animosidad habitual. Luego se dirigió a mí.- Yoh, él es Ren Tao. Y no le digas mi nombre real.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – interrogó el tal Ren arrugando el entrecejo.

Le dije a Horo que yo me encargaría de comprarle el helado por el que tanto había insistido mientras ellos conversaban y, luego de que él me lo agradeciera, los dejé.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Respiré hondamente, intentando ahogar carcajadas sueltas que amenazaban con escapar de mi garganta.

Estaba decidida a vengarme de Ren por hacerme reír de aquel modo, aún sabiendo que tenía una imagen que cuidar. Lo esperé un par de minutos, y de vez en cuando me acordaba de la estupidez que se le había ocurrido decir y mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que me costaba hacer desaparecer.

Rato después, cansada de tanta espera, fui a buscar a Ren a la heladería, mas lo encontré a medio camino hablando con un niño de pelo celeste.

_- Anda, sólo un poquito… _- oí que le pedía el (para mí) desconocido.

_- Ni lo sueñes._- replicó mi novio con su usual generosidad, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-_ ¡Te lo devuelvo después, del mío! _– rogó el de pelo celeste, cuyo peinado, según lo que noté, asemejaba a un puercoespín._- Una probadita… _- murmuró con un hilito de voz, y aunque aún no había visto su cara, imaginé que estaba haciendo una patética mueca de cachorro abandonado.

_- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y quieres que te dé de mi helado. Já, buen chiste._

_- ¡Si que eres rencoroso! ¿Acaso te sirve de algo saberlo?_

_- ¿¡Acaso te sirve de algo no decírmelo?!_

- ¿Por qué demonios aún tengo hambre? – exigí saber cuando llegué cerca de Ren.

Él me miró sorprendido, mientras el otro chico me contemplaba con curiosidad. Supuse que se le haría raro que ni me hubiera molestado en presentarme o excusarme por interrumpir o qué sé yo; pero lo cierto es que me importaba un rábano su opinión.

- Ah, pues… - los ojos de Ren se posaron en el peliceleste, así que los míos, como por inercia, también lo hicieron.

Al descubrir que lo miraba, el cabeza de puercoespín se puso nervioso.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – le pregunté en tono de orden, impaciente por saber el nombre del culpable de que mi helado no estuviera entre mis manos.

- Eh… me llamo Horo-horo… - se presentó esforzándose por sonreírme, cosa que me pareció relativamente valiente.

- Kyouyama Anna, para que me sirvas.- me giré hacia Ren.- ¿Y?

- Sí, toma.- finalmente, me entregó mi helado, justo cuando un tercer chico llegaba junto a nosotros.

- ¡Aquí tienes, Horo! – escuché que le decía al azul, y algo en su tono de voz me llamó mucho la atención.

- ¡Síiiiiiii! – chilló Horo-horo al recibir su helado, como si le hubiesen regalado alas o algo así.

Al observar a Ren lo sorprendí con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

**Yoh Asakura**

De pronto me di cuenta de que había alguien más, y cuando me fijé, no pude creerlo.

**Ren Tao**

Por alguna razón que desconozco, se produjo un extraño silencio.

Paseé mi mirada entre los presentes: Anna tomaba su helado con un semblante de completo desinterés; Horo-horo contemplaba el suyo sin atreverse a probarlo, como si fuera de oro (cosa que me resultó verdaderamente tonta por su parte); y el amigo del Tenedor, para mi sorpresa, tenía la vista fija en mi novia, cosa que en lugar de molestarme, como hubiera sido el caso, me intrigó.

- Eh… - Horo-horo se decidió a romper el silencio, lo que me hizo deducir que no le gustaban los momentos de tensión y esas cosas.- Anna… - Anna clavó los ojos en él y me di cuenta de que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, así que tuve que reprimir una risita.- Él es mi amigo Yoh. Yoh, ella es Anna Kyouyama.

- Jijiji… Hola, Annita.- la saludó afablemente el recién llegado, con esa sonrisa, que al parecer nunca desaparecía de su cara, un poco menos extensa, lo cual me pareció sospechoso.

- No me digas así.-ordenó en respuesta Anna, volviendo a concentrarse en su helado.

- P-pero…

- Ya me oíste.- en un dos por tres, el puño de mi novia estaba enterrado en el rostro de Asakura, el cual quedó tan aturdido que no mostró ninguna reacción.

Dirigí mi vista a Horo y tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada al ver que contemplaba la escena estupefacto, y que sus ojos amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas, dándole la apariencia de un pescado.

- Sí… señora…- articuló, luego de un corto lapso de tiempo, el llamado Yoh como pudo, sonriendo adolorido.

- Y… ¿son compañeros de clase? – inquirió, luego de un rato, Horo-horo.

No supe qué responder.

- Somos novios.- precisó Anna antes de que me percatara. Y por algún motivo, se me heló la sangre.

Otro silencio se produjo.

* * *

**Seh, ya se destapó la primera olla xD decidí que lo sabrían enseguida, algo así como una situación planteada desde el principio. Respecto a lo que sigue del fic, puse en este capítulo varias pistas incógnitas…**

**Agradezco mucho a: LovelyDeadGirlLady Tao, Kasiel-16, MiDoRi, MARYAM-CHAN, Faye-BD, Kakashi.4ever y N4t5u0, que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. **

**Como me enteré de que no se pueden contestar los reviews anónimos dentro del fic, aclararé ciertas dudas expuestas sin mencionar nombres:**

**- es **_**muy**_** probable que en el futuro haya HaoxLyserg **

**- nadie sabe qué pasará con Anna y Ren… ni siquiera yo -.-**

**Creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos y muchas gracias :3**


	3. III

**III**

**Horokeu Usui**

No supe por qué motivo me sentí tan mal después de que Anna dijera aquello, porque en cierto modo era lógico… Un poco...

El caso es que al oír que ella y Ren eran novios, tuve que esforzarme mucho por sonreír y en esos momentos no sabía el por qué.

- Oh… - Yoh estaba junto a mí y sin embargo su voz me llegó muy lejana, y me percaté de que ya no tenía tantas ganas de comerme mi helado, ni de estar allí. A pesar de eso traté de comportarme como si nada, porque entonces no encontré ningún motivo por el cual debiera sentirme como me sentía.

- ¡¡Novios¿eh?!! – exclamé intentando no sonar como en realidad me encontraba. Algo adentro me dolía y eso me confundía…

- Sí… - por primera vez desde la "declaración" Ren habló. Me pareció que su tono de voz estaba un poco más apagado.

- Y… ¿Cuánto llevan? – preguntó Yoh de una manera muy poco usual en él. Aunque yo estaba mirando un punto invisible, supe al instante que su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre.

- Más de un año.- especificó Anna, que era la única que seguía igual. Entonces me percaté de que ella y Ren tenían un carácter bastante similar, por lo que era normal que tuvieran… química.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.- me sorprendí tanto que no pude evitar mirarlo.

**Ren Tao**

Los ojos de Horo estaban diferentes. Sé que suena raro decirlo de esta manera, pero la primera vez que los ví me habían producido serenidad y confianza, y ahora se me antojaban algo… ¿tristes? Es cierto que el ambiente de pronto era algo tenso, por lo cual había decidido cambiar de tema, pero no contaba con que Horo-horo se pusiera así. Me pregunté si estaba en ese estado porque Anna les había contado que éramos novios y debo admitir que esa posibilidad me agradó bastante, aunque ignoraba completamente la razón. Yoh también lucía distinto de antes, pero como mi atención estaba centrada más bien en Horo, no sabría decirlo con certeza.

- No necesitas saberlo.- su respuesta me descolocó un poco, más que nada porque me había sonado algo fría. Es decir¿Acaso le había hecho algo? Porque no recordaba haberlo insultado más de la cuenta ni nada por el estilo.- Además te pondrías celoso al ver que es más lindo que el tuyo xP.- al oírlo agregar eso me tranquilicé, porque había recobrado ese tono medio bromista que solía tener.

- Sí, eso quisieras…

- Jijijiji… - era increíble, pero nadie hubiera podido decir que hacía tan solo unos segundos nos encontrábamos tan incómodos. La verdad es que con esos chicos era fácil estar a gusto, aunque no lo noté en esos momentos. Me volví hacia Anna y descubrí que ya había devorado su helado, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Miré el helado del puercoespín, que seguía intacto y listo para ser consumido.

- ¿De qué es? – inquirí apuntándolo.

- ¿Quién? – ese chico me hacía perder la paciencia; aunque no tanto como su amigo Yoh, que se había atrevido a llamarme "Annita". ¿Quién rayos se creía?

- El helado, inútil.

- Ah… ¡Oye!

- ¿Y bien?

- De pie de limón.- apetitoso, pensé.

- Dámelo.- estiré la mano para recibirlo, pero al parecer Horo-horo no captó el mensaje, pues no recibí nada.- Estoy esperando…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No puedo creer que exista alguien tan lento… - comentó Ren entre divertido y exasperado. Sólo entonces comprendí que Horo-horo le agradaba.

- ¡¿A quién llamas lento, Rentado!?

- ¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?

- ¡Más encima problemas de oído…! – y allí iban de nuevo. Mientras más se peleaban, más me desesperaba, y eso por no tener lo que quería. Necesitaba otro helado enseguida y si no lo conseguía las consecuencias serían graves.

Lancé una mirada amenazante a Ren, pero él estaba demasiado enfrascado en su ridícula discusión, por lo cual no se percató de mi "advertencia". Intentar hacer reaccionar al peliceleste era un caso perdido, por lo que lo salté y dirigí mi vista hacia el chico de la risita desagradable. Para mi sorpresa, él me estaba observando.

- Puedo comprarte uno, si quieres… - ofreció amablemente, sonriéndome de una forma que me hizo preguntarme qué cosa en este mundo lograría hacerlo sentir triste.

- Bien.- acepté sin pensarlo dos veces; es decir, no iba a esperar a que Ren hiciera algo, pues para entonces seguramente la heladería estaría cerrada. La sonrisa de Yoh se acentuó, haciéndome volver a preguntarme lo mismo.

- Vamos.- me invitó, encaminándose tranquilamente hacia el puesto. Debo admitir que dudé si seguirlo o no, y ni yo misma comprendí por qué, de alguna manera, había esperado que, como Ren, él supiera de antemano qué sabor escoger…

Caminé junto a él, rodeada de una sensación casi irreal de paz, una que siempre había buscado y nunca realmente encontrado, y que solamente duró los pocos segundos de distancia que había entre nosotros y la heladería.

- ¡Buenos días su señoría mandandirun dirun dan! – el que atendía el puesto era un chico de nuestra edad, de piel oscura y con un peinado afro que le daba el aire de un completo imbécil. Bueno, con ese saludo, aunque hubiese tenido un peinado normal, habría resultado difícil no considerarlo uno.

- Jijiji… Hola¿Qué tal?

- Sobreviviendo… - de un momento a otro, el moreno estaba vestido tan solo con harapos, mientras una fuerte corriente de aire sacudía su rizado cabello y lo llenaba de nieve, brindándole un miserable aspecto.

- ToT Pobre… - simplemente no pude creer que alguien de este planeta se apiadara de una actuación tan condenadamente patética, por lo que no pude evitarlo y miré a Yoh, para descubrirlo completamente atento al chico del puesto, mientras que el último lo contemplaba con ojos brillantes de gratitud.

- ToT ¡¡Al fin alguien que me entiende!!

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- No seas tarado, Yoh. – le ordené irritada por su ingenuidad, para luego dirigirme al encargado del puesto.- Quiero un helado de caramelo.

- ¡Sí, señora! – mientras el payaso ese se dedicaba a preparar lo que le había pedido, me volteé hacia Yoh, que lo contemplaba ligeramente confundido.

- Si vas a seguirle el juego que no sea cuando estés conmigo¿está claro?

- Sí, Annita…

- No me digas así.

**Yoh Asakura**

Cuando se volteó de nuevo, no reprimí una sonrisa. Es que tal vez ella no lo había notado, pero al decir "cuando estés conmigo", prácticamente me había aclarado que volveríamos a vernos…

- Aquí está su helado, madame.

- Sí, sí. Anda, págale.- Annita comenzó a degustar su helado, esperando a que le pagara al niño que nos atendía, y aquel gesto me alegró aún más, pues en realidad había imaginado que volvería donde Ren enseguida. ¡Pero me estaba esperando!

- Aquí tienes. Muchas gracias, jijiji…

- No hay de qué, Brodi. Por cierto¿Me querrías decir tu nombre?

- ¡Claro! Me llamo Yoh. ¿Y tú? - me había agradado y yo también quería saber su nombre, porque me daba la impresión de que con él sólo se pasaban momentos felices. Y por otra parte, además de Horo-horo, no tenía muchos amigos, cosa que no me molestaba mucho, pero siempre es bueno tenerlos¿no?

- Tengo muchos nombres.- informó guiñando un ojo, con una sonrisa simpática.- Pero de donde vengo, me llaman ¡Chocolove!

- Jijijiji… ¿"Chocolove"?

- Es el nombre más tonto que he escuchado.

- ¬¬ Tu novia sí que tiene mal carácter… - al segundo siguiente, mi cara estaba tan roja que podrían haberme usado de semáforo. De pronto los tres estábamos en silencio, yo sin atreverme a mirar a Anna y Chocolove esperando a que alguno de los dos dijera algo. Pero como eso no sucedió, preguntó.- ¿Dije algo indebido…?

**Horokeu Usui**

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues tú eres tan imbécil que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que el helado se derritió en tu mano.

- ¿Qué…? – miré mi mano y, en efecto, descubrí que mi helado había desaparecido y que en su lugar sólo había un barquillo pegajoso y un líquido viscoso que bañaba mis dedos.- ¡Noooo…! ToT

- No tienes remedio. Eres un retardado.- estaba tan triste que ni me molesté en responderle, cosa que al parecer notó, porque no agregó nada más durante un rato.

- … - una barra de cereal. En todo el día. ¡Todo el día! Tenía hambre y ni una sola moneda en los bolsillos, ni nada de comer. Sólo un barquillo con helado derretido. Suspiré resignado y comencé a comerlo. Me decepcioné al constatar que estaba blando; pero comida era comida. Y no estaba tan malo.

- ¿Qué haces¡Deja eso, es asqueroso! – me dolió que Ren pensara eso de mí, así que disminuí la velocidad de mis mordiscos, hasta que finalmente me detuve. Ya no tenía tanta hambre.- ¿No puedes comportarte como una persona normal y comprarte otro?

- No.- contesté con honestidad. No podía comprar otro helado, porque ni siquiera había comprado el que ya tenía. Y no iba a pedirle otro a Yoh. Es decir, gracias a él no había muerto desnutrido durante los últimos años, pero eso no quería decir que fuera correcto abusar de su generosidad…

**Ren Tao**

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago al notar ese aire angustiado que de pronto lo rodeaba. Era raro, porque lo que le pasara a otros no solía afectarme para nada; yo era bastante capaz de controlar mis emociones y mantener la sangre fría por mucho que los demás sufrieran… Sin embargo, no pude resistirlo: el ver a Horo-horo triste iba más allá de mis límites. Ignoré olímpicamente las muchas, muchas dudas que empezaron a surgir dentro de mí y clavé los ojos en él, decidido.

-Te compro otro.

- ¿…? – Horo-horo volvió a mirarme, atónito, cosa que me incomodó. ¿Es que no podía hacer las cosas más fáciles¡Era un mísero helado, maldita sea¡No le costaba nada tomar la situación con naturalidad y evitarme así el bochorno que me provocaba hacer ese tipo de cosas!

- Me tendrías que devolver el dinero, claro.- agregué como método de defensa. Y mentalmente me abofeteé: si el Tenedor hubiera tenido dinero, no habría necesitado que yo lo invitara ¬¬.

- ¿De verdad quieres?

- No es que "quiera", tonto. Pero si con eso puedo evitar que hagas esas cochinadas en mi presencia…

- ¬¬ Eres muy amable, Ren; de veras.

- Sí, lo sé.- frunció el ceño ante su derrota y yo sonreí, volteándome para dirigirme hacia el puesto de helados.

A medida que avanzábamos (milagrosamente, sin hablar), pude distinguir a Yoh y a Anna. Mi novia tenía otro helado entre sus manos y le gritaba al encargado como a pocas personas lo había hecho. Yoh tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y su cara estaba tan roja que no me habría sorprendido llegar y encontrar todos los helados derretidos.

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? O.O – inquirió el Hoto, obteniendo por respuesta una risita algo nerviosa, un encogimiento de hombros y una de Las Miradas de Anna.- … - y eso último bastó para que perdiera el interés en el tema.

- ¿Y…¿De qué lo quieres? – le pregunté buscando mi dinero.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Eso fue, probablemente, lo que más me extrañó de todo. Porque a veces es necesario tan solo un gesto para darse cuenta de lo que pasa por la mente de las personas que conoces; y cuando Ren le compraba otro helado al puercoespín, yo constaté que Horo no era para él una persona común y corriente. Aunque, en esos momentos, lo que se me ocurrió fue que serían grandes amigos. Sólo eso…

- ¡¡Gracias por su compra!! n.n – chilló el vendedor, que de pronto llevaba un vestidito rosado y el cabello tomado en dos coletas (supuse que sus moños debían ser de una calidad extremadamente buena para no romperse con esa cantidad de pelo…). Fruncí el ceño, secretamente abochornada, porque el muy estúpido me había confundido, aunque me desagradara aceptarlo, bastante con su comentario idiota. ¿Novios¿Yoh y yo¿Cómo demonios dos personas podían parecer pareja el mismo día en el que se conocieron? _¡Baka, baka, baka!_ Sin poder contenerme, lo abofeteé con toda mi ira reunida en mi mano.

- ¡Ooooooooooh…! – y mientras el moreno se perdía cual estrella en el horizonte, luego de que Ren dejara el dinero por allí, los cuatro nos dirigimos a la banca donde estaban nuestras cosas. Y mientras caminábamos, me dí cuenta de que mi segundo helado me había resultado, curiosamente, más delicioso que el primero.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hora? – cuestionó Horo-horo, que sostenía su helado como si fuera un hada que acababa de encontrar. En el fondo, aunque nunca se lo diría, ese chico era tan tonto que rozaba la ternura. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser tonto.

**Yoh Asakura**

Ren miró su reloj y en cuanto nos dijo la hora que era, Horo y yo palidecimos.

- T-t-tenemos que irnos…- balbuceó mi amigo, justo antes de probar su nuevo barquillo.- ¡Ay…, está… TAN RICO! – no pude evitar reírme, feliz por él, porque se ponía muy contento cuando podía comer lo que le gustaba. Me agradaba ver a mi amigo tan alegre.

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos… - comentó Annita, y al dirigir la vista hacia ella, recordé lo que había dicho Chocolove y volví a sentir esas peculiares cosquillas en el estómago. Pero de pronto me acordé de Pilika y los encargos que nos había hecho, y cuando dudé sobre si por una vez no le importaría que demoráramos un poquito…

**Pilika Usui**

Vi la hora en el reloj de la sala y me pregunté cómo podría castigar a Yoh-kun y a mi hermano por su atraso.

**Yoh Asakura**

… me respondí casi al instante que no.

- ¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo, Horo? – inquirí sin ninguna esperanza.

- Depende… ¿"A tiempo" puede significar "media hora más tarde"? – me contestó. Toda la dicha por su helado parecía haberse ido muy lejos y, a presente, estaba tan blanco que llegaba a ser chistoso.

- Eh… - Ren nos observaba bastante confundido, con una ceja arqueada y su mochila ya puesta. En realidad, miraba a Horo-horo más que nada, pero él parecía haberse olvidado de que nuestros nuevos amigos estaban con nosotros. Por alguna razón, me dio la sensación de que a Ren eso no le agradaba del todo… pero fue durante uno o dos segundos, solamente.

- Bueno, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Horo resignado, como a mi me pareció en el momento, porque ya no llegaríamos a tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, lo más posible es que fuera por otro motivo.

**Horokeu Usui**

No quería. La verdad verdadera era esa: no quería irme y dejar a Ren con su novia, aunque sabía que estaba mal y todo; era más fuerte que yo… Por otro lado, si no le llevábamos a Pilika lo que su jefa le había exigido para esa tarde, la despedirían, y nosotros – yo, más que nada- seríamos los culpables. Y ya tenía suficiente con tener que soportar el hecho de que mi hermanita trabajara y yo no, así que decidí que no podía ser tan egoísta y hacer siempre lo que yo quería, aún si tenía la impresión de que nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto algo como deseaba estar en compañía de Ren…

- Entonces… nos vemos.- cuando oí al Tiburón decir eso, sentí una ligera esperanza. Los miré a él y a Anna sonriendo, y podría jurar que Ren también me sonrió.

- Vamos, Horo, jijijiji… - asentí y tomé a Yoh del brazo, y ambos salimos corriendo a comprar el mandado de Pilika. Cuando nos habíamos alejado un poco, mi amigo volteó el rostro y exclamó.- ¡Hasta pronto, chicos¡Adiós, Annita! – nos reímos y seguimos corriendo.

- ¬¬… Adiós. – escuché a Anna decir, pero Ren no agregó nada y supuse que ya nos había olvidado. Traté de no sentirme mal y, como pude, tomé un poquito de mi helado n.n.

**Yoh Asakura**

En cierto modo me sentí bien por haberme atrevido a decir lo último, sobre todo porque no esperaba una respuesta y sin embargo la obtuve. Eso sí, antes de mirar nuevamente hacia delante, estoy seguro de que Ren me miró algo molesto… esa fue lo único malo de haberme dirigido específicamente a Anna, porque yo ya consideraba al chico Tao como un camarada. Así que, por mucho que me costara, decidí desde entonces que no debía ser tan obvio; después de todo, Annita era la novia de Ren y él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enojarse cuando alguien la tratara con demasiada confianza. Cuando Horo, luego de tragarse el helado, eructó de una forma tan estridente que consiguió que una señora con unas bolsas parara en seco con cara de asustada, nos reímos hasta llorar, siempre corriendo, y me olvidé del tema.

**Ren Tao**

Fui a dejar a Anna a su casa y, como siempre, nos despedimos con un beso en los labios. No se hagan ilusiones: nuestros besos eran casi tan fugaces como nuestras sonrisas y, además, ese gesto de despedida era más una rutina que una muestra de cariño. Pero eso no significaba que no le demostrara cariño al hacerlo…

Caminé tranquilamente hacia mi morada, preguntándome por qué Hoto-hoto y Asakura habrían tenido tanta prisa. Cuando me dí cuenta, me descubrí apretando los puños, y entonces recordé cómo había mirado a Yoh cuando él se había girado hacia nosotros mientras se iban; y esperé que no lo hubiera notado. Lo más probable era que no, así que suspiré e intenté relajarme… pero no podía quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de Horo-horo tomándolo tan amistosamente del brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wiiiiii! cambio de formatoooo**♩** n.n **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Kiky-Usui**

**Kasiel 16**

**MARYAM-CHAN**

**MiDoRI **

**Sep u.u fueron muchos menos reviews que el capítulo anterior... u.u**

**PERO NO IMPORTA, PORQUE MIENTRAS HAYAN PERSONAS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC, SEGUIRÉ CON ÉL HASTA EL FINAL!!!! ÒwÓ**

**Además de que ya tengo hasta el sexto capítulo y voy por el nº7 n.n**

**Bueno, creo que todas las dudas fueron respondidas por reply...**

**¿Qué les pareció la última parte? Todo un enredo de reacciones¿nee? xD**

**¿Les gustó Chocolove? Porque..., la verdad, les recomiendo que no le tomen mucho cariño u.u**

**(no me pregunten por qué, porque no puedo decirlo aún e.e)**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**Gracias por leer n0n**


	4. IV

**IV**

**Horokeu Usui**

Finalmente llegó el día.

Me levanté más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo para ir a mi antiguo colegio y es que, en realidad, estaba un poquitín nervioso. Diciéndome que tendría la suerte de estar junto a Yoh, me di una ducha rápida (porque la noche anterior ya me había lavado el pelo) y fui al comedor a desayunar. Mi papá estaba leyendo el diario y mi mamá estaba enferma y se había quedado en cama.

- ¡Hola! – saludé a mi padre, dejando mi bolso ya listo en un rincón de la habitación, suficientemente a la vista como para no olvidarlo.

- Buenos días, hijo…

Me deprimió un poco oír la voz de papá tan cansada, pero me distraje concentrándome en la comida. Como era un día "especial", había unos pequeños dulces de hoja, no de la mejor calidad pero sí bastante económicos y sabrosos. Me habían colocado uno más grande que el resto, porque se suponía que debía alimentarme bien para causar una buena impresión el primer día en mi nueva escuela. No pude evitarlo y lancé un vistazo al plato de Pilika, que debía estar demasiado cansada como para poder salir de su cama antes de lo usual, y ví que su pedazo era menos de la mitad del mío, así que esperé a que papá fuera a prepararse para irse y aproveché de cambiarlos, ignorando los reproches de mi estómago. Bebí mi café de un sorbo y engullí mi dulce, luego me lavé los dientes y fui por mis cosas para irme. Justo antes de que saliera, mi mamá se asomó desde su cuarto.

- ¿Ya te vas?- inquirió con su sonrisa de siempre. Tenía la voz ronca de tanto toser y aunque no quise que lo notara, me entristecí.

- Sí. Vuelvo en la tarde.

- Pilika me pidió que te pasara esto… - entró por algo a su pieza y volvió casi enseguida, abrazándose a sí misma a través de su viejo chaleco burdeo. Me acerqué a ella y me tendió un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo gris.

- ¿Qué es? –quise saber mientras lo recibía, imaginando que estaría relacionado con un encargo del trabajo o algo así.

- Tu almuerzo de hoy. Lo preparamos ayer cuando fuiste a acostarte.- respondió mi madre antes de toser un poco.

- Anda a descansar, mamá.- le pedí con tono aconsejador, y terminé llevándola a su cama. Cuando estuvo acomodada y tapada hasta la nariz, le dí un beso en la frente y murmuré.- Muchas gracias.

- Fue idea de tu hermana. Estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti. Tu padre también.- le sonreí como pude y luego de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano, salí de su alcoba, guardé mi almuerzo en mi bolso y me fui.

Ya afuera, me esforcé en pensar en algo alegre para controlar el escozor de mis ojos, mientras me encaminaba a hacia mi nuevo colegio. Siempre trataba de que no se me notara, pero me dolían mucho ese tipo de detalles que mi familia tenía conmigo, como por ejemplo cuando me decían lo orgullosos que estaban, tal y como mi mamá acababa de hacerlo. La razón era que en el fondo yo sentía que era por compasión, porque nunca había sido útil para ellos y eso me atormentaba, si bien intentaba disimularlo. Tanto mis padres como Pilika se esforzaban mucho a diario; los tres trabajaban y llevaban un sueldo a casa, mientras que yo… yo no servía para nada. Lo único bueno que había hecho por mi familia había sido ganarme esa beca en el instituto y era también lo único de lo que podía sentirme un poquito orgulloso, porque al menos sabía que no estaban gastando _su _dinero en _mi _educación.

Empecé a silbar una canción desconocida, preguntándome un poco más animado lo que me habrían hecho para comer. Y eso me dio más hambre…

**Anna Kyouyama**

Repasé una vez más la ficha de Historia, aunque ya estaba completamente preparada para el examen. Era temprano y sin embargo la sala se encontraba casi llena, porque muchos en la clase solíamos estudiar dentro de la sala antes de algunas pruebas. Al contrario mío, Ren no era de esos. A él le bastaba leer rápidamente una página de apuntes para recordar la clase entera, por lo que no usaba gran parte de su tiempo para estudiar. Oyamada, por otro lado, era de esas personas que se mataban memorizando cada palabra – no por nada era primero del nivel- y eso me hacía pensar que en el fondo el más listo era Ren y que, si se hubiese esforzado un poco más, habría sido primero en lugar de Oyamada; pero a mi novio no le interesaba andar robando títulos. Además, me había dicho que así evitaba poner a su padre demasiado contento.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Tao, Kyouyama? – me preguntó Marion Phauna, sentándose en el puesto de Ren. La miré de soslayo y constaté que, aunque no tenía esa sonrisa estúpida y chismosa que solían tener mis demás compañeras al hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, sentía bastante curiosidad.

- Bien.- respondí impasible, fijando la vista en la ficha que estaba estudiando. Su presencia no me desagradaba particularmente, pero de todos modos deseé que me dejara en paz. Me agrada estar sola y si eso es un crimen, pues arréstenme ¬¬.

- ¿Ya se acuestan…? – me sorprendí tanto que la hoja resbaló de mis manos, que por cierto, como el resto de mi cuerpo, se habían congelado. Nuevamente observé a Phauna, molesta, y aunque busqué en su semblante el menor indicio de picardía o burla, no lo encontré. Ella hablaba sin malicia alguna, enserio y con mucha naturalidad y eso, en cierta forma, me ayudó a no perder los estribos.

- Eso es algo personal, Phauna.

- No tiene nada de malo. Después de todo, llevan mucho.

- Hn… - no encontré qué responderle. Tenía la impresión de estar hablando con una niña pequeña, a la cual no podía insultar pero tampoco tenía intenciones de darle clases de educación sexual.

- Además, cuando amas a alguien, es normal que quieras estar con esa persona.- y allí estaba el gran _pero_.- Bueno, mejor me voy a estudiar… - me sonrió con esa dulzura extraña que poseía, que escondía una melancolía tremenda. Cuando volví a encontrarme sola, recogí mi ficha y la guardé con las demás. Ren llegó poco después.

**Yoh Asakura**

Llegué afuera del instituto y para mi sorpresa mi amigo ya estaba esperándome. Nos sonreímos algo tensos por la emoción y caminamos hasta la entrada.

- Al menos sabemos que quedamos en la misma clase, jijiji.

- ¡Es cierto, tenemos mucha suerte! n.n

- Oye… Hoto.

- Es Horo-horo ¬¬.

- ¿Te gustaría ir hoy a la heladería? – en vez de fusilarme con los ojos por haberlo ignorado, Horo hizo algo curioso: dejó de mirarme para fijar la vista en el frente, con un mini tic en la comisura de los labios, y su cara se puso rosada. Fue muy gracioso.

- Bueno.

- … - reuní valor y finalmente me atreví a confesarle.- Me gustaría volver a encontrarme con Annita…

- …Ya veo.

- ¿Está mal?

- ¿Mm¿Por qué? Es muy linda.

- Tiene novio… - mi amigo perdió el tic de su boca, pero seguía sin mirarme. Me pareció raro que se pusiera así por lo que dije, pero no lo comenté, ya que en esos momentos no le di demasiada importancia.

- Es cierto.

- Ella es la chica que vi.

- ¿Eh? – Horo se volvió hacia mí sin comprender.

- Annita es la chica de mis sueños.

Horo-horo se detuvo bruscamente y me vio con una expresión indefinible, entre el asombro y la confusión, haciéndome pensar que le daba demasiada gravedad al asunto. La verdad es que al creer eso me equivoqué, pero eso lo supe mucho después.

- ¿De veras? – me preguntó como si no lo pudiera creer, haciéndome reír un poco.

- Sí… Ya la había visto antes de conocernos. Extraño¿no?

- Sí. – apenas murmuró Hoto, mientras llegábamos a la entrada.

- Por cierto. ¿Cómo es que conoces a Ren? – había olvidado preguntárselo antes y como en cierto modo estábamos hablando de él…

- Eh…

- Ustedes deben ser los jóvenes Asakura y Usui¿me equivoco? – ambos dirigimos la vista hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar. Era el mismo que me había hecho la entrevista junto con el director, un tal Ryu.

- Sí, señor.- replicamos nosotros al unísono, dejando de lado nuestra conversación.

- ¿¿"Señor"¡¡Ujujujujujujuju, me halagan!! – enseguida, el inspector comenzó a abrazarse a sí mismo, olvidándose de mí y de Horo-horo.- ¡Todos esos años de esfuerzo y agotamiento no fueron en vano¡Ahora todos los días los alumnos me llaman "señor" con todo el respeto y la gratitud que merezco¡Es maravilloso! – cuando el caballero empezó a llorar de alegría, decidí que era tiempo de decirle algo, pero mi amigo se me adelantó.

- Qué tipo más raro…

- ¿¡A quién llamas raro!? – de un momento a otro, el señor Ryu miraba a Horo con ojos demoníacos y el ceño fruncido, mas en vez de asustarse…

- Juju, qué feo… - … jijiji.

**Horokeu Usui**

¡Y el tonto de Ryu no encontró nada mejor que pegarme en mi cabecita!

- ¡Oye! Auch… ¿Eres un matón o qué…?

- ¡¿"MATÓN"¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! – y llegó la segunda crisis de lágrimas, aunque claro, estas no eran de felicidad.- ¡Esos días terminaron para mí; hoy en día soy un eficiente inspector de instituto respetado por todos los alumnos y profesores¡¡No soy un matón!

- Jeje. Está bien, perdón.

Poco después, los tres caminábamos hacia el aula que nos había tocado a Yoh y a mí, charlando como si hubiésemos sido amigos desde siempre. Ryu nos contó que, años atrás, había pertenecido a una pandilla bastante violenta y conocida por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, y luego de que uno de sus amigos saliera gravemente herido en uno de sus enfrentamientos, él (que era el líder de la banda) había decidido disolver el grupo, ordenándoles a todos que buscaran un trabajo y que mejoraran su estilo de vida. Poco tiempo después, halló una vacante como auxiliar en la escuela, y poco a poco fue ascendiendo de rango, hasta llegar al puesto de inspector, del cual, como él mismo nos dijo, estaba "mega-orgulloso".

- Vaya. Es impresionante.- opinó Yoh, mirándolo con admiración. Yo también estaba impresionado, así que lo apoyé, consiguiendo una radiante sonrisa por parte de Ryu.

- Les daré un consejo muy valioso, pues parecen ser buenos chicos: cuando parezca que todo se derrumba ante sus ojos, cuando sientan que han caído demasiado bajo, que nunca llegarán a nada o que todo está perdido, piensen en algo muy importante para ustedes, por lo que darían todo, y esfuércense para merecerlo y ser dignos de eso. La única manera de alcanzar lo inalcanzable es trabajando duro y soportando las heridas del camino.

Cuando Ryu terminó de hablar, nos rodeó un silencio casi místico, interrumpido a penas por nuestros pasos, durante el cual cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos. Vino a mi mente la imagen de mis padres y de Pilika, los tres sonriéndome con cariño; desde ese momento decidí que daría mi mejor esfuerzo en aquella escuela, sin importar cuánto tendría entregar o cuánto me costaría. Lo haría por mi familia.

- Aquí es.- anunció Ryu al cabo de un rato, indicando una de las tantas puertas del amplio pasillo. Yoh y yo nos miramos con nerviosismo, provocando en quien se había convertido en un buen amigo una cómica risita.- No se preocupen¡Les irá de maravilla!

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy seguro.- luego de hacernos un signo positivo con el pulgar, tocó la puerta de manera autoritaria, volviendo a su rol de inspector. Un ancianito cuya barba era más larga que él mismo nos abrió.- Buenos días, Sr. Fujimori.

- Sr.Bokutou– al oír el apellido de Ryu, tanto a Yoh como a mí nos empezó a dar un ataque de risa y tuvimos que aguantarnos como pudimos.

- Estos son los nuevos estudiantes.

- Oh, ya veo.- el profesor nos contempló a través de sus lentes gruesos y gastados, para luego sonreírnos con una amabilidad que es muy difícil de encontrar hoy en día.- Bienvenidos, jóvenes. Hagan el favor de pasar.

- Hasta luego, Sr. Fujimori.- cuando Ryu se despidió del maestro, no pude evitar dirigir la vista hacia él, cosa que notó, pues nos guiñó un ojo y susurró.- Nos vemos. Buena suerte.

- Joven Usui, adelante.- me dí cuenta de que Yoh ya había pasado y que sólo faltaba yo, así que hice lo mismo. Me sentía como un ratón indefenso, así que visualicé mentalmente a mi familia para darme valor, aunque no me atrevía a levantar la vista.- Estudiantes de la clase 2-A, les ruego cesen su actividad y presten atención. Hoy han llegado a su salón dos nuevos compañeros; trátenlos con el mismo respeto y la misma simpatía que consideran merecer ustedes mismos.- luego de su pequeño discurso, el Sr. Fujimori nos lanzó una fugaz mirada, antes de agregar.- Dejaré que ellos mismos se presenten.

- … Este… - al cabo de un par de segundos, Yoh se arriesgó a hablar primero, cosa que siempre le agradeceré mientras viva. Aún en aquel momento, su sonrisa no desapareció.- Me llamo Asakura Yoh, mucho gusto. Espero que nos llevemos bien, jijiji.- muchos de los chicos que allí habían (según lo que oí, porque tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo) correspondieron a la risita de Yoh, incluso hasta alcancé a oír un par de "¡Qué tierno!" y "Parece muy amable".

- Joven Usui… - me llamó el profesor ante mi silencio. Suspiré y elevé el rostro, sin ver nada más que la pared del fondo.- Me llamo… - justo antes de que hablara, alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! Ah, es usted, joven Tao. Llega justo a tiempo.

**Ren Tao**

El maestro empezó uno de sus típicos discursos, y de vez en cuando indicaba a Yoh y a Horo-horo. En cuanto a mí, creo que nunca en mi vida estuve tan anonadado. Acababa de volver de la portería luego de ir a buscar el almuerzo que había dejado en mi apartamento, el cual Basón me había llevado y, al volver a la sala, me encontraba con esos dos parados en el estrado. Luego de un momento de análisis general, me fijé más que nada en Horo-horo y lo encontré mirándome con una expresión bastante parecida a la que yo debía tener.

- Estábamos en medio de una presentación- me informó Fujimori como si dentro de mi asombro aquello fuese a importarme un soberano huevo-; le pediría que tome asiento para escucharla.

- … - observé un poco más al Tenedor y fui a sentarme con la extraña sensación de estar allí por primera vez. Ya ubicado en mi puesto, contemplé a Anna que, aunque a simple vista no se notara, estaba casi tan sorprendida como yo.

- Joven Usui.

- Sí. B-bueno… Hola, me llamo Horokeu Usui – y al fin supe su verdadero nombre-, pero como es muy largo pueden decirme Horo-horo.- las risitas de mis compañeras me causaron una desagradable sensación, pero no le presté mucha atención pues Hoto-hoto siguió hablando.- Tengo quince años y soy sagitario, me gusta comer y molestar a mi hermana, odio hacer ejercicio y ducharme con agua fría, la verdad es que no creo mucho en los horóscopos ni en el tarot pero respeto a quienes lo hacen, voy al baño tres veces al día y…

- Creo que está bien así.

**Anna Kyouyama**

El puercoespín se puso rojo y murmuró un avergonzado "lo siento" e Yoh nuevamente se rió. Era sencillamente increíble que de todas las personas que existían en el mundo fuesen justamente _ellos_ nuestros nuevos compañeros. Por un lado me desagradó pensar que tendría que oír a ese chico llamarme "Annita" todas las mañanas, frente a toda la clase y por otro… estaba incomprensiblemente feliz.

- Pueden ir a sentarse.- dijo el profesor luego de que Horo-horo se disculpara, a lo que ambos obedecieron al instante. Busqué con la vista los puestos que les habían asignado, para encontrarlos al final de la sala, bastante lejos donde nos sentábamos Ren y yo. Esto último, extrañamente, me desilusionó un poco.

- ¡Hola, Annita!¡Hola, Ren! – nos saludó Yoh sonriendo, a lo que respondí con una leve inclinación de cabeza. El peliazul nos hizo una seña con la mano, también sonriente, pero se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que seguía apenado por haberse dejado llevar por los nervios hacía poco. Sólo cuando los perdí de vista se me ocurrió mirar a Ren.

- … - mi novio estaba, en pocas palabras, mudo de la impresión, con la mirada enfocada hacia donde habían estado parados los dos chicos que ya conocíamos. De un momento a otro y antes de que se me ocurriera algo qué decirle, se giró hacia donde se habían sentado, para luego hacer algo que me hizo entender que, de algún modo u otro, muchas cosas iban a cambiar: sonreír.

* * *

**No dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que resumamos:**

**- MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes aún aprecian este pequeño fic aislado de la comunidad**

**- espero que les haya gustado este capítulo; tengo aprox. los 3 siguientes, pero esperé reviews para no deprimirme ToT**

**- no llegaron ToT no sé por qué no les gusta tanto la historia, pero así es y lo siento**

**- de todos modos, la seguiré, pues me encanta escribirla y pienso terminarla dentro de... mucho xD **

**- habrá violencia en el futuro y quizá hasta muertes**

**- don't like, don't read, aunque creo que ya aplicaron eso ToT**

**- estoy triste¡anímenme! ToT no quiero sacarlo, me gusta! **

**- lo sé, es un berrinche, pero mi dignidad se la llevaron hace tiempo xD**

**- Peace.**


	5. V

**V**

**Ren Tao**

- ¡Te dije que no me digas así! – y una vez más Yoh fue abofeteado. Hoto y yo observábamos, sin decir nada.

- P-pero, Annita…

- ¡Demonios¿Acaso estás sordo?! – repetición de la escena ya descrita.

- Kyouyama, venga un momento, por favor.- llamó la maestra de Química. Estaba corrigiendo unas pruebas de la semana pasada, por lo cual teníamos la hora libre. Mi novia fue a dialogar con ella, dejando a Yoh, casi moribundo.

- Sí que eres bobo.- comenté divertido. Ya habían pasado una o dos semanas desde la llegada de Horoe Yoh a la clase y cada día, ocurría algo nuevo. Siendo sinceros, mi vida nunca había sido tan entretenida, aunque en aquel entonces no me percatara de ello.

- Jijiji…

- ¿Cómo es posible que, siendo su novio, tú estés intacto? – inquirió Horo-horo, mirándome como un niñito curioso, mientras Yoh iba a ver la nota de Oyamada . Lo cierto es que desde un principio el enano y él se habían llevado de maravilla.

- Porque tengo la capacidad intelectual suficiente como para no hacer estupideces como las que ustedes hacen.- le contesté, burlándome. Estábamos sentados sobre una de las muchas mesas del laboratorio, con los pies colgando. Horo balanceaba los suyos y eso le daba un aspecto aún más infantil del usual.

- ¡Yo no hago estupideces! – me chilló antes de sacarme la lengua. Alcé una ceja ante la inmadura reacción, pero no dije nada. Me gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero nunca llegaba demasiado lejos, porque sabía que, entonces, dejaría de ser divertido para ambos. – Oye…

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Tienes algo de comer?

- ¿Es la segunda hora y ya tienes hambre? Jaja, perdona¿Cuántos estómagos dijiste que tenías? – arrugó el ceño por mi tono sarcástico, para luego suspirar con cansancio.

- Olvídalo… - murmuró con la mirada perdida, causándome extrañeza por aquella repentina seriedad. Sin embargo, justo antes de que le hablara, la voz de la profesora resonó en la habitación.

- Usui, su turno.- Horo-horo se bajó de la mesa de un salto y se dirigió, velozmente, hacia el escritorio de la profesora, al mismo tiempo que Anna volvía.

**Anna Kyouyama**

- ¿Y¿Qué tal? – me preguntó Ren, cuando llegué donde se encontraba, refiriéndose a mi calificación. Le enseñé la hoja satisfecha.- Vaya, 17 de 20.

- Gracias por ayudarme.- me atreví a decirle. Después de todo, él no era un gran fanático del estudio y sólo había estudiado por ayudarme, no porque lo necesitara.

- No hay de qué.- me sonrió de costado, bajándose de la mesa y me pareció sorpresivamente atractivo. Claro, éramos novios y por ende era obvio que me gustaba, pero habían momentos precisos (como ése) en los cuales me atraía aún más. Como estábamos cerca, le dí un suave beso en la mejilla que, aunque lo sorprendió, lo hizo ensanchar su sonrisa. Demás está decir que mi cara se convirtió en una cereza.

Poca costumbre.

- ¡Nada de esas cosas en horas de clase!

Maldije todo y a todos al oír la reprimenda de la Sra. Honda, que no se había ni molestado en despegar el trasero de su puesto para dirigirse a nosotros con _DISCRESIÓN_. Los murmullos de los estúpidos con los cuales compartíamos el oxígeno no se hicieron de esperar, haciendo que me acordara de por qué no solía ser demostrativa ni en público ni en privado. Miré a mi novio y lo descubrí dudando entre si enojarse, sonrojarse o reírse y de pronto, sin que supiera cómo, mis ojos se situaron en los de Yoh. Él nos observaba desde la mesa que ocupaba Oyamada, de una forma que nunca antes le había visto, que no pude descifrar y que, muy a mi pesar, me turbó. Mientras Ren comenzaba a revisar mis errores, desvié la vista de él, para luego sentarme, con la intención de adelantar unas cuantas cosas de las clases que nos tocarían…; aunque, por mucho que me lo negué a mí misma, no podía apartar la imagen de los ojos de Yoh de mi mente.

**Horokeu Usui**

Me pregunté si habría sido un error levantarme aquel día. Al ver a Ren levantar la mirada, volví a girarme hacia la maestra, deseando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no ser yo.

- Como le iba diciendo, esperaba más de usted, Usui.- cada palabra que pronunciaba era como un martillazo para mi ego, mas eso no se comparaba a lo que ya había sentido, al ver mi nota.- Es decir, un 13 de 20 es _suficiente_ pero, considerando que, entre muchos jóvenes de distintas edades, fue usted quien se ganó la beca vacante de esta escuela, yo, personalmente, tenía una proyección superior respecto a su primera calificación dentro de este colegio y…

- Por favor, Sra. Honda, permítame repetir la prueba…

- No nos precipitemos. Si le digo esto, no es para que se estrese, ya que es un resultado relativamente satisfactorio, si no…

- ¡Por favor! – me recargué sobre su escritorio, rogándole con los ojos. Tal vez para ella podía parecer precipitado, pero eso era porque ella no entendía. Ella no comprendía que con notas tan mediocres podía perderlo todo.

- ¿Está seguro de que…?

- ¡Sí¡Se lo suplico! – estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabía; sin embargo, me era imposible aceptar la idea de poner todo en riesgo. _Tenía_ que rehacer el examen y sacar la nota máxima; yo era capaz, estaba conciente de eso y aunque fuera necesario matarme estudiando, lo conseguiría. Me lo había prometido a mí mismo; debía triunfar y llegar a ser alguien para poder ayudar a mis padres.

No era suficientemente maduro como para entender que, por muy buenas que mis intenciones fueran, era un peso demasiado grande. Por eso fui tan insistente.

- Muy bien.- aceptó, finalmente, la Sra. Honda, viéndome de una manera bastante peculiar.- Al final de la hora, veremos qué día y a qué hora puede dar de nuevo el examen; el tema será la misma unidad.

- Muchas gracias, de veras.- le dije de todo corazón, antes de darme vuelta. Había pensado en tomarle las manos o hasta abrazarla, pero seguramente, habría sido poco apropiado o algo por el estilo.

A medio camino, me fijé en que Anna estaba ocupando la mesa sobre la cual yo había estado sentado, antes. Primero, se me ocurrió ir donde Yoh y Manta; mas la verdad de las cosas era que me sentía mal. Mi calificación me había desilusionado muchísimo; yo deseaba un 20de 20, no un _suficiente_; además, no había estudiado todo lo que se podía estudiar. En pocas palabras, era un tonto y un flojo y eso me frustraba, sin mencionar que me dolía bastante.

Llegué a una mesa situada en el rincón oscuro del aula, en el cuál los alumnos nos ubicábamos sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, por lo que se puede deducir que quedé apartado de los demás.

_Estás fracasando._

"No es cierto… me dieron otra oportunidad."

_Sabes que no puedes con todo. Obtuviste la nota que realmente mereces, pero eres demasiado terco como para abrir los ojos y darte cuenta._

"Sé que puedo más. Voy a estudiar y…"

_No puedes._

"Sí. Trataré de ser de los primeros de la clase."

_Los primeros de la clase son Manta y Ren. No les llegas ni a los talones, acéptalo._

"No quiero superarlos, sólo…"

_Entiende: eres patético. No tienes remedio, estás haciendo el ridículo en este instituto. Pierdes el tiempo._

"Pero si gané una beca…"

_Sí, y tuviste que reposar durante tres días para reponerte de tanto pensar, porque tu cabeza se sobrecarga. Eres inservible; jamás ayudarás a nadie._

"¡Sí puedo ayudar…!"

_No puedes, no puedes, no puedes, no puedes…_

"¡¡SÍ PUEDO!!"

- ¡Oye, Hoto!

- ¿Eh? – levanté la cabeza y encontré a Ren parado frente a mí. Tenía, además de la cabeza algo adolorida, la misma sensación de cuando despertaba bruscamente de una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – esa pregunta no pudo menos que asombrarme y de pronto, estaba aliviado, reconfortado.Me di cuenta de que me alegraba el hecho de importarle a Ren aunque fuera un poco. Y sólo porque se trataba de él, pues sabía que, si hubiese sido otra persona quien me hablaba, no me habría ocurrido. No sé qué cara puse, pero mi amigo pareció apenarse un poco, pues agregó.- Pareces más lento de lo normal.

- No es nada… - me limité a decir. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso, todavía me afectaba el asunto y la extraña conversación que había sostenido conmigo mismo. Vi que Ren contempló mi hoja, pero como la tenía dada vuelta, no era posible ver la calificación, así que no le di importancia. Cabe decir que él había sacado 20 de 20, cosa a la cual, aparentemente, estaba habituado. De pronto, sin saber por qué, recordé cómo Anna lo había besado y algo en mi pecho se contrajo. Y por primera vez, se me ocurrió que…

- ¿Qué nota tuviste?

**Ren Tao**

Me miró sospechosamente, haciéndome comprender dos cosas: primero, que sí que le pasaba algo y segundo – aunque menos relevante o al menos, eso creí – que su nota no le había agradado. También estaba al tanto de que estábamos más que cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo, algo en mi subconsciente me impedía alejarme.

- Pues… ehm…

- ¿Sí?

- … - Horo guardó silencio, mientras yo lo observaba (sin que lo notara, pues su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el suelo). Yo tampoco decía nada, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que esperaba una respuesta; aunque lo cierto es que me sentía bien, como nunca antes y no quería que eso terminara. Por primera vez tenía la impresión de que no existía el tiempo; lo único que contaba era la persona frente a mí.

Aproveché la cercanía para observarlo: su piel era algo seca pero sin duda suave; sus ojos grandes emitían esa cosa extraña y agradable cuyo nombre aún no podía encontrar y su nariz me parecía graciosa… y linda.

- ... ¿Qué? - Y entonces me pregunté _¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO!?_ Me alejé bruscamente del baka de Hoto-hoto, furiosamente avergonzado.

- ¿Mm? – me dirigió una mirada de incomprensión por mi repentina reacción, recibiendo por respuesta una gélida mía. Después de todo, era más fácil echarle a él la culpa… aunque fuese injusto.

Luego de eso no ocurrió nada que valga la pena ser mencionado. Claro, además del hecho de que mi conciencia me reprochó, como nunca antes, el mirar así al Tenedor por algo de lo cual, en verdad, no era para nada el responsable. Pero eso pronto sería parte del pasado.

**Yoh Asakura**

La campana sonó y junto con Manta, fuimos los primeros en salir de la sala. Él quería ser el primero en llegar a la clase de gimnasia (jiji, creo que le daba algo de pena cambiarse frente a todos nuestros compañeros) y yo, simplemente, no me sentía a gusto allí dentro. Suspiré con un deje de amargura, imaginando que eso se debía... a que había visto a Annita besando a Ren...

- ¡Enseguida salgo! – me anunció Manta mientras entraba a un baño, al mismo tiempo que los demás chicos llegaban dentro del vestidor.

Vi a Ren y a Horo-horo, pero ambos estaban algo extraños, como si hubiesen peleado, cosa que me sorprendió, porque nunca lo hacían enserio y además yo no había oído ninguna clase de discusión durante la clase anterior. Bueno, de todos modos, supuse que ellos debían ocuparse del asunto, por lo que no le di más vueltas.

¿Por qué había visto a Anna ese día en la plaza? Era cruel que, luego de que yo hubiese pensado que esa chica debía ser algo como el amor de mi vida, Annita tuviera novio y lo peor era que ese novio se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos. Por otra parte, yo tenía muy claro que jamás podría competir con Ren, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Y aún más importante: era muy difícil que Annita sintiera por mí algo más que simpatía… La verdad era que nunca antes había reflexionado sobre eso y era doloroso aceptarlo.

- ¿Ya estás listo, Yoh? – la voz de Manta me sacó de mis divagaciones. Le sonreí, cosa que se me hizo fácil al percatarme de que ese chico era también un nuevo buen camarada con el que podía contar. Pensar en las cosas buenas de mi vida, tal y como mi hermano Hao me había aconsejado hacía muchos años, arreglaba momentáneamente mi problema amoroso.

- Sí, jijijiji.- salí junto a Manta del camarín, diciéndome a mí mismo que todo saldría bien.

**Manta Oyamada**

Me alegró ver que Yoh estaba de mejor ánimo.

Al principio me impresionó un poco descubrir que le gustaba Kyouyama, más que nada porque su forma de ser era prácticamente opuesta a la de ella. Sin embargo llegué a comprender que eso no tenía nada que ver, y si a mí mismo me había atraído ella, hacía ya tiempo¿Por qué a él no?

Ccuando lo conocí, Yoh me había resultado muy poco conciente del mundo en el que vivimos. Por ello, ni se me ocurrió, siquiera, que llegaría a fijarse tan pronto en una de mis compañeras. Pero aparentemente el encanto de Anna Kyouyama era más del que yo creía. Y, cosa que todos sabíamos, más del que _ella_ creía. Justo cuando recordaba el momento en que, luego de besar a Tao, ella había mirado a mi nuevo amigo, el silbido del profesor me distrajo.

**Horokeu Usui**

- ¡Muy bien, comiencen!

Toda la parte masculina de mi clase inició el trote de calentamiento ordenado por el maestro. El gimnasio era amplio y seguro, de suelo barnizado y con arcos de fútbol y aros de basketball, muy distinto al de mi antiguo colegio. Yo iba solo, pues aún no había encontrado a ningún compañero con mi mismo ritmo y como las chicas tenían clases en el gimnasio contiguo no había forma de saber si alguna de ellas trotaba igual que yo. Era raro que nos separaran por sexo para Educación Física, mas no me había atrevido a preguntar la razón, por miedo a que pensaran que era un ignorante. Sonreí, al ocurrírseme la idea de pedirle a Yoh que lo hiciera.

- ¡No tan rápido, Tao¡Dije trotar, no correr!

Como por reflejo, mis ojos se clavaron adelante, en donde Ren se ocupaba de disminuir la velocidad. Aunque estaba de espaldas a mí, imaginé que tendría cara de pocos amigos por tener que obedecer una orden que seguramente le había parecido tonta.

Y volvió esa sensación de inseguridad. Volvió a mi memoria la forma tan horrible en que me había observado, como si le hubiese hecho algo. ¿Es que se había molestado por no decirle mi nota? Lo dudaba mucho, pues él no era inmaduro como para eso…

Sentí una puntada en mi estómago y fui un poco más lento. Recordé esa manzana, en la mañana, que lucía tan deliciosa; luego, la mirada hambrienta de Pilika, que se había comido la suya. Y luego al chino tonto preguntándome cuántos estómagos tenía. En esos momentos me habría gustado gritarle el hambre que pasaba a veces, que esa mañana no había desayunado por darle mi comida a mi hermana y que no había conseguido dinero para almorzar. Habría querido contarle el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer mi madre para que no muriésemos de hambre con lo poco que tenía para cocinarnos; los dolores de cabeza de papá luego de trabajar como esclavo por menos dinero del que merecía; las lágrimas de Pilika cuando su jefa la regañaba por cosas sumamente insignificantes… Me habría gustado que, por primera vez, alguien supiera lo injusta que eran las cosas para la gente que más quería y me habría gustado, por sobre todo, que ese alguien fuese Ren. Pero en el fondo yo estaba seguro de que le importaba un rábano todo eso; la mirada de aquella mañana me lo había dejado claro. Porque si yo le agradaba ¿por qué le era tan fácil verme de aquel modo?

El dolor se convertía en náuseas; me dolía la cabeza y mis piernas estaban pesadas.

Ren iba muy por delante de mí, al igual que en la vida real y al verlo alejarse, comprendí que alguien ordinario como yo nunca lo alcanzaría. Él tenía una novia liadísima e inteligente, un éxito tremendo en todo lo que hacía y un futuro, a simple vista, brillante; yo no estaba a la altura de eso, era cierto. Y no ser suficiente como para pertenecer a la vida de Ren Tao, como en ese preciso instante pude constatar, me horrorizaba…

_...porque_ _Ren me gusta mucho…_

Las náuseas eran menos y mis piernas flotaban. Ren se veía muy borroso y lejano y pronto, su imagen fue reemplazada por las tablas limpias del suelo de aquel excelente gimnasio.

El golpe al caer debió haber sonado muy fuerte, aunque no recuerdo si me dolió, pues casi al instante quedé inconsciente.

* * *

**clau17, ****Lady Tao****, alely, Liitha, caprica, Vicky, ****Pastelito****, y ****Faye-BD**

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! ToT**

**De verdad me sentía mal por el poco éxito que parecía tener mi ficsito y sólo gracias a ustedes**

**y a sus espíritus considerados (xD) me subió el ánimo n0n**

**Me alivié mucho al constatar que no todo estaba tan mal como creí ****y que, en efecto, varias personas siguen el fic, sólo que no dejan review (¬¬)**

**Con ánimos renovados y más esperanza que antes, aclaro ****algunos puntos que me fueron planteados anónimamente (o sea, que no pude responder n.n):**

**- por muy increíble que suene, no es probable que haya lemon EN ESTE FIC (o sea¿han leído los otros? xDDD), pero ya veremos cómo avanza**

**- si es que hubiera PilikaxLyserg, sería una mensión implicitísima, porque me inclino más al HaoxLyserg (además de que ya tengo planeado el porvenir amoroso de Pili :P)**

**- muertes... difícil -.- pasará lo que tenga que pasar y en todo caso, no va a ser una masacre diabólica xD**

**- definitivamente, Hao aparecerá xD es un hecho**

**Bueno, este capítulo está dedicado a todas y cada una de ustedes, realmente se pasaron y no esperaba tanto ToT me conmoví mucho ToT**

**Espero verlas en la próximamente y se me cuidan n0n**

**¡¡Saluditos y que estén cool!!**

**PD: estamos en stand by, debido a esa cosa molesta y aterradora llamada Colegio -.-**

**C-you :3**


	6. VI

**Wiiii n.n aquí está el sexto capítulo :B **

**Honestamente, no es el que más me gusta, pero es parte de la historia u.u espero que no los decepcione mucho u.u**

**Además¡aparecen personajes nuevos! No muchos, pero para variar, está bien¿no? xD**

**Bueno, tengo conjuntivitis en UN SOLO OJO ¬¬ así que no puedo escribir muy rápido (Dios, qué patético xDDD!)**

**Igual no más, quiero seguir algunos fics, para terminarlos rápido y poder seguir los otros xD**

**Eeeen fin, saludos a mis amigas :3 y a todos :3**

* * *

**VI**

**Marion Phauna**

Hasta desde donde estábamos, el ruido se escuchó.

Miré hacia el lugar de donde provino y vi a Usui tirado en el suelo. Durante un larguísimo segundo, todos los presentes nos quedamos estáticos viéndolo; había sido demasiado repentino como para reaccionar con rapidez. Mas al instante, como sincronizados, todos (incluso las chicas) corrimos hacia él.

- ¡Horo-horo! – aún en medio de una situación como esa, me sorprendió bastante ver a Tao, antes que el profesor o que Asakura, llegar hasta donde había caído Horokeu. No pude evitarlo y miré a Kyouyama y me acordé de lo que habíamos hablado hacía varios días; de repente, entendí muchas cosas que antes ni me habrían pasado por la cabeza.

Observar a la gente es divertido.

**Ren Tao**

Enseguida, junto con Yoh, el maestro y otros pocos chicos, tomamos a Horo como pudimos y nos encaminamos hacia la enfermería.

Ese día, cuando me volteé y encontré a Horo-horo desmayado en el suelo, supe lo que era el miedo de verdad. Pues no hacía mucho que conocía a ese chico ni teníamos mucho en común ni nada, pero al imaginar la posibilidad de perderlo… mi mundo entero, durante un breve instante, se había venido abajo. Haciendo que, definitivamente y sin que yo lo quisiera, todo se transformara.

**Yoh Asakura**

Llegamos a la enfermería y acostamos, como pudimos, a Horo sobre una de las camillas. Sólo después de haberlo soltado, noté que me temblaban las manos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – interrogó, entre alarmada y eficiente, la enfermera del colegio, examinando el pulso de mi amigo y su temperatura. Rápidamente, todos empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo, contando lo poco que sabíamos y nuestras propias conclusiones. Estábamos nerviosos.- ¡No hablen todos a la vez!

- Se desmayó durante la clase, mientras trotábamos…- comenzó uno de mis compañeros que, según dijo, trotaba detrás de él antes de que ocurriera el incidente. Otros aportaron un par de detalles y mientras hablaban, mi vista se posó en Horo-horo. Estaba como siempre; parecía que dormía... sin embargo, yo sabía que no era así

y me preocupaba mucho...

- ¡Asakura!

- ¿Eh? – giré la cabeza hacia el maestro, que me contemplaba con algo de desesperación. No fue de manera voluntaria, pero no pude evitar imaginar que lo que le daba miedo no tenía nada que ver con Horo, sino que con su trabajo…

- Tú conoces a Usui de antes¿no es así? – me limité a murmurar un débil "sí", sin entender qué tenía que ver eso.

- ¿No sabes de nada que pueda haber causado el desmayo? – me preguntó con un tono muy suave la encargada del lugar, diciéndome con los ojos que todo lo que dijera importaba. No necesité pensar mucho mi respuesta.

- Horo no se alimenta bien…

**Ren Tao**

Quité la vista del Tenedor para fijarla en Yoh. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- ¿En qué sentido? – se me adelantó la enfermera. Vi un destello de tristeza en el semblante de Yoh y tuve un mal presentimiento.

- P-pues… - me dieron unas terribles ganas de tirármele encima y golpearlo para que hablara de una vez, mas me contuve, por Horo-horo. Sí, tenía que admitirlo: estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios.- Él… pasa hambre, muy a menudo…

- Profesor, por favor autorice a este joven para quedarse aquí. Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas.

- S-sí, claro. Vamos.- lo último dicho por el entrenador iba, obviamente, dirigido a los demás alumnos; mas estaba muy equivocado, si pretendía sacarme de allí.

- Yo me quedo.- de pronto todos me miraban cual bicho raro, como si hubiese estado hablando en árabe o algo.

- Tao, tú no tienes nada que…

- ¡¡TAMBIÉN ES MI AMIGO!! – grité, literalmente, harto. No era justo que a Yoh le permitieran quedarse y a mí no, sólo porque él conocía a Horo desde antes. Porque yo podía jurar por todo lo que hay en la Tierra que no había nadie en esa escuela que estuviera más asustado que yo con lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera Yoh Asakura.

Lo miré, como buscando ayuda, cosa que al parecer comprendió enseguida:

- Tiene razón, señor Isuma…

- Nadie más.- las palabras de la enfermera fueron como una sentencia; el profesor y los demás chicos se retiraron y los cuatro presentes, entre los cuales sólo tres estábamos despiertos, guardamos silencio durante un rato.- Joven Asakura…

Yoh asintió con la cabeza, me observó, luego a Horo y enseguida, siguió a la mujer hasta un cuarto contiguo, dejándome solo con él.

- …

Me aproximé a la camilla y contemplé al Tenedor, con miles de preguntas bombardeando mi cabeza.

_... ¿Qué mierda ocurrió?_

Todo estaba claro en mi memoria: salí del camarín rápidamente, para no topármelo; cuando él llegó, empezamos el calentamiento y me fui por delante para seguir evitándolo. No lo miré para que le diera la impresión de que para mí él no existía… y todo eso lo había hecho con el simple objetivo de mentirle y peor aún, de mentirme a mí mismo, pues había comenzado a comportarme de ese modo tan cobarde desde la hora de química, cuando me había atemorizado al descubrirme meditando sobre su físico a menos de veinte centímetros de él. Y de repente, cuando a penas iba por la segunda vuelta, escuché un sonido que me heló la sangre, un sonido que difícilmente podría olvidar y que seguía en mis oídos, todavía. Me giré y todo lo demás era poco nítido y demasiado acelerado y lo único que recordaba con claridad eran los latidos violentos de mi pecho, mi carrera a través del gimnasio y la expresión agotada y a la vez pacífica en el rostro de Horo…

Cuando me percaté, una de mis manos acariciaba una de las suyas y supe que, como antes había imaginado, su piel era suave y seca.

**Yoh Asakura**

Me ofreció una taza de té de manzanilla, tal y como, según yo recordaba, solía hacerlo la enfermera del otro colegio. Su interrogación comenzó como suelen hacerlo todas: presentaciones con sonrisa amistosa, introducción indirecta al tema y finalmente, la pregunta bomba.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo que tu amigo pasa hambre? -Suspiré algo temeroso, mirando el líquido dorado que contenía mi vaso de plástico.

Durante lo que siguió de mi estadía en aquel lugar, le conté un poco de todo: cómo conocí a Horo, el incidente de hacía unos meses, en el colegio (que por cierto, ella ya conocía), el trabajo del Sr. Usui y el recorte de personal en la empresa…, el salario mínimo que ahora recibía, que sumado al de Pilika no aumentaba lo suficiente como para que su familia contara con ciertas necesidades…, los desayunos que Horo-horo se saltaba por dárselos a su hermana o algunas veces a su mamá…

El rostro de la Srta. Amaki fue adoptando una creciente expresión de compasión mezclada con preocupación y llegó un momento en el que me sentí como un traidor. Estaba seguro de que a Horo no iba a gustarle para nada el hecho de que yo le hubiera contado a otra persona los problemas económicos por los que pasaba su familia, aún si el motivo estaba vinculado con su salud…

- No te preocupes, el joven Usui no se enterará de que tú me diste esta información o al menos, no por mí.- me aseguró la enfermera, como leyendo mis pensamientos, con una sonrisa comprensiva en su joven rostro. Asentí un poco más tranquilo, aunque en el fondo, estaba muy al tanto de que, si Horo-horo me lo preguntaba, yo mismo le diría la verdad, porque jamás le mentí y no tenía pensado hacerlo, nunca.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Vi a Ren y los demás alejarse con el Puercoespín y por algún motivo, supe que todo se arreglaría. Debo admitir que sí estaba preocupada, porque aunque lo negara o simplemente no lo demostrara, Horo-horo ya era mi amigo y cualquiera que ve que un amigo suyo se desmaya de un momento a otro, se preocupa.

La profesora nos exigió orden y poco después retomamos nuestras actividades. Justo cuando fui a coger un balón medicinal, Phauna llegó junto a mí, con una extraña mirada.

- Ahora comprendo.- me dijo sin dejar de verme, nuevamente, incomodándome. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, porque no me interesaba qué rayos había comprendido y mientras más pronto me alejara de esa chica, mejor. Mas, al instante, ella misma tomó un balón y caminó a mi lado, sin percatarse de que no quería su compañía.- Ciertas cosas son muy curiosas, Kyouyama.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – terminé por inquirir, molesta por su insistencia. Sus ojos verdes me contemplaron con algo parecido a la superioridad, aunque esto era más infantil, como lo que irradian los niños al saber secretos que desconoces y que creen que te importan.

- ¿Sabes algo? – preguntó como respuesta, esbozando, como pocas veces lo hacía, una lánguida sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza, esta vez ya algo curiosa respecto a lo que transmitía.- No te enojes, pero… no creo que tú y Tao vayan a acostarse, nunca.- me detuve en seco, ajena al ruido de mis compañeros trotando y mis compañeras quejándose por el peso de las pelotas. Me sentí enrojecer, cosa que me molestó y sólo pude observar con escepticismo a Phauna, aguardando algún argumento coherente para tan cruda declaración. Hubo un corto lapso en el cual nos rodeó el silencio; agregó.- Espero que Usui ya esté bien.

La vi, mientras trotaba hacia las demás, con sus dos coletas rubias balanceándose y dándole el aspecto de una niñita.

_Sí, eso es Marion Phauna...: una niñita que no tiene idea de lo que habla._

**Pilika Usui**

Bostecé una vez más y me estiré sobre la silla, reacia a resolver una sola ecuación más.

- ¿Quieres un masticable? – me ofreció Tamao, que ya iba en la tercera etapa, mientras que yo no había completado la primera. Acepté gustosa (aunque ya era el quinto de esa mañana) y me dediqué a observar a las demás.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – quiso saber mi amiga al ver mi expresión de desagrado.

- Es realmente aburrido estar en un colegio donde sólo hay chicas…

- Jajaja, puede ser… - rió con suavidad, para luego acomodarse como yo, lo que me hizo saber que tampoco tenía pensado seguir con los ejercicios.- Pero, dentro de todo, es muy agradable…

- Sí, al menos estamos más seg…

Había dirigido mis ojos hacia la calle, a la cual la ventana junto a mí permitía contemplar con amplitud y verlo a_ él,_ ahí de pie, fue como si algo cortara mis cuerdas vocales con brutalidad. Atemorizada, apreté con fuerza el brazo de mi amiga que, en lugar de hacer preguntas, miró hacia donde yo lo hacía.

- …- vi el terror en los ojos de Tamao y me arrepentí de haberme dejado llevar por mi propio miedo, que no debía de ser nada comparado al que ella sentía ahora. Llevé mi mano hasta su hombro, provocando que su vista se fijara nuevamente en mí y le sonreí de manera honesta, diciéndole, sin hablar, que todo estaba bien. Me respondió la sonrisa (aunque no muy convincente) y contrariamente a lo que habíamos acordado en silencio, volvimos a concentrarnos en nuestras ecuaciones. Después de que yo corriera la cortina, claro.

Mas una pregunta taladró mi cabeza durante todo lo que siguió de día: es que, acaso¿él no pensaba parar¿Hasta cuándo esperaría para dejar a Tamao en paz?

**Tamao Tamamura**

Al ver sus ojos, me di cuenta de que cosas terribles pasarían y que nadie podría escapar de ellas.

**Ren Tao**

Ya había pasado más de media hora y el estúpido de Hoto-hoto seguía desmayado. Yo mantenía mi mano sobre la suya, (que afortunadamente, seguía igual de tibia) pues no había sido capaz de quitarla. Me sentía como el peor de los hipócritas por haberme comportado tan fríamente con uno de mis amigos y peor aún, precisamente con él. Todo porque, por algún motivo, estar con él me hacía sentir como nunca antes me había sentido y no podía evitar fijarme, más de lo normal para mí, en todo lo que se relacionaba con él. No lograba entender por qué todo eso me estaba pasando ni mucho menos, por qué me pasaba con Horo-horo y con nadie más (porque hubiera sido menos confuso de haberse tratado, por ejemplo, de Anna, que era una chica y más aún, mi novia), sin embargo, desesperado por encontrar una excusa que me impidiera volver a tratarlo como lo hice esa mañana, decidí que era porque el Tenedor se había convertido no sólo en un amigo, si no que en _el mejor_, por lo cual era lógico que quisiera pasar más tiempo con él que con Yoh u Oyamada o (y en esos momentos no quise comprender que todo era una gran y creíble – pero gran- mentira) incluso, con la misma Anna; me caía bien y yo a él, me gustaba conversar con él y molestarlo en broma y todo eso era **completamente normal**.

- Mhm… - salí de mi dilema existencial, al oír a mi nuevo mejor amigo emitir un débil quejido. Lo miré al instante: sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su boca fruncida, como si acabara de despertar de la mejor de las siestas y su pelo seguía tan desordenado como le había quedado desde el desvanecimiento.

- … - por primera vez en mi vida, no tuve la menor idea de lo que debía decir; por un lado, quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, qué le había ocurrido, qué era eso de que no comía bien y por otro, ardía en deseos de abofetearlo muy al estilo de Anna y gritarle que era un idiota por desmayarse en medio del curso sin previo aviso y aterrizando tan estridentemente como para hacer que casi se me detuviese el maldito corazón. Estaba entre ambas opciones, por lo que hice lo más sabio (y fácil) y guardé silencio, aguardando a que se percatara de mi presencia. Y recién entonces, me di cuenta del curioso hecho de que estábamos solos. Porque en cierto modo lo sabía, pero no había llegado a asimilarlo.

**Horokeu Usui**

Efectivamente, me había dolido la caída: el dolor palpitante de mi codo derecho lo comprobaba con claridad. Aún así, me sentía descansado y con algo más de energías y las náuseas y malestar en general habían quedado bien atrás.

Lo primero que vi fue, muy probablemente, lo último que esperaba ver: nada más ni nada menos que a Ren. Como una cinta en retroceso, vinieron a mi mente imágenes de la mañana: Ren mirándome de forma gélida – mi calificación – Anna besando a Ren – Ren trotando delante de mí – Ren inalcanzable. Y ya no me sentía tan bien como dos segundos atrás…

- … - se mantenía de pie junto, a la camilla, observándome y sin decir absolutamente nada: una frase, una palabra, siquiera una palabrita o media palabrita o una palabrita-ita-ita… ¡nada que me ayudara!

- Hola.- murmuré, reaccionando de la manera más estúpida que hasta entonces había conseguido. Él pareció algo anonadado, mas de pronto la tensión se había ido. Al menos, una parte.

- Hasta que despertaste, _Aurora_.- soltó burlón, sonriendo y quise imaginar, con todo mi corazón, que en verdad sonreía por mí, porque estaba bien. Pero eran sólo ilusiones torpes que no podía evitar hacerme.

- Jeje…- no pude sostener su mirada por lo que bajé la vista hacia donde fuese, para descubrir algo que aceleró mi pulso sobremanera: la mano de Ren estaba sobre la mía. Me sentí sonrojar, cosa que me llenó de impotencia porque, si bien no era la primera vez que me ocurría con él, ahora todo había cambiado, porque yo ya tenía claro que ese chico me gustaba.

Y otra vez, un silencio incómodo, durante el cuál (estoy más que seguro) los ojos de Ren desintegraban sin compasión alguna mi cabeza agachada, mientras los míos intentaban hacer llegar a mi colapsado cerebro la imagen de mi mano bajo la de Ren.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Horo? – la interrogación no sólo me pilló desprevenido: me anonadó por completo. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono, totalmente libre de sarcasmos o de sequedad… Era un tono más de Yoh, sin embargo, era Ren el que lo usaba, lo cual, a mi pesar, me produjo mucha alegría. Y mis pulsaciones, nuevamente, incrementaron.

- N-no sé.- repliqué, tratando de sonar relajado, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de nervios. A presente, un único pensamiento abarcaba la mayor parte de mi mente: su mano seguía sobre la mía.

- ¿Por qué no te creo?

**Ren Tao**

Estaba mintiendo. ¡Acababa de despertarse y ya estaba evadiendo las preguntas! Sentí rabia, no contra él, sino contra el hecho de que no me tuviese confianza alguna. ¿Tanto le costaba decirme lo que Yoh le había comentado a la enfermera? Se suponía que éramos amigos y sin embargo, él no era capaz de hablarme de algo tan importante como eso…

Lo escuché suspirar, un sonido que nunca imaginé oír y que, en cierto modo, no me hizo sentir de maravilla. Como me dijo una vez Jun, al volver de Francia:_ "âme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désire_" **(1)**.

Finalmente, se atrevió a dirigirme la mirada, cosa que no pudo si no tranquilizarme un poco.

- No fue nada.- me aseguró con su eterna sonrisa.- Sólo que hoy día salí tan apurado que no tomé desayuno, entonces, como había que hacer gimnasia y todo eso…

Era coherente, mas no me convencía del todo. Bueno, de todos modos, antes de que yo alcanzara a indagar más acerca del tema, la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera se abrió, para que enseguida, ingresaran donde estábamos la Srta. Amaki e Yoh, éste último con una extraña expresión de serenidad y culpabilidad mezcladas.

- ¡Al fin despierta, joven Usui!

- ¡Horo-horo! – como mágicamente, al ver a Horo, Yoh esbozó una sonrisa de máxima felicidad. Dos segundos después, los dos se abrazaban llorando falsamente.

Si tengo que ser sincero… no me gustó para nada la escena.

- ¡Jejeje, no te preocupes, no es para tanto!

- ¡Amigo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alarmaste!

- ¡Yoooooh! ToT

- ¡Hoto-hotooooo! ToT

- ¡¡¡ES HORO-HORO!!! ¬¬

- ¿Y?- me dirigí a la enfermera, cuando se hubieron separado para dar paso a una de las típicas discusiones sobre el apodo del Tenedor.

- Fue un desvanecimiento provocado por fatiga excesiva, en parte porque, según lo que me contaron - esto último lo pronunció observando acusadoramente al Hoto, gesto respondido por una risita nerviosa.- , no comió nada en la mañana.- Noté algo extraño en la frase.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con "en parte"?

**Yoh Asakura**

- Bueno, es cierto que la mala alimentación contribuye bastante, sin embargo, considerando que no alcanzaste a hacer un gran esfuerzo físico, es evidente que llevabas un determinado tiempo expuesto a algún tipo de tensión.

Ya habíamos dejado de jugar y ahora yo miraba a Horo, sin entender lo que la Srta. Amaki decía. ¿Por qué mi amigo iba a estar tenso? Nunca me había mencionado ningún problema demasiado grave ni tampoco, parecían abatirlo demasiado los asuntos de su familia. ¿Por qué Horo-horo me habría querido ocultar algo así? No pude…, no quise creer que su alegría y energía eran falsas y que en verdad él sufría y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Era mucho pedir…

- ¿Me equivoco? – interrogó la enfermera dirigiéndose a él, que se notaba que no sabía qué responder.

- ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, mientras salía de ese lugar.

Me había dolido traicionar a Horo, pero había sido aún peor enterarme de que era posible que tuviera otros problemas de los cuales yo no estaba al tanto. Sabía que él confiaba en mí y que, en caso de que me hubiese escondido algo, había sido para no preocuparme… mas eso, sólo lo volvía más hiriente.

A penas había cambiado de corredor, cuando me encontré con ella.

* * *

**(1)**._"âme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désire_":**refrán francés que significa "Alma que suspira no tiene lo que desea/anhela".**

* * *

**Bien, bien, no es el final más interesante para un capítulo ¬¬ Pero es que quedaba muy largo con lo otro xD**

**Me encanta escribir este fic u.u así que espero que no lo encuentren muy aburrido... **

**Yap, me voy al mall (sí, qué bueno, a nadie le interesa ¬¬!!!)**

**Nos leemos :3**

**PD: lo mismo de siempre, perdón por los errores de puntuación -.-**


	7. VII

**VII**

**Haruhi Amaki**

Seguí un poco con mi explicación, sin pasar por alto lo nervioso que se había puesto el chico Usui. El otro niño, el atractivo, lucía cada vez más enojado según yo hablaba, lo cual me pareció, aunque sé que es algo cruel decirlo, muy divertido: se notaba que eran buenos amigos y que, tanto el Don Juan como el chico que acababa de salir, se habían asustado mucho con el accidente de Horokeu.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si tenía motivos específicos para estar estresado cuando llegaron tres niños de un nivel inferior, uno de ellos con la nariz rota y sangrando en abundancia. Enseguida, tuve que excusarme con los dos mayores y poner manos a la obra.

**Horokeu Usui**

De verdad que le ponían mucho, para tratarse de un desmayo. Yo no me convencía de que por una nota se me podía calificar de estresado, es decir, iba a dar la prueba otra vez y todo eso¿no¡Yo estaba bien!

- Así que¿Eso es¿Te preocupa algo? – la pregunta me pilló de improviso y finalmente, miré a Ren a los ojos y para mi sorpresa, no estaba serio e indiferente como acostumbraba ni tampoco, burlón.

- No es para tanto… - me rendí, comprendiendo que él se había dado cuenta de que sí había algo, por pequeño que fuera y que no era "nada", como le había mentido hacía poco. También mentiría ahora, si negara lo bien que me sentía al saber que, algo, le importaba.

- Déjame ayudarte.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Caminé lo más rápido que mi deseo de no parecer alarmada me lo permitió, impaciente por ver a Ren y al estúpido de Yoh y obviamente, por enterarme del estado del Puercoespín. No podía ser algo grave, mas lo cierto es que sólo me tranquilizaría completamente al confirmar, con mis propios ojos, que ese tarado estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Al doblar hacia la enfermería, recién, me percaté, como de golpe, de que era gratificante que esos chicos estuviesen en mi vida; aún si, con mucha frecuencia, me dieran ganas de mandarlos al infierno a los tres.

Ren era mi novio y la única persona en la que de verdad había confiado; además de, hasta hacía muy poco, mi único apoyo constante. Si bien no me amaba, yo sabía que sí me quería y muy dentro de mí, estaba conciente de lo valioso que aquello me era.

Con Horo-horo todo era incoherente: ese chico reunía todas las cualidades que a mí me parecían insoportables; era ruidoso, torpe, llorón, sin sentido alguno del tacto, demasiado compasivo y a parte, parecía un depósito de comida. Sin embargo, por una de aquellas razones que ignoramos durante todo el pasar de nuestra existencia, me agradaba y en poco tiempo, le había agarrado bastante cariño. También, me parecía curioso que ambos fuéramos prácticamente opuestos el uno del otro y no obstante, Ren se llevara igual de bien con los dos (por supuesto que conmigo no se la pasaba peleando como un niño de tres años ¬¬).

Y finalmente, estaba Yoh…

- … - sé que en esos momentos, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, me habría sorprendido constatar que no sabía qué pensar sobre él y a la vez, que pensaba muchas cosas.

- Annita.- soltó muy bajo y me di cuenta, con inexplicable inquietud, de que estaba triste.

**Yoh Asakura**

Miré durante unos segundos esos ojos tan bonitos y faltos de expresión, olvidando momentáneamente lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería.

- ¡¡Es _ANNA_, zopenco!!

- ¡Ay! ToT

Sí que pegaba duro ToT

Por suerte, ya me había acostumbrado a recibir más de un golpe a diario. De hecho, creo que si ella hubiera dejado de golpearme, habría terminado por extrañarlo.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Annit… jijiji, Anna? n.ñ

- … - puede que fuese idea mía, pero, por un instante, pareció confundida, como si no hubiese sabido la respuesta. Se prendió una ampolleta en mi cabeza y deduje que buscaba a Ren, mas guardé silencio.- ¿Cómo está Horo?

- … - fue mi turno de dudar de mi respuesta, pues entonces recordé que acababa de enterarme de que mi mejor amigo tenía un problema que yo desconocía y que no me había querido decir. Probablemente, ella no notó nada; después de todo¿cuánto podría haberle interesado?

Anna Kyouyama era la chica de mis sueños, pero era la novia de Ren y no se interesaba por mí de esa manera. Lo gracioso es que no me costaba aceptarlo y el problema, era que eso no influía para nada en mis sentimientos: ella me gustaba por quien era, tal y como era.

Tal vez yo era sólo un chico más en el mundo…, pero ella me hablaba y eso me bastaba.

Le anuncié que Horo ya estaba despierto, dándole unos cuantos detalles acerca de todo. Algo que mejoró un poco aquel día, además de que me di cuenta de que le había aliviado – aunque, a simple vista, no se le notara- saber de mi amigo, fue que no pude evitar soltar una leve risita, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, luego de informarla y contrario a lo que solía suceder, Anna sonrió ligeramente. Su sonrisa era, como todas las cosas difíciles de ver y conseguir, algo sencillamente hermoso.

Poco después, me avisó que tenía hambre y como sólo se me ocurrió sonreírle (ñ.ñU), me obsequió otro de sus zapes y me ordenó que le comprara algo de comer. Adolorido y feliz a la vez, me encaminé junto a ella hacia el kiosco más cercano, sintiendo, de pronto, que no todo estaba tan mal, que ya las cosas se solucionarían.

Sí..., me bastaba con que ella me hablara.

**Hao Asakura**

Mientras, aburrido, hojeaba uno de los quinientos mil libros de Lyserg, me inundó una repentina y para mí injustificada alegría, que sólo duró un momento y aún no me explico y que, por alguna razón, me hizo pensar en mi hermano.

- ¡Lo encontré! - me senté sobre la cama en la que descansaba, para encontrarlo completamente feliz, sujetando con ambas manos el diccionario más grueso que en mi vida he visto. No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero al verla enseguida empezó a reírse. En lugar de enojarme, solamente pude sonreír.

**Ren Tao**

No me sentía cómodo, para nada, ofreciéndole mi ayuda de manera tan directa; pero había sido un impulso muy fuerte y no había alcanzado a hermetizar mis labios a tiempo. Recordé aquella ocasión, cuando le compré el helado, dándome cuenta de que no era la primera vez que me portaba así con él. Lo peor, es que era una reacción inevitable, que yo no llegaba a controlar.

- ¿Qué? – Horo-horo estaba anonadado y al mismo tiempo, sonreía y en ese momento noté que solía hacerlo mucho, sobre todo cuando no se le ocurría qué otra cosa hacer. ¿Cuántos seres humanos, en todo el planeta y sin contar a Yoh y su risita infaltable, eran capaces de reaccionar de esa manera?

- Somos amigos¿no? Aunque seas un estúpido con nombre de payaso, déjame ayudarte.- en vez de enfadarse, lo cual había sido mi objetivo, el Hoto acentuó su sonrisa, cosa que, curiosamente, fue aún mejor. Ya no parecía ansioso y me alegró saber que, ahora sí, todo estaba como antes.

- Gracias.

**Horokeu Usui**

Sin pasar por alto lo fuerte que mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho – una sensación increíble que nunca antes había experimentado; daba la impresión de que alguien tocaba un tambor entre mis pulmones y era, extrañamente, agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo-, le expliqué lo de la nota. A medida que hablaba, Ren parecía cada vez menos interesado y no supe si molestarme u ofenderme, así que sólo lo pasé por alto.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te desmayaste por una nota? – lo hizo sonar tan ilógico que, por un momento, me avergoncé; mas al preguntarme a mí mismo si, en realidad, era algo tan insignificante, enseguida me acordé de mi familia y decidí aclarárselo.

- Estoy becado y no puedo tener notas tan bajas¿entiendes?

- ¿Estás becado?

- ¿Nunca te lo dije?

- No.- lucía incrédulo y me pregunté si era tan impactante el hecho de que alguien como yo hubiera obtenido tan buenos resultados, en mi anterior escuela, como para ganar una beca…

- Pues lo estoy. Y no voy a perder mi beca.- agregué, con la voz endurecida. Fue entonces cuando más me sorprendí.

**Ren Tao**

- Bueno, pudiste decírmelo antes, bobo. Estudiaré contigo para tu prueba y si te va mal, entonces ya voy a poder estar seguro de que eres un retrasado mental.- afortunadamente, mi voz no tembló, a pesar de que al decírselo me encontraba bastante nervioso.

Obviamente, Horo me respondió con otro insulto y luego de un intercambio de ofensas de, aproximadamente, diez minutos, me dijo que estaba bien y que, de veras, me lo agradecía.

Salimos, por fin, de la enfermería. Creo que fue la primera vez, en toda mi vida, que me sentí tan bien.

**Manta Oyamada**

- ¡Manta, por aquí! – me volví y vi a Yoh sentado, junto a Kyouyama, sobre la baranda de la escalera del patio, cerca del negocio donde ella solía obligarme a comprarle cosas.

- ¿Cómo está Usui? – cuestioné cuando llegué junto a ellos, a lo que, sonriente (como era de esperarse, estando en compañía de ella), mi nuevo camarada replicó que en perfectas condiciones, cosa que me alegró. De repente, me di cuenta de algo.- ¿Y Tao?

- Creo que se quedó con Horo-horo.- me explicó Yoh, mientras Kyouyama se dedicaba completamente a una bolsa de galletas que, según lo que deduje, él debía haberle comprado.

Aunque, obviamente, no se lo comenté, me resultó raro que no reaccionara ante la mención de su novio. Bueno, quizá sólo fue idea mía.

- Ya veo.

Conversamos durante bastante rato, más que nada Yoh y yo, aunque de vez en cuando, Kyouyama intervenía con monosílabos o críticas y uno que otro golpe para aquel chico tan amigable. Fue la primera vez que pasé tanto tiempo con Anna Kyouyama y me pareció muy agradable, sobre todo porque nunca tuve muchos amigos y el estar así con ellos resultó, sin duda, algo muy similar.

**Marion Phauna**

Caminando hacia donde me encontraría con Matti, los observé, a lo lejos. Con sólo verlos juntos, tanto solos como acompañados, uno podía percatarse de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Lo triste era que, entonces, ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

**Horokeu Usui**

- ¿Jun?

- Sí, Jun.

- Jun y Ren. Qué monosilábicos.

- Me sorprende que conozcas palabras tan complicadas, Hoto-hoto.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¬¬

- ¿Qué hay de ti¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hermana? – exclamé asombrado, preguntándome si Ren sería adivino. Claro, por la cara que puso, supe, al instante, que no era el caso.

- P-pues porque tú lo dijiste, tonto.

- ¿Enserio? – Bueno¿Acaso tenía que acordarme de todo lo que decía? ¬¬

- Sí, el día en que los cuatro hablamos por primera vez.

- Ah, bueno. Mi hermana se llama Pilika.- le informé, sonriendo ante la imagen de mi hermanita chillándome. Aunque no lo veía en esos instantes, podría jurar que Ren también sonrió.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Trece y pronto, catorce.

- Son muy seguidos.- comentó sorprendido. Yo me limité a reírme un poquito.

- ¿Y Jun?

- Ella tiene veintitrés.

- ¡Vaya!

- Hm.

Seguimos conversando; le pregunté por su familia y descubrí que sus padres se encontraban en China y que vivía con un señor llamado Basón. Cuando quise saber si su hermana estaba con ellos, vi claramente en su mirar un deje de tristeza y me detesté por ello. Me dijo que ella estaba viajando por todo el mundo, junto con su nuevo esposo y que volvería dentro de meses.

- Disculpa…

**Ren Tao**

Era extraño que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos; quizá, el menú del día era inusualmente bueno.

En cierto modo, la disculpa del Tenedor me causó gracia; después de todo, no había hecho nada malo. No se suponía que adivinara que Jun estaba lejos y que una de las pocas cosas que yo quería era que regresara de una vez y se fuera a vivir conmigo. Durante una milésima, deseé decírselo a Horo; sin embargo, desistí.

- Yo vivo con mis padres – comenzó a parlotear, notoriamente desesperado por matar el silencio que había nacido.- y mi hermana, en una casa más bien pequeña, no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos. A veces no es muy cómodo porque si hay visitas, desde mi habitación se oye todo, pero… Ah, sí¿Cómo es la tuya¿Es gris? La mía es gris, que no está tan mal, porque me agrada ese color; pero no fue elección mía, así ha sido siempre… - era chistoso, como una repetición del día que llegó a la escuela, cuando se había presentado de manera demasiado extensa…

- A propósito – lo interrumpí, sabiendo que, por él, seguiría hablando hasta que oscureciera-, no me has dicho por qué te cambiaste de escuela.

Su semblante, primero algo apenado por haber estado transmitiendo como una radio, se tornó una pizca más serio, incluso, algo sombrío. Aquello sólo me hizo sentir más curiosidad, mas Horo sólo balbuceó un par de cosas sobre un incidente y algo de los apoderados.

**Horokeu Usui**

Ni yo comprendí por qué no le conté lo del tiroteo; supongo que, simplemente, aún era algo difícil asimilarlo tanto como para hablarlo tan abiertamente. Decidí relatárselo la próxima vez que el tema surgiera.

Habíamos llegado a un aula de música vacía, sin siquiera notarlo. Igual que cuando Yoh y yo asistimos a nuestra primera clase de Música en ese colegio, no pude evitar admirarme enormemente por todos los instrumentos que habían. De pronto, me enorgullecí de pertenecer a ese mundo, seguro y de calidad, donde me prepararía de verdad para ser, en el futuro, exitoso y de ayuda para todos.

Distraídamente, me acerqué a un piano que allí había y jugueteé con algunas de las teclas de la derecha, las más agudas, inventando melodías que nunca se repetirían y que nadie más, aparte de Ren y de mí, volvería a oír nunca.

Hablamos agradablemente, lo que me llenó de júbilo, pues aprendí muchísimo sobre él y sobre su vida. Cada detalle que Ren me contaba era para mí lo más interesante del mundo, algo imposible de olvidar o pasar por alto. Era la primera vez que charlábamos tanto, aunque en más de un tema terminamos discutiendo.

**Anna Kyouyama**

- ¡Anda, lindura, cómprame una entrada¿sí?!

- Jijiji…

- Tú también, Chiquitín.

- ¿¡Yo!? O//O

- DIJE QUE NO NOS INTERESA.

- Uy… - se alejaron un par de pasos, como los insectos cuando das un manotazo, mas regresaron rápidamente y volvieron a tratar de convencer al par de babosos que me acompañaba, que no quitaba la vista de ellas, como si hubiesen sido la gran cosa. A mí me valía un hongo si les gustaban o no o si querían malgastar su dinero en una estupidez semejante; lo que me sacaba de quicio era el hecho de que esas tontas no se largaran aún luego de habérselos "pedido".- ¡Vamos, amigos!- genial, pensé, cuando la que parecía tener menos coeficiente se acercó a Yoh y le puso cara de cachorro.

- B-bueno, es que…

Ni hablar del enano, prácticamente había entrado en coma sólo porque la otra muchacha le había guiñado un ojo o algo parecido. Vi cómo Yoh buscaba en su bolsillo derecho y por alguna razón quise, como nunca antes, enterrar mis nudillos en su cabeza. Lo más seguro era que su facilidad para ser estafado me diera vergüenza ajena…

-¡¡Sí!! – mientras las vendedoras iniciaban un baile de la victoria o algo parecido, Yoh estiró un billete y se los pasó.

**Yoh Asakura**

- ¿Tu amiga no querrá uno?

- Y ¿qué hay del pequeñito?

- Él va a comprar las entradas de nosotros dos. Ah, y otras dos más.

Me volteé hacia Annita, sin entender y me dirigió tal mirada no me atreví a decir nada. Por suerte me quedaba algo más de dinero, por lo que pude comprar las otras cuatro.

Las simpáticas chicas terminaron por irse, no sin antes agradecerme muy amablemente y decirle no recuerdo qué a Manta, que sólo atinó a reírse de un modo muy poco común en él.

- Annita¿de veras piensas ir?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que compraste cinco entradas y más encima, no tienes intenciones de asistir?

- Jijijiji.

- Tonto ¬¬

Poco después, Manta fue a la biblioteca a buscar no sé qué libro y aproveché para tratar de hacer que Annita sonriera de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, ahora estaba algo fría y me pregunté qué le ocurriría. ¿Se habría ofendido porque no le ofrecí la entrada? O talvez, porque no había pensado en la de Ren…

Resignado, decidí no desanimarme y esperar a que se le pasara, consolándome al pensar que iría a mi primera fiesta en mi nueva escuela y que, mejor aún, estaría en compañía de Horo, de mis nuevos amigos y de la chica de mis sueños.

* * *

**Para Hyouka Kumori, una gran escritora y muy amorosa amiga nueva n.n que me pidió que actualizara jeje :3 aquí tienes, pues :3 y un pedaciiito (no te enojes, Hyo!!! ñ.ñU) para ****Hokka.Pen, otra escritora excelente que comparte mi afición por el RenxHoro e.e **

* * *

**Muchas, muuuchas gracias a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior y sobre todo, a las que dejaron review (¬u¬). En otro fic ya lo mencioné, pero como sé que no son las mismas lectoras en todas las historias, repito que hoy viajo a Santiago n.n así que tal vez esté algo inactiva esta semana u.u Adenás, el próximo lunes entro a clases ToT claro que ahora no me importa el colegio :... Será la edad xD! (odio que digan eso ¬u¬U xD)**

**Bueno, espero que no hayan encontrado muy fome y blablabla... lo de siempre xD Siempre creo que está fome todo TOT**

**Yap, me voy a aprovechar mis últimas horitas en Conce :3 que estén súper bien y se me cuidan! n3n un besito, si no nos vemos pronto!**

**Peace. **εїз


	8. VIII

**VIII**

**Ren Tao**

No lo soporté más y terminé cayéndole a golpes. Es que, ¡demonios! Horokeu Usui era la persona más desesperante que había conocido. Nunca, nadie había logrado sacarme de mis casillas de esa manera y sólo por el hecho de llevarme la contraria. Sí, únicamente por eso, ¡pero en TODO!

Forcejeamos un rato y al poco tiempo, para mi sorpresa, nos estábamos riendo.

- Jajajaja, auch… jajajaja, eres insoportable, Rentado.

- … - no se confundan, se me ocurrían muchas posibles respuestas para eso. El caso es que estaba ligeramente estupefacto, pues acababa de descubrirme riendo como jamás lo hacía, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Jajaja… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Jejeje, seguramente no puedes rebatirlo, pues es verdad! xP

- Ya quisieras, cabeza de piña.

Lo más perturbador de todo era que, sin darme cuenta, muy frecuentemente, estaba comparando los ratos que pasaba con Horo-horo a los que había vivido y vivía con Anna, aún sabiendo que eso, algo quería decir, por mucho que la idea pudiese asustarme.

Continuamos peleando un poco más; luego, recordamos la existencia de los demás seres humanos y acordamos ir por Yoh y Anna.

- Bien, vamos.- exclamó él, encargándose de colocarle, al piano, la tapa. En un dos por tres, escuché como algo golpeaba todas las teclas a la vez, al tiempo que Hoto soltaba un chillido.- ¡¡Mi manitooooooo!! – lloriqueó, sosteniendo su mano derecha con la otra, saltando de un lado al otro, dentro de su desesperación por atenuar el evidente dolor que la tapa del instrumento, al caer sobre sus dedos, le había causado.

- Qué escandaloso.- como si estuviese habituado a hacerlo, llegué frente a él y no sin esfuerzo, conseguí apoderarme de su mano.

**Horokeu Usui**

Traté de no prestarle mucha atención a la situación en general, mas era muy probable que hubiese, para variar, enrojecido.

- ¿Voy a perderla? – articulé lo primero que se me ocurrió, sin meditar sobre el hecho de que aquello no era muy recomendable, pues usualmente, se me ocurrían cosas bastante estúpidas...

- Jajajaja, no seas idiota.- aún luego de esa gran carcajada, Ren conservó una sonrisa divertida y completamente libre de sarcasmo o burla, para luego mirarme con algo de escepticismo, lo que me ayudó a concluir que no se había percatado de lo primero (es que a mí me parecía que era más bien serio).- Estas cosas se pasan como en dos minutos, niñita.

- ¡Pues discúlpeme por mi ignorancia, Doctor! ¬¬

Siguió un pequeño silencio e intenté mantener el ceño fruncido, más que nada para concentrarme en eso y no en él o su mano (nuevamente ese día) sosteniendo la mía. Cada vez que situaciones como ésa se daban, me venían a la mente, cual relámpagos, imágenes de Anna y Ren, que me recordaban la realidad y me ayudaban a auto-castigarme con silenciosa culpabilidad interior. Era difícil, al estar así con Ren, tener conciencia de los hechos y acordarme de que no estaba bien hacerme ideas que no eran, que eran injustas tanto para ellos como, a la larga, para mí. Terminé, entonces, centrando mi atención en el suelo y poco después, fuimos por los demás.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Pasaron los días, lentos y veloces y de pronto la vida era más grata. En clase, ya no me moría de ganas de oír la dichosa campana para que mi novio y yo nos largáramos a la heladería; a presente, cada momento era divertido, nuevo y valioso. Horokeu Usui, Yoh Asakura y Manta Oyamada habían terminado por complementar nuestro primer grupo de amigos.

Alegando, una vez más, sobre aquella fiesta a la que lo habíamos _forzado_ a ir (comprándole, sin consultarle, la entrada), Ren, con su mochila en un hombro y la mía en el otro, no paró de alegar durante todo el recorrido hacia la plaza.

- Oye, Rentado, mañana es la prueba… - dijo el Puercoespín, mostrando, en su semblante, como cada vez que hablaba de algo que le preocupaba, ansiedad.

- No hay de qué estar nervioso.- replicó mi novio, sorprendentemente tranquilizador- Después de todo, ya estás preparado.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasa si me va peor?

No reprimí una sonrisa ante la inseguridad tan ilógica de Horo-horo, recordando todas las veces que ambos habían discutido a lo largo de aquel tiempo, ya fuera por problemas referentes a la materia o bien, porque el niño azul llegaba atrasado a sus sesiones de estudio. Lo cierto es que de veras se había esforzado.

Adelante nuestro, Yoh y Manta hablaban, probablemente, de algo tan estúpido que llegaba a ser profundo. Como Ren había dicho, esos dos se habían estado buscando toda la vida.

- ¡Eso es muy insensato, Yoh!

- Jijiji, relájate, Manta…

Esas frases eran ya tan comunes que para nosotros resultaban _clichés._

Horo-horo, Manta y yo ocupamos la banca de siempre, _nuestra_ banca. Mientras, Ren e Yoh fueron por nuestros helados, el primero para elegir el suyo y comprar el mío y el segundo, que llevaba, además de su propio dinero, el de Manta, para encargarse de que Chocolove no fuera asesinado durante un ataque de ira de Ren.

- ¡...dile que no es cierto, Anna! – de un momento a otro, el azul me abrazaba con toda la confianza del mundo, mientras Manta, divertido por su actitud y asustado por su atrevimiento, soltaba una ligera risita.

- ¡¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!! – le exigí, atemorizándolo tanto que terminó cayéndose del asiento. Secretamente, me sentí bien sabiendo que me consideraba tan amiga suya como para abrazarme…

¡Pero eso no significa que yo iba a permitírselo! ¬¬

**Pilika Usui**

- ¿Fiesta? No lo creo…

- Yo tampoco creo que pueda…

- ¿Qué hay de Tamao?

- No puede.- ella estaba enferma y según lo que yo sabía, haría reposo hasta la semana entrante. Una de las chicas mayores, que parecía ser la líder, soltó una palabrota y se alejó. Según lo que yo sabía, tenía contactos y parte de las entradas que vendiera serían para ella.

Me despedí, finalmente, de todas las demás y tomé el camino de la plaza, dichosa de poder disfrutar de mi primera tarde libre del mes. A penas había andado, cuando distinguí la risita de Yoh-kun. Estaba conversando con un chico increíblemente lindo, como los de las revistas, en la heladería.

**Ren Tao**

- ¡Hola! – chillaron detrás nuestro y al voltearme, me encontré con la versión femenina de Horo-horo.

- ¡Pilika, hola! – le respondió alegremente Yoh, mientras la niña en cuestión le sonreía amistosamente, antes de fijar sus dos ojotes azul claro en mí, de una manera para nada disimulada.

- ¡¡Pilika, mucho gusto!! –se presentó sin rodeos, extendiéndome su pequeña mano con energía. No pude evitar sonreír levemente, tal vez por su personalidad o el hecho de que ésta semejaba, si me fijaba, mucho a la de Hoto.

- Él es Ren, jijiji.

- ¿Están con mi hermano? – inquirió Pilika y me di cuenta de que seguía mirándome y por algún motivo, aquello simplemente me divirtió. Curiosamente, quizá por el hecho de ser la hermana de Horo (porque era más que obvio que lo era), no me parecía fastidiosa.- **¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!!-** …Bueno, no tanto. Girando su cabeza azulada de un lado a otro, comenzó a buscar al Tenedor con la vista.

_- ¡Y soy rebelde, porque el mundo me hizo así y soy rebelde…! _♩ ¡Hola, hola, caracola! – con tan solo oír la voz desafinada del encargado del lugar, mi nivel de armonía sufrió serias variaciones. Llegaba, incluso, a ser chistoso lo inexplicablemente **mucho** que aquel chico me enervaba con su estúpido buen humor. Con Yoh bastaba y sobraba.- ¡¡Yoh, amigo!! ToT

- Jijiji, qué tal.- genial, pensé, al constatar que esos dos se conocían.

- ¡Yoh-kun, ¿Y Horo-horo?!

**Yoh Asakura**

Le indiqué a Pilika el lugar en donde Horo y los demás se encontraban y luego de preguntarme si le compraba un helado de frambuesa, trotó tranquilamente hacia allá.

Le pedí a Chocolove los helados y mientras los preparaba, conversamos agradablemente. Bueno, sin contar a Ren… Al parecer no le agradaba mucho mi camarada.

- ¡Oye, apúrate con eso! – Está bien, era evidente n.ñU

- Ya va, ya va, niño de la antena.- como era inevitable que sucediera cuando íbamos al local (es decir, siempre), Ren repartió unos cuantos golpes en el ondulado cabello de Chocolove. Me da pena admitirlo, pero me parecía muy divertido ver que para él era una especie de terapia.- ¡Ay, ay ay! ¡Si tú y la Ban-anna son el uno para el otro! ToT

**Horokeu Usui**

Por segunda vez en el día, terminé tumbado sobre el suelo, sólo que esta vez había sido por el abrazo de mi hermana al visualizarme.

- ¡Ya, Pilika, pesas mucho! – me quejé y hablaba enserio; era increíble lo mucho que alguien tan delgado como Pilika podía llegar pesar.

- ¡No seas gruñón, hermano; es mi día y tienes que tratarme bien! –me exigió y noté que los demás, que nos observaban entre escépticos (Anna) y entretenidos (Manta), no alcanzaron a oír lo último. Agradecí no tener que explicarles que mi hermana menor trabajaba aunque yo no lo hiciera.

- Así que ésta es tu hermana.- por fin, luego de que Anna hablara, Pilika me liberó y pude ponerme, como ella lo hizo, de pie.

Cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde: mi hermana ya estaba codeándola.

- ¡¡Así es, yo soy la hermana de Horo!! ¡¡Tú debes ser su novia, ¿cierto?!! ¡¡Qué malo eres hermano, lo tenías bien escondido!! – gritó a todo pulmón, justo antes de cometer un grave error…

**Anna Kyouyama**

- ¡¡...pero no importa, se lo perdono porque eres linda!! n.n ¿¡Cómo te llamas, cuñada?! – vociferó a un nivel irritante la niña, luego de haberme dado ese golpe sorprendentemente duro en el brazo. Conté hasta diez, repitiéndome que era la hermana menor de Horo-horo y que no era su culpa inorar que sólo éramos amigos y que yo salía con alguien mucho más soportable (al menos, cuando no le daba por amargarse por alguna estupidez) que Horo.

- ¡Pilika, cierra la boca! ¡Ella no…!

- Quizá en los sueños de tu hermano seamos cuñadas, Pilika, pero en esta dimensión, no.

- … ¿Eh?

Entonces, me di cuenta del peculiar parecido que entre ambos había (o sea, que Pilika Usui era igual de tarada que su hermano mayor).

- El novio de Anna se llama Ren.- le informó el enano, cosa que, extrañamente, aclaró mucho más las cosas para la recién llegada. Seguramente, la mecánica de su cerebro funcionaba de manera tan incoherente como la de Horo…

- ¿¡Sales con ese **bombón**!?

Normalmente, aquel comentario me habría fastidiado, por un tema de repetición, ya que si por cada chica que me hacía la misma pregunta yo hubiera recibido un helado de caramelo, a esas alturas mi nivel de insulina me habría matado. No obstante, ella tenía ese mismo _algo_ que poseía el Puercoespín, un algo que no impedía que yo deseara darle un buen zape, pero sí, que me desagradara.

Como es de suponer, la chica no quedó conforme con mi respuesta monosilábica y a su cuestionamiento siguió un verdadero interrogatorio, pronunciado, en entero, a un volumen de voz bastante más elevado de lo humanamente soportable e interrumpido por una que otra carcajada. Y a pesar de todo, yo entendía, ya, que Pilika Usui me había caído bien.

**Ren Tao**

Molesto, me largué de una vez, en dirección al asiento de siempre, preguntándome por qué demonios a Yoh se le había ocurrido esa brillante idea. Era grandioso (nótese la ironía), ahora el descerebrado del afro iría a la fiesta con nosotros.

- Jijijiji.

- ¡No es gracioso!

- Es que tú no viste tu cara, Ren. Por eso no te ríes.

- ¬¬

"Si no tienes nada bueno qué decir, no digas nada". Y yo no podía decir nada bueno en esos momentos. Por fortuna para él, ya éramos, irremediablemente, amigos y por alguna razón, me era difícil cumplir el deseo de golpearlo (la mayoría de las veces, al menos). En realidad, al único al que trataba de esa manera (léase: al único al que me la pasaba pateándole el trasero) era a Hoto-hoto, omitiendo, obviamente, al payaso de Chocolove.

Llegamos donde Hoto, Anna y Manta nos esperaban y como supuse, Pilika se encontraba con ellos. Sentí algo extraño en la garganta, al ver cómo recibía su helado de la misma manera que el Tenedor solía hacer… como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- ¡¡¿Sabes, Ren? Anna me dijo que ustedes son novios!! – dirigí, anonadado, la vista hacia mi mejor amiga, que me devolvió una mirada casi de resignación.

- Pues… qué bien...

- ¡Pero nadie me quiso decir cuánto llevaban! – se quejó, refiriéndose a los tres que la habían estado acompañando.

Bien, Anna la había ignorado por motivos obvios, ya que ni a ella ni a mí nos agradaba andar ventilando nuestros asuntos. Vi a Manta sonriendo nervioso y pude leer en su rostro el peligro que irradiaba, para él, la idea de meterse en nuestras cosas y peor aún, frente a la misma Anna.

Incluso antes de ver a Horo-horo, estaba deseando que su expresión fuera similar, como si hubiese sabido, de antemano, que no lo sería. Él observaba a su hermana menor, al mismo tiempo que probaba su golosina y se me ocurrió que, probablemente, cubría sus labios con el helado porque su sonrisa era chueca, como todas las falsas. Sin embargo, ¿por qué razón iba a serlo? No existía un motivo oficial y lo peor era que más que curiosidad, sentí la necesidad de saber qué pasaba por su cabeza y sobre todo, por qué, a pesar del un inexplicable remordimiento que me producía, no quería que esa reacción desapareciera. Me molestaba sobremanera el sentirme tan confundido…

**Pilika Usui**

Aunque Ren era tan callado como Anna y por esto, tampoco él quiso darme detalles de su relación, aquella tarde fue muy divertida. A parte de Yoh-kun y su hermano y un primo nuestro que vivía en Hokkaido, no le conocía, a mi hermano, ningún otro amigo y había sido una agradable sorpresa el descubrir lo simpáticos que eran todos.

Seguimos charlando durante bastante rato e incluso, Ren me compró un segundo helado, lo que me hizo sonrojarme de alegría. De pronto, un chico muy moreno se nos acercó, canturreando. Por algún motivo extraño, Ren lo golpeó antes de que alcanzara a decir "hola" – creo que porque le había molestado la cancioncita que venía tarareando o algo- y sin embargo, el recién llegado se limitó a reír. Aquello, en cierto modo, me pareció algo que Yoh-kun habría hecho y enseguida, el chico me agradó.

- Oye, Ren, no deberías pegarle…

- Nadie te preguntó tu opinión, Hoto-hoto. O, ¿qué? ¿Ahora eres el representante de todos los debiluchos y dementes?

- ¡¡Repite eso, Tiburón!!

- ¡Ven y oblígame!

Mientras mi hermano y su guapo amigo discutían – por lo que pude observar, todos estaban acostumbrados a eso, por lo que decidí no involucrarme- , fijé la vista en el niño moreno, que súbitamente, llevaba una especie de aleta sobre su rizada cabellera y hacía movimientos de natación muy chistosas.

_- Tiburón, tiburón, tiburón a la vista… baaa-ñiiis-taaaa…_♩

- …

**Manta Oyamada**

Como siempre que aquel chico decía uno de sus chistes y Ren y Horo-horo estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos, como para hacerlo callar o algo por el estilo, reinó un tenso (no olvidemos que, además de Yoh, Pilika y yo, Anna estaba presente) silencio. Hasta que…

- ¡Jajajaja…! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! **¡¡¡JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!**

Impactado, me volví hacia la menor de los Usui y la descubrí tumbada sobre el suelo, retorciéndose de tanto reír. Entonces, supe que los milagros existían: ¡finalmente, alguien había conseguido encontrarle la gracia a los chistes de Chocolove!

- … - la reacción general fue abrir mucho los ojos, mientras observábamos a Pilika como todo un descubrimiento. Incluso Ren y Horo habían dejado de pelear.

**Horokeu Usui**

- Siempre supe que eras adoptada ¬¬

- ¡Qué malo eres! Jaja… _"Tiburón a la…"_ ¡¡AJAJAJAJA!!

- Allí va de nuevo u.u

Pilika siguió riéndose durante un buen rato, por lo que nosotros seguimos conversando.

- Hey, Hoto, adivina qué idea brillante tuvo Yoh.

- ¡No me digas que inventaste otro sabor de helado!

- Jijijiji, no… todavía...- Yoh y yo quisimos comentar algo más, pero al parecer el tema no le interesaba a los demás, porque Anna nos interrumpió.

- ¿Qué rayos hizo? – le preguntó a Ren, que de repente estaba algo enfadado. - Invitó a ese pelmazo a la estúpida fiesta a la que me obligaste a ir ¬¬

- Ah, ahora yo te obligué.

- ¡Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas!

- Oigan, pueh, la pequeña como que se ahoga…

Chocolove se acercó a ver a Pilika y como buen hermano, puse atención a todos sus movimientos. Yo no era tonto, ella ya no era una niñita y estaba muy linda; sin embargo, aún era muy joven para salir con chicos y por lo tanto, yo aún me encargaba, incansablemente, de vigilar a quienes la rondaban. Nunca, nadie la había lastimado y si de mí dependía, nunca nadie lo haría. No, sin vérselas conmigo.

- Jaja… aaay…Jaja… ¡Jajajajaja! – ...aunque me costaba trabajo creer que los chicos podían dejar pasar desapercibida esa risa de maniática que le salía de repente -.-U

- No seas así, Ren. Ya verás lo mucho que nos divertiremos n.n

- ¡Órale, m'hijo! n0n

- Había olvidado esa fiesta… - los exámenes, al parecer, ocupaban el ochenta por ciento de mis pensamiento.

Tal vez, esa salida resultaría agradable…

- ¡¡Si **él** va, yo también quiero ir, hermano!!

… O tal vez, no…

_rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh_

**Como que no llegamos a los 40 reviews ToT**

**Ya qué, gracias a Hokka.Pen, Niacriza, N4t5u0 y Hyouka Kumori (Hyo-chan n0n) por haber leído y enviado sus comentarios :3**

**Por ustedes, no me desanimo al momento de ver mi mail ToT**

**Ahora seguiré el ejemplo de una buena amiga mía y actualizaré como loca n0n**

**Lo más probable es que cuando vaya escribiendo el capítulo nº 13, suba el 9 y/o hasta el 10 nwn**

**Aunque como estoy deprimida (no pregunten … ¬¬U), quizá me dé por mandar el mundo entero a la verga y quemar mi PC o algo O.O **

**Pero cada vez que termino un capítulo, lo guardo en Documents n0n así que no se preocupen (ooooh, sí, seguramente casi se desmayan ¬¬U!)**

**However, gracias de nuevo y ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Peace.**


	9. IX

**IX**

**Anna Kyouyama**

Finalmente, llegó el famoso día de la fiesta.

Mis abuelos ya habían vuelto y al cerciorarse de que Ren iría, me habían permitido ir. Les agradaba que saliera con él, no sólo por sus notas, su familia o por el hecho de ser apuesto ni nada de eso; ellos eran expertos a la hora de reconocer a las buenas personas y desde el primer día que habían hablado, supieron que él lo era. Aunque yo les había dicho, mucho antes, que estaba segura de ello.

- Aquí tienes, para cualquier emergencia.

- Gracias…

- ¿A qué hora va a pasar Ren?

- Aún queda tiempo, abuela.

- Bien.

- Anna, dime, también irá otra jovencita, ¿no es así?

Suspiré, sin que lo notaran, algo hastiada de que me hicieran por enésima vez las mismas preguntas. Bueno, no podía culparlos; yo no solía salir mucho, menos de noche y por lo tanto, ellos no estaban acostumbrados. Quizá, aún no teniendo demasiada paciencia, por eso no me molestaba en hacerles notar su repetido interrogatorio.

- Sí, la hermana de Horo-horo: Pilika.

- Qué bueno.

Supuse que les preocupaba la posibilidad de que fuera sólo con hombres, más que nada por ser tradicionales, puesto que hoy en día, aparentemente, las chicas sobrepasan a los chicos en cuanto a locura. Mas habría sido cruel hacérselo saber. Además, argumentar contra ellos los habría hecho dudar de la presencia de Pilika y yo no estaba para que mis abuelos me creyeran una promiscua. Una chica en medio de muchos chicos, es una suelta; dos chicas en medio de muchos chicos, son un par de señoritas con sus guardaespaldas. Esa era su absurda ideología.

- Con permiso… - a penas me hube puesto de pie, comenzaron a codearse.

- ¡Seguramente, va a arreglarse para su galán!

- Jujuju, ¿recuerdas cuando nosotros…?

Por increíble que resultara, incluso la gente seria, como ellos, tenía su lado demente.

**Horokeu Usui**

Esa mañana, me habían entregado mi examen corregido y estaba muy ansioso. Aún no había visto la nota, puesto que había acordado con Ren verla junto con él, esa tarde. Él me había ayudado a estudiar y se lo debía; además, me gustaba la idea de compartir algo sólo con él… aunque luego, me sintiera mal por pensar de aquel modo.

Me había sentado sobre los peldaños de unas escaleras ubicadas fuera de una facultad, aguardándolo. Luego, iríamos por Yoh, Manta y Chocolove a la heladería y entonces, Ren buscaría a Anna, mientras Pilika llegaba donde nosotros. Era divertido: hasta podía comparar nuestros planes con una estrategia militar…

- Hola, Tenedor.- me sobresalté más de lo esperado y si no hubiese sido por Ren, lo más probable es que hubiese terminado rodando escaleras abajo y cómo no, si de todas las personas que conocía, precisamente, _él_ me saludaba sin hacerme notar su presencia antes. Definitivamente, yo era la persona con menos suerte del planeta.- ¡Oye, fíjate!

- ¡Fue tu culpa!

- ¿¡Mía!? ¿¡Cómo diablos puedo haber tenido la culpa, eh!? ¡Acabo de llegar!

Continuamos nuestra pelea-saludo durante algunos momentos, hasta que él vio la hoja doblada que estaba sosteniendo.

- ¿La abriste?

- No… Te estaba esperando.

¿Era idea mía o aquello sonaba comprometedor? ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil que tenía que andarme preocupando por que cada palabra que salía de mi boca no fuera inoportuna? A veces, me daban ganas de golpearme a mí mismo, únicamente para desquitarme con alguien.

**Ren Tao**

- Bien, veamos.

¿Me había perdido de algo? De pronto, Horo se había puesto algo tenso sin motivo y yo no me explicaba el por qué, como tampoco me explicaba el motivo por el cual lograba percatarme de aquellos detalles bipolares con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, me había acostumbrado a ello y solía dejar pasar todo.

- Sí.

Horo-horo desdobló la hoja y ambos nos inclinamos para ver el resultado…

_**20/20**_

"_**Felicitaciones, Sr. Usui; veo que**_

_**fue acertado darle otra oportunidad."**_

- No esperaba menos, Hoto.

- _… Veinte sobre… veinte…_

Como pude (ya que habíamos quedado en una posición algo incómoda luego de que lo sostuviera para que no rodara por los escalones), traté de encontrar su mirada, imaginando que había quedado mudo de asombro y alegría y que estaba a punto de celebrar con alguna estupidez…

- ¿Hoto? - mas observaba la hoja de papel como si hubiese estado sosteniendo un millón de helados y al fijarme bien, me percaté de que ni siquiera estaba respirando.- Hey, azul, vuelve en ti, ¿quieres? Ya está bien; sacaste la nota máxima. ¿No vas a decir n…? – mientas lo sacudía por el brazo, interrumpí mis palabras en el momento en que se volvió hacia mí, contemplándome con ojos brillantes.

- Ren… - y justo entonces, por mucho que me costara aceptarlo, pensé que, rayos, Horo nunca me había parecido tan…

…_lindo…_

- Hasta que reaccionas.- ¿Cómo demonios era posible que esas ideas hubieran llegado dentro de mi cabeza? ¡Yo no creía nada de eso, claro que no! ¡Tenía novia, maldición y Horo era _mi mejor amigo_! Probablemente, pasar tanto tiempo con él y con Yoh me había afectado un poco. Sí…

- Si no me hubieras ayudado…

- No es necesaria tanta palabrería, Tenedor. Ahora lo único que falta es que te pongas a llo… - mi diálogo murió en el preciso instante en que descubrí, luego de haber vislumbrado una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro, algo que no había visto, asomado en su ojo derecho: una lágrima- _… Horo-horo…_

- Yo… yo… - me sentí, bueno, mortificado, como nunca lo había estado. Sólo pude rogar al cielo por que aquella lágrima no fuese seguida por otras y principalmente, por que ese _baka_ lograra pronunciar una oración entera de una soberana vez, antes de que me sintiera peor.- ¡Gracias!

Pero toda la crisis emocional, todas esas dudas que me habían estado martirizando tanto desde hacía tan poco rato, se fueron lejos, cuando Horo, cargando su cabeza en mi hombro, me abrazó de la manera más tierna que hasta entonces imaginé que se podía dar un abrazo.

… no tuve el corazón ni tampoco, el menor deseo de no respondérselo.

**Yoh Asakura**

- ¿Hola? ¿Hao?

_- Saludos desde el más acá, Yoh._

- ¡Hao, ¿cómo estás?!

_- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? No sé muy bien qué hora es allá, pero aquí es de madrugada y recién acabo de acordarme la estúpida promesa que me hiciste hacer y como supongo que donde ustedes el día aún no termina, no puedes decir que la rompí._- sonreí, como siempre que hablábamos; me alegraba saber que, aunque no lo aceptara, sí le importaba mantener su palabra de llamarme todos los viernes. Después de todo, éramos gemelos: teníamos una pequeña idea de lo que de verdad pensaba el otro.

- Jijiji… ¿Cómo está Lyserg?

- _Supongo que bien, aunque me parece que un poco estresado. Tú sabes, cosas de extranjeros maniáticos._

- Mamá me contó que había hablado con él por accidente. Creo que se cayeron bien.

_- ¿Bromeas? ¡Por un momento temí que el verde terminaría siendo mi padrastro! No sé cuál es su problema, Yoh, pero tiene la mala costumbre de hablar de mamá como si fuera…_

- ¿Mujer?

_- ¡Exacto! ¡Es nuestra madre, por Dios! Los malditos ingleses son demasiado caballerosos…Jaja, oye, hablando de eso, ¿Cómo está Hoto-hoto?_

- Muy bien… - durante un instante, mi hermano guardó silencio y entendí que había notado el cambio que mi voz, sin que yo lo deseara, había adquirido. Sí, aún me preocupaba el asunto del desmayo y todo lo demás; sin embargo, aparentemente, Hao decidió no tocar el tema por teléfono.

- _¿Ya se consiguió una novia?_

- Jijiji…, no.

_- ¡Já, lo sabía! Con razón no aceptó mi apuesta; sabía que no iba a encontrar una chica que lo soportara antes de mi regreso… _

- n.ñ

_- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo está ella?_

- ¿Hablas de Annita?

- _No, de la tía Porfilia. ¡Obviamente que hablo de ella, Yoh! ¬¬ ¿Has avanzado?_

- N-no… Hao, no quiero "avanz…"

_- Sí, sí, algo acerca de la amistad y los principios y todo eso; ya te oí la otra vez. Demonios, hermanito, de verdad necesitas mi ayuda…_

- Creo que sí… - suspiré con un deje de tristeza, pensando que todo habría estado mejor si Hao se hubiese encontrado conmigo entonces.

_- Dime, ¿Qué tal tu escuela?_

- Bueno, seguimos hablando con Ryu y…

_- ¿El inspector medio tocado?_

- ¡Hao!

_- Oye, yo me baso en lo que tú me cuentas, Yoh. En fin, ¿cómo son las chicas?_

- Este…

_- Ah, cierto: Annita te tiene cegado respecto a lo que el resto del mundo se refiere, ¿eh?_

- No le gusta que la llamen así, Hao.

_- … no comentaré nada. Bueno, tú sabes que esto de la larga distancia es una molestia, así que sólo alcanzo a decirte una cosa más._

- Dime.- le alenté, sonriendo. Las llamadas telefónicas de Hao eran lo mejor de la semana, después de estar con Anna y los demás.

_- Nos vemos en un par de semanas._- luego de decir esto (y pude ver, claramente, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro), colgó.

Me costó un poco asimilarlo y finalmente, sin poder evitar ensanchar mi sonrisa y sentir que, nuevamente, nada era tan grave como parecía, recordé que en Londres, pronto serían las vacaciones de verano y que por ende, pronto podría ver a Hao. Feliz como hacía mucho que no me encontraba, colgué el teléfono, me despedí de mamá y salí de mi casa, corriendo, hacia la heladería.

**Manta Oyamada**

- El Yoh ya se demoró.- comentó Chocolove, adoptando una pose exageradamente dramática. Sonreí sin querer, recordando la risa de la hermana de Horo.

- De seguro llegará pronto…

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que la Ban-Anna se haya dado cuenta?

Lo miré, atónito, puesto que personalmente, lo que le pasaba a Yoh con ella no me parecía tan obvio.

- Es… poco probable.- repliqué, sin intención de comentar nada más, ya que se trataba de un asunto ajeno. De todos modos, si Choco lo sabía, no habría valido la pena fingir que no entendía de lo que hablaba.

Seguimos charlando, mientras esperábamos a los demás. Chocolove era una de las personas más positivas que había conocido y me agradaba mucho; ya le tenía aprecio y lo consideraba un gran amigo. Él era uno de los muchos buenos cambios que Yoh Asakura, con su infaltable sonrisa, había llevado a mi vida.

Supuestamente, Ren y Horo-horo, que no vivían tan cerca como Yoh, llegarían un poco después; pero al poco rato los divisamos a lo lejos, discutiendo como era usual. Minutos más tarde, trotando tranquilamente- lo que hizo que, tomando el papel de Anna, Ren le diera un zape-, Yoh vino a nuestro encuentro, más feliz que de costumbre (lo que era decir bastante).

**Ren Tao**

Sin perder más tiempo – detestaba la tardanza, mas al parecer, los ineptos con los que había decidido forjar amistad no compartían esa cualidad ¬¬-, los dejé conversando para ir por Anna. Caminé a buen paso, sin embargo, cuando estuve seguro de que me habían perdido de vista, fue perdiendo velocidad.

- …

Recordé la sensación cálida de Horo cerca de mí, cuando, momentos antes, él me había estrechado… y yo a él. Pocas veces, en mis quince años, había sentido algo tan agradable, tan especial y sin embargo, me dolía, me hacía sentir horrible, pensar que todo eso no tenía nada que ver con mi novia, que en cierto modo, la estaba engañando.

Crucé una calle…

Por primera vez, de la nada, me pregunté qué era el amor… ¿Era amor, cuando besaba a Anna, cuando cargaba su mochila, nos tomábamos de la mano o simplemente, estábamos juntos? Yo sabía que existían distintos tipos de amor…

_Amo a mis padres, aunque no demasiado (por muy duro que suene), ya que casi no los veo. Amo a Jun, aún si se fue y me dejó solo con tanta facilidad, sin considerar lo solo que podía llegar a sentirme; también, amo a Basón, aunque nunca se lo demuestre y por último, a mis amigos…_

Pero todo esos _"amo"_ eran fácilmente reemplazados por _"quiero"_…, incluso, el de Anna.

…Otra calle…

Entonces, me percaté de algo que, sorpresivamente, hacía tiempo que tenía muy claro y no obstante, recibí como habría recibido una bofetada. Pensé que sí, apreciaba mucho a Yoh; admiraba, en cierto modo, su alegría de estar vivo, su capacidad para no dejarse abrumar por lo podrido que podía verse, de pronto, el mundo y su fidelidad con sus amigos. Algo similar me ocurría con los demás – sí, también con el tarado de los helados-, mas al llegar a Horo-horo, caía en la cuenta de que no era el mismo sentimiento. No habría podido decir si había uno más fuerte que el otro, pero eso sí, no era lo mismo.

_Con Horo, no es lo mismo._

…Casa de Anna.

**Anna Kyouyama**

- Ya nos vamos.

Como pude, arrastré a Ren fuera de mi casa, mientras mi abuelo emitía su monólogo sobre respeto y posibles embarazos y mi abuela lo invitaba a rezar al templo para purificar su alma, antes de salir.

Jamás se lo dije a nadie, pero siempre que sucedían ese tipo de cosas, no podía evitar preguntarme cómo se habrían comportado mis padres… y decirme, con un mínimo de impotencia que ya ni tomaba en cuenta, que era un poco injusto que en vez de ellos, fueran mis abuelos quienes me avergonzaban. Pero, como ya indiqué, jamás se lo dije a nadie.

Ya afuera, me di cuenta de que había empezado a ponerse oscuro, lo cual indicaba que era un poco más tarde de lo previsto; aunque obviamente, eso no era para nada grave. Ren me sonrió y tomándome de la mano, me aseguró que no le importaba tener que pasar por eso (o sea, aguantar las demencias de mi familia), lo que me dio una idea de la cara de tres metros que yo debía tener en esos momentos. Nos encaminamos hacia la heladería, hablando de lo mismo de siempre.

- ¿Ya llegaron todos?

- Falta la hermana de Horo…

Estuve a punto de hacerle notar el hecho de que había llamado al Puercoespín por su nombre, mas algo desconocido me hizo guardar silencio. De la nada, Ren me miró y me pidió perdón. Evidentemente, no entendí y al hacérselo saber, me explicó se disculpaba por haber demorado, más serio de lo usual. Como si hubiese tardado más de media hora…

Sí, algo había cambiado y yo ignoraba qué era y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no quise saberlo. No me importaba el haber perdido a mis padres, ya no; pero la idea de estar perdiendo a mi novio era menos fácil de sobrellevar.

Además, el preguntarle querría decir que aceptaba que tenía miedo. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no me agradaba sentir.

**Horokeu Usui**

- ¡¡Hermanoooo!!

- ¡Auch! - Otra vez, en el suelo. No había caso; por mucho que lo negara, Pilika me ganaba en fuerza ToT

- ¡¿Todos ustedes van?! ¡GENIAL! ¿Sabes, hermano? Le pregunté a Tamao si quería ir, pero no hubo caso, ni siquiera le dan permiso para ir a comprar... ¡Ah, por cierto, hoy día…!- comenzó a relatarme su día, mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie.

Sentí un deje de tristeza. Habría sido lindo ir con Tamao y recién entonces, me arrepentí de no haberla invitado yo mismo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ella necesitaba distraerse, pasarla bien y seguir con su vida. Bueno, todos necesitábamos seguir con nuestras vidas; sin embargo, para ella iba a ser mucho más difícil. Después de todo, tenía metida en la cabeza la idea de que todo había sido por su culpa y yo sabía bien cómo la culpabilidad te hacía ver las cosas.

- Allí viene Annita.- anunció Yoh, apoyándose en mí, como desvaneciéndose y para mi mala suerte, por la anterior caída, no andaba con muy buen equilibrio y como consecuencia, ambos terminamos en el suelo.

- ¡Ah…!

- Jijiji… n.ñ

- ¡Quítate de encima ¬¬!

- ¡¡Ay, qué LINDOS!! ¡¡Vienen de la mano!! n//n

Al ver la cara que los aludidos pusieron, porque obviamente, la voz de mi hermanita había llegado hasta ellos, todos reímos… aunque mi risa no fue para nada sincera. Se suponía que me acostumbrara a eso, es decir, Ren y Anna eran novios, ¿no?

Pero en esa ocasión, recordé lo que había pasado hacía un rato, después de ver mi nota y me lastimó darme cuenta de que era estúpido e inútil pensar que por cosas como esa podía imaginar que tenía esperanza alguna con Ren, porque no era así.

**Manta Oyamada**

Cuando llegaron a donde estábamos, nos dirigimos hacia la escuela y no sé por qué, pero sentí como si algo se hubiese ido, luego de lo que dijo Pilika. Miré a Yoh, pero según lo poco que él había comentado al respecto, yo estaba seguro de que no lo atormentaba el hecho de que Anna saliera con Ren Tao, porque él era su amigo y ella, afortunadamente, también y con eso le era suficiente. De todos modos, no indagué mucho sobre el tema, porque mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por las expectativas que esa salida había creado en mi mente.

- ¡Manta, apúrate, chamaquín!

- ¡Sí! – jeje, ni cuenta me había dado de que me había detenido.

_rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh_

**Estoy ****feliz**** n.n**

**Gracias a todo/as por los reviews n0n**

**Como premio (porque fueron más de los que, a estas alturas, esperaba),**

**Aquí les subí tempranamente el capítulo 9 n.n**

**Ahora, me voy a escribirles el 11 e.e**

**Les pediría que leyeran, sólo si puede u.u, ****Zerbrechlich, mi nuevo fic…**

**Aunque pasa algo raro con FF, como que los borra :S**

**(Espero que pronto se solucione eso -.- …**

**Bueno, tal vez lo suba de nuevo, ya qué…)**

**De veras, mil gracias a todas y nos vemos luego :3**

**Por cierto, ¿quieren lemon en este fic?**

**Obviamente, sería RenxHoro, porque si no, me cohíbo mucho xD**

**Pero es TAN inocente, que no me decido aún.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado la un-poco-más-notoria aparición**

**de Hao y el atisbo de su futura llegada :3**

**Y obviamente, que no se hayan aburrido en este cap…**

**¡¡De nuevo, se pasaron, gracias y hasta pronto!!**

**Peace.**


	10. X

**X**

**Kanna Bismarch**

- ¡Hola, Kanna! ¡Hasta que llegas!

- ¡Ahora la fiesta puede empezar, ¿eh?!

Entré, antes de que vieran que estaba fumando (porque no pensaba apagar el cigarrillo. ¡Acababa de encenderlo!) y me encontré con que estaba bastante lleno. Genial, pensé y yo que casi no había vendido entradas. Bueno, estando en un colegio como el mío, no era extraño; es decir, la mayoría de mis compañeras (¡exacto, no habían hombres en mi colegio!) eran unas mojigatas. De todos modos, para consolarme, me dije que unas cuantas monedas había sacado, al menos.

Un poco menos pesimista, fui a cobrar mis ganancias al encargado de manejar el dinero y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, choqué contra lo que, a primera vista, me pareció un pendejo de pelo peculiar.

- Fíjate.- le dije, apartándolo, mas antes de seguir con mi camino, me di cuenta de algo curioso.

- … Perdón… - era menor que yo, pero no tanto como había creído y además, no estaba nada mal. De hecho, me resultó lo suficientemente lindo como para no importarme que su cabello, de un inusual color celeste, se encontrara tan extrañamente peinado.

- No, no importa.- declaré, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Después de todo, estaba oscuro y no conseguía verlo tan bien como quería.

Si se hubiese tratado de un tipo cualquiera, mi nuevo amigo habría sonreído e iniciado una (supuestamente) interesante conversación, la cual habría terminado (obviamente, gracias a _moi_) con un acuerdo para salir al día siguiente, que era fin de semana. Pero el chico o tenía novia o estaba a punto de hacerse, porque no paraba de lanzar miradas furtivas hacia el baño y rascarse la nuca. Aunque, probablemente, fue aquella manera de ser tan poco común lo que me agradó más de él.

- Bien… - finalmente, el bombón realizó su retirada, luego de dirigirme una débil sonrisa que me hizo entender que, contrariamente a las ideas que me había hecho con motivo de su apuro, estaba triste.

Reinicié mi trayectoria, segura de que lo volvería a ver.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Allí estaba, en medio de un montón de drogados en pleno éxtasis que bailaban la peor música que había escuchado a lo largo de mi existencia. Claro, de no haberme encontrado junto a Ren, todo habría sido peor aún.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Quiero irme.- le confesé, paseando la vista por la pista de baile.

Detuve mi mirada en el estúpido de Yoh, que venía hacia nosotros. No recordaba por qué me había enojado con él; no obstante, así era: me sentía molesta. Mucho.

- ¿Seguros de que no quieren bail…?

- No.- le corté, quizá, un poco más fría de lo que había planeado, antes de que terminara la oración. Ren sólo se rió por lo bajo y una vez más, me alegré de que fuésemos tan similares.

- Jijiji… - Yoh, por algún motivo, evadió mis ojos y me pregunté el por qué.

De todos modos, me valía un soberano pepino; ese tonto podía hacer lo que quisiera y no tenía por qué interesarme. Por mí, que bailara toda la noche con todas las estúpidas presentes en esa fiestucha. NO ME IMPORTABA.

- ¿Y los demás? – inquirió mi novio, sin soltar mi mano y con la vista, me percaté de que se refería, principalmente, al Puercoespín; puesto que Pilika y Chocolove, desde nuestra llegada a ese infierno, no habían parado de moverse como un par de dementes y el enano, para la sorpresa de todos los que lo conocíamos, estaba literalmente rodeado de chicas, entre las cuales se encontraba la rara de Marion Phauna, a la cual, esa noche, yo había detestado un poco.

- Matti fue a hablar con una amiga suya… creo que una tal Kanna… - ¿Alguien le había preguntado por la insufrible de Matilda? No, pero él tenía que hablar de ella, ¿cierto?

Además, ¿para qué diantres la tonta de Phauna había presentado al tarado de Yoh y a esa niña? Según lo poco que yo sabía de Matilda Matisse, debía de tener la edad de Pilika y la madurez de mi primo Hana o sea, la de un niño de cinco años. Durante todo el rato que habían bailado, la pelirroja presumida no había dejado de reírse y sonreírle como una desvergonzada y yo apostaba todo un mes de helados a que cuando vinieran los lentos, iba a volverse a pegar a Yoh como una calcomanía.

- Sí, genial. ¿Y Horo-horo? – interrogué, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo. Tampoco influía en mi vida dónde podría encontrarse ése otro, pero sí me parecía más relevante que lo que tuviera que ver con "Matti". De pronto, mientras Yoh meditaba su respuesta, miré a Ren, que me estaba observando algo extrañado y tuve esforzarme, algo, para hacer como si nada.

- Hace rato que lo perdí.

**Ren Tao**

- ¿Qué no estaba con Phauna, junto a ustedes? – no pude abstenerme de inquirir, tratando de no hacer caso a la molestia que lo que estaba diciendo me causaba. Era, a fin de cuentas, injustificado…

- Sí, pero de repente desapareció y Marion fue donde Manta y…

Era simpático el hecho de que, luego de muchos años de compartir la sala de clases, Anna y yo siguiéramos llamando a casi todos por su apellido y que el mismo año en que había entrado a la escuela, Yoh tuviese tanta confianza con todo el mundo. Incluso, con un tal Bokutou Ryu o algo parecido, un inspector, habían llegado a hacerse amigos. Durante una milésima, casi envidié esa capacidad; las amistades podían, muchas veces, ser falsas, mas ése no era el caso de Yoh Asakura. Daba la impresión de que todos los que conocía se volvían camaradas de verdad y yo sabía muy bien lo poco común y lo difícil que aquello era.

- Es algo tarde.- tomé la muñeca de Anna, para ver su reloj, sin percatarme, entonces, del súbito silencio de nuestro amigo castaño.

Era pasada la medianoche.

- ¿Enserio es esa hora? Jijiji… yo tengo que volver antes de la una… y Horo también, de hecho, se supone que voy a ir a su casa…

- Tú reúne a los demás – no tuve intención de oír lo que seguía; Horo-horo era _mi mejor amigo_ y como también era _el de Yoh_, eso podía causar molestias. Claro, era normal entre _amigos_, ¿no? Los celos y todo eso; sólo se trataba de _amistad_.-, yo voy por ese tonto y nos vemos en, como máximo, diez minutos.

- Está bien.- mientras Asakura volvía donde Manta y los otros, le dije a Anna que enseguida regresaba, a lo que respondió con una mirada escéptica que me hizo entender que de veras estaba aburrida. O al menos, eso creí en ese momento.

Luego de esto, comencé a buscar a Hoto-hoto.

**Horokeu Usui**

Quizá por costumbre, traté de sonreírle a la chica con la que había chocado y enseguida, me adentré en el baño más cercano. En realidad, como estábamos en el gimnasio principal de la escuela – el mismo donde me había desmayado, hacía bastante tiempo, mientras trotaba-, se trataba de los vestuarios masculinos. Con toda esa animación en la pista, había supuesto que estarían vacíos…

- ¡Qué onda, hermano! - …pero me equivoqué.

El lugar estaba tan lleno que me sorprendió el haber podido entrar; aunque no tanto como la bienvenida que unos chicos de último año me dieron. Nunca en mi vida había hablado con ellos y a penas había puesto un pie dentro del camarín y ya me estaban palmeando la espalda como si nos hubiésemos conocido desde siempre. Sólo entendí lo que sucedía cuando olfateé, disimuladamente, al que me había llamado "hermano": estaban completamente ebrios.

- Permiso, tengo que ir al b…

_- ¡Espeeera!_ – de pronto, uno de ellos me abrazó por los hombros, impidiéndome seguir avanzando hacia los cubículos. Dios, sí que apestaban; sin embargo, eso no me habría molestado tanto en cualquier otra situación.

Mientras ellos comenzaron a cantar y bromear (a la vez), recordé:

Todo había ido bien, habíamos llegado al lugar, que estaba repleto y nos habíamos quedado conversando en un rincón, todos juntos. Luego, habíamos visto a Ryu; Yoh y yo lo habíamos presentado con el resto y justo después de que él fuera a hacer su ronda de vigilancia (una gran honra que le habían encomendado, según él), Marion Phauna nos había saludado y presentado a su amiga Matti.

Poco después, vi que Chocolove había sacado a bailar a mi hermana y para supervisar a esos dos, fui donde estaban, junto con Yoh y Manta, que conversaban con las recién llegadas. Ren y Anna, durante ese rato, se habían quedado en el mismo sitio y en un momento determinado, cometí el grave error de voltearme a verlos, justamente cuando Yoh comenzaba a bailar con Matti y a Manta unas niñas lo empezaban a sacar, a su vez. Me volteé y descubrí que Ren me estaba mirando o eso me pareció, mas al segundo siguiente estaba besando a Anna. No en la mejilla, como una vez lo había visto hacerlo. La estaba besando en los labios, muy dulcemente y no supe por qué, de pronto, no me importaba tanto que Pilika estuviera bailando con un chico mayor que ella o que Marion me estuviera diciendo algo sobre lo obvias que eran algunas cosas. De pronto, no importaba nada.

Decidí voltearme y de manera inerte, empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música, aunque ésta era demasiado movida y alegre, mientras que yo sentía como si nada dentro de mí estuviese funcionando. No entendí por qué tenía que dolerme tanto, si lo que había visto era normal, de esperarse. Después me di cuenta de que no se trataba de incomprensión; lo que ocurría, era que no deseaba entender, porque sólo me sentiría peor. Lo sabía.

Luego de eso, me dirigí al baño y allí estaba ahora, rodeado de pre-universitarios bebidos que, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, se estaban encargando de que quedara igual o peor que ellos. No sé si el hecho de que no puse resistencia se debió a que estaba roto por dentro o bien, a que ya me habían embriagado, cuando quise reaccionar.

**Yoh Asakura**

Regresé a donde Pilika, Choco, Manta y algunos otros conocidos seguían pasándola bien, esforzándome para controlar la tristeza que la dureza de Annita me había provocado. Me pregunté, llegando, qué habría hecho yo para molestarla, porque no recordaba haberle hablado, si quiera, durante un buen rato. ¿Es que acaso, le irritaba el simple hecho de que yo existiera?

Era sumamente complicado: un día, todo era maravilloso, porque ella era mi amiga y yo podía hacerla sonreír y al siguiente, ocurrían cosas como ésta.

Me detuve junto a mis amigos y les anuncié que era hora de irnos, a lo que Pilika respondió con una serie de protestas que, momentáneamente, me hicieron olvidar la pena que me estaba carcomiendo.

La amistad es el mayor consuelo para los malos momentos.

- ¿Y mi hermano?

- Ren fue por él.- ante la mención de Ren, la hermana de Horo puso una cara tan chistosa que la misma Marion terminó riendo.

- ¡¡Ese chico es todo un galán!! ¿¡No vieron cómo besó a Anna hace un rato!? n0n

Sí, lo había visto y lo cierto era que lo que él había hecho tan fácilmente era más de lo que yo jamás podría soñar…

**Ren Tao**

Los diez minutos ya habían pasado hacía cinco y no encontraba a Hoto por ningún lado. Debía admitirlo: comenzaba a desesperarme.

¿Dónde se había metido? Acaso, ¿le había sucedido algo? Como un flash, vino a mi memoria la imagen de Horo-horo desmayado sobre el suelo del gimnasio y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba corriendo por todos lados, llamándolo.

Por algún motivo ajeno a mi conocimiento, pensé en el beso que le di a Anna y en la mirada de Horo sobre nosotros. ¿Por qué demonios, al verlo observándonos, había hecho algo así? Afortunadamente, Anna no se había molestado ni me había pedido explicaciones; sin embargo, eso no me quitaba responsabilidad. Estaba mal; yo no tenía ningún derecho a hacer ese tipo de demostraciones en público, sólo con el ilógico cometido de que el Tenedor me viera hacerlo.

Demonios, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo?

_- ¡Go, go, go, go…!_ – hasta el día de hoy, jamás supe por qué me detuve al oír esas voces, porque ninguna era la de Horo. Pero lo hice e ingresé en los vestidores, encontrándolos absolutamente llenos.

La mayoría de los presentes eran unos pobres diablos borrachos hasta las orejas y me inquirí a mí mismo por qué razón descabellada Horo-horo podría encontrarse allí, si ni siquiera…

- ¿¿HORO-HORO?? – bebía. Eso tenía entendido yo, hasta que, entre todos los tipos, vislumbré a mi amigo bebiendo de una botella de procedencia dudosa que era sostenida por dos mastodontes humanos, chorreado de distintos licores y con una cara que no me dio buena espina.

_- ¡Go, go, go!_ – claro, pensé; esos estúpidos lo estaban alentando a él. En ese momento, tuve el alarmante deseo de matar a los responsables de la escena que estaba viendo; no obstante, antes de eso, debía sacar al cabeza de mazorca de allí.

Como pude, empujé a las moles que me impedían el paso, lo que me llevó poco menos de cinco minutos y cuando estuve al lado del Tenedor, lo halé lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarlo de esos ineptos.

-¡Hey, tú…!

- ¡¡Quítate!! – algo en mi tono de voz le hizo saber al chico que se nos había cruzado que estaba hablando en serio, haciéndolo apartarse y me encargué, al instante, de tironear a Horo hasta donde el mismo me lo permitiera.

_- S-suél-t-tame… _

- ¡Deja de moverte, ¿quieres?!

_- ¡¡S-suéltammmmee!!_

Evidentemente, no lograría arrastrarlo hasta la salida, no con toda esa muchedumbre estorbando. Como pude, entonces, lo llevé hasta uno de los varios W.C, lo lancé en el interior, me adentré a mi vez y puse el cerrojo (nunca se sabía qué depravado podía intentar meterse con nosotros, después de todo).

**Horokeu Usui**

Como si el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas no me hubiesen bastado, Ren inició nuestro diálogo con una serie de gritos e insultos, entre los cuales a penas distinguí "débil", "tarado" y "borracho". Ardí en deseos de golpearlo o al menos, replicarle algo igual de hiriente y de decirle que todo era culpa suya por gustarme y por tener una novia perfecta con la cual yo no podía competir, por ignorarme y ser, él mismo, exasperantemente perfecto y sobre todo, por haber besado a Anna de esa manera tan resuelta, que indicaba que para él era costumbre y que no le importaba si al hacerlo me estaba rompiendo el corazón, por muy melodramático que sonara. Quise decirle algo de eso y sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme pesadamente sobre el inodoro cerrado, sintiendo terribles puntadas acribillarme la parte delantera del cráneo.

- ¡… y más encima, no eres capaz de decir nada a tu favor! ¡¡Claro que no puedes, ¿cierto?!! ¡No puedes, porque sabes que actuaste de la manera más estúpida que pudiste haber…!

- ¡¡CÁLLATE, DEJA DE GRITARME!! – mi garganta me dolió por la potencia del grito y casi enseguida me arrepentí de haber chillado de esa manera; ahora, tenía un dolor más que añadir a la lista.

- ¿Por qué quisiste beber así, eh? Creí que eras más listo, Horo-horo.

**Ren Tao**

Su reacción, tan inesperada, me había anonadado ligeramente, mas yo no iba a dejar pasar algo tan grave así como así. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no hubiese llegado? ¿Qué habría pasado si alguno de esos dementes ebrios hubiese querido dar un paseo y lo hubiese invitado a ir, en su auto? ¿Quién me aseguraba que no iba a volverse alcohólico, que no se había desintegrado el hígado con todo lo que había bebido, que encima, yo ignoraba de cuánto se trataba?

- P-pues no-lo ssoy…

- Sí, ya me di cuenta.

Sonaba tan mal que llegué a asustarme nuevamente y sin delicadeza- porque estaba iracundo y con mucha razón-, le levanté el rostro para ver si estaba en condiciones de moverse hasta la salida.

- Nn-no…

- Deja de quejarte – lo regañé, apretándole la cara para que dejara de intentar soltarse.- No es como si quisiera estar aquí contigo, ¿sabes? Tenemos que irnos y por tu culpa…

- Bien, entonces ándate; no me importa.- detuvo su forcejeo e hice lo mismo, extrañándome por su tono de voz. No recordaba haberlo oído hablar tan amargamente, antes. ¿Le había sucedido algo? ¿Por eso había terminado allí y en esas condiciones? ¿Por eso reaccionaba de esa manera?

- ¿Pasa algo, Hoto?

- No tienes derecho a reclamarme de ese modo – comenzó, sin mirarme y tal fue mi estupefacción, que terminé soltando su rostro.-, no es justo que lo hagas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirí, sin entender una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciéndome. Él había agachado la cabeza y cuando la subió para verme, constaté que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y quise, con todas mis fuerzas, que eso se debiera al licor que había consumido.

- S-sólo porque no estoy a tu altura…, no puedes tratarme así. Ya entendí que no te importo, pero – su explicación, que había comenzado a alarmarme seriamente, se vio interrumpida por un estremecimiento. De repente, sentí unas ganas abominables de abrazarlo, igual que como lo había hecho en la tarde, pero sin razón, sólo para hacerlo sentir bien. Me dolía verlo mal, es cierto.-… pero tampoco puedes llegar y basurearme así…_ no es justo, Ren…_

Luego de decir mi nombre, su voz se volvió demasiado débil para que yo oyera lo que murmuraba, por lo que me acerqué, hincándome frente a él.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Podemos irnos? – le pregunté, con un timbre considerablemente suavizado, puesto que me había percatado de que no se encontraba en un estado en el cual se le pudiese regañar sin lastimarlo.

Yo no quería lastimarlo…

_- … No…_ - sorbió por la nariz y no supe si su acongojo se debía a su malestar o a algo más. Lo cierto es que me estaba matando no poder hacer nada, hasta había llegado al punto de sentirme culpable por haberle reclamado su imprudencia y eso no era común en mí.

- Ven…

De un momento a otro, el bullicio que había estado reinando dentro de los vestuarios se vio extinto; solamente existía la respiración de Horo contra la mía y mi mano sobre su espalda y su mentón sobre mi hombro, mientras el resto de su cuerpo, colgando de su asiento, era sostenido por el mío. Casi sin darme cuenta, lo halé para poder estrecharlo mejor, aliviándome al notar que se estaba relajando, que comenzaba a dejar de sufrir.

_- Tengo sueño…_ - susurró contra mi cuello; su aliento era cálido, abrasador y mis dedos presionaron, sin violencia, su columna.

- Duerme… - le repliqué, de la misma manera, decidiendo que no era grave si se dormía encontrándonos en esa posición; pues lo único que importaba era que se tranquilizara, que no estuviera triste y que se olvidara de lo que fuera que había sucedido. No podía ser tan terrible; yo iba a encargarme, de lo contrario, de solucionarlo.

Siguió a mi voz un reconfortante silencio, durante el cual, sin poder evitarlo, mi mano libre acarició su entonces desastroso cabello. La verdad, no me encontraba totalmente consciente; era como si todo lo que estaba haciendo fuese normal, cosa de todos los días. Quizá, porque se sentía bien.

_- Me estoy… enamorando de ti._

Abrí los ojos como nunca y de un momento a otro, los sonidos, olores y la presencia ruidosa del resto del mundo volvieron a rodearnos. Sin mucho cuidado, tomé a Horo-horo por los hombros, con el fin de verlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Horo, ¿qué…?

–… - Estaba dormido.

No fui capaz de despertarlo; sólo pude acomodarlo de manera que quedáramos igual que antes; mas, contrariamente a hacía unos minutos, la tranquilidad se había ausentado. Porque me dije a mí mismo, con miedo y asombro, que no habría podido reaccionar de ninguna manera… pero eso, porque no me lo esperaba, no porque no fuese correcto.

_rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh. rxh_

**Llegamos a lo bueno, ¿eh? e.e**

**Rápidamente, hago un agradecimiento general a todos los que**

**leyeron o dejaron review :3**

**Me sorprendió mucho constatar que la mayoría quiere lemon xD**

**Veremos qué pasa; por último, en caso de que no se dé,**

**Voy a subir un one-shot anexo :3 sería como "El lemon nunca visto de Realmente Amor"…**

**Sólo foy you ;) xD pero como dije, veremos qué pasa.**

**¡Mil gracias, de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo:D**

**PD: El próximo capítulo tiene incorporada parte de la letra de una canción,**

**¿Les molesta?**


	11. XI

**Para lore-anime :3**

◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦

**XI**

**Anna Kyouyama**

Traté de tragar parte de mi orgullo y me acerqué al grupo, sin ver la hora de que Ren hiciera acto de presencia. Iba a pagármelas por dejarme varada así como así…

- Es una lástima que tengan que irse, Kyouyama. Todo estaba muy divertido.- Phauna me sonrió de forma enigmática…, aunque pensándolo bien, era su única manera de sonreír. Cada vez que dialogaba con ella, sentía que me hablaba con doble sentido y eso no me gustaba.

- ¿Tú te quedas, Mari? – Pilika, sin el menor atisbo de timidez, se me acercó y me abrazó por los hombros, al mismo tiempo que conversaba con la otra chica. Mi primera intención fue mandarla a volar, pero por algún motivo, no pude; además, en cierto modo, su acción fue reconfortante, me convenció de que podía llamarla una amiga.

- Sí, hasta que todo termine.- mi extraña compañera de clase comenzó a jugar con sus infaltables coletas, hasta que vislumbró algo a lo lejos y despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano, se alejó.

- ¡Es muy amable, ¿no creen?! Al principio me tensaba un poco su manera tan tranquila de hablar, pero cuando la fui conociendo…

Pilika siguió con su discurso y aburrida, me entretuve observando a los demás, hasta llegar a Yoh…

_**Amor mío,**_

Y justo en ese momento, tuvieron que empezar los lentos.

_**Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas **_

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y mientras la hermana de Horo animaba el ambiente con su constante diálogo, secundada por Chocolove, me pregunté por qué motivo tenía que meterme yo en los asuntos de Yoh. ¿Quién era yo, para enojarme si bailaba con Matisse o cualquier otra chica? No me importaba que el Puercoespín lo hiciera, entonces, ¿no era injusto tratar mal a Yoh Asakura por algo como eso? No fui capaz de encontrar fundamentos para mi enojo y sentí vergüenza, una de las sensaciones que más detestaba.

_**  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**_

Y lo peor – o lo más confuso, más bien-, era eso: que mi comportamiento odioso alcanzara mi conciencia, porque toda la vida me describí a mí misma como una chica impenetrable; ninguno de mis escasos errores lograba afectarme más de lo superficialmente debido y de repente, con el simple hecho de ser fría – y eso que siempre solía serlo- con este chico, me cuestionaba de esa manera. Todo eso me turbaba y sin embargo, me dije que no deseaba descargarme con él a causa de lo último.

- ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!- para no terminar tumbada sobre la pista, la niña Usui se aferró a mi cintura, prácticamente llorando de risa, mientras Chocolove bailaba disco o algo por el estilo. Afortunadamente para él, yo no había alcanzado a oír su posiblemente estúpido chiste y por ello, no había terminado dándole un buen zape.

- Jijiji…

Entonces, mientras la conversación se reanudaba, Yoh volvió a dirigirme la mirada; a pesar de lo dura – más de lo usual- que había sido con él, nada en su simpatía con los demás variaba y por esa vez, quise agradecer la comprensión que sin quererlo, sin saberlo, tal vez, tenía conmigo y mis crisis existenciales. Después de todo, él no era el problema, sino la causa.

**Yoh Asakura**

Annita me sonrió y fue como si toda la tristeza que se había asomado en mi interior se terminara, justo como el primer estribillo de la canción que sonaba.

_**Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo**_

No era posible que se hubiese percatado de nada, ¿cierto? No me parecía terrible que supiera que me gustaba – que la quería, en realidad-, porque nunca me había agradado complicarme la vida de esa manera tan romántica. Pero si ella estaba con Ren, era poco probable que anduviera fijándose en lo que los demás chicos podíamos sentir por su persona. Ni siquiera debía de importarle y por mí, eso estaba bien.

Con tal de que me sonriera así, sólo de vez en cuando, todo estaba bien.

_**Amor fugado,**_

Antes de que Hao se fuera, yo solía verlo con varias chicas al día y cuando me contaba sobre sus dramas amorosos- lo chistoso es que él tampoco acostumbraba torturarse con esas cosas-, no lo envidiaba para nada. Mi hermano siempre fue más popular con las chicas y más preocupado, también, en ese aspecto; no obstante, unas pocas veces, _a él_ lo desecharon y ambos sabíamos que, de haberle importado, esas ocasiones lo habrían marcado.

Cuando quieres a alguien, todo importa y si pones condiciones y esperas que se cumplan y no sucede así, debe dolerte mucho.

_**Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado**_

Por ello, yo no exigía nada respecto a Annita. Estando todo como estaba, con una amistad firme y la certeza de que ella estaba al tanto de que contaba conmigo de manera invariable, yo me daba por satisfecho. De otro modo, sufrir habría sido muy fácil.

_**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes**_

**Ren Tao**

**- **Demonios.**-** maldije, pateando, finalmente, la puerta del excusado.

Llevaba a lo menos diez minutos tratando de ingeniármelas para salir, cosa que habría sido sencilla, si no me hubiese encontrado con Horo-horo a cuestas, completamente desenchufado del universo.

A pasos cortos y lentísimos, nos arrastré hasta la puerta de los vestuarios, constatando que la mayoría de los alcohólicos a los que anteriormente había querido asesinar estaban tan o más dormidos que el Tenedor. Cuando llegué frente a la salida, algo cansado con el esfuerzo – porque Hoto no era lo más liviano del mundo y encima, se me habían dormido las piernas de tanto estar hincado-, me apoyé contra la puerta un momento, para descansar y me extrañó no percibir la misma música que antes, sino que una pieza más bien lenta, tranquila.

Como ya habíamos demorado, pensé que un minuto para recuperar mis fuerzas no iba a dañar a nadie, por lo que me relajé brevemente, intentando, inconscientemente, escuchar la canción que sonaba. Con las vista, también inconscientemente, sobre mi amigo.

"_Me estoy… enamorando de ti."_

_**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies…**_

¿Cómo podía ser cierto? ¿Por eso había terminado allí, emborrachándose? ¿Por eso había estado sufriendo? Todo calzaba terriblemente bien y me atormentaba pensar que yo tenía la culpa de todo, no sólo por lo que había hecho esa noche, sino por todo lo que había estado ignorando, por todas esas veces que había respondido a sus gestos con frialdad, escondiéndome en ésta al darme cuenta de que las acciones de Horo y sus palabras lograban llegarme.

Sin embargo, podía haberlo dicho por decirlo, porque acaso, ¿no estaba a punto de dormirse, en esos momentos? Podría haber estado soñando despierto, alucinando por la bebida…

Decidí convencerme de ello, al menos de momento, porque nos estaban esperando y no podía volver con los demás, si llevaba metida dentro la idea de que mi mejor amigo, que Horo-horo me quería de esa manera y yo le hacía daño. Necesitaba que todo fuese una confusión, un mal entendido o algo que me permitiera dormir esa noche.

Abrí la puerta, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, siempre sujetando a Horo. Tarde o temprano, iba a tener que aclarar las cosas con él, ¿cierto? Y ambos esperábamos, de eso estaba seguro, que yo fuera el fuerte. Y yo sólo rogaba porque ninguno se desmoronara y siguiéramos siendo lo que fuera que éramos, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que era amistad.

Una simple frase, había desordenado todos los conceptos que el tiempo me había ayudado a establecer entre nosotros.

**Manta Oyamada **

Milly y las demás se despidieron y poco después, a lo lejos, por fin divisamos a Ren y Horo-horo.

La verdad es que me impresioné bastante al ver que estaba inconsciente y sin embargo, aunque sé que es tonto, me preocupó más el semblante de Ren… pero al llegar junto a nosotros, creí que habían sido ideas mías, porque estaba como siempre, sólo que un poco más serio de lo usual.

- ¡Horo! – Yoh se adelantó hacia ellos y haciéndole eco, Pilika lo sucedió, seguida por los que restábamos.

Ren nos contó, en pocas palabras, lo que había sucedido, explicándonos que su demora se había debido al estado de Hoto, que fuera de estar dormido, se encontraba bien.

- ¡¡Son unos tontos!! ¡¡Lo obligaron a beber, estoy segura!! – Pilika, luego de lanzar una mirada vidriosa a su hermano, pateó una lata y mientras Chocolove la tranquilizaba, Yoh ayudó a Ren a sujetar a Horo. Suspiré, cuando Ren nos aseguró que no era nada grave.

- Las cosas no pueden quedarse así. Hay que decirle a alguien.

Por primera vez, Yoh sonaba serio, grave y su sonrisa se había esfumado. Obviamente, esto se debía a lo que había pasado con Horo, porque todos sabíamos que lo único que hacía reaccionar a Yoh Asakura de esa manera era que dañaran a sus amigos o seres queridos. Yo mismo no me atreví a replicar, por la tensión que su cambio había provocado y hasta llegué a pensar que nadie lo haría, pero Anna habló:

- Por ese sector se encuentra la vigilancia.- sin agregar nada, como sincronizados, los dos se digirieron al sitio indicado, no sin que antes, Ren sostuviera bien a Horo.

- ¿Puedes ir con ellos? Tal vez tengas alguna influencia o algo.- me preguntó Ren, con un tono determinante pero libre de autoridad, que me sorprendió bastante que empleara conmigo. Me sentí bien de poder ayudar en algo y al instante, me encaminé hacia donde Yoh y Anna habían ido.

La música no se había detenido y no pude evitar pensar que así era el mundo: no importaba lo que le pasara a algunos, los demás seguirían bailando.

**Ren Tao**

Ya más tranquila, Pilika se acercó hasta nosotros – Horo y yo- y empezó a interrogarme sobre todo. Me habría molestado, pero entendía su preocupación y además, por sorpresivo que suene, Chocolove me ayudó bastante en ese aspecto, sobre todo al momento de convencerla de que su hermano no iba a morirse intoxicado ni nada de eso. En esos instantes, me dije que por mucho que yo demostrara lo contrario, Chocolove también era un amigo y confiaba en él y sobre todo, me alegraba que existiera.

- Ven, bonita, te invito un refresco.

- … Bueno…

Menos afligida, luego de cerciorarse de que yo no iba a necesitar que alguien le sujetara la cabeza a Horo por si le daba un ataque cardiovascular (eso estaban pasando en su clase, aparentemente), Pilika acompañó al moreno al puesto de bebidas, dejándonos en nuestro rincón. Dejándome a mí, con Horo, en el rincón en el cual me había ido a sentar para sostenerlo mejor. Ya no podía decir o pensar "nosotros" sin sentir que lo había herido de alguna manera, sin detestarme un poquito por todas las acciones sin respaldo que había cometido en el pasado, en su presencia, que – ahora me daba cuenta- le debían haber dolido. Sin sentirme despreciable.

…_**Que me parta un rayo**_

- Mm… - sobresaltándome, me incliné sobre él, que dormitaba a sus anchas, esperando por otra señal de vida. Lo único que recibí fue un pesado bostezo y luego de eso, Horo volvió a su estado de coma.

- Despierta…, Tenedor.- era el colmo del patetismo, lo sabía, pero nadie me oía o me estaba viendo y me estaba matando tener tanto espacio, porque entonces, pensaba. Con Hoto-hoto despierto, al menos, me habría olvidado de todo, por estar ocupado molestándolo.

-…

Pero debía de estar agotado.

"_- Me estoy… enamorando de ti."_

Por lo que yo seguía pensando.

No sabía qué idea hacerme, qué hacer y mucho menos, qué esperar. ¿Qué se suponía que yo quería? ¿Que no fuera cierto? ¿Que, si lo era, se acabara pronto? ¿Que dejara, de algún modo, de estar… enamorándose de mí?

_**Que me entierre el olvido (mi amor)…**_

**Anna Kyouyama**

- ¡Le estoy diciendo que a mi amigo lo…!

- Si no tiene pruebas, no podemos ayudarlo, ¿comprende? – la incompetente que nos había recibido intentó cerrar la puerta, mientras Yoh, impotente, trataba de encontrar algo con qué rebatir su estúpida política conformista. Con un pie, impedí que se encerrara.

- Nuestra prueba es un bobo de un metro setenta y cinco de altura, pelo celeste y con un estado de ebriedad tan evidente que podrían usarlo para la publicidad. No esperamos nada de ustedes, pero al menos tengan un poco más de cuidado con quiénes entran o con lo que venden.

No se podía esperar nada de una inútil como ella, por lo que le indiqué a Yoh, con la cabeza, que nos fuéramos hacia donde los demás nos aguardaban. Al mirarlo, descubrí que su anterior angustia había desaparecido casi por completo y me sentí aún más satisfecha de mis palabras.

- ¡Eres sensacional, Annita! n.n – exclamó, mientras atravesábamos la pista de baile para retornar con los demás.

…_**Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida**_

**Yoh Asakura**

En respuesta, gruñó un par de cosas y volvió a mirar al frente, sin alcanzar a ver la enorme sonrisa que en mi rostro, casi por sí sola, aparecía.

- ¡Yoh! – una voz conocida me llamó y al ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía, vi que Ryu caminaba velozmente hacia nosotros.

- Ryu, hola…

- ¡Escuché lo que dijeron, antes de que se fueran! – me informó y recién me percaté de que estaba bastante alarmado.- ¿Qué le pasó a Horo-horo?

- Unos idiotas – fue Annita quien respondió, observando a mi amigo con indiferencia- lo forzaron a beber su peso en alcohol y se durmió.

- ¿Está bien? – inquirió Ryu, apresurando el paso, de modo que termináramos alineados.

- Seguramente, el dolor de cabeza de mañana va a matarlo.- tanto el inspector como yo, pusimos una cara de dolor involuntaria, ambos sintiéndolo por Horo.- Si no se ahoga en su propio vómito antes.

Jiji, a veces Annita sí que se parecía a Ren.

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

**Pilika Usui**

Choco me entregó una lata de soda y se lo agradecí; realmente me habría asustado mucho más de no ser por él y los otros.

- Creí que esta escuela era segura.- me quejé; no podía evitarlo, tenía decirle las cosas a alguien.

- Estas cosas pasan hasta en los internados de Francia.- cuando lo miré, tenía una peluca rubia con rizos y sin querer, por reírme, escupí lo que estaba bebiendo, empapándolo.

¡Nunca había conocido a alguien tan chistoso! Mi hermano e Yoh-kun lo eran, pero siempre acababa enojándome con ellos; en cambio, Chocolove era una caja de sorpresas y siempre terminaba doliéndome el estómago de tanto reír por sus ocurrencias. Por eso había querido ir a la fiesta: si él iba a acompañarnos, era indudable que sería una salida muy divertida.

Si a Horo-horo no le hubiera ocurrido lo que le ocurrió, lo habría sido por completo.

- ¿Sabes? Mi hermano y yo, hasta hace poco, íbamos a un colegio público mucho menos elegante que éste y en las fiestas que hacían allá, nunca nos pasó algo así.

- Bueno, la culpa no es del lugar, sino de la gente. Siempre hay peligro, en todos lados; por eso se supone que tengamos los ojos abiertos.

- Tienes razón.- además de ser un chiste con patas, ése chico era muy sensato y decía cosas muy ciertas. Sonreí, mientras él pedía una servilleta para secarse el cabello.

**Manta Oyamada**

Volví donde había dejado a los demás. Había llegado muy tarde donde la inspectoría se había instalado; Yoh y Anna ya debían haber vuelto y no había nadie en el lugar. Probablemente, habría sucedido más de un percance durante la fiesta.

Al regresar, me encontré con que el Sr. Bokutou le había pedido a un amigo de confianza que nos llevara en su jeep y aunque, como es de esperar, todos dudamos – más que mal, era un desconocido-, como el inspector insistió en acompañarnos a cada uno de nosotros, terminamos accediendo. Después de todo, así era más sencillo llevar a Horo a su casa.

Salimos del establecimiento apresuradamente, cuando Billy, el camarada del Ryu – que me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre -, estuvo frente a la entrada y me sorprendí al notar que todo el drama había durado lo que duraba una canción.

_**Y sigues tú con el control**_

- Al final, ¿tampoco pudiste hablar con alguien?

- No…

Era cierto, a fin de cuentas y aunque no me sentía del todo bien omitiendo verdades, no fui capaz de comentarle ni a Ren ni a nadie que me habían atrasado esas tres chicas tan extrañas…

**Horokeu Usui**

La cabeza me mataba y mi garganta lloraba por un poco de agua, pero estaba como inmóvil, pesado y me daba la impresión de que al menor movimiento, iba a desintegrarme. Entreabrí los ojos con esfuerzo, sin lograr casi nada y lo vi todo oscuro y además, percibí ruido a mi alrededor, aunque distante.

_- … mejor que les digas eso, que fue a mi casa…_

_- Sí y además no fue su culpa…_

_- Seguramente si lo viera así se…_

_- …entonces, hagamos eso. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él._

Era la voz de Ren y deduje que estaba soñando, así que sin mucha dificultad, volví a dormirme.

◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦

**¡Siento la demora! La verdad de las cosas, estaba esperando más reviews u//u**

**Sí, soy una cerda (xD), pero por lo menos soy honesta, ¿no? u//u**

**En fin, eso sería todo.**

**Labios Compartidos es una canción del grupo Maná y no adueño nada de ella**

**(además de la angustia que siento al escucharla, de repente)**

**Y pues… eso. Tal vez no quedó muy bien insertada, por eso de la fragmentación;**

**Pero es que habían partes y partes y decidí usar las útiles.**

**Además, no siempre había los mismos intervalos de tiempo entre cada POV, **

**Por lo que la canción no podía estar recién en el verso siguiente si había pasado minuto y medio.**

**De todos modos, lo hecho, hecho está xD**

**Se viene lo bueno e.e**

**Creo que muchas quieren lemon, pero ya veremos (haha, siempre respondo eso xD)**

**Si no, como ya lo dije, haré un one-shot alternativo :B**

**¡¡Gracias por leer, de verdad!!**


	12. XII

**XII**

**Yoh Asakura**

Confié en que Ren iba a cuidar de Horo, porque aunque no lo admitiera, yo sabía que él también se había preocupado mucho por él. Fuimos a dejar, primero, a Pilika, que besó sonoramente a su hermano en la mejilla y le aseguró –aunque él dormía-, que se encargaría de excusarlo con sus padres de la manera más convincente posible.

Luego, llegamos a la casa de Annita.

- Yo voy a dejarte.- Ren hizo ademán de incorporarse de su asiento y algo lo detuvo. Cuando lo miré, me percaté del detalle de que Horo había terminado, de algún modo, acomodado sobre su mitad izquierda.

- No importa. Sería divertido despertarlo para ver su cara de dolor, pero lo más probable es que se ponga a chillar… - Anna se bajó del auto y desde donde estaba, se despidió de nosotros, de Ryu y de Billy, sin prestar atención a los reclamos de Ren. Bueno, él tenía razón de protestar: a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea de que ella llegara sola hasta su casa, aún si no iba a caminar mucho…

- ¡Anna, te estoy diciendo que no puedes ir sola hasta…!

- ¡Ya, deja de gritar! Bueno, señor Buen Humor, el tonto de Yoh puede acompañarme. ¿Así está bien?

**Anna Kyouyama**

En cuanto Ren inició su sermón, me resigné ante el hecho de que no iba a callarse a menos que le hiciera caso. Así era él, yo lo conocía.

- ¡Ya, deja de gritar! Bueno, señor Buen Humor, el tonto de Yoh puede acompañarme. ¿Así está bien?

Nunca hablo sin pensar; esa vez, sin embargo, eso fue lo que hice y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era tarde.

- ¡Me parece perfecto! – gruñó mi novio, para luego ordenarle a Yoh que se ejecutara.

- Vamos, Annita.- él me sonrió, para luego bajar del jeep. Incluso bajo el cielo oscuro, su expresión era serena, pacífica.

- Como quieras… - refunfuñé, si bien no era muy coherente el hacerlo, ya que había sido **mi** genial idea. Supuse que para los demás, mi enojo se debería a la insistencia insufrible de Ren.

- Espera a que entre.- indicó el último, autoritario, dirigiéndose a Yoh, que se limitó a soltar una risita. Mi enfado se atenuó por la evidente aprensión de mi novio y sonando menos dura, le dije a Yoh por dónde era y caminamos hacia el templo.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste, Annita?

- ¡Es "Anna", Yoh, "**Anna**"!

- Jijiji…

- Hmpf… pues me aburrí. Aunque supongo que tú debes haberla pasado en grande.

- ¡Sí! n.n

El tiro me había salido por la culata, qué ironía.

- Tonto.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡No me contradigas!

- Sí, señora ToT

No pude evitar reírme un poco, sin querer y él hizo lo mismo.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa.

- Tu casa es muy linda, Annita.

**Ren Tao**

Cuando Yoh, por fin, volvió, luego de cerciorarme de que había hecho bien su trabajo – no es que no confiara en él, sólo… que Yoh era demasiado relajado para mi gusto. Al menos, en esa ocasión-, Billy nos dejó fuera de mi apartamento y llamé a Basón para que me ayudara a transportar a Hoto-hoto.

- Jijiji, nos vemos, Ren.

- Hasta el lunes, Ren. Si necesitas algo, llámame…

Mientras Chocolove, secundando a Manta, decía alguna broma estúpida sobre operadoras, vislumbré a Basón y arrastré a mi amigo hacia fuera del auto.

- Nos vemos.- me dirigí a los chicos y luego, a Bokutuou y su (extraño) camarada.- Gracias por traernos.

- ¡Los amigos de Ryu son mis amigos! – el tal Billy, volviendo a encender el motor, me guiñó un ojo, mientras el llamado Ryu me hacía un signo positivo con el pulgar. Agradecí el hecho de no haberme quedado solo con ellos ese día…

- Señorit-

- Basón.

- Disculpe. Joven Ren, ¿Qué le sucedió a…?

Mientras me ayudaba a sostener a Horo-horo, le expliqué lo sucedido – obviamente, omitiendo ciertos detalles-, al mismo tiempo que ingresábamos al departamento.

Minutos después, luego de que entráramos, Horo dormía sobre mi cama. A cualquier otra persona- fuera de Anna y Jun, claro- no le habría cedido otra cosa que un sofá cualquiera, pero…

- Voy a traerle un vaso de leche.

- Sí, gracias…

Pero después de todo lo acontecido, casi no tenía opción…

Me senté a los pies del lecho, bastante pesadamente y por fortuna, eso no lo despertó. Yo me encontraba cansado (si bien no había hecho otra cosa que estar parado en una esquina del gimnasio durante horas) debido a todo lo que había ocurrido; sin embargo, aunque los párpados me pesaban, sabía que no iba a poder dormir y menos aún, con Horo-horo allí. Y con eso, no quiero decir que me hubiese molestado su presencia.

"_Me estoy… enamorando de ti."_

Basón me trajo algo de leche y no pude evitar fijarme en lo extrañado y a la vez, contento que parecía – aunque se notaba que no quería que me diera cuenta. Bueno, no era de extrañar, ya que Horo era el primer amigo que yo llevaba. Basón conocía a Anna o mejor dicho, sabía de su existencia; pero normalmente, era yo quien la visitaba a ella, más que nada porque sus abuelos eran bastante severos en ese sentido. Por eso, me dije, su sorpresa.

También me percaté de que, en otras circunstancias, a mí me habría alegrado bastante la idea de que Horo fuera al departamento; habría sido, si él no hubiese estado inconsciente y yo, choqueado por lo que me había dicho, una prueba concreta de acercamiento. Pero el hubiera y por ende, el no hubiera, no existe y las cosas estaban como estaban. Ni siquiera quise imaginar el motivo por el cual, si la situación hubiese sido distinta, si Horo no hubiese dicho lo que dijo, una prueba de acercamiento me habría alegrado tanto. No quise, porque había empezado a cuestionarlo todo y todas las respuestas eran vacías, inválidas.

- Joven, ¿no tiene sueño? Es bastante tarde.

- No, estoy bien. Tú anda a dormir, Basón. Yo apago las luces.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Sí…

Me dio las buenas noches, como siempre y en medio de todo el desastre, agradecí, una vez más, como a lo largo de toda mi vida lo había estado haciendo, su existencia.

No importa qué tan mal estén las cosas, solía pensar de niño, siempre existirá Basón. Siempre va a haber una persona que me dé las buenas noches.

Pero en esos momentos, ni siquiera eso fue consuelo suficiente.

- Ñam…

Me volteé hacia Horo, que dormía como un verdadero tronco y me pregunté si se iba a acordar de algo.

**Yoh Asakura**

Luego de que Ren se fuera con Horo y un señor llamado Basón, Manta, Choco y yo conversamos sobre todo lo sucedido durante esa noche.

- ¡Al parecer el chiquitín es un Don Juan! – comentó Billy, después de que contáramos el número de chicas que lo había invitado a bailar. Manta, sonrojado, se limitó a reír.

- ¿Es aquí, Yoh?

- Sí.

Me despedí de todos y le agradecí al buen Billy, que me resultó, desde un inicio, como una copia en negativo de Ryu. Éste último, amistoso como siempre, me dejó en la puerta de mi casa.

- ¡El lunes podrás contarme por qué no dejaste de sonreír así, jujujuju!- habiendo pronunciado estas palabras, me dio las buenas noches y volvió al jeep, desde donde los demás me saludaron, una vez más, antes de irse.

Ya acostado, suspiré profundamente, casi sin querer, de una manera que a Hao le habría divertido bastante.

Recordé la sonrisa de Anna, a sus abuelos llegando a la velocidad de la luz, lo linda que ella se veía con las mejillas encendidas, cuando les había aclarado que yo era un amigo suyo y de Ren y que la había ido a dejar y no un asaltante ni nada parecido. Su abuela me había parecido muy inteligente, con un carácter parecido al suyo, aunque increíblemente, menos seria y a su abuelo se le notaba, a simple vista, lo mucho que sabía y había experimentado.

- Abuelo, abuela, él es Asakura Yoh. Yoh, ellos son mi abuelo y mi abuela… - nos había presentado Annita, con una cara amurrada que yo no le había visto antes y después, a penas habíamos conversado un poco y su abuelo ya me estaba invitando a pasar.

Les dije adiós, luego de negarme muy a mi pesar – es que era algo tarde… - y mientras volvía al automóvil, oí lo que su abuela le decía a ella: que yo parecía muy buen chico y que seguramente, era agradable y un verdadero amigo, lo cual me hizo, como muy pocas cosas, sonrojar.

Y también, oí lo que ella replicó, sin emoción en la voz, pero yo sabía que era en serio y eso era más que bastante:

_- Sí, abuela. Es cierto._

**Horokeu Usui**

No recuerdo lo que soñé aquella vez; pero eso sí, sé que era una pesadilla, puesto que desperté de golpe y sin aire. Lo primero que vi, ya sentado, fue a Ren que me daba la espalda.

- … - evidentemente, me escuchó y se volteó hacia mí y al fijarme bien (aunque sentía la cabeza algo ligera, así que eso es relativo) noté que o había dormido muy mal o simplemente, no lo había hecho.

- ¡Hola! ¿Y los demás?

Una enorme confusión mi invadió; con la vista, recorrí el lugar y me di cuenta del particular hecho de que no tenía la menor idea de dónde nos encontrábamos. Y lo más desconcertante – porque nunca antes me había pasado-, fue intentar explicarme la situación y encontrarme con que no recordaba nada.

- Ren…, no me acuerdo de nada.- le confesé algo asustado. Él no replicó, pero como yo estaba concentrado en algo más, no percibí lo extraño en su mirada.

Como un relámpago, luego de que hiciera un esfuerzo y rememorara todo lo ocurrido durante la fiesta, apareció dentro de mi cabeza la imagen de varios chicos mayores que yo… sosteniendo varias botellas. Entendí, entonces, que había hecho algo vergonzoso y estúpido y que mi memoria borrada se debía a ello.

- Parece que ya te acordaste de algo.- lo miré.

Ren tenía ojeras y estaba serio, aunque por algún motivo, aunque su voz sonaba molesta, él no lo parecía. No de la manera que yo le había visto estarlo.

- ¿Dónde está Pilika? – quise saber, sintiéndome de lo peor y tratando de asimilarlo todo. Hice un rápido ademán de levantarme y al instante, me arrepentí.

- La fuimos a dejar a tu casa anoche, no te preocupes.

- Ah, qué bueno… - suspiré aliviado, aunque no lo estaba y me pasé una mano por el rostro. Era la primera vez que no deseaba estar con él y obviamente, no porque no me gustara su compañía, sino porque me sentía un fracasado, un perdedor. Me pregunté qué habría hecho mi papá, de haberme visto llegar así a casa.

Y a propósito…

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi casa.

Como por magia, de un momento a otro empecé a sentir cómo mis mejillas iban poniéndose rojas y mentalmente, me lamenté por mi existencia una vez más.

- Ya veo.- empecé a reírme y él sólo me observó fijamente y deduje, a mi pesar, que estaba muy enojado. Pensé que talvez, lo habían obligado a recibirme y que yo no lo había dejado dormir bien.- Yo… Lamento si te caus…

- Debes tener hambre.

**Ren Tao**

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Desayunamos?

Cansado como estaba, por haber pasado la noche en vela, me puse de pie, esperando que hiciera lo mismo. Horo-horo, luego de imitarme, me hizo algunas preguntas y tuve que explicarle todo lo sucedido – igual que con Basón, omitiendo lo de los vestidores. Me cercioré, conforme me interrogaba, de que no tenía idea de lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Es tu cama? – me preguntó, indicando de donde acababa de pararse y al verme asentir, me sonrió apenado. Y pensé, sintiéndome, una vez más, culpable, que había extrañado sus sonrisas.- Lo siento, Ren.

- Cierra la boca y vamos.

- Hm…, ya me estaba preguntando qué te había pasado para estar tan amable.

Nuevamente, lo hice callar y pensé que irónicamente, aunque él no lo sabía, sí me había pasado algo para estar tan amable. Algo que tenía mucho que ver con él. Bueno, la falta de sueño quizá había influido un poco…

- Buenos días, Joven Ren. Joven…

- Hola, soy Horo-horo.

El Tenedor, atravesando la cocina, llegó frente a Basón y le estrechó amistosamente la mano. Basón sólo lo miró bastante pasmado, quizá porque era la primera persona que se le presentaba tan afablemente. Después de todo, llevaba más de diez años conmigo y la gran parte de la gente que había llenado mi vida habían sido ricachones antipáticos, conocidos de mis padres y sus hijos, insoportables o demasiado refinados como para prestarle atención. Yo no era demostrativo con él, pero siempre detesté a quienes lo habían mirado en menos y esa mañana, cuando Horo hizo eso, me di cuenta de que él me había faltado y durante el breve instante en que esa idea me inundó, el miedo y las dudas que me habían estado atormentando, momentáneamente, se desvanecieron. Momentáneamente.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor?

- Tráteme de tú, por favor.

- Lo siento, joven, pero sólo podría si usted también lo hiciera conmigo.

- Jeje, pero no es justo, usted es mayor.

- Exacto.- Basón sonrió y le indiqué a Horo que se sentara.

Minutos después, el desayuno estaba servido.

- Joven Ren, debo hacer unas diligencias y ausentarme durante el resto de la mañana…

- Bien.- se despidió y lo vi sonreírle a Horo.

- ¡Adiós, Basón! - Quedamos solos.

- Ojalá mi mamá no se haya preocupado…

- Se supone que Pilika le dijo que te quedarías conmigo para hacer un trabajo o algo por el estilo. Por lo poco que la conozco, imagino que funcionó.

- ¿De verdad tomé alcohol? – sus ojos se posaron en la nada y decidí que su pregunta no buscaba una respuesta, ya que él sabía que sí lo había hecho.

- Toma.- sin mucha delicadeza, porque ser hospitalario nunca fue lo mío, coloqué frente a él un tazón de leche. Al notarlo extrañado, le pregunté si no conocía la leche.

- Sí, pero casi nunca…

- Pues estás mal, Hoto-hoto. Con razón andas cayéndote mientras trotas.- ante mi alusión a su pasado desmayo, él se limitó a fruncir el ceño y refunfuñar y recién allí, sentí que todo volvía a ser como antes.

- Está rica.- exclamó, con una expresión completamente cambiada, habiéndola probado.

Bueno, tenía razón. La leche es deliciosa.

- Claro que lo es. – lo apoyé, analizando su semblante. Él sonreía con satisfacción y me pregunté qué solía tomar al desayuno…

- Dime…- saliendo de mis cavilaciones, lo descubrí algo dubitativo.- Anoche, no ocurrió nada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?

Me concentré en tragar, culpable por mi mentira. Pero no habría podido decirle nada: ni siquiera podía tratar el tema conmigo mismo.

- Jeje, tienes razón. – mientras se rascaba la cabeza, le dije que comiera lo que gustara.

Evidentemente, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que "impresionarse" por mi hospitalidad – que aunque muchos lo duden, siempre estaba presente, sólo que no hacía uso de ella… -, a lo que respondí con algún sarcasmo, que él rebatió con un insulto, que yo contesté con otro y así sucesivamente.

- Ren…

- Dime…

**Horokeu Usui**

- Es que…

Un largo silencio nos envolvió, durante el cual aproveché para respirar hondamente. La garganta me temblaba ligeramente.

- Yo… no sé si…

- … - él, extrañamente, no me apresuró o soltó algún comentario burlón, como habría sido de esperar. En otras circunstancias, esto me habría llamado más la atención, sin embargo, mi turbación era muy fuerte como para fijarme en esos detalles.

- No me atrevo a ir a mi casa… - murmuré finalmente.

Levanté la mirada y traté de sonreírle, incluso me sentí sonrojar un poco, quizá porque no había nadie más con nosotros y en cierto modo, era como si toda su atención, en esos instantes, me perteneciera.

- ¿Por qué?

Suspiré sin que lo notara. Era una pregunta corta y la respuesta, no obstante, era larga y complicada. ¿Cómo iba a ver a mis padres a los ojos y hablarles sobre el supuesto trabajo que había hecho durante la noche con Ren? No podía mentirles, pero también era incapaz de decirles la verdad y por eso, la idea de volver a mi casa y enfrentarlos me asustaba.

- … Yo…

- Voy a aburrirme todo el día, sin Basón. Espero que allá tengamos algo que hacer.

Ren se levantó con calma, dejando la mesa tal y como estaba y sin prestar atención a mi mirada estupefacta.

- ¿Vas a acompañarme?

- No tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

- …

- ¿Planeas quedarte allí sentado durante mucho más?

Sin poder evitar sonreír, me puse de pie como él había hecho y luego de que empezara a recoger mi losa sucia y que él me dijera que dejara todo así, le pregunté si íbamos a ir enseguida, sin que la idea me fascinara.

- Creo que es lo mejor, Hoto. Además, ni sueñes con que voy a tenerte aquí todo el día.

- Já, ni que quisiera quedarme, Tiburón.

- ¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?

- ¡¡Ya escuchaste!! – le saqué la lengua y él me golpeó en el brazo y de un momento a otro, estábamos en medio de una de nuestras usuales peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Él me tiró el cabello y quise hacer lo mismo, pero por esas cosas de la vida, en ese preciso instante a él se le ocurrió soltarme, por lo que la fuerza que yo empleé para impulsarme estuvo de más.

En resumidas cuentas, todo esto tuvo como resultado que yo cayera sobre él, que terminó de espaldas sobre el suelo.

- … - tuve la intención de seguir gritándole, pero su mutismo y la presente situación me lo impidieron. Elevé el rostro y él, al mismo tiempo, hizo lo mismo y nuestros labios y narices quedaron muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que yo habría imaginado que quedarían jamás.

Fuera de esto, pasó el tiempo suficiente como para que yo me diera cuenta de que mis manos estaban fuertemente incrustadas en cada uno de sus hombros y aunque esto no me hizo sonrojar – aunque fue un milagro del cielo el que no temblara de los puros nervios-, sí lo consiguió el hecho que poco después noté de que sus propias manos estaban sobre mi cintura.

**Basón Pai Long** (1)

Ya estaba afuera, a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando me percaté de que había olvidado lo más importante: los documentos. Volví a ingresar al edificio y como el elevador estaba repleto, opté por las escaleras.

Lo cierto es que el amigo del señorito me había impresionado: nunca ninguno de los pocos jóvenes con los cuales el joven Ren se había visto irremediablemente obligado a convivir, evidentemente, la mayoría durante los cócteles de sus padres, se había mostrado tan sencillo y agradable con mi persona.

También, me había parecido que el joven mostraba por él –esto lo había notado, principalmente, la noche anterior- una preocupación que jamás había enseñado por nadie en el pasado, salvo, muy pocas veces, por la señorita Jun.

Sonriendo por la evidente amistad que veía rondando la sombría vida del joven Ren, llegué frente a la puerta y comencé a abrir.

Fue extraño: al ingresar – aceleradamente, pues ya se me había hecho tarde- encontré a ambos muchachos muy distanciados, prácticamente, cada cual en una esquina del amplio comedor. Supuse que algún motivo tendrían para esto y como de todos modos, al señorito no le agradaba que me metiera en sus asuntos, me disculpé y expliqué el motivo de mi retorno, antes de volver a despedirme y salir.

De nuevo en el exterior, sin que yo supiera por qué razón, una sonrisa afloró en mis labios.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

(1) **Basón Pai Long: **Creo que es como obvio, pero la cosa es que ¡no sabía cómo ponerle! Busqué y busqué su nombre completo sin el menor resultado TTOTT

Por lo que decidí que sería pariente de Li Pai Long, (¿adivinaron?) esposo de Jun :3

Ya veremos… sólo espero no haber arruinado mucho el capítulo ÚxÙ

A parte de eso, muchas gracias a todos los que enviaron review n0n

Me hicieron muuuy feliz :3

Cuando termine el fic, los nombraré a todos sin falta (como en Rosas), así que no se crean despreciados si no lo hago enseguida n.ñU

Repito: ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Nos vemos :3


	13. XIII

**XIII**

**Anna Kyouyama**

Me desperté más tarde de lo usual y con algo de pereza, me senté sobre mi cama.

Poco a poco, sin querer en realidad, recordé algunas cosas de la noche anterior y me pregunté cómo le habría ido a Ren con Horo-horo. Decidí telefonearlo luego de comer, hora a la cual – yo sabía – él casi siempre se encontraba.

- Buenos días… - saludé al ingresar en el comedor, ya aseada, como siempre debía ser, ya fuese lunes o domingo.

- Ssssht.- recibí como respuesta, por parte de mis abuelos. Estaban orando.

Resignada, me arrodillé junto a mi abuela, sintiendo curiosidad por saber si los demás – Pilika, Manta…, Yoh… - ya estarían en pie.

**Pilika Usui**

Luego de caerme de la cama – bueno, siempre había sido algo inquieta para dormir-, ya no pude retomar el sueño, por lo que decidí ir a hacerle el desayuno a mi mamá.

La noche anterior, al llegar, no había tenido dificultades para cubrirle a mi hermano las espaldas: papá no estaba y nuestra madre, que seguía algo delicada de salud, estaba tan cansada que no había tenido fuerzas ni para preocuparse.

Evidentemente, no era que esto me alegrase.

- Pilika, eres un ángel… - me agradeció mamá, cuando entré con la bandeja.- ¿Tu hermano no ha llegado?

- No. Puede que pase el día con Ren… - eso no era falso, así que yo no estaba mintiendo, ¿cierto?

- Ya veo… Es muy temprano, ¿no estás cansada?

- No, jeje.

- ¿De dónde sacaste tanta energía? – la risa de mamá me hizo sentir triste y feliz a la vez. Desistiendo de mi intención de salir a pasear, me tumbé sobre su cama, junto a ella.- ¿Cómo la pasaste, cariño?

- ¡Bien! Primero, cuando llegué a la heladería…

Comencé a relatarle todo el día anterior, desde que nos habíamos encontrado en la plaza, con lujo de detalles y ella también rió por las ocurrencias de Chocolove. Decidí, entonces, presentárselo un día de esos.

El tiempo pasó sumamente rápido y ni cuenta nos dimos. Hacía mucho que nuestros fines de semana no eran tan tranquilos y era aún mejor, porque mi jefa tenía licencia y había terminado por obsequiarme unos días libres, ya que ella iba a quedarse en casa.

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura nos alertó de la llegada de Horo-horo.

**Horokeu Usui**

Fue muy raro sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, algo incómodo y grato al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí.

Detestaba reaccionar de esa forma sólo porque Ren me preguntara si estaba bien: por sonreír como bobo – cosa que, afortunadamente, él no notó, puesto que yo cubría casi la totalidad de mi rostro con mi antebrazo-, no me fijé por dónde iba a y me tropecé con mis propios pies, por lo que terminé no en la acera sino que prácticamente sentado sobre la calle vacía.

- Jajajaja, sí, se nota.

- Cierra la boca.

Intenté sonar molesto, pero su risa se me contagió casi automáticamente. Él dejó de caminar y me puse de pie lentamente, pues no quería repetir la escena.

Seguimos el camino hacia mi casa, el cual no era extremadamente largo, pero tampoco era sólo un par de cuadras. Era relativamente temprano, por lo cual no había demasiada gente – por ser fin de semana- y yo sentía como si el mundo estuviese vacío, a parte de nosotros dos.

Era demasiado soñador, es cierto, pero quise culpar a los efectos post-alcohol por ello…

_- ¡Hermana, cómprame un prendedor!_

_- Pero es mi última moneda…_

_- Oh…, está bien…_

_- Ay, bueno. Pero prométeme que lo vas a usar._

_- ¡Sí!_

Sin darnos cuenta, ambos nos habíamos detenido a presenciar el diálogo de los dos hermanos, por el cual, recién entonces, me sentí agradecido con Pilika; pues estaba seguro de que no le encantaba la idea de mentir por mi causa. Me giré hacia Ren, que se encontraba de pie junto a mí. Él sonreía, con la vista perdida en los dos otros chicos.

- … - quise preguntarle algo o al menos, hacer un comentario; mas no me sentí capaz de interrumpir su especie de trance, se veía tranquilo y era obvio que recordaba a su propia hermana.

Iba a volverme, nuevamente, hacia donde el niño y la chica se encontraban, pero justo entonces él me miró.

- Tienes suerte de tener a tu hermana a tu lado.

- Lo sé…

- … - quise sonreírle, pero supe que algo de lo que estábamos hablando le dolía y entonces, también me dolió a mí.

- Sabes… Tú nos tienes a los dos… - me atreví a decir y casi por obligación, clavé los ojos en el suelo, fingiendo que me entretenía contando las piedrecillas que cubrían el cemento.

**Ren Tao**

No sé cuánto rato pasé observándolo, me encontraba como ausente, procesando lo que me había dicho.

La verdad era que ni siquiera había querido mencionarle esas cosas; no solía hablar con nadie acerca de Jun – muy rara vez, con Anna- y mucho menos esperaba que alguien me hiciera sentir mejor.

Y aunque sus palabras no habían llenado el hueco que mi hermana había dejado dentro de mí… habían bañado de calidez todo lo demás, hasta opacarlo.

- ¿Vamos?

- … Sí. Andando.

Reanudamos nuestra marcha y luego de un tiempo indeterminado, llegamos afuera de su casa.

Era pequeña y no muy nueva, pero tampoco estaba destartalada o cayéndose. Una reja de pintura despellejada y barrotes muy firmes sugerían que tanto el señor como la señora Usui velaban por la seguridad de sus hijos. Reprimiendo el recuerdo de Horo ebrio, lo seguí hasta la entrada.

- Qué bueno que aún tengo mis llaves… - soltó una risita y abrió la reja, haciéndome pasar enseguida, algo (a mi parecer) nervioso. Atravesamos un fragmento de terreno que cumplía el papel de jardín externo y luego de unos siete pasos, Horo ya abría la puerta de su casa.- Adelante.

- … Después de ti.- por algún motivo, no se me antojaba llegar y entrar a su morada sin conocer a alguien; al menos, no antes que él ingresara. Y eso era extraño, puesto que yo nunca había sido muy tímido ni adicto a la cortesía.

- Eh… S-sí…

Horo penetró en la vivienda, secundado por mí y cerró, enseguida, la puerta. Segundos después, Pilika estaba junto a nosotros.

- ¡Hermano, hasta que llegas! ¡Ren, hola! – ella se sorprendió de verme, mas parecía feliz de hacerlo, por lo que le obsequié una sonrisa ladeada.

Y caí en la cuenta que yo era condescendiente con ella por el simple hecho de ser hermana de Horo-horo.

- Pilika… ¿Qué dijo papá? – susurró, interrogante, mi amigo, haciéndome pasar a una pequeña salita. Ésta tampoco era enorme, pero sí, muy acogedora.

- Tuvo que ir a Hokkaido.

- ¿Mamá estaba sola? – algo en mi interior se removió ante su tono inquieto; yo mismo, me pareció, jamás había demostrado tanto interés por mi madre, ni siquiera en asuntos mayores que el hecho de que estuviera sola durante una noche. Tratando de ignorar dicha reacción, paseé la vista por una hilera de cuadros con fotos, dispuestos sobre una mesita polvorienta.

- Sí, pero hacía solamente un par de horas.

- Y ¿cómo se siente?

- La verdad es que cuando llegué se veía…

En la primera fotografía, cuadrada y en blanco y negro, aparecían quienes, por descarte, tenían que ser los padres de Horo-horo y de Pilika cuando jóvenes. Evidentemente, tenían cosas en común con sus hijos, como el cabello, las facciones, etc.; sin embargo, algo que realmente me impresionó fue el parecido en la mirada de la señora Usui y Horo… ambas eran brillantes y estaban llenas de ternura.

Y claro, como estaba comparándolo con el de una mujer, me abstuve de avergonzarme por calificar de aquel modo el mirar del Tenedor.

**Hao Asakura**

- Me… a… bu… rro…

- ¡¡Sí, ya entendimos la primera vez!!

No pude reprimir una carcajada ante lo histérico que, contrariamente al resto de los estudiantes, se ponía Lyserg con una pequeña broma. Fastidiado, volvió a mirar su libro.

- ¿No te cansas de estudiar?

- Las vacaciones todavía no llegan…

- Pero qué responsable… - le lancé un cojín, ganándome un fruncimiento de ceño y un insulto que hasta el momento no había escuchado.- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que te calles.

Insistiéndole para que me lo enseñara – nunca se sabía cuándo iba a ser necesario usar ciertas… palabras no aptas para niños, en la ciudad de Londres-, degusté algunos chocolates de caramelo. Cuando iba en el último, decidí llevarle unas cuantas cajas a Yoh; seguramente, iban a gustarle.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Como siempre, almorzamos arroz, algas y ensalada. Distraída – quizá no había dormido lo suficiente-, pensé que cuando tuviera dinero, todos los días iba a poder comer algo nuevo, lo que se me antojara.

- … - pero, por algún motivo, esa idea no se me hizo tan deliciosa como solía parecerme.

- Estoy segura de que el joven que te trajo ayer no lo pensaría dos veces antes de comérselo.- me sacó de mis reflexiones mi abuela, indicando con sus palillos un montón de pimientos abandonados en mi plato.

Detestaba, desde que tenía memoria, esas cosas… Detestaba tener que comerlas todos los días, invariablemente.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – rebatí a modo de pregunta. No le veía el caso, pero no entendía por qué me hablaba de Yoh de repente.

- Según entendí, su familia pertenece a las antiguas ramas de samurais. Probablemente, viven igual que nosotros.- Dios, ¿tanto le había agradado ese chico? Volví a concentrarme en mi comida, inexplicablemente irritada.

- Las chicas excesivamente exigentes no encuentran esposo, Anna.- me aseguró mi abuela, antes de que el tranquilo silencio de siempre nos envolviera. Mi abuelo se limitó a asentir, disimulando una sonrisa delatora (bueno, se había casado con mi abuela, la mujer más testaruda de sus tiempos) al dar un sorbo de agua.

Cuando me di cuenta, pese a mi usual escepticismo respecto a ese tipo de temas, ya me había comido la mitad de los pimientos. Molesta y confundida, sólo pude sonrojarme imperceptiblemente.

**Yoh Asakura**

- Extraño a Hao… - me quejé una vez más, enjuagando el arroz.

- Ya falta poco para que llegue, hijo… - me consoló, asomándose en el umbral de la cocina, mamá. Su sonrisa se me contagió, como siempre solía ocurrir.

- Cuando tu hermano vuelva – comenzó a anunciar mi padre, desde la sala. Siempre leía a esa hora, más que nada, libros sobre la historia de Japón o cosas por el estilo.-, voy a encargarme de que sufra tanto como tú. No te preocupes.

- Jijiji, gracias papá…

- Cambiando de tema, Mikihiza, ¿escuchaste el reportaje sobre los terremotos que…?

Mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una nueva charla, recordé, de súbito (quizá la palabra "terremoto" me recordó a mi amigo, jijiji), que por los días en que Hao vendría, sería el cumpleaños de Horo-horo.

Preguntándome qué podría obsequiarle (aunque me quedaba bastante tiempo para elegir algo), volví a mi labor, tratando de que todo quedara comestible. Para esto, imaginé que cocinaba para Annita.

**Horokeu Usui**

Sin despegar la vista del enorme agujero, oí como Pilika hablaba frenéticamente sobre los estragos del invierno y lo fácil que era reparar las paredes.

- …

Nada de eso me servía. Era comprensible, ¿no? Iba a mi habitación para mostrarle a Ren unas fotos de Hokkaido y ¿con qué me encontraba? Con un agujero en prácticamente toda la pared y no precisamente la que sostenía la puerta…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando llueva?

- Oye, Hoto, ¿qué tanto…? Oh…

Para colmo, en esos momentos, Ren, que había quedado en la sala, llegó junto a nosotros.

- ¿Tienen termitas?

**Pilika Usui**

Les dije que iba a revisar la sopa, dejando que mi hermano se desahogara con su amigo. Estaba segura de que mamá ya había visto el hoyo, mas en esos instantes estaba dormida y seguramente, había olvidado decírselo a mi hermano.

Se me ocurrió que, tal vez, papá haría los trámites para arreglarlo… pero concluí, tristemente, que no teníamos dinero para eso y me pregunté qué iba a pasar con Horo, qué haría sin su habitación…

- ¡Está listo!

- …

Los dos, luego de unos segundos, llegaron al comedor, donde yo había puesto la mesa y me disponía a servir. La verdad es que no era un almuerzo deslumbrante, pero para haber sido hecho por mí, que a penas y esperaba a que se cocieran las verduras, estaba pasable. Quizá porque era una sopa semi-instantánea; no había tenido que hacer mucho…

- ¿… y dónde se supone que voy a dormir? ¿En el baño?

- Hermano, deja de quejarte… Ah, Ren, sírvete por favor.

Por suerte, Ren, a pesar de que seguramente estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y esas cosas, no se veía horrorizado por nuestro pequeño problema. Probablemente, se sentía mal por mi hermano. De todos modos, se comportaba de una manera sorpresivamente natural – en comparación a las demás ocasiones en las que yo lo había visto- y deduje que eso se debía a que de veras apreciaba mucho a Horo.

**Ren Tao**

La pared estaba completamente destruida, prácticamente, desaparecida y deseé poder hacer algo por Horo-horo, que desde que había visto el desastre, estaba demasiado silencioso para mi gusto y no lucía bien.

Recién en la mesa, comenzó a alegar, cosa que en cierto modo me alivió, pues la verdad es que era preferible que hablara como un loro, sin notarlo, a que no dijera nada y se guardara las cosas.

- Hermano, deja de quejarte… - también me impresionó que, en su casa, Pilika fuese tan madura, cuando antes me había parecido más bien una niña chillona. Supuse, sintiéndome extraño, que no le quedaba otra.- Ah, Ren, sírvete por favor.

Asentí, sin quitar la vista de Horo, que por algún motivo, acató también las palabras de su hermana.

- No es justo… - se quejó por lo bajo y me dio la impresión de que si decía una sola palabra más del asunto no iba a poder abstenerme de golpearlo; de algún modo, me sentía horrible por no poder hacer nada.

- Horo-horo, compartiremos pieza y se acabó. Eres un escandaloso.- iba a expresar lo de acuerdo que estaba con la última frase de Pilika, cuando se me ocurrió algo que, sin que lo supiera en esos momentos, iba a dar un giro a nuestras vidas.

- ¿Te dejarían quedarte conmigo?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Feliz navidad para todo/as n.nU**

**Sé que esperan el ansiado beso, pero aún falta, no voy a mentirles…**

**¡Hay que se realistas, uno no llega y se acuesta con alguien que ha comenzado a gustarle! No siempre xD**

**Por otro lado, ¿qué dicen de la propuesta de Ren? e.e**

**Se aceptan sugerencias :3**

_**How eva, thanks 4 reading.**_


	14. XIV

**XIV**

**Jun Tao**

- Muchas gracias, Ren. De veras.

_- Claro… de nada…_

- ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

_- Sí._

- Estaré allá para Navidad. ¿Me crees?

_- Sí, Jun._

- Prométeme que vas a usar lo que te lleve de Italia.

_- … Ni lo sueñes._- reí e imaginé, esperanzada, que Ren esbozaba una sonrisa.- _Me tengo que ir…_

- Oh… Está bien.- acepté, sin ocultar mi decepción.- Te quiero mucho, hermano.- me apresuré a decirle, temiendo que colgara el teléfono antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

_- … Yo también. Adiós._

Finalmente, la comunicación se cortó.

- ¿Cómo estaba Ren? – Li me abrazó como sólo él sabía hacerlo, haciéndome sentir menos nostálgica.

- Bien… como siempre.- él rió por lo bajo ante mi tono de hastío.

Bueno, lo cierto es que no era muy maduro de mi parte quejarme así, pero toda la vida me había esforzado por hacer que Ren fuera un poco más comunicativo y hasta la fecha, mi trabajo no había dado fruto alguno.

- ¿Le agradeciste por los bombones?

A pesar de que sólo era mi cumpleaños, mi hermanito se había lucido, enviando a nuestro hotel, además de mis flores favoritas (que sólo crecen en China) y un vestido sencillamente precioso – él era uno de los dos únicos hombres en el mundo que acertaban al elegir trajes para obsequiarme. El otro, evidentemente, era Li-, los chocolates favoritos de mi esposo - ¡cómo adoraba esa palabra!-, esos rellenos de crema de almendra. Yo sabía que a Ren le costaba mucho ser así de detallado, por lo que me sentía mal de no poder agradecérselo en persona.

También, estaba consciente que él no era el más feliz con mi boda ni mucho menos, con mi extendida luna de miel. Pero, ¿se suponía que me arrepintiera? No podía, simplemente no entendía cómo arrepentirme de haberme enamorado de alguien como Li y sólo podía confiar en que un día, Ren encontraría a alguien que lo ayudaría a ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista.

Lo único que, a presente, me era posible hacer, era llamar dos veces a la semana como mínimo, para hablar, por lo menos, con Basón y preguntarle a él sobre mi hermano, cuando éste no parecía querer dar señales de vida. De hecho, había sido yo quien había tenido que contactar con Ren para agradecerle. A veces, me daba la impresión de que él pensaba que, al llamarme por teléfono, me estorbaba…

**Anna Kyouyama**

El fin de semana, igual al anterior y probablemente, igual al que venía, pasó sin contratiempos. El sábado, cuando había llamado a Ren, nadie me había contestado y no fue hasta el domingo cuando tuve noticias de él.

- ¿Dónde fuiste ayer? – inquirí, a modo de saludo, arrodillándome junto al teléfono, que se encontraba sobre el suelo, cerca de la entrada. No era muy práctico, pero hasta la gente como mis abuelos tenía sus manías.

_- Tan dulce como siempre.-_ bromeó y me di cuenta de que, por algún motivo, había extrañado este tipo de conversaciones y que en cierto modo, habíamos pasado algún tiempo sin estar realmente juntos.

Pero seguíamos siendo pareja, entonces ¿por qué me había aquella impresión, si nos veíamos casi a diario?

- Te llamé, pero no me contestaron… - le comenté, menos demandante. Demoró un poco más en responder, lo cual no tomé o no quise tomar en cuenta.

_- Sí… es que Basón no estaba y yo pasé el día donde Hoto-hoto._

- ¿Sí? Y ¿Cómo estaba el muy tarado? ¿Crees que se vuelva alcohólico? – rió por lo bajo por mi cuestionamiento, que había sido, por cierto, una de las razones por las cuales lo había telefoneado el día anterior. Después de todo, el Tenedor nos había dado un verdadero susto.

- Bien… aunque…

Ren me contó que en la casa del Tenedor, la humedad y la mala estructura de las cañerías habían provocado estragos en el muro de su habitación. No pude evitar, secretamente, claro, sentirme mal por Horo-horo, pues según lo que oí de parte de mi novio, no había quedado muy bien cuando lo descubrió – con sus propios ojos, ya que aparentemente, sus padres se habían olvidado de comentarle el detalle…

- Ya veo… - murmuré.- Ojalá todo se solucione.

- Sí… - me dio la impresión de que iba a agregar algo, mas aparentemente, fue idea mía.

Seguimos hablando durante bastante rato. Me enteré de que acababa de hablar con Jun y naturalmente, me alegré por ello; sin embargo, al tocar el tema, su tristeza fue palpable. Pero él no querría hablar de ello, por lo menos, no aún, por lo que decidí desviar la plática.

- Espero que tengas presente qué pasa la próxima semana.

- … - prácticamente, pude verlo alzar una ceja, lo cual me hizo sonreír. No obstante, su silencio estuvo a punto de indignarme.

- Estoy esperando.

- Mmm… ¿Va a faltar una semana menos para salir de vacaciones? – reconocí su tono de burla, lo cual me fastidió. Aunque al mismo tiempo, sin que yo comprendiera el motivo, me alivió.

- Muy gracioso, Ren Tao.

- Sabes que bromeaba; cumplimos dos años, ya lo sé.

**Ren Tao**

Cada día era igual de tranquilo que el anterior y sin embargo, llevábamos dos años en lo mismo.

Constantemente, aunque cada vez de manera menos frecuente –sin que yo me diese cuenta, claro-, me preguntaba lo que habría sido mi vida, de no haberla conocido. De no haberme empecinado en ello…

- ARG.

- ¿Sucede algo? – su gruñido (bastante divertido, ya que estamos) me sacó de mis reflexiones sobre el salvavidas que, sin querer, Anna había significado para mi existencia. Su voz era netamente de fastidio, al replicar:

- Me mandan a sacarles brillo a las estúpidas espadas.

- Me gustaría ver qué cara pondría tu abuela de oírte decir eso.

- Hm… - imaginé que sonreía y por ello, también lo hice.- Entonces…, nos vemos.

- Sí…

La comunicación se colgó antes de que se me ocurriera algo más para agregar y por primera vez, no recordaba qué solía decir al despedirme.

Pero eso no me asustó tanto como debía hacerlo, porque enseguida, mis pensamientos se enfocaron en el recuerdo de la expresión de Horo, luego de mi ridícula proposición.

**Horokeu Usui**

- Horo-horo, compartiremos pieza y se acabó. Eres un escandaloso.

Eso era injusto y hasta Pilika lo sabía. No sólo para mí: la idea resultaba igual de poco atractiva para ambos. Quise protestar, aunque no era su culpa ni la de Ren – imaginé su cara de impaciencia, ante mi insistencia por quejarme del asunto-, pero él intervino antes.

- ¿Te dejarían quedarte conmigo?

Lo miré, listo para responder y recién en ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decirme. Atónito como estaba, sólo pude guardar un torpe silencio. Afortunadamente, mi hermana también se encontraba con nosotros.

-¡Eso suena grandioso, ¿no crees, hermano?! Mmm… pero creo que tendrías que preguntárselo a mamá primero… Aunque también, papá seguramente preferiría que te quedaras con Yoh-kun o hasta que compartiéramos pieza; ya sabes cómo es…

Ella siguió hablando, dándole a la situación un ambiente completamente banal, convencional; bueno, para ella, así era la situación: Ren era mi amigo y en su lugar, ella tal vez habría actuado de modo similar. No obstante, había un _pero_ y ese era, precisamente, el hecho de que fuera Ren y que la magnitud de su gesto, por insignificante que pareciera para el resto del mundo, aumentaba enormemente con aquel simple detalle. Para mí, claro está.

Sólo para mí…

- Bueno. – articulé, disfrazando mi nerviosismo de entusiasmo, tratando de lucir como alguien que se emocionaba por la sola idea, abstracta, de vivir con un amigo de su misma edad, libre de padres.

- Bueno.- en algún determinado momento, Ren había alzado una ceja (probablemente, mi silencio resultó algo extraño… Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo habré pasado luchando contra los apretones de mi estómago) y luego de hacerme eco, volvió a centrarse en su plato de sopa.

- ¡… de todos modos, supongo que sería increíblemente divertido…! - y yo quise convencerme de que su sonrisa de suficiencia había sido a causa de lo dicho por Pilika.

Pasó un rato y habiéndonos levantado de la mesa, comenzamos a conversar un poco de todo, mientras vagábamos dentro de la casa. Lo cierto es que fue uno de los días más agradables de mi vida; era como no estar en ningún sitio, como si el tiempo se fuera corriendo y de pronto, cuando él se fijó en el bordado de mi mamá, junto a la ventana, descubrí que estaba anocheciendo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamé sinceramente sorprendido, deteniendo lo que fuera que decía.

Habían pasado horas sin que me fijara casi enfermizamente en cada palabra que salía de mi boca, tal había sido mi relajamiento. Si bien no caí en la cuenta de ello enseguida, verdaderamente, ese fin de semana me sentí feliz porque Ren sí que era mi amigo y yo era el suyo y habíamos disfrutado estando en compañía del otro, casi sin intención e inconscientemente, sólo porque sí y ya…

- ¡Oye, Horo…! – Pilika se asomó y al ver a Ren, casi no se sorprendió. Comprendí que sólo yo podía ser tan obvio siempre.- Mamá me dijo que quería hablar contigo y como está en cama…

- ¿Despertó? – mi madre había dormido durante todo el día y la verdad, es que en cierto modo aquello me preocupaba un poco. Era cierto, trabajaba bastante y por eso, solía estar cansada siempre; pero la idea de que se debilitara poco a poco me aterraba, aunque ni yo mismo me daba cuenta. Solía ocurrir con frecuencia que se durmiera sentada sobre el sofá.

- Es un poco tarde.- la voz de Ren me retiró de mis meditaciones, mientras los pocos deseos que tenía de que se fuera se me clavaban en la boca del abdomen.- Yo ya me voy, Hoto.

- Es Horo.

- Eso dije, Hoto.

- Hum… - disfrazando mi disgusto por dejarlo ir de enfurruñamiento por su manía de molestarme, lo escolté hasta la puerta, mientras Pilika se reía por nuestro diálogo, desde la sala.

- Suerte con tus padres.- murmuró mi camarada, cuando ya nadie podía escuchar lo que decíamos. Sólo entonces, recordé el motivo de mi nerviosismo aquella mañana y también, la presunta razón de que él se encontrara allí; aunque me daba la agradable impresión de que se trataba, más bien, de una visita de amigos.

Amigos.

- Gracias… por todo… - balbuceé, refiriéndome un poco a cada gesto del día. Relampagueó en mi mente la sensación de sus manos sosteniéndome por la cintura, cuando habíamos caído al suelo y la deseché casi al instante. No más tonterías, me ordené.

- Sí, eres mi obra de caridad.- se burló, ladeando una sonrisa maliciosa que respondí sacándole la lengua. Interrumpí mi gesto en cuanto pareció enseriarse.- Iba en serio.

- ¿Mm?

- Lo de… quedarte. Conmigo.

- …Lo sé.- mentí.- Gracias.

- Nos vemos, Tenedor.

- Hasta el lunes, Rentado.

Se alejó bajo el cielo ensombrecido y es probable que yo haya seguido viéndolo, incluso, cuando ya había desaparecido.

**Yoh Asakura**

- Uy… - suspiré, verdaderamente aburrido de hacer ecuaciones.

No había sido un día muy divertido; mi padre me había insistido para que hiciera los deberes escolares y en eso me encontraba, poniéndole bastante poco empeño, por cierto.

- Yoh, saca la basura, por favor.

- ¡Sí! Jijiji… - aliviado de verme momentáneamente liberado de mis obligaciones, se podría decir que corrí hasta la cocina, para tomar un par de bolsas llenas de desechos y enseguida, dirigirme al exterior de la casa. Ya se hacía de noche.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, me embargó una sensación extraña, como si alguien me observara. No le di mucha importancia; no obstante, justo cuando me volteaba para entrar, vi una silueta que se recortaba por sobre el paisaje nocturno de casas y árboles.

Por lo que distinguí en un inicio, no era un adulto o al menos, no uno muy grande. Cuando mi vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad que lo bañaba todo, sin poder evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal, lo reconocí.

Era Nichrome…

◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦x◦

**Juju, me llegó la inspiración n.n por favor, absténganse de preguntarme por Nichrome; por algo lo mencioné y es evidente que la razón aparecerá más adelante ¬¬**

**El capítulo es breve, pero no podía alargarse más, ya que el día (de ellos xD) se acaba y… no sé. No y ya ¬¬ pero lo compensaré con dos capis actualizados en poco tiempo. Y agradezco mucho a quienes enviaron review en el capítulo anterior,**

**¡Ustedes me dan la fuerza de seguir escribiendo! TnT **

**Y nada, se viene un suceso de peso (más encima hace verso xD) dentro de poco (de paso: el capi 15 quedó bastante largo :O)**

**En fin, me iré a Stgo por el 7 de enero, así que tal vez no nos veamos por… wow, 5 días xD les haré el favor de no aparecerme por un rato xD pero volveré ¬¬**

**Eso sería, ¡nos vemos! n3n**


	15. XV

**XV**

**Marion Phauna**

- ¿Y? ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza y le agradecí a Manta por explicarme.

Él era muy bueno y totalmente distinto de lo que se veía a simple vista. Yo estaba a punto de preguntarle si tenía novia, cuando Kyouyama llegó donde nos encontrábamos.

- Enano… Phauna.

_- Pesada…_

- ¿Dijiste algo, enano?

Me reí por su pequeña discusión y ella nos preguntó si habíamos visto a Yoh. En cuanto la miré, se concentró en Manta.

- Lo vi salir de la sala con Horo-horo.

- Ya veo… ¿Ren no iba con ellos?

- No lo sé, pero es posible.

- ¿Te acompaño a buscarlos? – me ofrecí, pero pareció incomodarse un poco. Anna Kyouyama, a veces, tenía reacciones muy graciosas.

- No tiene importancia…

**Manta Oyamada**

En cuanto Anna se fue – según lo que me pareció, con peor humor del que había llegado- Mari volvió a reírse. Alentado por su buen humor, me atreví a preguntarle:

- O-oye…

- Dime, "enano". Jujuju…- Las mujeres eran crueles…

- Quería saber… ¿Quién era tu amiga?

- ¿Mm? ¿Hablas de Matti? – cuando clavó la vista en mí, tuve que contemplar mi cuaderno. Era curioso que ella nunca me hubiese gustado, siendo tan bonita.

- No, a ella ya la había visto… Me refiero a la de cabello azul, me parece que es un poco mayor.

- Ah, Kanna.

- Kanna.- repetí. Reproduje mentalmente el tono intrigado con el que me había interrogado la noche de la fiesta, cuando yo me dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los demás, en el momento en que nos estábamos yendo.

- Antes iba en este colegio, deberías haberla visto.

- La verdad es que no suelo fijarme mucho en quienes no conozco para nada.- expliqué, algo apenado. No quería que me creyera un antisocial.

- ¿Hablaste de Kanna con Horo? – quiso saber ella, dedicándome esa sonrisa suya tan dulce que llegaba a asustar un poco. Pero yo ya me había acostumbrado: era inofensiva.

- Este… no.- admití.- Estábamos algo apresurados.

- Lástima… Creo que él le gustó mucho.

Por fin, entendí por qué la tal Kanna, junto con Mari y Matti, me había hecho tantas preguntas sobre "mi amiguito de pelo celeste", la noche de la fiesta.

**Ren Tao**

No sé por qué motivo estúpido, esa mañana, yo esperaba aglomerar exclusivamente la atención del Tenedor. De todos modos, lo cierto es que no fue así. Por lo menos, no _exclusivamente_: al llegar la hora del recreo, como siempre, comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa – de vez en cuando, me encargaba de darle uno o dos zapes, por mera costumbre-, cuando Yoh, que había estado callado aquel día, se nos acercó.

- Horo-horo, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué pasa?

Y de ese modo, yo había terminado hablado solo. No me molestaba en absoluto que Horo estuviera con Yoh y no conmigo, por eso eran amigos, ¿no? Sólo me había irritado un poco que llegara y se fuera así como así.

Sí… de eso intenté convencerme.

De cualquier forma, algo terminó dejándome de mal humor, por lo que, sabiendo que no era conveniente ver a Anna en ese estado – faltaba un par de días para nuestro aniversario y no habría sido justo pelearme con ella entonces, menos aún si no tenía nada que ver en el estúpido asunto-, decidí ir a distraerme por allí.

Al salir, vi cómo la mayor parte de los alumnos conversaban entre ellos, de a dos, de a cuatro, daba igual, nadie estaba solo. No de manera involuntaria. Y me pregunté qué iba mal conmigo; no por el hecho de no estar junto a mi novia siquiera, sino que…

Nunca antes me había molestado ser sólo yo.

Me esforcé un poco y mandé a volar esas meditaciones depresivas tan fastidiosas, al tiempo que me encaminaba hacia la biblioteca, más que nada, porque allí no había tanto alboroto. En el camino, me pregunté si a Anna le agradaría un libro como regalo por nuestros dos años, pero luego me pareció demasiado poco.

Me detuve de golpe y pensé, diablos, que eran dos años a su lado, durante los que ella me había acompañado y comprendido y yo huía como un cobarde a la biblioteca, sin siquiera tener una razón para hacerlo. Me di la vuelta para regresar a la sala.

**Horokeu Usui**

- ¿Qué pasa, Yoh?

Nos apoyamos contra la baranda de una de las tantas escaleras, apartados del resto de las personas. Era extraño darme cuenta de que, durante los últimos meses, Yoh y yo nos habíamos distanciado ligeramente. De súbito, quise preguntarle si seguía gustándole Anna, si había hablado con Hao últimamente, que cómo le había ido en el examen de álgebra, cosas sobra las que los mejores amigos solían estar al corriente, sin tener que inquirirlas.

- No sé si sea muy grave… - confesó desde el inicio, sonriendo. Entonces, con alivio, comprendí que él no había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo.

- Bueno, dime.- lo alenté, sinceramente interesado.

- Verás…

Se interrumpió y saludó a alguien que estaba a mis espaldas. Me volteé y vi pasar velozmente a Ryu, en dirección a un par de niños que se estaban peleando. Él nos hizo un guiño. Luego de responderle, volví a insistir a Yoh:

- Anda, te escucho.

- Creo que vi a Nichrome anoche.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Según lo deducible por la expresión de mi amigo, mi grito debió haberse oído por todo el colegio.

- ¿Estás seguro? – interrogué, bajando un par de decibeles. Él asintió y no pude evitar sentir una molesta frustración.

- ¿Qué se supone que hace paseándose como si nada? ¡Deberían encerrarlo de una vez!

- Horo…

- ¡No me digas que me calme, Yoh: sabes que tengo razón!

- Pues… sí, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.- admitió, para luego reír por lo bajo, lo que me relajó un poco.

Pero, entonces, pensé en mi antigua escuela, en el miedo que habíamos pasado todos, en la pobre de Tamao… Pensé en mi propia hermana y en el hecho obvio de que nadie podía querer que un tipo peligroso anduviera por las mismas calles que sus seres queridos.

- ¿Qué esperan para mandarlo a un reformatorio? ¿Que monte otro espectáculo en alguna otra escuela?- y aunque estaba siendo sarcástico, me estremecí internamente al imaginarlo.

- Deben estar vigilándolo.- Yoh se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír y recordé lo gratificante que era tener a alguien tan sereno y sencillo como él por amigo.

- Oye, Yoh, ¿Qué planes tienes para la tarde?

**Anna Kyouyama**

- ¿Qué dices de un helado, al salir de clases?

- Veo que tienes ganas de probar algo nuevo.

Ren se rió por lo bajo, sentándose junto a mí.

- Oye, me estaba preguntando…

- ¿Sí…? – alcé una ceja: en lo que nos respectaba, él no solía irse con rodeos. Supuse que el haber conocido a más gente lo había vuelto un poco más sutil.

- ¿Prefieres un almuerzo o una cena?

- Ehm…

Por primera vez en algún tiempo, me sorprendí de veras. Él me observó, divertido por mi reacción y tomó una hoja del pupitre en el que se había ubicado.

- Lápiz.- me tendió una mano, expectante.

- Claro, jefe.- dejando de lado mi estupor para permitirme fruncir el ceño por su tono de orden, le alcancé uno de mis bolígrafos.

- ¿Y? – me apuró, listo para anotar. Mi novio tenía la memoria de una laptop, por lo que terminé por entender: estaba demostrándome que le importaba la ocasión, que quería darme algo especial. Sonreí.

- Cena está bien.

- Cuando vaya a dejarte, hablo con tus abuelos.

- … - sin motivo aparente, me sonrojé un poco. Tal vez había perdido la costumbre a su cortesía natural…

- ¿Italiana? – me miró y me dio la impresión de que algo que no había andado bien se arreglaba. Pero era raro, ya que nunca nos habíamos peleado, en primera instancia.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Como se aproximaban las vacaciones, los maestros, extrañamente humanizados, no nos explotaban demasiado.

- ¿Van a la plaza? – le pregunté a Horo, mientras Ren tomaba mi mochila con una mano y con la otra, golpeaba a Yoh para despertarlo.

- Pues… no sé. ¡Yoh, ¿vamos a la plaza?!

- Jijiji… - riéndose por el dolor del golpe (personalmente, ya nada me sorprendía), Yoh observó al Puercoespín y luego, a mí.- ¿Van a tomar helados, Annita? – asentí con la cabeza.

- Probablemente, nos encontremos con Chocolove.- solté y tuve que esforzarme para que mis facciones no se desencajaran: lo había dicho únicamente para convencerlos de acompañarnos.

- Entonces, ¿vamos? – ahora, el chico que me confundía le hablaba a su mejor amigo.

Llevando ambas manos al estómago, Horo aceptó.

- ¿Hambre, Hoto? – inquirió mi novio, con falsa curiosidad.

- No tienes idea… ¡Es Horo!

- Dios mío… - me adelanté, segura de que si no los hacía salir de la sala, eran capaces de quedarse a debatir toda la tarde.

Ya afuera del establecimiento, Matilda Matisse se nos acercó.

- Hola, Yoh.

- ¡Hola, Matti! – no pude evitar una mirada escéptica ante el entusiasmo de su saludo. Mas no era asunto mío, a fin de cuentas…

- ¿Han visto a Mari? – nos interrogó la pelirroja, jugando con una de sus coletas y sonriendo como si estuviese pidiendo dulces para Halloween. No era particularmente desagradable, pero algo me impulsaba a repeler su presencia.

- Debe estar en la sala.

- Ya la busqué allí.

Sus ojos violeta se clavaron en los míos, zafándose (al fin) de Yoh.

- Entonces, lamento no poder ayudarte.- espeté. Algo en su mirada me había fastidiado.

- Yoh, ¿me acompañas a buscarla?

- ¿Yo?

- Ahora no puede.- sin explicación aparente, de un momento a otro, Horo-horo fue merecedor de una cuota de mi adoración. No de manera permanente, claro.- Vamos a salir.

- ¿Y tú? Acaso, ¿eres su vocero?

- …

Habría podido jurar que en ese instante, tanto los ojos de Matisse como los de nuestro camarada de cabello celeste se lanzaban rayos mutuamente. Y algún rasgo de esta situación me simpatizó.

- Ya, Tenedor, deja de pelear como un pendejo.- Ren haló a Horo por el hombro, sin dedicar a la chica una sola mirada y lo tironeó unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

_- ¡…te digo que puedo caminar solo…!_

Mientras el Puercoespín protestaba a un elevado volumen, vi como Matilda le decía alguna broma - que no alcancé a oír- a Yoh, ganándose una pequeña carcajada de parte del último. Mi primera idea fue hacerle elegir – a él, obviamente- con un directo "Te quedas o te mueves de una vez", no obstante, en lugar de eso, actué más como yo solía ser, que era lo mejor.

- Andando.- ordené y tras titubear (no más de un segundo), Yoh le hizo un gesto de despedida a su amiguita y me siguió hasta donde Ren y Horo-horo habían llegado.

**Yoh Asakura**

- ¡Adiós…! – murmuré, antes de secundar a Annita. Pude ver que Matti me sonreía, igual de agradable que siempre, lo que me alivió: no se había resentido porque la dejara allí.

Llegué con los demás justo en el momento en que Horo y Ren jugaban a piedra, papel o tijeras, bajo la mirada aburrida de Anna, escena que me causó mucha gracia.

- ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras! – luego de gritar bastante estridentemente y a coro, mis dos amigos alzaron sus manos: Ren hizo piedra y Horo-horo, tijeras.

- ¡Noooo…!

- ¡Toma eso, Hoto-baka!

- ¡¿A quién le dices baka, eh!? ¡Estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa!

Annita los ignoró y se dedicó a cruzar la calle, por lo que decidí alcanzarla, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos, sin dejar de vociferar, nos imitaban. Me volteé varias veces, temiendo que, enfrascados en su pelea, no prestaran atención a los autos que podrían pasar.

- No te preocupes, Ren tiene ojos en la nuca.- me informó Annita mediante lo que pareció un gruñido.

- ¿Por qué estaban jugando? – inquirí con curiosidad, cuando ya llegábamos a la acera de enfrente. Cansada, suspiró.

- El que ganara debía invitar al otro el día de hoy.

- Pero… jijiji… Horo no tiene dinero.

- Ya lo sé. Par de tarados.

Volví a reírme, más fuertemente que antes y ella, para mi sorpresa, me secundó (como es de suponer, a su manera).

- Annita, ¿vas a estar para las vacaciones?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Sólo para saber.- me puso nervioso su tono inquisitivo, mas deduje que no era por desconfianza o sospecha alguna.

- Y ¿a dónde se supone que vaya? Sólo salgo durante…

_**- ¡¡Bien, bien, te compraré tu estúpido helado, pero camina a ritmo humano, ¿quieres ?!!**_ – ambos nos volteamos para ver cómo, sonriendo victorioso, Horo-horo se levantaba de en medio del cemento y volvía a caminar junto a un irritado Ren.

- ¡Ten cuidado con mi mochila! – exigió Annita, al ver cómo su novio arrastraba dicho objeto de mala gana. Ren soltó un bufido, pero ella no le brindó mayor importancia y siguió mirando hacia delante.

- Como te decía – continuó tranquilamente y me alegré, puesto que comprendí que le interesaba nuestro diálogo-, sólo salgo durante el verano.

- ¿En serio? – inquirí, francamente ávido de aprender más de ella.

- Mis abuelos y yo nos vamos a Izumo, cuando las cosas marchan bien. El resto del año, estoy enganchada a este lugar.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hay de ti? – la vi observarme por el rabillo del ojo, impulsándome a hablar cuanto quisiera. Detrás de nosotros, pude oír una maldición de Ren y una carcajada de Horo y esto me ayudó a camuflar la verdadera razón de mi sonrisa.

- Cuando podemos, solemos ir a distintos sitios; pero esta vez voy a quedarme aquí.

- ¿No te gusta viajar?

- ¡Me encanta! – su pequeña sonrisa me alentó a seguir- Sucede que mi hermano vendrá durante las vacaciones.

- Hao, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Debe ser agobiante tener un hermano gemelo.- soltó de golpe y no pude contener una risotada: de todas las personas que conocía, ella era la primera que no me comunicaba su curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía saber que existía alguien físicamente igual a ti.- No sé qué te causa gracia. Debe ser fastidioso que te confundan con él.

- Eso ya no nos ocurre.- le expliqué, añadiendo que mi hermano llevaba el cabello largo.

- Vaya, digno de verse.

- Jijiji.

- ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba él?

- Fue a Inglaterra, de intercambio.

- … Vaya.- repitió.

_**- ¡ANNA, ¿TE OFENDERÍAS SI MATO A ESTE TONTO!?**_

**Ren Tao**

_- ¡Sólo preocúpate de no ensuciar mi mochila con sangre!_

Sonriéndome por el humor de mi novia, volví a concentrarme en nuestro combate, al mismo tiempo que nos acercábamos a la heladería.

Era increíble cómo todo volvía a ser igual que en un inicio: seguíamos discutiendo por todo y cayéndonos a golpes al menos dos veces por día, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese ocurrido. Claro, yo era, de nosotros dos, el único que notaba tamaña mejora, puesto que Horo ni se había enterado de sus propias palabras; mas yo ya me había convencido de que mi decisión de no hablarle del tema había sido un acierto.

- ¡Auuuch! ¡La cabeza no!

- ¿De qué te preocupas? Está vacía.

- Chicos, dejen de caminar. Ya llegamos.

Ambos nos detuvimos sin comentar nada sobre nuestra distracción, que casi nos había hecho pasar de largo. Me pregunté si él se habría avergonzado como yo, aunque era tan… Horo, que se me hacía difícil.

- Bien.- le entregué a Anna su morral, listo para ir a comprar.

- ¿No quieren saludar a Chocolove? – caminando a mi lado, Horo observó a Yoh y a mi novia, que no se lo pensaron mucho antes de asentir con la cabeza.- Me gustaría saber cuánto gana…

- Pregúntaselo.- le sugerí, alzando una ceja. ¿Le interesaba encontrar un trabajo o es que, acaso, yo era paranoico?

- Sip. Eso haré.- me sonrió con entusiasmo y aunque no le devolví el gesto, tampoco tuve la voluntad como para decirle algo que lo hiciera perder la alegría (como era mi costumbre).

- Chicos- comenzó Yoh, mientras los cuatro llegábamos al final de la fila de gente que esperaba ser atendida. Al parecer, la heladería se había vuelto popular ese año.-, estaba pensando que sería divertido hacer algo para iniciar las vacaciones.

- Algo como qué.- espetamos Anna y yo al mismo tiempo, igual de recelosos. Una de nuestras tantas cosas en común era siempre dudar de que pasaríamos un buen rato.

Además, no pude evitar un atisbo de recuerdo de la última salida que habíamos hecho juntos: la fiesta. Había resultado ser un completo fiasco.

- Jijiji, nada muy grande. Ver una película o salir…

- Mientras Pilika no se cuele, yo me apunto.- no reprimí una ínfima dosis de hilaridad ante el comentario de Horo-horo. La fila disminuyó.

- Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. La verdadera cuestión es: **¿cuándo demonios van a atendernos?**

Como por arte de magia, las personas a nuestro alrededor enmudecieron y una o dos se retiraron del lugar. Aplaudí internamente, mientras avanzábamos y por su parte, los otros dos se limitaron a mirar a Anna con aprensión.

- Por cierto, ¿oíste lo de los terremotos? – el Tenedor se dirigió expresamente a Yoh, olvidándose, en apariencia, de nosotros. Me dije a mí mismo, no sin sarcasmo, que habían estado muy comunicativos aquel día.

- No es de extrañar. Mi papá dice que hay una probabilidad de que esta zona sea la excepción, pero…

Siguieron hablando y no entendí por qué volví a enojarme por ello. Cuando Anna hablaba con alguien más, me limitaba a aguardar, ya que sabía que a ella no le interesaba enormemente el conversar con ningún ser humano en especial. Entonces, ¿qué me fastidiaba tanto en el caso de Yoh y Horo?

- ¡Hola, Tiburón, Ban-Anna, Yoh…!

- Jijiji, hola…

- ¡Cómo andas, cuñado!

- Hol… **¡¿Cómo me dijiste!?**

Nuevamente, la gente se alejó del punto en el que nosotros nos encontrábamos, frente a la vitrina de helados, que sirvió a Horo-horo como base de apoyo en cuanto se lanzó contra Chocolove para golpearlo frenéticamente, mientras Yoh seguía riéndose y Anna le ordenaba que matara al tarado del afro en otro lado, porque no alcanzaba a ver todos los sabores.

Normalmente, yo habría apoyado a mi novia y quizá, hasta me habría auspiciado con un par de puñetazos para Chocolove, sólo por inercia… sin embargo, me encontraba concentrado en una nueva y alarmante constatación: no era que me molestara que Horo hablara sólo con Yoh; sucedía que me desagradaba, de manera ilógica pero evidente, el hecho de que su interés se centralizara más de lo necesario en cualquier otra persona… que no fuera yo.

Y por enésima vez en aquel último tiempo, la incertidumbre vino para atormentarme.

◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊

**Y ¿cuándo no le atormenta lo que sea que a Horo respecte, al pobre? Digo yo xD**

**Bueno, seré breve: creo que la amistad entre Ren y Horo ha evolucionado lo suficiente como para que el paso a algo más sea realista, no sé si me explico…**

**Es lo que pretendí desde el inicio con este fic: un crecimiento de su relación que**

**haga posible un paso hacia adelante… bah, mejor sigan leyendo y me entenderán xD**

**Agradezco muuuuucho los reviews del capi anterior y me disculpo por haber demorado, es que he tenido un enero algo agitado y después me enfermé (otra vez), etc… como sea, aquí nos tienen (al capítulo y menos importante, a mí xD).**

**Esta semana – lo que queda, en realidad- me voy A TRATAR de esforzar por avanzar de manera relevante y llegar a lo verdaderamente interesante y quién sabe, si llego a estar en mi casa para el 14 de febrero, podría darles una sorpresita… ya veremos n.n (mi frase típica ¬¬U) **

**¡Que estén muy bien y se me cuidan! n3n**


	16. XVI

**XVI**

**Anna Kyouyama**

- ¿Te gustó?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras Yoh me sonreía como de costumbre y Ren se dedicaba a tirar al Puercoespín de la banca.

_- ¡Te advertí que no estaba de humor, ahora, ya no respondo!_

Por algún motivo que yo no había logrado descifrar, desde nuestra llegada frente a la caja de la heladería, Ren se había mostrado algo turbado e inexplicablemente molesto, más que nada con Horo-horo y no habían alcanzado a pasar diez minutos, antes de que terminaran rodando por el suelo, moliéndose a combos.

Efectivamente, no era algo inusual que se pelearan por cualquier cosa; sin embargo, yo tenía la impresión de que algo había cambiado en aquella ocasión. Pero el asunto nada tenía que ver conmigo, al menos, que yo supiera y por lo tanto, me limité a observarlos desde el asiento, mientras el cono de mi helado giraba entre mis manos.

- ¡Buen golpe, Hoto! - exclamó el chico sentado junto a mí, a la intención de su actualmente apaleado amigo.

- _¡Es _HORO – se escuchó desde la nube de polvo que se habían vuelto. Yoh sólo rió.

Era estúpido pensar en ello, mas no pude evitar recordar el flan de caramelo, mi sabor preferido desde que Ren y yo habíamos topado con ese lugar tan agradable, en medio de la plaza, hacía un buen tiempo. La primera vez que lo había probado, casi instantáneamente, yo había decidido escogerlo siempre - cuando tuviera la oportunidad de tomar algo allí- y no obstante, ahora contemplaba mi barquillo de arco-iris frutal sin lograr imaginar algo más sabroso que eso en los alrededores.

Tan intrascendente situación me era irrazonablemente conocida y más raro aún: metafórica.

**Yoh Asakura**

El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, aunque cualquier chico en mi lugar, probablemente o se habría estado aburriendo de forma inconcebible o bien, ya habría hecho más de un intento de lucirse con Annita; pero para mí, sencillamente, ambas opciones eran imposibles.

La tarde pareció volar y cuando me percaté, el cielo estaba bastante menos claro que a nuestra llegada y Ren y Horo regresaban con nosotros, el primero, con el ceño fruncido y el uniforme inusualmente desordenado y el segundo, con el cabello muy alborotado y un botón menos en su camisa.

- Jijijiji… - no pude contenerme.

- Ya estuvo bien.- indicó Ren, dirigiéndose, principalmente, a la única chica entre nosotros cuatro, quien se limitó a alzar una ceja, sin haber acabado de contemplar el desarreglado aspecto de su novio.

- Sí, ya me aburrí de éste.- cerrando los ojos con enfado, Horo apuntó a Ren con el pulgar, para luego mirarme con expresión dolida.- Por su culpa, casi la mitad de mi helado terminó en el suelo, Yoh. ¡En el suelo!

- ¿Pretendes llegar a mi casa luciendo así? – se burlaba, a su vez, Anna, ignorando olímpicamente los quejidos de mi camarada y exhibiendo una expresión que me ayudó a deducir que, por ella, su novio bien podía aparecerse vestido de chica si lo deseaba, lo que me divirtió.

- De todos modos, tengo que ir a dejarte.

Tras haber tomado dos de las cuatro mochilas que reposaban sobre la banca – la suya y la de Annita-, Ren me miró algo vacilante, para enseguida, deslizar la vista hacia Horo-horo, quien, tal y como yo en esos instantes, se colocaba la suya.

- Oye, Tenedor, acompáñame a despedirme del moreno.

- Juju, "moreno"… ¡Oye, espera, se supone que estoy molesto contigo!

- Bien, como quieras.

- Hm.

- Si a mí un tipo como él me llamara "cuñado", no lo pensaría dos veces antes de…

Pero antes de que Ren terminara de hablar, Horo ya lo había arrastrado hacia la caja, casi dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí.

- Perfecto, creo que a Ren se le contagió lo bruto.

- Jijiji…

- No estoy bromeando.

- Perdón.

A pesar de su semblante sombrío- y un poquito intimidante-, continuamos charlando, mientras aguardábamos a nuestros respectivos compañeros.

**Horokeu****Usui**

- … Genial.

- Yo y mi mala suerte.

Tras lamentarme, volví a echar un vistazo al negocio, constatando –nuevamente- que el turno de Chocolove había finalizado hacía algún rato; puesto que él no se divisaba. A mi lado, Ren murmuró algo sobre quedarse con las ganas de aplanarle la nube que tenía por cabeza y como yo había supuesto, no pude seguir enfadado como en un principio; resignado, no reprimí una risita por su acotación.

- Es tarde.- comentó él, indiferente a la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

A causa de mi curiosidad, descubrí que unas chicas -ya universitarias- no le quitaban la vista de encima, aunque él no había reparado en ellas siquiera. Contrariamente a mi manera de proceder, no mencioné nada al respecto y en lugar de eso, di un cuarto de vuelta, suponiendo que él tendría prisa – debido a sus palabras; además, yo había desechado la opción de acaparar su tiempo…

- Espera.- no obstante, sólo alcancé a girarme eso: unos noventa grados; a continuación, su mano sostenía mi hombro y consternado, no pude dejar de notar que el resto de mi cuerpo parecía helado, en comparación a éste.

- ¿Qué pasa? –quise saber, olvidándome, ya plenamente, de seguir a la ofensiva por nuestra anterior disputa.

Comprendí que, estando cerca de él, todo se me olvidaba.

- No necesitas terminar más debilucho de lo que ya eres; si eso es posible, claro.- antes de que yo alcanzara a indignarme por su oración y su tono burlón, sus dedos se enredaron con los míos, mientras la sensación metálica de unas cuantas monedas separaba ínfimamente nuestras palmas.

- Pero… - anonadado, tuve la intención de responder muchas cosas: tanto que él ya me había invitado el helado acordado como que yo no necesitaba del dinero de nadie, muchas gracias o simplemente, que lo guardara para otro día; no obstante, mi gran error fue mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Opuestamente a su rostro carente de emoción alguna, estos parecían, por primera vez, cálidos.

- Ya me lo pagarás de algún modo.

- Yo… - antes de que pronunciara otra palabra, él ya me había soltado para, acto seguido, encaminarse tranquilamente hacia donde Yoh y Anna nos aguardaban.

- Nos vemos, Hoto.

Casi hipnotizado, tuve que esperar un rato antes de caer en la cuenta de que Ren se había marchado, que ya no estaba conmigo y sobre todo, antes de asimilar que acababa de comprarme, indirectamente, otro helado y…

Y obviamente, era un simple gesto de amistad o quizá, una especie de compensación por el que me había hecho perder… Nada más.

"_Nada más"._

- …

Pero así y todo, mientras tomaba la dirección contraria a la por la que él se había alejado, no reprimí una sonrisa llena de una extraña mezcla de tristeza y felicidad. Frente a mí, la vitrina con los sabores de helado resplandeció, cargada de sugestivos y diversos matices.

**Shigeru Usui**

Tras una semana infernal, llegué, finalmente, a mi hogar.

- Inuma, estás en casa…

Cansado como estaba, saqué fuerzas de mi flaqueza para abrazar a mi esposa - quien me había abierto la puerta antes de que yo alcanzara a sacar mis propias llaves- y besarle la mejilla. Llevaba veinte años haciéndolo y sin embargo, a cada ocasión, sentía un atisbo de la misma dicha que me había embargado durante la primera.

- Va a ser la hora de almorzar, Shigeru.- me indicó, haciéndome percatar, sin quererlo, de mi pérdida casi absoluta de la noción temporal.

Poco después, me encontraba tumbado en el sofá, con la sensación de que pasaría un buen par de horas antes de que quisiera – y pudiera- levantarme de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – hablando con dulzura, mi mujer se sentó frente a mí, luego de haberme entregado una taza de aquel café con leche que sólo ella sabía preparar y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Comprendí que no iba a decirle la verdad: me era imposible.

- Bastante bien.

- Qué bueno. Nosotros te extrañábamos.

Mientras yo daba largos sorbos a mi tazón, mi esposa me recordó que Horokeu y Pilika, a esa hora, estaban en sus respectivas escuelas y que ella misma, a su vez, tenía libre hasta las dos de la tarde.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Luego de descansar, como nueva.- su entusiasmo me provocó una oleada de dicha, pues reconocía, en él, el que nuestros hijos poseían: para mi fortuna, habían heredado mucho de su madre.

Y lo más importante: a Inuma de veras le había caído bien reposar un poco, lo que me había quitado un peso de encima. Sin embargo, para mi conciencia, quedaban muchos otros cargos que nada tenían que ver con ella, con Horo o con Pilika…

- Shigeru… - titubeó un poco, sacándome de mis sombrías reflexiones y adiviné, por su tono, que tenía que anunciarme algo no del todo positivo. No obstante, conseguí sonreírle.

- Anda, dime.

- Creo que lo mejor es que lo veas tú mismo.

De ese modo, abandoné mi cómodo asiento y mi azucarada y reconfortante bebida y seguí a la madre de mis hijos, lentamente, por el camino que llevaba a la pieza de nuestro primogénito, sin la menor idea de lo que quería enseñarme.

- P-pero… ¿Qué…?

No fue necesario decir o preguntar más, ella ya había deducido que a mi regreso, yo habría esperado de todo, menos una pared menos en nuestro hogar. Como una lluvia de relámpagos, vinieron a mi memoria el largo viaje hasta Hokkaido, la entrevista con la fiscalía, los tres días en el juzgado, las demandas, deudas y sentencias…

Yo era un ser humano promedio, no demasiado mayor, pero mucho menos joven; era un hombre con dos hijos y una esposa por la que habría dado la vida todas las veces necesarias; un hombre, a presente, casi sin trabajo y con una casa que parecía no apta para tantas personas, a condición de ser restaurada.

La mano de Inuma, más cálida entonces que en otras épocas, se apoderó de la mía, dando a la penumbra en la que yo me había perdido un débil, muy débil rayo de luz.

_Dios, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?_

**Ren Tao**

Antes de abrir los ojos, ya lo había recordado: aquel día, Anna y yo llevábamos, oficialmente, dos años saliendo.

Como lo había determinado con anterioridad, me levanté veinte minutos antes de lo acostumbrado, ligeramente impresionado por no encontrarme nervioso en lo más mínimo. Cuando estuve listo e ingresaba a mi comedor, me topé con que Basón ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno.

- Buenos días, señ… joven Ren.

- Hola, Basón…

- Las flores que encargó llegaron hace media hora.- me indicó y efectivamente, en un rincón desocupado de la mesa, pude apreciar cómo un gran ramo de rosas blancas parecía resplandecer. Suspiré.

- Sólo quería una…

Yo sabía que si llegaba al colegio con un montón de rosas, la reacción de Anna no iba resultar un reboso de alegría y gratitud desmesuradas, para nada; por lo que, desde un inicio, había resuelto tener la prudencia de obsequiarle una sola flor y esto, principalmente, porque estaba al corriente de que a ella no le desagradaba ese tipo de gestos, sin que eso la convirtiera, tampoco, en una típica fanática de los regalos cliché.

Después de todo, se trataba de mi novia.

- Puede dejar las otras aquí.- sugirió Basón, entregándome un vaso con leche fría, como siempre que constataba que yo no había comenzado bien la mañana.

- Detesto las flores.- gruñí, antes de sentarme.

De cualquier modo, lo cierto es que, dejando las quejas para el día siguiente, me esforcé por desayunar relajadamente y en cuanto estuve dispuesto para salir, tras haber tomado la rosa más perfecta del montón – fingiendo que no veía la expresión de ternura mal disimulada de mi único testigo -, me acomodé el bolso e inspiré profundamente, antes de abandonar mi – por así decirlo- hogar.

Sólo cuando estuve solo, en la calle, sentí una molesta punzada de nerviosismo recorriéndome.

Para distraerme- aunque quise persuadirme de que no necesitaba hacerlo-, me dediqué a contemplar lo que conformaba el paisaje en torno mío; el día no podía ser clasificado como soleado, los autos rodaban por el asfalto opaco y resolví que ya era tiempo de darle un verdadero uso al automóvil que mi padre me había dejado guardado en su taller predilecto, más que nada, para prevenir las lluvias y el clima frío que se avecinaba.

En cuanto estuve frente al establecimiento, había vuelto a ser yo mismo: completamente desinteresado por quienes me rodeaban. Supuse que Anna no habría llegado aún, sin embargo, decidí aguardarla en la sala, con el fin de evitar más público del estrictamente requerido. Cuando subía el último escalón, me topé con él.

**Horokeu Usui**

En cuanto llegué a la escuela, aún algo mareado por haberme saltado el desayuno, no tuve el ánimo de esperar a Yoh o a quien fuese, por lo que me dirigí inmediatamente hacia el salón, ávido por que el día terminara lo antes posible.

- Diablos…

Llevé una mano hasta mi cuello, intentando atenuar las dolorosas puntadas con las que había amanecido. Era oficial: algo iba mal conmigo. Porque no había sido suficiente con verme imposibilitado de dormir en mi propia habitación, que distaba cada vez más de parecer una; encima, había amanecido con la mitad del cuerpo rígida y con dolor de cabeza, por el frío y la falta de sueño – claro, nadie me mandaba a desvelarme pensando en… cosas - y peor aún: a simple vista, más tarde de lo conveniente. Pilika tendría la primera hora libre ese día, por lo que no se había levantado aún y yo había pasado de largo, lo que me había costado el desayuno y despedirme de mi madre.

Lo único bueno de todo, me auto-consolé, sentándome afuera de la sala – que, para colmo, no había podido abrir; la puerta estaba asegurada-, es que mamá ya se mejoró.

- Y ¿este milagro, Tenedor?

- …

Tardé dos segundos en salir de mi sorpresa y volverme, sólo para encontrarme frente a frente con Ren, quien me observaba serio.

- Hola, Tiburcio.

_- ¿Tiburcio?_ ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – volví a llevar mi mano hasta debajo de mi nuca, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y entonces, recién, vi la rosa que sostenía.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, bastante estúpidamente. Bueno, nadie podía culparme, dadas mis condiciones.

- Se llama "rosa", es un tipo de planta catalogado como flor.- bien, nadie, a excepción de él. Bufando con cansancio, me limité a dedicarle un fastidiado "_pesado_".

- ¿Es para Anna?- fue mi segunda interrogación, hecha un poco después y no más inteligente que la primera.

- No, genio, es para ti.-y su respuesta terminó de coronar el deplorable inicio que había tenido mi jornada escolar.

No era justo, mas lo cierto era que una simple broma bastaba para hacerme sentir peor, por el sencillo hecho de que me recordaba lo inalcanzable que él estaba para mí. Mas había sido mi culpa, ¿no? Tampoco, nadie me mandaba a hablar sin pensar…

- Hoy cumplimos dos años.- me confesó, tras un breve silencio. Y mi reacción inicial, aunque suene egoísta, fue el dolor.

Porque yo no tenía intención alguna de competir; mas, independientemente, ¿cómo podía competir yo, contra dos años de noviazgo?

Sin embargo, me bastaron breves segundos para reemplazar todo aquello por entusiasmo.

- ¡¿Enserio!? ¡No tenía idea! Je, me pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho Anna para aguantarte durante tanto…

- Cierra la boca.

- ¡Sólo digo la verdad! Ahora veo por qué tiene tanto carácter…

Seguí burlándome, ganando varias maldiciones de su parte y como era habitual, terminamos riendo.

- Dos años, ¿eh? – no pude abstenerme de destacar, recargándome contra el muro.

- Ajá.

- Y ¿qué hiciste para conquistarla? – inquirí con curiosidad; lo cierto es que siempre había sido un misterio para mí el cómo atraer a las chicas en general, por lo que no imaginaba qué debía hacerse para cautivar a una en especial. De algún modo, adiviné que él me observaba, lo que me hizo, inconscientemente, tensar los músculos.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – se burló, probablemente, sonriendo de lado. En respuesta, sólo gruñí, algo abochornado.- Jaja, no me digas que te gusta algui…en…

- …

- …

- Dime, Ren…

Antes de seguir, lo escudriñé y no supe si fue idea mía o algo, mas lo cierto es que vi en su mirada un halo inexplicablemente culpable, como si se hubiese arrepentido de sus palabras. Evidentemente, no comprendí el por qué y de todos modos, me apresuré para hacer mi interrogación, sabiendo que, si no, no a iba a atreverme nunca:

- Ustedes… Tú… Eres feliz a su lado, ¿no es verdad?

**Kanna Bismarch **

- No necesitan mirarme como si tuviera cinco ojos.- le indiqué al grupo de niñas que había en el salón, sentándome en la silla más cercana.

- Es que no sueles venir por acá.

- No suelo venir a la escuela.- corregí a una de las enanas, buscando a mi objetivo con la vista. ¿Habría faltado o…?

- Est-te … ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

La de cabellera fucsia, sentada a la izquierda, se puso de pie, tan amablemente solícita que no tuve el corazón para burlarme por su casi palpable timidez.

- Bueno, primero lo primero: ¿alguien puede darme un cigarrillo? – por algún ridículo motivo, no había esperado esa reacción o más bien, tal falta de una. Discerní, entre desilusionada y escéptica, que era poco lógico de mi parte haber esperado que alguna de esas chicas fumara como yo.- Genial. Estoy buscando a una tal Pilina.

- ¿Pilina?

- Sí, lo que escuchaste. Tengo entendido que está en este salón.

- Por casualidad, ¿no te refieres a Pilika?

La pelirrosada, al ver que yo no tenía la menor idea, se volvió hacia los estantes ubicados al fondo de la estancia.

- ¡Pilika, te buscan! – cuando yo empezaba a preguntarme si ese enano cabezón había osado mentirme, una peluca celeste salió desde detrás de uno de los muebles.

- ¿Qué pasa…?

No necesité hacer el menor cuestionamiento: aún con esa cara de sueño monumental, deformada por múltiples bostezos y con la mayor parte del cuerpo oculta detrás de un armario, Pilika era un calco de Horokeu.

Sonreí.

**Anna Kyouyama**

- Feliz aniversario.

Sujeté el tallo de la rosa con cuidado, mientras los pétalos blancos acaparaban egocéntricamente mi vista. Verdaderamente, era muy hermosa.

- Igualmente.

Ren me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, obligándome a guardar la compostura. Y es que un despreciable sentimiento muy parecido a la vulnerabilidad había intentado ganar territorio en mi pecho, en el minuto mismo en que él había llegado frente a mí, cuando yo entraba a la sala.

Aunque no pensaba decírselo a nadie, jamás, desde que me había levantado, no había podido sacarme de la cabeza la constatación de que hacía exactamente dos años desde que mi vida había dejado de ser una tragicomedia tirada a tragedia, exclusivamente gracias a ese chico que ahora me contemplaba, sin esperar nada de mí, sólo por hacerlo, porque me quería y ya, así, como yo era.

- Creo que tengo suerte.

- Y ¿por qué?

- Porque no despertarte con humor de ogro.

Venciendo todo el pudor que podía causarme el hallarme en la sala de clases, tomé un invisible impulso y nuestros labios terminaron juntos, al tiempo que una de sus manos rozaba mi cintura, como si hubiese temido que yo perdiera el equilibrio o algo parecido.

Nos separamos y volvimos a sonreírnos; comprendí que sería un lindo día, helara, lloviera o tronara, por el hecho de estar a su lado. Pues estar a su lado era una de las cosas que, en mi vida, más cerca me habían llevado de la verdadera felicidad, aquélla que – ya yo lo sabía- era inaccesible o bien, inexistente.

- También te traje un regalo.- admití, casi de mala gana. En comparación a todo lo que él debía haber preparado, era casi un insulto darle mi obsequio.

- Ah, ¿sí? Y ¿Qué es?

- Buenos días, alumnos.

En esos momentos, el Sr. Fujimori entró y tuvimos que tomar asiento. Le dije a Ren que se lo entregaría en la tarde y cometí el grave error de dejar la rosa blanca sobre un costado de mi pupitre…

- ¡Kyouyama, ¿y esa rosa?!

- ¿¡Te la dio Tao!?

_- ¡Oh, qué linda! ¿Puedo verla?_

- ¿Por qué le diste una rosa, Tao? ¿Cumplen meses o algo así?

_- ¡Qué lindos, se sonrojaron…!_

**- ¡¡Silencio!!**

Por primera vez desde que aquel veterano me impartía clases, estuve sinceramente agradecida de su existencia.

**Yoh Asakura**

Fue sólo en esos momentos, cuando comprendí que efectivamente, era el día de su aniversario. Desde su puesto, supe que Manta me examinaba disimuladamente y conseguí dedicarle una risita, que pareció aliviarlo.

- … ¿Lo sabías, Horo? – inquirí, sin sonar decaído ni mucho menos. Había que aceptar las cosas como eran, ¿no? Sin embargo, me extrañó un poco que él mismo no hubiese hablado primero.

- Ehm… Sí, bueno, Ren me lo comentó hace un rato. Los dos llegamos más temprano…

- Jijiji, ya veo.

Observé a mi camarada y me turbó un poco verlo más lánguido de lo que usualmente, a causa del sueño, se mostraba por las mañanas. Desafortunadamente, no pude olvidarme de las circunstancias y por eso, no me concentré más en aquel detalle.

- ¿Deberíamos comprarles algo? – interrogué distraídamente, echando una ojeada en dirección a Annita. Seguía roja por el comentario y a presente, mientras el profesor comenzaba a dictar, tenía la vista clavada en su cuaderno.

- No sé… De todos modos, no tengo dinero.

Volví a mirar a Horo-horo, quien, en esos momentos, releía lo escrito la clase anterior, completamente ajeno a nuestro alrededor. La actitud no era extraña, sino el hecho de que él la tuviera y terminé por decidirme a preguntarle si algo le ocurría, esta vez, obviando momentáneamente lo demás.

Ah…, no es nada. Tengo hambre y sueño.

Tras dedicarme una divertida sonrisa de mártir, él volvió a concentrarse en la materia, imposibilitándome seguir con las preguntas. Evidentemente, no me había convencido del todo; no obstante, no insistí, en parte, por su intento de disuasión y en parte, también, por motivos menos nobles: nuevamente, me afligía un poco que no confiara plenamente en mí, como hasta la presente época, yo había jurado que lo hacía.

Llegó nuestra preciada hora de intermedio y fue extraño, puesto que, contrariamente a lo que solíamos hacer, ni Horo ni yo fuimos hasta los pupitres de Ren y Anna para charlar o hacerles alguna consulta sobre la clase o simplemente, para aguardar hasta el término del recreo.

- Voy y vuelvo, no me tardo.- añadiendo un poco más de alegría a las últimas palabras de su aviso, Horo saltó para ponerse de pie y abandonó la sala, a la vez que Manta se acercaba y tras dudarlo un poco, tomaba asiento en el puesto recientemente desocupado.

- Hola…

- Hola, Manta.

- … ¿todo bien, Yoh? – agradecido, reí tranquilamente por su preocupación, dándome cuenta de que el tener amigos volvía las cosas mucho menos graves.

- Todo bien, amigo. Gracias.

**Marion Phauna**

- … y teóricamente, nosotras tenemos que encargarnos de que él esté allí, a esa hora.

Consulté a Matti si se le ocurría una forma de hacerlo, mas ella negó con la cabeza y me pregunté qué tan difícil podía ser convencer de algo a Horo-horo…

_- ¡Mari, mira: allí viene!_

Como por arte de magia, él apareció, justo en esos momentos, en el inicio del pasillo en el que nosotras estábamos. Fue raro verlo solo; porque siempre solía payasear con sus amigos y al contrario, ahora, lucía triste.

- Horo… - lo llamé y por un instante, cuando miré su cara, creí que él iba a pasar de largo, como solían hacerlo las demás personas; mas él se detuvo y fue hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Al ver a Matti, torció un poco la boca.

- Hola, Horo-horo.- lo saludó ella y me dieron ganas de reír, pero me aguanté; puesto que se notaba a la legua que él no tenía muchos ánimos.

- Hola… ¿Necesitas algo, Mari? – le sonreí y vi que le costaba un poco hacer lo mismo; sin embargo, lo hizo, lo que me hizo querer ser amable con él, porque era una buena persona, a pesar de que a Matti le gustara fastidiarlo.

- Hoy, a la salida, ¿nos puedes acompañar un momento?

- ¿Acompañarlas? ¿A dónde?

- O ¿vas a irte con Tao y los demás? – ante la pregunta de mi amiga, vi que Horo-horo parecía reaccionar de una manera especial, como si le hubieran dicho algo hiriente y él no hubiese querido tomarlo en cuenta.

Aunque Matti no tuvo la menor idea, para mí todo fue más claro, aún, que en el inicio.

- No…, él y Anna…

- Están de aniversario. Llevan dos años.- completé, orgullosa por estar al tanto.

- Sí… Bueno, está bien, nos vemos a la salida.

Volvió a sonreírnos, antes de despedirse con la mano y marcharse y me sentí ligeramente mal por él; no me gustaba que la gente amable sufriera de algún modo…

- Realmente es manejable, ¿no lo crees? – opinó Matti, mientras íbamos a comprar.

**Horokeu Usui**

- Sí… Bueno, está bien, nos vemos a la salida.

Finalmente, seguí mi camino hacia el baño al final del pasillo, sin demasiado interés por saber la razón de su petición.

- Disculpa… - murmuré, al chocar, mientras ingresaba, con un niño no mayor que yo, aunque lo cierto es que ni me detuve a verlo.

Únicamente, me apresuré para entrar al cubículo que acababan de dejar libre, temiendo tener que esperar un momento más para evadir al resto del mundo.

- …

Una vez que, ya dentro, hube colocado el cerrojo, me mordí el labio inferior, decidido a no dejarme vencer por el nudo que había ido creciendo poco a poco en mi garganta durante mi trayecto desde el aula de clases hasta allí.

_-Dime, Ren… Ustedes… Tú… Eres feliz a su lado, ¿no es verdad?_

_- … Sí. Supongo que sí._

_- … Jeje. Qué bien._

_- …_

_- Y ¿cómo es que acabaron siendo novios?_

_- Nos tocó trabajar juntos para un informe de Física. _

_- Qué romántico._

_- Idiota._

_- Pesado._

_- Deficiente mental._

_- ¡Cabeza de ant..!_

_- ¡Arg, cierra la boca! Bueno, como sea, la cosa es que gracias a eso, no nos quedó otra que interactuar y descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. _

_- …_

_- La verdad es que encajábamos mejor de lo que cualquiera habría esperado._

_- Entiendo…_

Tuve que respirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos; pues, de pronto, mi vista se había nublado y los lagrimales comenzaban a arderme. No fue hasta luego de varios minutos cuando, por fin, me había tranquilizado un poco y estabilizado lo suficiente como para dejar de apoyar la frente contra la puerta cerrada y en lugar de eso, tomar asiento, meditabundo.

Después de todo, lo amaba. Era así de sencillo…

Y tras un pequeño esfuerzo, logré esbozar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de felicidad ajena y que ocultaba un dolor cuya magnitud, de sólo imaginarla, me asustaba; pero una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo.

Pasé ambas palmas pormi rostro, recordando que, ahora, nos tocaba una lección más o menos importante, la última antes de las vacaciones y también, que se acercaba mi cumpleaños y que mi padre debía de llegar pronto y así estuve, pensando en pequeñas cosas que a partir ese instante, debería valorar mil veces más. Pequeñas alegrías que compensarían una inalcanzable gran felicidad. **(1)**

**Ren Tao**

Horo-horo volvió al salón más alegre de lo usual, lo que, a mi pesar -y aunque era injusto de mi parte-, me intrigó un poco; sin embargo, el recreo había terminado y por ello, no tuve oportunidad de hablarle.

- ¿Dónde quieres almorzar?

- Donde tú quieras.- mientras Anna guardaba sus pertenencias, eché un vistazo hacia los puestos de atrás, en donde Yoh, Manta y Horo conversaban animadamente.

La verdad de las cosas es que consideré ir hacia donde estaban; tenía deseos de comer con ellos también, pero era nuestro día, de Anna y mío y lo que menos me apetecía era hacerle creer que aquello no se salía de lo habitual…

- … ¡Oigan, ustedes – inesperadamente, mi novia se volvió hacia nuestros amigos, con el entrecejo aristocráticamente arrugado, señal innegable de que desaprobaba su relajo-, ¿planean hacer un picnic sobre las mesas?!

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Jijiji…_

- ¡Que me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que ¿podrían acelerar un poco sus movimientos?!

De ese modo, los cinco bajamos para ir a almorzar y no fue hasta que Anna, con su mano aferrada a la mía, me inquirió con sarcasmo si me había salido la muela del juicio, que me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

- Sólo porque tienes novia.- luego de enseñarme la lengua, Horo se entretuvo dando un monólogo sobre supuestas experiencias que había tenido en el pasado, mientras Yoh juraba que había sido testigo, Manta contemplaba la escena con incredulidad y mi chica les dedicaba todo tipo de comentarios ricos en sutil desprecio.

En cuanto estuvimos abajo, los que no habíamos llevado almuerzo aquel día, es decir, Yoh, Manta y yo, fuimos a comprar, dejando a Anna y Horo-horo instalados en el punto del patio al que habíamos ido a parar - puesto que habíamos tardado demasiado y las mesas del comedor estaban ocupadas casi en su totalidad, lo que no mejoró el humor de mi novia-.

- Ahí tienes, Hoto. A ver si guardas silencio por un rato.

- ¿Para mí? Juju, parece que la celebración te tiene de buen carácter, Tiburón.

- Cierra la boca y cómete el dichoso sándwich, ¿bueno?

- Eres muy amable, Ren.

- Cállate, Yoh.

Ignorando el llanto falso del nombrado, le entregué a Anna una bolsa con los bombones que le gustaban, para luego desenvolver mi propio emparedado.

- Qué rico.- lagrimeando, al igual que Yoh, sólo que de felicidad, Horo se me acercó y me dio un abrazo.- ¡Gracias, Ren, sabía que en el fondo, no estabas poseído!

- ¡Jajajaja!

Afortunadamente para mí, el ataque de risa de Manta – que fue secundado por Yoh, poco después – acaparó la atención; de ese modo, nadie se percató de la expresión indudablemente confundida que entonces debí haber adoptado.

- ¡Respira, Yoh, no te me mueras!

- Par de bufones, están armando un escándalo…

Por el rabillo del ojo, avisté al Tenedor, que actualmente, sacudía a Yoh por los hombros, chillándole que reaccionara.

- ¡Soy muy joven para que te mueras!

- ¿¡Es mucho pedir que guarden silencio para que podamos comer en paz, como la gente!?

- …

Mágicamente, nuestros tres acompañantes, sentados el uno junto al otro sobre un desnivel de concreto, de súbito, se dedicaban cada uno a su colación.

No obstante, repentinamente, Manta no pudo aguantar más y volvió a carcajearse, lo que asombró a Anna hasta el punto de ni siquiera ser capaz de incrustarle los nudillos en la cabeza, tal fue su indignación.

Evidentemente, no pasó mucho antes de que los otros dos acabaran igual y aunque no me enorgullece decirlo, debo admitir que yo mismo terminé riéndome de la fisonomía de mi novia.

Aquel lapso entre clases fue uno de los mejores ratos que hubo en toda la gama de instantes que formaba mi existencia y como suele ocurrir, en aquel entonces ni cuenta me di, sino que me limité a vivirlo, permitiendo que se acabara sin protestar y sin sospechar siquiera que dentro de pocas horas, aquel día en que celebraba 730 días al lado de la primera persona que me había hecho comprender que la soledad podía combatirse, algo a simple vista irrelevante para mí me haría percatarme del motivo por el que Horo me confundía del modo en que me confundía y más aún, me importaba del modo en que lo hacía.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**(1)** Idea sacada de la cita _"__**muchas personas se pierden las pequeñas alegrías esperando la gran felicidad**__"_, perteneciente al texto Peonía, de Pearl S. Buck.

_Sobre los nombres de los padres de Horokeu_,**Inuma**_ significa "Tesoro" en dialecto ainu y _**Shigeru**_ es un tipo de dialecto ainu x)_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En nombre de un hipopótamo andrógino, ¡es el capítulo más largo de todos! Más del doble del promedio, jojo… Tomémoslo como un gesto de disculpa de mí hacia ustedes, por mis múltiples demoras u.u**

**OMG, se viene se viene O.O en orden cronológico, más o menos, un pseudo-adelanto:**

**- suceso que hará que Ren "se percate del motivo por el que Horo lo confunde del modo en que lo confunde y más aún, le importa del modo en que lo hace", en sus propios términos**

**- resto del día de aniversario**

**- llegada Hao y Lyserg cumple Horo (¿cuál primero? ni idea)**

**- etc., etc., etc.**

**NO, NO SE BESARON**** y sé que es una joda, pero no puedo llegar y cambiar la velocidad a la que va el fic de buenas a primeras, ¿o sí? Sé, porque también sigo fics de la pareja (claramente xD), lo frustrante que es que no pase nada de peso, pero es que… así me quedó, no puedo llegar y poner "entonces, me besó" si Ren ni ha asimilado que le gusta el Tenedor… En fin, ojalá no me odien; además, me costó su buen poco que saliera u.u **

**Como dije en otra oportunidad, me marcho, así que no se extrañen u ofendan si no respondo los reviews – si es que me envían TnT – enseguida. Por cierto, quedé muy feliz con los del último capítulo n0n**

**OK, esto se está extendiendo demasiado xD en resumen, no me linchen y ojalá sigan conmigo uxu**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	17. XVII

**XVII**

**Pilika Usui**

- ¡Pilika, te buscan! – suspiré con pereza al oír a Tamao llamándome y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, me incorporé, suponiendo que, aquel día, mi siesta periódica detrás de los estantes debería aguardar hasta la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – logré articular, ahogando un bostezo.

Como siempre, no éramos muchas las que se habían quedado dentro del salón y por lo tanto, no me costó distinguir, entre mis amigas, a una chica mayor que nosotras que me miraba fijamente. En cuanto sonrió, mi curiosidad por saber quién era aumentó.

- Tú eres la hermana de Horokeu.- afirmó y aunque me descolocó un poco que conociera a mi hermano, asentí con la cabeza, al tiempo que terminaba de desperezarme y caminaba hacia los pupitres junto con Tamao para tomar asiento.

- Y tú, ¿quién eres? – inquirí; mas, antes de que ella tuviera el tiempo de replicar, una idea iluminó, cual ampolleta, mi cerebro:- ¡¡Ajá: tú tienes que ser su novia, ¿no es cierto?!!

Por algún motivo, todas nos sumergimos en un extraño silencio, que esperé que ella – la muchacha con la que estaba hablando- rompiera. Lo que no imaginé, fue que comenzaría a reír como lo hizo.

- ¡Jajajaja, jajaja!

- ¿Qué es lo chistoso? – ojeé a mis compañeras en busca de un poco ayuda, pero ellas estaban tan o incluso, más confundidas que yo.

- ¿Tengo cara de ser su novia? – habló la extraña, luego de unos segundos. Alcé una ceja, tal y como ella lo hacía y finalmente, tras comprender, sonreí confiadamente.

- ¡Pues viniste a verme por él, o ¿me equivoco?! – orgullosa de haber atado los cabos sueltos, la apunté con el índice, irguiéndome sobre la silla que ocupaba.- ¡Ja, estoy en lo cierto: estás interesada en él!

- ¡¡No digas tonterías!! – me chilló ceñuda, acercándose hacia donde mi amiga y yo nos encontrábamos instaladas para, acto seguido, inclinarse hacia mí, sin desarrugar el entrecejo.- Hm, si el enano habló con la verdad, entonces tu hermano y tú sí se parecen… - aunque me dio la impresión de que no se dirigía a mí exactamente, algo en sus palabras me llamó la atención.

- ¿Enano?

- Eso no importa.- recobrando su expresión inicial, se acomodó en el puesto de delante de forma que quedó volteada hacia nosotras y quitó de su rostro un mechón rebelde de su liso cabello azul.- Lo que sí es importante, es que me des algunos datos, Pilika.

- ¿Datos? – pestañeé rápidamente, sin terminar de entenderla. Como, a presente, la podía ver de más cerca, me di cuenta de que no era bonita como Tamao o Keiko **(1)** ni como Anna tampoco; aunque no era para nada fea, por lo que no me habría sorprendido si me hubiese dicho que, en efecto, sí era la novia de mi hermano…

- Cosas simples, algunos detalles. Mmm… - meditó un poco, antes de lanzar la primera pregunta, a la que seguirían muchas, muchas otras.- Primero que nada, ¿sabes a qué hora sale tu hermano de clases?

Cuando llegó el final del día, tuve que salir corriendo a penas sonó el último timbre, apresurada por llegar temprano a mi trabajo.

_- ¡Recuerda llamarme en cuanto llegues!_ – oí la voz de Tamao, preveniente de la sala que yo acababa de abandonar e intenté tatuar un recordatorio en mi mente, aunque era muy poco probable que me acordara, finalmente, de hacer lo que ella me había pedido. Pero como se trataba de un trabajo importante, probablemente, mi amiga se encargaría de llamarme a mí si no sucedía al revés.

Como se me había hecho costumbre, llegué a mi casa bastante cansada esa tarde y para entonces, el encuentro con la tal Kanna – ella se había presentado unas cinco interrogaciones más tarde de la inicial, más o menos- prácticamente se me había olvidado. El único momento en el que me vino, de manera muy fugaz, a la mente, fue cuando Horo-horo llegó, un par de horas después de los acostumbrado y en lugar de pedirme permiso para estudiar en mi habitación o algo por el estilo, se encerró en su actualmente desocupada alcoba; sin embargo, yo me encontraba ya medio dormida y antes de lograr intrigarme, caí como tronco.

**Yoh Asakura**

- Si quieres, te acompaño.

- Tonto.

- ¡Aaaauch! ¡Oye!

Sobándose el brazo, Horo-horo miró a Annita con ojos llorosos, siendo – como era de esperar- terminantemente ignorado.

- Tu novia es una bruta.- declaró mi amigo a la intención de Ren, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que la mencionada, quien acababa de entrar al baño de chicas, no podría escucharlo.

- ¿Ella, bruta? Lo que pasa es que tú eres un descerebrado, Tenedor. Pero tienes suerte: Anna ha sido increíblemente paciente contigo.- luego de soltar una risita burlona que me causó gracia, cruzándose de brazos, Ren se apoyó contra la pared, mientras Manta contemplaba la expresión de Horo-horo casi con tanta aprensión como solía observar las de Annita.

- ¡¿A quién le dices descerebrado!?

- ¿A cuántos Tenedores conoces?

- Chicos, tranquilícense…

Cuando la única chica entre nosotros cinco hubo regresado, a penas y se salvó de un derechazo de Horo que Ren había logrado esquivar, lo que significó una cuota industrial de zapes para el primero.

- Mi cabeza… - la voz de mi camarada, finalmente, terminó por inspirarme piedad.

- Espérame un segundo, Manta.- le pedí a mi otro amigo, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ocupándose, siempre, de no acabar cerca de Anna; quizá, tanta violencia le había infundido más temor del acostumbrado…

- No sé por qué te quejas tanto si la culpa es tuya.- oí que, actualmente detrás de mí, nuestra amiga sentenciaba, mientras su novio reía nuevamente, probablemente por los lamentos de Horo-horo.

- ¿¡Mía?! ¿¡Me puedes explicar qué culpa tengo yo de que me hayas machucado los sesos!?

- Nadie te manda a repartir combos como un enfermo, menos aún si no sabes darlos bien, zopenco.

- Jajajaja, allí tienes, Hoto.

- ¡¡Tú cállate…!! – a penas me alcanzó el tiempo para sostenerlo, antes de que se abalanzara sobre Ren y aunque no quise, me reí un poco a causa de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

En el fondo, hasta las discusiones eran divertidas, cuando la amistad estaba de por medio…

Pasó poco rato antes de que subiéramos y no mucho más, antes de que Horo se olvidara de que había decidido no volver a hablar ni con Ren ni con Annita; no habían transcurrido quince minutos y ya, todo había vuelto – una vez más – a la normalidad.

- Yoh, ¿esa no es lo que nos pasaron, ayer, en Química?

- ¿Eh? Jijijiji, tienes razón, Manta.

- Ay, ay, ay… Eres un caso perdido.

- ¡No es tan grave, después de todo, Química y Física se parecen mucho, ¿no crees?!

- ¡¡Son completamente distintas, Yoh!!

- Jijijiji, pero no te desesperes…

Al fin, las clases terminaron y me dediqué a guardar mis cosas, mientras Horo me comentaba algo sobre no poder irse enseguida y lo lento que era yo para ordenar mis útiles. Desde donde estábamos, alcancé a oír lo que Annita y Ren decían: algo sobre una cena y un regalo que ella tenía para él.

En el fondo, se trataba de algo bueno, ¿no? Dos de mis mejores amigos llevaban un buen tiempo juntos, en más de un sentido y eso era motivo de felicidad, tanto para ellos como para mí.

Me reprendí internamente, puesto que lo cierto era que no podía evitar sentir que el corazón se me apretaba un poco, al pensar en lo increíble que debía ser el saber que alguien como Anna Kyouyama gustaba de ti; ni siquiera me pregunté si Ren estaba al tanto de lo afortunado que era: yo estaba seguro de que él valoraba a Annita tanto como yo; no de la misma forma, porque, evidentemente, él no era yo ni yo era él… Mas, de cualquier modo, todo indicaba que él era mejor de los dos y obviamente, el más adecuado para ella. Yo lo sabía y no me dolía aceptarlo, puesto que me daba por satisfecho tan sólo con poder acompañarlos; si lo pensaba, tal vez se trataba de ellos y yo y no de Ren, Anna y yo, Anna y nosotros ni mucho menos, Ren y nosotros…

Sin embargo, desde un principio yo había determinado que podía vivir con eso.

- ¡Oye, Asakura, reacciona!

Tras obedecer automáticamente la orden de Ren, me percaté de que yo era uno de los últimos que quedábamos dentro de la sala y me dirigí velozmente hacia la puerta, en donde los demás aguardaban.

- Sería bueno si comienzas a controlar un poco mejor el tiempo.- gruñó Annita, mientras descendíamos las escaleras por última vez en el día. Quizá, antes, me habría sentido un poco mal; mas ya me había habituado a su forma directa de decir las cosas y por otra parte, me encontraba ligeramente hipnotizado observando cómo ella se dedicaba a acariciar, distraídamente, los pétalos de la rosa que había recibido esa mañana.

¿Habría hecho lo mismo con una flor obsequiada por mí? Era triste pensar que preguntas como esa quedarían sin responder y no obstante, al mismo tiempo, yo comprendía que así eran las cosas y no había nada qué hacer; tampoco estaba tan mal, a fin de cuentas.

- Jujuju, eres una tortuga, Yoh…

- Ser una tortuga no es tan molesto como ser un huracán humano, Puercoespín, así que no veo de qué te burlas tanto.

- ¡Uuuy!, eres malvada…

- Jijiji, gracias, Annita.- no, no estaba mal vivir con eso.

Mientras Ren le preguntaba a Horo-horo algo acerca de por qué miraba tanto hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, aproveché para consultar con Manta una de mis múltiples dudas acerca de la última lección.

- ¡Yoh, eso es lo más importante de la unidad!

- Calma, Manta, ya verás cómo voy a entenderlo si me lo explicas… - le sonreí, aunque lo cierto era que dentro de un par de minutos, lo más seguro era que mi atención se habría desviado hacia algún punto muy lejano de las palabras de mi amigo. O al menos, eso pensé yo.

- En vez de eso, deberías poner atención.- me volví hacia Annita, que me escudriñaba seria, como de ordinario.- Voy a repetirte los conceptos básicos una sola vez y más te vale aprenderlos, ¿me escuchaste?

- ¡Sí, señora!

- ¡No me digas así!

- ¡Auch…! Perdón, jijijiji.

- No tienes remedio, Yoh…

**Manta Oyamada**

- ¡Horo-horo, por aquí!

Los cinco dejamos de hablar, en cuanto Mari, cuando ya habíamos salido de la escuela, llamó campantemente a Horo, moviendo una mano para que él distinguiera en dónde se encontraba.

- ¿Qué quiere Phauna contigo? – me sorprendí un poco de que fuese Anna la primera en hacer la pregunta: Yoh ni cuenta se daba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, concentrado como estaba en repetir una y otra vez, en voz baja, las definiciones que le había dictado nuestra amiga; no obstante, algo ajeno a mis conocimientos me había hecho esperar que Ren fuese quien preguntara, aunque, si lo hubiese pensado bien, no habría sabido determinar el qué.

- No lo sé, me pidió que las acompañara a no sé donde…

- ¿Te lo pidió? – esta vez, sí era Ren quien hablaba y me extrañó un poco que sonara algo así como molesto; pues yo sabía que Anna no se llevaba con Marion Phauna, pero él nunca había dado indicios del menor desagrado. De hecho, me parece que nunca lo había oído hacer referencia alguna a nuestra compañera de clase…- Y ¿cuándo hablaste con ella?

- Hoy día, durante el recreo. ¿Por?

Horo lucía indeciso; quizá, no le apetecía dejarnos para irse con esas dos chicas; no obstante, contra todo lo que yo habría esperado que sucediera, Ren se acercó a él y lo tiró de un brazo, diciéndonos, a los otros tres, que enseguida regresaban.

- Y a Ren ¿qué le pasa? – cometí la ingenuidad de cuestionar, aún un poco pasmado por el inesperado comportamiento de mi amigo chino.

- ¿Qué soy, su siquiatra?

- Sólo preguntaba…

**Horokeu Usui**

- Hoy día, durante el recreo…

¿Cuál había sido mi error, aquella vez? Porque algo debía de haber hecho para que Ren me hablara prácticamente como a un criminal, ¿no?

Cada vez era más difícil anticiparme a su actitud; precisamente en esa ocasión, lo último que me habría esperado hubiese sido que él me acompañara.

- Enseguida volvemos.

- ¡Pero…!

- _Y a Ren, ¿qué le pasa? – _buena pregunta, Manta, pensé.

Sólo cuando caminábamos en dirección a Mari y Matilda, me percaté de que en el momento en que había accedido a acompañarlas, yo daba por hecho que Ren, tomando en cuenta la fecha y el hecho innegable de que yo nunca sería una de sus prioridades, no daría señal iba a dar de señales de estar al tanto de que yo existía o al menos, de que esto le era relevante; sin embargo, aún tras reflexionarlo bien, no comprendía qué podían necesitar aquellas chicas de mí ni mucho menos, qué podía molestar al chico junto a mí de esta eventualidad. De cualquier modo, el que él hubiese decidido ir conmigo ocupaba el primer lugar en mi mente, aunque, en el fondo, yo sabía bien lo inmaduro que era dar importancia a cosas que no la tenían…

- Hola de nuevo, Hoto.- Matti me obsequió una mueca torcida y como siempre que interactuábamos, algo en ella me provocó una rara mezcla de simpatía, desconfianza y adversidad. Mas recordé que ella e Yoh eran algo así como amigos y por respeto a mi camarada y a causa de mis pocos deseos de que Ren, que aún no me soltaba, criticara otro más de mis múltiples errores, decidí tratar de ser amable o al menos, de no perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Es Horo. Hola.

- Tao, ¿qué haces acá? Kyouyama te espera.- ladeando la cabeza con su ingenuidad característica, Mari miró a Ren, que ni se inmutó.

- Sí, Tao, tu chica te espera.- secundó Matilda, para, enseguida, soltar una risita que (yo habría apostado) le tenía que haber copiado a Yoh en parte.

- Hm.- lo más seguro es que mi acompañante pretendiera replicar algo más; mas eso, nunca lo supe, ya que en esos momentos, llegó una tercera chica junto a nosotros.

- Mari, Matti.

- Hola, Kanna.- las anteriormente nombradas saludaron al unísono a la recién llegada, cuya voz, por alguna causa anónima, me sonó particular e indescifrablemente conocida.

Al voltearme, en lo primero que me fijé fue la coincidencia de que Kanna, que debía tener un par de años más que nosotros, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela de mi hermana y lo segundo, que su aire de auto-confianza era bastante similar al de superioridad que Ren solía mantener casi la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tal vez fue mi idea, pero podría jurar que, en cuanto vio que yo la analizaba, su sonrisa ladina – parecida a la de Matti- se acentuó.

- Hola, Horokeu.

**Ren Tao**

- ¿Entiendes, chico? Serás un Tao y todo lo demás, pero las once son las once.

- No se preocupe, a las once, su nieta estará de vuelta.

Ya afuera, tomé a Anna de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el restaurante en el que yo había reservado hacía un tiempo, mientras sus abuelos nos vigilaban, de forma supuestamente disimulada, desde la puerta de la casa.

Un año antes, habría aguardado un par de calles más, antes de ejercer cualquier tipo de contacto, consciente de lo incómodo que resultaba para ella el hecho de que la vigilaran como un par de guardaespaldas; pero el tiempo no pasaba en vano y para entonces, en el presente, Anna ya se había resignado y aceptado dos verdades: primero que nada, que nada haría a sus abuelos cambiar su casi anticuado modo de demostrar hasta qué grado se preocupaban por ella y lo segundo, nada haría que yo desistiera de apoderarme de su mano en cuanto nos encontráramos en el mundo exterior, quizá, por una manía netamente posesiva, aunque igualmente afectuosa o bien, por dependencia. Fuese cual fuese la verdadera razón, ésta nunca quedaría explícita.

El trayecto fue inverosímilmente pacífico; tal vez, porque la hora y la temperatura – que cada día era más baja- inspiraban a nuestros coexistentes humanos una cierta resistencia a salir al aire libre o igualmente posible, porque éramos los dos y era nuestro día.

Llegamos al local, uno de los más elegantes de la ciudad y algo en mi pecho se entibió gratamente, cuando, al entrar, vi los ojos de mi novia brillar mientras contemplaban el interior del establecimiento, que podía describirse, sin exagerar, como un mundo a base de lámparas de cristal, velas y manteles de seda; supe, enseguida, que había acertado mi elección del lugar.

Di, en recepción, mi apellido y en menos de dos minutos, Anna y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las mejores mesas, no demasiado cerca del resto de los presentes y sin ningún tipo de carta en nuestras manos: tal y como le expliqué a ella, ya yo había seleccionado todo lo que estaba completamente seguro que iba a gustarle del menú y ella, sencillamente, debía limitarse a comer cuanto quisiera de lo que se le antojara, sin reparar en gastos o posibles excesos. Si bien, al principio, se negó, yo había preparado todos los argumentos necesarios para que, como sucedió, terminara por aceptar – aunque fuese de mala gana.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que, si me caso contigo, voy a convertirme en una bola humana?

- No le veo el problema, ya vas a estar casada, ¿no? – riendo, Anna tomó otra cucharada de su Minestrone **(2)**, mientras uno de los jóvenes que nos atendía, a la lejanía, la contemplaba de reojo, casi embobado por lo linda que lucía a la luz de las velas.

Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando caí en la cuenta de que cualquier hombre en mi lugar debería haber estado loco de felicidad y gratitud, por tener una novia como la mía, que rozaba la perfección y ni cuenta se daba y me complementaba de un modo inimaginable. Y con esta constatación, vino otra que, sencillamente, logró que todos mis esfuerzos porque el día fuera perfecto y todas mis tácticas de evadir el pensar en nada que no fuésemos Anna y yo se fueran a pasear: no, yo no me encontraba loco de felicidad, sino lleno de una triste y cobarde gratitud de la que me avergonzaba.

Yo no estaba contento aquella noche; esa tal Kanna había ido a la escuela en búsqueda de Horo-horo porque se había fijado en él, había visto, en algún momento perdido en el pasado, todo lo que yo – y verdaderamente me dolió pensarlo así- había estado viendo y veía en él. Y algo tan ajeno a mí como esto había, en una palabra, arruinado todo mi día.

- Necesito ir al baño.

- … ¿Qué esperas?

- Que me des permiso de dejarte sola un minuto.

- ¿No crees que estás excediéndote en caballerosidad?

- ¿Debo tomar eso como una autorización?

Tras una escéptica afirmación de su parte, me disculpé y apresuré en llegar hasta los lavabos masculinos, que se encontraban oportunamente vacíos.

Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo: era el rostro de un genuino hipócrita, lo sabía y me detesté; me detesté por no poder controlar mis pensamientos ni mucho menos, lo que sentía, lo que me afectaba y me resbalaba y sobre todo, detesté estarme preguntando, desde algún punto indeterminable en el tiempo, por qué demonios Horo no había mandado a esa tipa a volar, si se estaba enamorando de mí.

"_Pero él estaba ebrio."_

Cerrando los ojos, concluí que me había convertido en una víctima de los acontecimientos y que, por haber creído, sin querer, en una oración vacía, había acabado dentro de una trampa cruel y frustrante que estaba pudriendo todo lo bueno que mi vida poseía.

Concluí, detestándome mil veces más que las veces anteriores, que Horo me gustaba más de lo que, si hubiese podido elegir el grado de atracción, yo hubiese deseado y peor aún, que era muy probable que él no tuviera el menor interés en mí en ese sentido y lo peor de todo fue que, de todas mis infames reflexiones, esta última posibilidad fue lo que más pura y absolutamente **odié**.

"_Me estoy enamorando de ti"_

Así que, en el fondo, yo quería que fuera cierto…

- Mierda.

Impotente, pateé un cubo de basura ubicado en una esquina, sin reparar siquiera en que era tan costoso como podían ser los espejos o el mármol de las llaves de agua.

Pensé en Anna, que me esperaba afuera y en la posibilidad de que llegara a entrever una pequeña parte de lo que me estaba carcomiendo y temí, como no tenía idea que podía temer, la recóndita probabilidad de que descubriera lo bajo que yo estaba cayendo. Porque, en cierto modo, la estaba engañando.

- …

Pero yo iba a cambiar eso; no lo merecíamos: ella no merecía vivir una maldita mentira de esas que ambos aborrecíamos y nadie en el planeta que hubiera conocido a una chica como ella al nivel en que yo lo hacía, merecía perderla. Y yo determiné que me encargaría de evitar, a toda costa, que sucediera.

- Lo siento, demoré empolvándome la nariz.

- Eso imaginé.- me sonrió y ese único gesto, oficializó todo lo que yo había resuelto segundos atrás: nada relacionado con mi persona, jamás, causaría la extinción de esa sonrisa tan difícil de encontrar dos veces consecutivas.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Ren dijo a uno de los camareros que retiraban nuestros platos vacíos que nos trajeran los ravioles, lo que me hizo imaginar que no volvería a mi hogar con una condición estomacal óptima.

- Tú me debes algo, _Annita._- él habló antes de que yo lo hiciera partícipe de mi meditación y maldije la hora en la que, aquella mañana, se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de mencionarle la existencia de su famoso regalo.- Jaja, no hay por qué poner mala cara, no creo que vayas a obsequiarme una baldosa de cemento, ¿o sí?

- Realmente, preferiría no dártelo.

- Anna, si lo trajiste, por algo fue.

Para variar, él tenía razón. Resignada, tomé un par de segundos antes de buscar en mi bolso de mano el bulto de pliegos que envolvían su regalo.

- Muchas gracias.- él habló con exagerada parsimonia en cuanto le hube entregado el paquete, al mismo tiempo que uno de los meseros renovaba nuestras bebidas con rapidez.

- ¿Estás esperando que se active su mecanismo de auto-desenvoltura? – cuestioné, conciente de que estaba usando bromas de su estilo para tapar mi bochorno por la situación.

Con expresión divertida, Ren comenzó, finalmente, a desplegar los varios papeles encargados de proteger su obsequio.

Atenta, como me había estado manteniendo, a su primera reacción, me dio la impresión de que una ráfaga de algo semejante a la angustia centelleaba fugazmente en su mirada, antes de que esta pasara de la estatuilla que sostenía a mí.

_Lucha por lo que deseas_, se leía grabado a los pies del samurai de loza que mi novio sujetaba entre sus manos y yo estaba segura de que, de no haber sido así, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de regalarle algo tan viejo y falto de gracia.

- Está muy linda. Gracias.

- Era…

- …

- Era de mi padre.- acabé confesando, quizá, en un intento estúpido de justificar la simpleza del mi ofrecimiento o bien, porque esperé, sin equivocarme, que él comprendiera que este detalle le daba al objeto, al menos a mis ojos, mil veces más valor del que realmente tenía.

- Anna...

- …

- …Gracias.

Hasta podía resultar divertido, cómo ambos éramos capaces de emitir un sinnúmero de comentarios sarcásticos y críticas sin reservas y que no obstante, en momentos delicados como el presente, fuésemos tan innegablemente cortos de palabras, casi como si temiéramos expresar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Lo bueno, sin lugar a dudas, de ello, era que este hecho equivalía a una prueba más de lo bien que, sin necesidad de fingimientos absurdos, él y yo nos entendíamos mutuamente.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, a partir de aquel instante, las horas parecieron acortarse y cuando se me ocurrió ver el enorme reloj de piedra caliza que decoraba la estancia, me encontré con que faltaban diez minutos para las once. Ni lento ni perezoso, Ren, que había, con precaución, pagado hacía días, convocó una limosina que había solicitado tener lista en el aparcamiento y en menos tiempo del imaginable, nos encontrábamos cómodamente sentados dentro del vehículo y llegábamos hasta el exterior de mi morada.

- Acabas de salvarte de ser viudo antes de tiempo.- suspiré tras ver la hora en el reloj de su mano, que reposaba sobre la mía.

Él mismo se encargó de salir antes, para luego abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar, mientras yo me percataba de que las luces de mi casa, anteriormente apagadas, eran encendidas repentinamente, poco después de la detención del automóvil.

- Permítame escoltarla.- murmuró mi novio en mi oído y como por inercia, me volteé y nuestros labios se rozaron, contacto que finalizó bajo la forma de un beso.

- Fue un día perfecto.- admití, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Era cierto: él se había encargado de que así fuera y como era de esperar de Ren Tao, había triunfado. Aunque estaba oscuro, supe que él había esbozado una irresistible sonrisa de suficiencia.

A penas mis pies estuvieron sobre el metro cuadrado de cemento anterior a mi puerta, ésta fue abierta.

- Puntual como siempre, Ren.- saludó mi abuela, sin la menor expresión en sus facciones. Yo sabía que le agradaba Ren y sobre todo, que el que una mujer como ella felicitara a alguien no se veía todos los días, lo que confirmaba lo anterior.

- Si no fuese día de semana, me habría gustado invitarte a tomar una taza de té.

- Pueden dejarlo para el sábado.- sugerí, intercambiando con mi novio una mirada furtiva. Comprendí que, por él, no había problema alguno.

- Es factible. Te esperaremos.

- Muchas gracias, señor Yohmei.

- Gracias por cumplir. Y buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señora.

Finalmente, Ren se retiró y nosotros entramos.

Ya en mi habitación, rememoré cada momento de la cena de aquella noche, tomando mi tiempo para alargar la recapitulación.

"_Tú me debes algo, _Annita_."_

Una y otra vez, indagué sobre por qué aquellas palabras, precisamente, insistían en retornar a mi mente, sin lograr dar enseguida – probablemente, a causa del sueño- con el motivo de ello. Fue sólo cuando mis ojos se habían cerrado sin mi permiso y los recuerdos se volvían menos nítidos que antes, que me di cuenta de que había estado diciéndome, en mi fuero interno, que no había sonado como siempre.

_Annita._

No había sonado igual…

**Hao Asakura**

- Es cierto, ese día, el Hoto cumple años…

_- Veo que no se te olvidó._

- Claro que no, tú eres el despistado de los dos, no yo.

_- Jijiji…_

- Oye, ¿qué hora es allá?

_- Es muy temprano, aún no es hora de que me vaya a la escuela._

- Vaya.

_- Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué el cambio? Siempre llamas cuando aquí es de noche._

- Ah, sí. Es que hoy no vamos a estar a esa hora.

-_ ¿A dónde vas?_

- A Lyserg le dio por ir al cine y como en lentitud, podría ser tu adversario, adivina quién tiene que ir con él.

- Escuché eso.- oí que Lyserg gruñía a mis espaldas, mientras, del otro lado de la línea, Yoh volvía a reír.

_- Veo que se llevan bien._

- Sí… algo así. – rascándome la cabeza, escuché cómo mi camarada británico murmuraba protestas sueltas, lo que me hizo ladear una sonrisa.

_- ¿Sabes, hermanito? Cuando estés aquí, voy a pedirte unas cuantas clases de inglés…_

- No me digas que reprobaste algo tan… no-reprobable como el inglés.

_- Jijiji, claro que no…_

- … Yoh.

_- Un examen, no todo el ramo._

- Uy.- indeciso entre reprender a mi gemelo o reírme, me limité a suspirar en busca de paciencia. Yo lo aventajaba sólo por media hora y sin embargo, a veces me parecía que Yoh todavía era un niño.- Bien. Todo lo que sea necesario para que, en el futuro, no sea yo quien te tenga que mantener.

_- Lo único malo es que eso quiere decir que voy a tener que estudiar en las vacaciones…_

- Nah, con una o dos clases conmigo, estarás calificado para ser traductor, ya verás.

_- Eso espero. Oye, mamá dice que quiere hablar contigo, así que me despido._

- Hasta que esa mujer se acuerda de que tiene otro hijo… Bueno, nos vemos, hermano.

_- Cuídate, Hao. Y pásala bien en el cine._

- Je. Gracias…

-_ ¡Adiós!_ – distinguiendo la voz de mi madre diciéndole algo a Yoh, no pude reprimir una carcajada.

- ¿Y eso?

- Cosas de los Asakura, Lyserg.- pasando mi mano efímeramente por sobre la cabeza del niño inglés, me dije que era típico de Yoh, no ver lo obvio y a la vez, leer entre líneas lo que los demás desconocían.

- Como tú digas…

**Horokeu Usui**

- Buenos días…

- ¿Cómo dormiste, hijo?

- Mal.

- ¿Mal?

- No seas así, hermano; el sofá no es tan incómodo.

- ¡Eso lo dices porque no eres tú la que duerme en él!

- Horokeu, ya basta.

- Sólo digo la verdad papá.

- Desde que llegué, no has hecho otra cosa que quejarte como si tuvieras siete años, ¿te parece una actitud madura?

- Shigeru.

- No, Inuma, ya está bien; tiene que aprender a hacerse hombre de una buena vez.

- ¿Hacerme hombre? – incrédulo, detuve mi ademán de sentarme a la mesa y observé fijamente a mi padre, sin creerme lo que decía.

- Todos en esta casa soportamos el mismo número de molestias – comenzó y no quise escuchar más, porque ya yo lo sabía.

Sabía muy bien que él se mataba trabajando, que mamá pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo preocupándose de que no nos faltara nada y que nuestra casa siguiera siendo acogedora para todos y que Pilika se las tenía que arreglar para ser una estudiante y una empleada al mismo tiempo; así y todo, no me parecía justo que me estuviera tildando, prácticamente, de egoísta, cuando lo que él estaba llamando mis "quejas" no eran ni la cuarta parte de los problemas que a presente intentaba evadir y me esforzaba por no dar a conocer en mi casa, exactamente, porque estaba al tanto de que en nada iba a ayudarlos a ellos, empeorando el ambiente.

- Lo sé, papá.

**-** Demuéstralo, entonces.- él volvió a concentrarse en su café, dando el asunto por zanjado y soy conciente de que lo mejor habría sido hacer como él; pues yo no estaba tan indignado como para no cerrar el tema como todos esperaban que sucediera y no obstante (y aún no defino el por qué), no lo hice.

**-** ¿Que lo demuestre? – era extraño: de repente, me costaba articular con claridad, como si una impotencia interna que yo mismo había desconocido hasta entonces me hubiese estado apretando la garganta. Sentí la mirada de mamá sobre mí y me dolió no estar a su altura, no ser el hijo que ella merecía.

**-** Hermano, siéntate…

**-** ¿Que lo demuestre, papá? – repetí, lamentando tener que ignorar a Pilika; mal que mal, ella no tenía ninguna culpa de nada.- Es gracioso que digas eso, casi suena como si estuvieras insinuando que no pongo nada de mi parte para que todo sea más llevadero.

**-** Lamento, si es así como te sientes.

**-** Y ¿¡Qué importa cómo me siento yo!? – esta vez, había ido muy lejos, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sin pretenderlo y sin que nadie pudiera verlo venir, algo en mi pecho había explotado y eso estaba haciéndome lanzar al mundo exterior más cosas de las que hubiera deseado ventilar, incluso, algunas que nada tenían que ver con mi familia.- ¿Qué importa cómo me siento yo, si haga lo que haga, nada va a cambiar, eh? ¡Todo lo que hago está mal, ¿cierto?! Pero no puedo irme y quedándome, sólo pierdo el tiempo, ¡porque nadie va a darse cuenta de que me estoy esforzando por aceptar lo que me toca!

No tenía la menor idea de a qué estaba refiriéndome: si al hecho de no tener un lugar propio bajo nuestro techo, si a la escuela y las notas o si a Ren, que nunca iba a entender cómo me sentía cada vez que algo me recordaba que, sencillamente, no era para mí – o más bien, que yo no era para él-, si a Anna, que era mi amiga y así y todo, yo siempre me las arreglaba para renovar esperanzas una y otra vez, sumergido en una ilusión constante, si a Yoh, que sí había sabido resignarse frente a la realidad que le había tocado, al contrario de mí o si al instante en que Kanna me había preguntado por qué parecía tan triste, en cuanto Ren había dicho que se largaba para dejarnos conversar tranquilos, el día anterior…

- ¡Es suficiente! – tras elevar el tono de voz considerablemente, mi papá me dirigió una mirada tan dura que me vi obligado a clavar la mía en el plato que no había alcanzado a ocupar, todavía sin tomar asiento.- ¿Eso quieres? ¿De verdad quieres irte, dejar a tu madre y a tu hermana solas, sólo porque ahora tienes una comodidad menos?

- …

- ¿De verdad piensas que estás perdiendo el tiempo, sólo porque el aguantar como un adulto las circunstancias no te beneficia en nada? ¿Eso es perder el tiempo, para ti?

- Shigeru…

- Iruma, va a cumplir dieciséis años; puede hacer lo que le plazca, pero que después no se queje…

- Me voy.

En menos de un minuto, me encontraba afuera de mi casa, sin mi mochila ni nada de abrigo y con la moral por los suelos. Casi con masoquismo, rebobiné un par de veces la riña que acababa de tener con mi padre, mientras mis pasos me llevaban hasta la escuela de manera automática.

- ¡Horo-horo, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?!

El primer rostro amable que encontré aquel día fue el de Ryu, quien me había vislumbrado en la entrada del primer corredor. Algo debió haber percibido en mi cara, puesto que al acercarse, agregó:

- ¿Por qué tan desanimado? ¡Los jóvenes son cada día menos concientes de la suerte que tienen de estar en la flor de la vida! Si yo volviera a tener quince años…

- … - ante la sola idea, una risita desganada escapó de mi boca y me sentí ligeramente mejor, aunque en el fondo, estaba al tanto de que tarde o temprano volvería a mi estado de miseria inicial, probablemente, cuando volviera a quedar solo.

Ryu y yo charlamos un buen rato, hasta que llegó la hora de que él fuera a secretaría y yo subiera al salón.

- Nos vemos luego.- me despedí, ya de pie sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera, recibiendo, a cambio, un guiño lleno de optimismo.

- ¡Recuerda que nada es tan grave como parece!

El primero de mis amigos al que divisé en la sala de clases fue Manta; tras saludarlo, me dirigí a mi puesto, encontrándome con que Yoh ya había llegado y a presente, dormía plácidamente, con la cabeza acomodada sobre su pupitre.

Como pocas veces en mi vida me había permitido, envidié sanamente la simpleza con la que él vivía su vida y la naturalidad con que aceptaba lo triste, la mayor parte del tiempo, quitándole importancia. Yo no estaba hecho de la misma manera, aunque en el pasado, había intentado comportarme de esa forma: a partir de un punto X de mi infancia, mi capacidad de ignorar las cosas negativas se había deteriorado de manera permanente y por mucho que me esforzara – y sí, sí lo hacía-, sencillamente, no conseguía recuperar, siquiera, una parte de ella.

- Hoto, bloqueas el paso al resto de la humanidad.

- …

- Oye.

- …

- ¡Oye! – sólo cuando la mano de Ren tocó mi hombro, abandoné mi estado ausente y fijé los ojos en él, sin adivinar que estábamos a un par de centímetros de distancia.

Él retiró la mano enseguida, desviando momentáneamente la vista, para acto seguido, quizá extrañado por mi silencio, contemplarme con más atención de la habitual.

- Ah, hola… - traté de sonar normal, lo que dio a mi voz una falsa nota de espontaneidad que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

- ¿Te deprime estar a horas de salir de vacaciones o qué?

- ¿Eh?

Agotado de todo, opté por la vía más fácil: hacerme el tonto. Vi que el aula estaba casi llena; mas no había rastros del maestro, por lo que me limité a quedarme de pie como estaba, ignorando el aviso inicial de con quien hablaba (algo así), del que él mismo parecía haberse olvidado ya.

- Vaya, parece que la salida de ayer te dejó medio embobado.

Creyendo haber distinguido un tanto de enojo en su voz, sentí cómo una impotente incomprensión comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, entre los escombros que habían quedado de mis ánimos aquel día. No obstante, no tenía intenciones de desquitarme con nadie y menos aún, si se trataba, precisamente, de Ren; por lo que me mordí la lengua.

- …

Él también optó por la vía silenciosa y no tuve que sostener su mirada, para saber que me analizaba; me debatí: no quería que me preguntara nada, porque no quería pensar en nada y por otro lado, tampoco deseaba que se alejara, demostrando, para variar, indiferencia.

- Buenos días y perdón por el retraso. Les ruego tomen asiento.

Llegó el primer recreo y a penas me había enterado de nada, nublada mi mente como estaba. A mi lado, Yoh se puso de pie y me preguntó si lo acompañaba a comprar; pero, explicándole que tenía sueño, me disculpé. Supe que él había notado mi desánimo, puesto que, aunque no me insistió – a fin de cuentas, él sabía que esa no era una buena forma de persuadirme de hacer las cosas. No por nada era mi mejor amigo- , me prometió traerme unas galletas de limón y un jugo y tras sonreírme, sin aguardar a que le respondiera el gesto, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Te fue mal en el examen?

Deduje que Ren también había notado que algo no andaba conmigo: él, prácticamente, no hablaba de notas ni nada parecido con quien fuera, a parte de Anna y - una que otra vez- de Manta y además, el hecho de no llamarme "Hoto" o "Tenedor" lo delataba. Y como las malas costumbres no se iban fácilmente, no pude evitar la sensación de que una pequeña luz se encendía en medio de todo lo negro que me rodeaba.

- Claro que no.

- Ah. Bueno.- queriendo ahorrarnos un nuevo momento sin palabras, me esforcé por hallar un tema cualquiera, más que nada, con la ilusión de que él anduviera más comunicativo de lo habitual o lo que era lo mismo, que su respuesta sobrepasara las cinco palabras promedio; sin embargo, no se me ocurrió nada qué preguntar…- Voy a… - al mirarlo, noté que lo que fuera que iba a decir, no solía pronunciarlo con frecuencia y esto logró intrigarme sinceramente y desaferrarme un poco del humor sombrío que llevaba esa mañana.- Horo, voy a preguntarte algo que no suelo preguntar a nadie con mucha frecuencia.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Podrías decirme qué demonios anda tan mal como para tenerte así?

Finalmente, descubrí que sí había algo capaz de hacerme olvidar mis problemas: la idea de que a Ren Tao le importara verdaderamente que yo estuviera distinto de lo normal, sin duda alguna, cumplía tal requisito. Contra todo lo que yo habría pronosticado para las horas que quedaban de aquel día, una pequeña sonrisa me iluminó el rostro.

- No es nada.

- Hoto-hoto, eso es lo más idiota que pudiste responder.

- … - suspiré, milagrosamente divertido; pues él tenía bastante razón. Tal vez, la falta de azúcar me hacía menos vivo de lo acostumbrado.

- Enserio…

Ojeé a Ren de costado y lo encontré completamente inmóvil, la vista hacia el frente y con una expresión de esfuerzo que me ayudó a adivinar lo poco familiarizado que estaba con el tipo de diálogo que habíamos iniciado; sin entender, deseé saber por qué me había hecho la pregunta si le desagradaban tanto las conversaciones de ese género.

- Enserio me… gustaría que me lo dijeras.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – cometí el error de exaltarme, considerando, de veras, tal posibilidad.

Ante la mirada con la que recogió mi duda, supe que yo había errado y exhausto de usar la cabeza, hice lo más arriesgado y estúpido que pude hacer y determiné que dejaría que las cosas fuesen dichas como eran, sin esforzarme por disfrazarlas.

- Es que me he dado cuenta de que últimamente, más que nunca, me gustaría mucho irme a vivir contigo.

**Nichrome Njirjak**

Tamao era perfecta. Se veía perfecta al caminar, incluso, observándola cinco metros más atrás.

Se veía perfecta cuando escribía, sentada en el pupitre cercano a la ventana, al lado de su amiga y cuando llegaba a la escuela, salía de ella…

Se veía perfecta cuando lloraba, viva o muerta, gritando o en silencio.

Su pelo rosado, sus ojos rosados, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios rosados. Todo en ella era rosado y perfecto; incluso su sangre debía de serlo…

Tanta perfección no merecía ser ignorada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**(1) K**eiko: No gasten neuronas en esto; elegí un nombre al azar para bautizar a alguna amiga de Pilika que no fuera Tamao, es todo xP

**(2) M**inestrone: sopa italiana de vegetales – habemos aquí un aporte topográfico de mi viaje, puesto que allí la conocí y amé xD

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¬¬ Doce p#tas páginas y tres grados aumentados en astigmatismo más tarde, salió el dichoso capítulo 17. Dios, cómo me esforcé xD con decirles que tuve que evitar meterme a MSN y cualquier conexión a Internet que pudiera distraerme y me vi en la obligación de recluirme a mis aposentos para que no me interrumpieran… Pero ya ven que cumplo con lo que prometo…**

**Bueno, eso era antes, ya que la primera parte del comentario la escribí en febrero y ahora estamos en Marzo; sucede que entré a clases y creo que nunca antes había experimentado tal grado de absorción xD bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para alargarme como de costumbre (todos suspiran aliviados) así que aprovecho el que me queda para disculparme por la demora (para variar) y dedicarle el capi – por cierto, espero ansiosa sus opiniones- a ****Tamao Nishan**** porque en su momento, me fascinó su review n.n! aunque ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, jeje…**

**Evidentemente, también va para todas ustedes, que siguen conmigo a pesar de mis retrasos descarados -.- ¡Trataré de ponerme las pilas los fines de semana…!**

**Nos estamos viendo, ¡espero seguir contando con ustedes y muchas, muchas gracias por su paciencia!**

_**PS: no encontré en ninguna parte el apellido de Nichrome, por lo que allí tienen uno que una buena amiga me prestó para calzarle en el fic, juju. A mi parecer, no quedó mal, ¿cierto? O.O**_


	18. XVIII

XVIII

**XVIII**

**Ren Tao**

- Es que me he dado cuenta de que últimamente, más que nunca, me gustaría mucho irme a vivir contigo.

Decir que no me había costado insistirle para que me contara lo que lo tenía así – y para mí, al menos, había quedado más que claro que algo le sucedía, desde que el primer instante en que lo había visto aquella mañana- habría sido una desvergonzada y patética mentira.

Era cierto que ya yo había tomado una decisión: perseverar por el bien de lo que tenía con Anna, que era, al fin y al cabo, una de las relaciones más importantes que llegaría a poseer jamás y por otro lado, una de las razones por las que me levantaba cada mañana; mas, así y todo, me había bastado observar a Horo-horo un par de segundos, al llegar y todas mis intenciones de pasar de él se habían ido al retrete: había sido la primera vez, desde la noche anterior, en el baño del restaurante, en que yo había asimilado sin tapujos que él me era de todo, menos indiferente. De hecho, me cautivaba tanto como para dirigirme hacia donde estaba con el exclusivo fin de, mediante un comentario estúpido como introducción (aunque era cierto que no dejaba pasar a los demás, quedándose allí parado), prácticamente obligarlo a informarme sobre algo que él no tenía, el fondo, por qué referirme precisamente a mí.

Y como si todo lo anterior no hubiese sido suficientemente perturbador, resultó que a él no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que responderme como lo acababa de hacer.

- Pues el espacio a mí me sobra.

Hipócrita, así me sentí. Y verdaderamente, a mí no me desagradaba – para nada- la idea ni mucho menos, el hecho de que a él mismo le "gustara mucho".

- Es que…

Bastó que él bajara medio centímetro la vista, para que yo entendiera que eran muy pocos pero a la vez, muy claros, los aspectos que debían estarlo haciendo dudar.

- ¡Aquí tienes, Hoto!

- Puercoespín, ábrelas rápido.

- ¿Mm? ¿Quieres una?

- Sí…

Cuando me percaté, tanto Anna como Manta e Yoh se encontraban con nosotros y el Tenedor lucía más animado que cinco segundos atrás.

- Toma.

- Puedes probar una de las mías, pero ni sueñes con que te voy a dar otra después.

Sorprendido, vi cómo mi novia entregaba a un no menos estupefacto Horo-horo una galleta de su bolsa, luego de haber recibido una de las de él.

- Jijiji, ahora ya sé lo que Annita y Hoto-hoto tienen en común…

- ¡Que es Horo-horo!

- ¡¡Es Anna!!

- De cualquier modo, es anormal que hagan esos intercambios de comida.

- Si te hubieses acordado de traer colación, no habría sido necesario.

- ¿¡Qué!? Y ¿para qué voy a traer si eres tú la que siempre termina comiéndosela?

- ¿Estás diciendo que lo haces a propósito?

- Qué feo, Manta.

- Tú no te metas.

- ¿¿Qué te hice??

- ¡No es que hayas hecho algo, sólo que no tienes nada que ver con esto!

- ¡¡Y yo que pensaba que ya éramos aliados, Anna!! Las mujeres son un fastidio…

- Jijiji… no piensas eso de Kanna, ¿cierto?

- ¡¡Por qué metes demonios metes a esa chica en la conversación?! – sin meditarlo, emití mis primeras palabras en todo aquel diálogo, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de la metedura de pata monumental que podría significarse.

Consternados, mis tres amigos se limitaron a contemplarme con expresiones confusas; por su parte, Anna me observó detenidamente durante unos instantes, antes de concentrarse en el paquete de golosinas que sostenía.

- Eso mismo. Aunque supongo que si el Puercoespín te la recuerda, es difícil no mencionarla de vez en cuando.

- ¡No es …!

- Jajaja, allí lo tienes, Horo.

- Annita, ¿también crees que hacen una buena pareja? – alzando una ceja y sin abandonar mi estado de incomprensión (¿cuándo le había importado a Anna quién le gustaba a quién?), al igual que Yoh, fijé la vista en mi novia, quien permanecía inmutable.

- No, en realidad, no. Por cierto, no estaría mal que me fueras a comprar un helado de invierno.

- Jijiji, entonces no entiendo por qué dijiste… ¿Helado de invierno? Y ¿de qué te gustaría, Annita?

- Los de vainilla parecen buenos.

- Oye, Anna. Y ¿por qué…? – interrumpiendo la interrogación de Manta, Horo-horo indicó a Anna con el dedo índice y luciendo un semblante reprochador, al tiempo que, por algún motivo, mis hombros me parecían repentinamente más ligeros que unos segundos atrás.

- ¡¡Sé lo que pretendes: haces que se burlen de mí para persuadirlos de que te compren algo más en el kiosco en cuanto hayan bajado la guardia!! ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

- Si eres tan listo, pruébalo.

- Aaaarrg… ¡Ren, dile algo a tu hembra!

- ¿¿Quién te crees para llamarme así, grandísimo zopenco!?

**Yoh Asakura**

Poco después, los cinco nos encontrábamos afuera del negocio; puesto que Horo-horo también había decidido que quería algo más.

- Todavía no entiendo por qué insististe tanto para que viniera, Tenedor.

- No seas creído; tú eres el novio de esa niña con puños de acero, así que vas a tener que ser quien me indemnice por el golpe que me dio allá arriba.

- Jajaja.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa?

- Pasa que es divertido cuando usas palabras de gente grande, Hoto.

- ¡Es HORO!

- Es pegajoso, ¿no? – inquirí a Ren, tras reír por haberlo oído llamar a mi amigo del modo en que yo solía hacerlo. Verdaderamente, mi costumbre se había expandido en esa escuela.

- ¿Saben? Estaba pensando que sólo nos queda medio año para…

Mientras Manta le hablaba a Ren y Horo-horo sobre el final de las clases – o algo así… - , vi que Annita se concentraba en las distintas golosinas que había en venta, bajo la mirada intrigada de la señorita que atendía el kiosco.

- ¿No acabas de venir, muchacha?

- Y ¿eso qué?

- Jijijiji…

- N-nada, sólo que me llama la atención que ya hayas estado aquí unas tres veces en un solo recreo… Dime, ¿tu novio no te lo reclama?

Estuve a punto de reír, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que la mirada de la joven no se había fijado en mi amigo chino sino en mí.

- …

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los demás se percató de la equivocación, a parte de nosotros, los implicados. Por algún motivo, me sorprendió constatar, Annita aún no había vociferado nada de lo que hubiera sido de esperarse, considerando lo sucedido.

_- ¡Cuidado!_

_- ¿Qu-…? _

_- ¡Demonios, Tenedor…!_

_- ¡Horo-horo!_

De cualquier modo, tan incómoda situación fue sencillamente dejada de lado, en cuanto, a nuestras espaldas, una lata vacía de bebida dio de lleno contra la cara de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Quién fue el imbécil? – Annita buscó insistentemente al culpable con la vista, siendo secundada por Manta, al tiempo que yo me acercaba a Horo, cuya herida ya estaba siendo examinada por Ren.

- No recuerdo haberte oído advertir que eras un imán de accidentes… - oí que el último mascullaba y aunque me sorprendió un poco la falta de sarcasmo en su casi reproche (después de todo, Ren siempre era muy irónico para decir las cosas, jijiji), lo que realmente me llegó a inquietar fue la actitud queda de mi otro camarada.

- ¿Te dolió mucho, Horo? – decidí que lo mejor sería llamarlo por su nombre, al menos, hasta saber que no era grave y que alterarlo no significaría algo peligroso. Él sólo me miró tranquilamente y pude vislumbrar, en la zona inferior de su mejilla izquierda, al comienzo del labio, el tajo que había resultado del golpe.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!

Una niña menor que nosotros, secundada por unos cuantos de sus compañeros, trotó hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

- ¡Oigan, es peligroso que anden pateando latas de bebida en lugar de…!

Manta comenzó a reprenderlos largamente y ellos se dejaron, lo que me hizo suponer que verdaderamente lamentaban lo sucedido.

- Vamos a la enfermería.- apenas oí la orden de Annita, me giré hacia donde ella, Ren y Horo estaban y vi que este último seguía medio aturdido; antes de que, tras llamar a Manta, justo cuando Ryu se nos acercaba, nos encamináramos hacia la enfermería, el timbre inundó brevemente el patio.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Estaban jugando con una lata y le dieron a Horo-horo.- resumió Ren, sonando extrañamente irritado.

Vi a la primera niña que había llegado bajar la mirada y aparentemente, Ryu también, porque el semblante de indignación que había estado a punto de concretar fue cambiado por uno de conmoción.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

- M-milly… Señor, fue un accidente, nosotros no queríamos…

Milly comenzó a explicar lo sucedido, provocando en nuestro camarada inspector diversas expresiones clasificables dentro del asombro, como si él no hubiese podido creer que una niña tierna como ella fuese capaz de terminar involucrada en el presente accidente.

- Ustedes tienen clase, ¿no es cierto? – se dirigió a nosotros, luego de decirle a los más jóvenes que podían marcharse y que tuvieran más cuidado en el futuro.

Manta, Annita, Ren y yo nos detuvimos en seco; puesto que ya nos habíamos girado para acompañar a Horo a la enfermería. Lo cierto es que así era, pero se trataba del último día antes de las vacaciones, ¿no? No era tan grave si faltábamos…

- Sí, mejor vayan y le avisan al profesor que yo llego en un rato más.

Mi amigo habló por primera vez en todo ese intervalo; en cuanto lo miré, yo estuve seguro de que quería estar solo. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, sólo pude guardar silencio, en lugar de ayudarlo a conseguir lo que pretendía…

- ¿Estás seguro? – como siempre, Manta era el más ansioso por la probabilidad de llegar tarde a la sala de clases; aunque también, era notorio que le interesaba que Horo-horo no estuviera tratando de hacerse el valiente, lo que me produjo una sensación extraña de mudo reconocimiento mezclado con aprecio.

- Iría con ustedes, pero…

**Anna Kyouyama**

Contemplé al Puercoespín, quien musitaba algo sobre un genuino dolor por la herida, al tiempo que Manta ya comenzaba a retirarse, demasiado nervioso, para variar e Yoh, por otro lado, parecía tener un debate interno, indeciso entre si quedarse o no.

Recuerdo que en esos momentos, me dieron deseos de saber exactamente qué lo retenía o por el contrario, qué lo hacía desistir de su evidente afán por acompañar a su amigo. En el fondo, lo que pasa es que yo llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo entender su forma de ver las cosas, entender cómo funcionaba la mente de ese chico.

Mas, eventualmente, su actitud no fue la única desacostumbrada aquella vez.

- Anna, mejor anda a clases con ellos; nosotros vamos a la enfermería.

- ¿Hablas en serio, Ren? – al tiempo que Manta formulaba el cuestionamiento, me pregunté, internamente, algo muy parecido, aunque más semejante a qué bicho había picado a Ren, para volverse, de un día para otro, alguien tan atento. Aunque tratándose de Horo, de algún modo u otro, no me pasmó todo lo que habría sido posible en un contexto distinto…

- Chicos, sería mega genial que tomaran una decisión…

- Bien, pero no te demores.- ignoré al desequilibrado que teníamos por prefecto y dando el asunto por zanjado de una vez, inicié el trayecto hacia el laboratorio, que era donde nos tocaba la siguiente asignatura.

- ¡Oye, Anna, por lo menos podrías esperarnos!

- Estoy seguro de que dentro de poco vas a estar bien, Horo-horo.- con el enano reclamándome mi supuesta desconsideración para con ellos e Yoh dándole ánimos a Horo, suspiré, suponiendo que mi novio sí que iba a demorarse.

A fin de cuentas, yo había podido ver que se había preocupado mucho por nuestro camarada.

Contrariamente a lo que había imaginado, no me aburrí soberanamente durante la hora siguiente, a pesar de no estar al lado de Ren; Yoh, Manta y yo nos instalamos en una de las mesas del fondo y por motivos indescifrables, acabamos conversando de una posible excursión vacacional de la que ellos dos ya habían platicado con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta pasear al aire libre?

- No me desagrada.

Recordé mis antiguos paseos con mi novio, cuando recién habíamos comenzado a salir y ninguno quería estar en casa ni tampoco, en algún lugar concurrido; sonreí disimuladamente.

- Jijiji, yo prefiero tomar la siesta al aire libre.

- Eso es porque eres un vago.

- Jajajaja, qué dura, Anna.

- No soy vago, es sólo que necesito más tiempo de descanso que el promedio…

En eso se nos fueron unos veinte minutos y en un determinado momento, Manta fue donde Phauna se había instalado, bastante al margen del resto del curso, con un fin que nunca me interesé en descubrir y tanto Yoh como yo guardamos un breve silencio.

- ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo la pasaron ayer, Annita?

- Mm, estuvo bien.

Fantástico, de maravilla, mejor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Eso debí decirle y automáticamente, no obstante, había degradado, en cierto modo, un día que nunca iba a olvidar.

Yoh me sonrió, pero no era como siempre y no supe la razón ni mucho menos, cómo era que yo podía percatarme de algo tan relativo como eso. Inconscientemente, recordé a Ren llamándome "Annita", el helado con sabor a frutos del bosque, la confundida vendedora del kiosco de hacía un rato…

- Parece que Manta y Mari se han hecho buenos amigos... – comentó él, de la nada, lo que me llevó a observar en dirección a la mesa más lejana a nuestra derecha, en donde anteriormente, ella había terminado sentándose sola, hasta que Manta se había dirigido hacia allá.

Estaban sentados, tal y como nosotros nos encontrábamos, eso fue lo primero que noté. Sin embargo, también constaté que nuestro camarada la consideraba una amiga de otra categoría que la mía – por ejemplo-; puesto que, a ratos, se ponía nervioso y fingía que observaba hacia donde estaban nuestros demás compañeros, probablemente, por alguno de los desubicados comentarios que esa chica solía lanzar siempre.

- Es increíble.

- Jiji, pero si Mari es muy linda, es normal que a Manta y a mí nos caiga bien…

- ¿Linda?

- Ajá.

**Horokeu Usui**

- Anna, mejor anda a clases con ellos; nosotros vamos a la enfermería.

Así fue como los demás se fueron y Ren y yo nos encaminamos hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Joven Usui! ya lo echaba de menos. ¿Qué le sucedió?

Sonreí algo avergonzado, preguntándome qué pensaría la enfermera producto de mis múltiples y constantes visitas. Debía considerarme algún debilucho o hasta retardado…

- Le dieron con una lata de bebida.

- Uy, eso debió doler. Tomen asiento.

- Anda, Tenedor, muévete.

Sentí las manos de Ren presionando mis hombros y pude deducir, más que nada por su tono de voz, que estaba algo impaciente, lo que me hizo sentir un poco culpable.

- Ya puedes volver a clases, Ren.- murmuré, con una molesta y constante punzada atormentándome el rostro.

El impacto había sido justo junto al labio, por la comisura y más que una gran herida, había producido una fisura profunda y ardorosa que me palpitaba, sin mencionar el aturdimiento que me había causado el cuerpo de la lata al chocar contra el resto de mi cara.

- Los chicos son cada día más inquietos.- comentó la Srta. Amaki, mientras Ren acababa de empujarme hasta un taburete cercano a la camilla de la estancia, sin soltarme.- Claro que hay casos peores; hace poco, a una niña menor que ustedes le dieron con un lápiz en el ojo.

La sola idea hizo que me estremeciera o quizá, fue el detalle del tacto de mi amigo que no me abandonaba aún. La mezcla de emociones era tal que, sencillamente, yo no encontraba una reacción adecuada para todas, era como estar flotando y haber perdido la capacidad de sentir con intensidad.

- …y voy a tener que aplicar un desinfectante, pero supongo que no va a ser algo tan terrible. Por cierto, ¿cómo han estado las clases de educación física?

- Ya no se desmaya.

Fruncí el ceño ante el tono burlón de Ren; mas no tuve tiempo de quejarme o decir nada más, puesto que en cuanto él pronunciaba la última palabra, un algodón frío se posó sobre el corte de mi boca, provocándome un fuerte dolor que me sacó un inevitable chillido.

- ¡Duele!

- Eres una nena…

- No es para tanto, Joven Usui. En un rato, me lo agradecerá.

- Como diga…- sin poder evitar ser quejumbroso, hice un puchero involuntario, antes de elevar mi mano hacia mi ahora ardiente herida; acción que quedó incompleta en cuanto una de las manos de Ren interceptó la mía.

- No te toques, estúpido, por algo te lo desinfectaron…

- Exacto, evita cualquier tipo de contacto, dentro de lo posible.

- …

Sin darme cuenta, guardé silencio, mientras mis ojos se perdían disimuladamente frente a nuestras manos sujetas; una oleada inverosímil de distintas emociones, ante la simple sensación, había revuelto mi estómago casi dolorosamente y sin hablar todavía, bajé algo la cabeza, tratando de salir de mi estupor.

- Les queda más de la mitad de la clase, pueden retirarse.- la enfermera me dio una palmadita amistosa en el brazo y tras anotar un par de cosas en lo que parecía una libreta de registros, se dedicó a buscar algo en el cajón de un pequeño escritorio ubicado paralelamente a la camilla.

- ¿Escritorio nuevo? – pronuncié lo primero que me vino a la mente, sin ponerme de pie. Ren no me había soltado y la boca seguía ardiéndome.

- Eh… sí. De esta semana.- se extrañó graciosamente la Srta. Amaki, dedicándome una sonrisa dulce que me recordó a mi madre.

- Menos delirio y más movimiento, Hoto.

- Ya deja de mandar, no eres mi jefe.- murmuré, sonando más enojado de lo que me sentía y contra todo pronóstico, Ren simplemente sonrió, al tiempo que me soltaba la mano al ponerme yo de pie, para enseguida, darme un empujoncito hacia la salida.

- Cuídalo, por favor. Se me acaba el espacio en la lista de nombres.- le pidió la enfermera, observándonos a ambos con diversión. Sentí cómo la cara comenzaba a entibiárseme por algo muy distinto a los efectos del desinfectante, por lo que me apresuré a llegar hasta la puerta, abrirla y salir, seguido de mi camarada.

**Ren Tao**

Los corredores estaban desiertos, lo que me hizo entender que aún no era la hora del recreo de los de primer año. Cerré la puerta tras abandonar la enfermería, mi vista siguiendo de cerca de Horo-horo, quien de súbito, una vez más, estaba más callado de lo recomendable.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirí con un grado bastante alto de estupidez; ahora entiendo que el contexto perdía protagonismo, si me encontraba con él y mi conducta, entonces, no era del todo lógica… Lo que no me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, ciertamente.

- A clase, obvio.- giró su rostro hacia mí, observándome con sus ojos bien abiertos, llenos de algo que ninguna otra mirada tenía, algo intrínseco suyo.

- Sí, había olvidado que eras adicto a la sabiduría.-ironicé, alcanzándolo en su trayecto hacia las escaleras, provocando que él se rascara la cabeza, luciendo un semblante menos molesto de lo que yo esperaba, lo que en cierto modo me desconcertó un poco.

- Cierra la boca, Tiburón engreído. Todo porque no soy un superdotado como tú…

- Al menos lo admites.

Una satisfactoria superioridad me obligó a sonreír una vez más en ese corto rato, al verlo, tras arrugar el entrecejo, permitirse una sonrisa de derrota que me hizo entender que no había sido su intención adularme, a pesar de haberlo hecho.

Llegamos frente a la escalera.

- ¿Te sientes con las fuerzas de subirlas o quieres que te cargue?

- Já, como si pudieras conmigo.

- ¿Es un reto?

- ¿Te sonó como un reto?

- No sé, tú dime, Horo-tonto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en lugar de subir los peldaños como personas normales, acabamos teniendo una riña sobre ellos. Evidentemente, me las arreglé para ganarle y agradezco que nadie pasara por allí en esos momentos, puesto que la escena debió haber sido bastante peculiar.

- Mira quién no puede moverse.

- ¡Sólo porque estoy lesionado!

- Sí, seguro.

Malicioso, presioné su pequeña llaga con el dedo índice y contra mis expectativas, él no gritó ni hizo escándalo alguno; únicamente, cerró fuertemente los ojos y soltó un quejido bajito que me causó remordimiento.

- ¡Y después, yo soy el bruto…! Eres un desagradable…

Cabe mencionar que yo había terminado prácticamente encima de Horo y en cierto modo, era gracias a eso que él no había podido vencerme durante nuestra pelea; por consiguiente, estábamos de todo, menos alejados y podía ver claramente cada una de sus expresiones.

- … - ínfimamente arrepentido de mi acción, deshice la presión sobre la herida; sin embargo, antes de alcanzar a concretar mi decisión de retirar mis dedos de su rostro, me descubrí tanteando delicadamente la comisura de sus labios.- ¿Te duele mucho?

- N-s-sí…

Reaccioné. Y lo normal, usual y correcto, sobre todo, habría sido salir de ese trance y fingir como si nada, tal y como siempre; no obstante, quizá por la interacción gravitacional de la Tierra sobre mí, quizá por su modo de balbucear, quizá porque no había nadie alrededor o por el simple hecho de que yo era un completo fracaso en cuanto a determinaciones y las combatía de manera inconsciente, casi alarmante, desde que había conocido a Horokeu Usui…

_Lucha por lo que deseas_

…el caso es que, a causa de alguna de tales alternativas, en lugar de alejarme, permanecí en la misma posición, haciendo exactamente lo mismo y de un instante a otro, parecía como si la distancia entre nosotros hubiese estado disminuyendo de forma gradual hasta el punto de que podía inhalar su respiración sin problema alguno…

_Ríiiiin._

El sonido de la campana aún suena en mis oídos.

En menos de tres segundos, ambos estábamos de pie, iniciando nuestro verdadero retorno al aula de clases, mientras una marea de niños que no habían entrado en la pubertad descendía en sentido contrario al nuestro, con sus colaciones y armas de papel, completamente paralelos a nuestra realidad.

- …

- P-por cierto, Tiburón, ¿cómo te fue ayer, con Anna?

**Basón Pailong**

Me encargué de que todo quedara en óptimas condiciones para la llegada del joven Ren, quien almorzaba en casa los días viernes y con tranquilidad – porque estaba en buena hora-, me preparé para salir, sumergido en mis meditaciones.

Las rosas blancas del día anterior brillaban sobre la mesa del comedor; recordando el semblante con el que el muchacho había llegado de su velada ayer por la noche, sonreí y me pregunté hasta qué nivel su amiga habría quedado encantada.

Lo cierto es que la señorita Anna no acostumbraba a ir mucho al departamento – las ocasiones habían sido contadas-, por lo que yo la conocía principalmente de nombre y casi nada, de vista; si bien tenía muy claro que se trataba de una jovencita no sólo linda, sino que inteligente como Ren y según mis deducciones, bastante similar a él en cuanto a personalidad. Y aunque esto era sin duda algo positivo, a veces me encontraba pensando que lo mejor habría sido que el joven saliera con alguien con quien hubiese estado menos mimetizado, lo que habría significado, quizá, un cambio en su propia personalidad. Porque a pesar de su noviazgo, hasta hacía poco, él seguía tan taciturno como siempre.

Hasta que se había hecho amigo del joven Horo, claro está…

**Manta Oyamada**

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- Déjame ver.- vi, en mi reloj, que faltaba sólo media hora para que las vacaciones iniciaran y cuando se lo dije a Mari, ella no sonrió ni nada por el estilo, sino que suspiró quedamente.

- Siempre me aburro en las vacaciones, ¿sabes? No es divertido no poder ver a nadie…

- ¿No te reúnes con tus amigas?

- Sí, pero no tenemos nada qué hacer.

- ¿Nada?

- A veces, Kanna nos mete a alguna fiesta; pero si sólo somos Matti y yo, como no hay nadie a quién observar, los días son casi todos iguales.

- Qué mal… Pero si te sirve de consuelo, mis vacaciones tampoco son lo más emocionante; además, como sólo son por la escuela, sigo teniendo compromisos como intensivos y esas cosas, así que la verdad es que ni siquiera me relajo tanto, jeje.

- Pero eso es porque eres muy listo. Si yo fuera tan lista, seguramente también trabajaría como tú lo haces.

Justo cuando sentí que empezaba a enrojecer, una bola de papel atentó contra mi cabeza; al voltearme, Horo-horo comenzó a reír por lo bajo y me saludó con un movimiento de mano, siempre agachado para que el maestro no lo viera. Me alegró ver que ya estaba bien, así que decidí olvidar el asunto del papel y en el momento en que vi cómo Ren le tiraba una bola de papel a él, me giré nuevamente.

- Horo se la pasa peleando con Tao.

- Es en broma. En realidad son buenos amigos.- expliqué; aunque muchas veces yo mismo me descubría dudándolo, la verdad era ésa: Ren y Horo-horo podían discutir mucho, pero era un hecho que en el fondo, se importaban…

- ¿Más de lo que Horo-horo lo es con Yoh?

- Pues… ahora que lo preguntas, no lo sé.

- ¿Qué piensas tú? – las interrogaciones de Mari, a veces, eran un poco extrañas; no obstante, en realidad, se trataba del tipo de cosa que la mayoría nos preguntábamos, sólo que ella era una de las pocas personas que yo conocía que se atrevían a formular sus dudas tan transparentemente.

- Ehm, yo creo que no necesariamente cada persona debe tener un mejor amigo o una mejor amiga. Sobre todo, porque todos somos distintos.

- …

- ¿Qué hay de ti, cuál es tu opinión?

- Es muy lindo lo que dices.

Entonces, Mari me puso una mano sobre la cabeza y me acarició el cabello; ya no estuve tan consciente de lo que sucedió el resto del día.

**Yoh Asakura**

- Parece que Manta y Mari se han hecho buenos amigos...

- Es increíble.

- Jiji, pero si Mari es muy linda, es normal que a Manta y a mí nos caiga bien…

- ¿Linda?

- Ajá.- volví a mirar a Annita, que observaba a Mari con incredulidad, lo que me hizo preguntarme qué tan mal le caía nuestra compañera.- ¿De veras no te agrada para nada?

- No es que no me agrade.

- …

- Bueno, no me agrada; pero tampoco me desagrada. Me molesta que no tenga idea de lo que dice.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? – me asombré un poco; puesto que yo nunca había pensado eso de Mari y no obstante, si Anna lo creía, por algo sería.

- ¿Por qué tanto cuestionamiento, eh? De todos modos, ella existe y yo existo; no hay nada qué hacerle.

- … Tienes razón. Pero al final, siempre es mejor conocer más amigos. Jijiji…

Curiosamente, ella no agregó nada y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya la hora había terminado y nos dirigíamos hacia el aula del profesor de Historia.

- ¿Crees que el Puercoespín siga vivo?

- Eso espero… - sin acordarlo, volvimos a sentarnos juntos y cuando busqué a Manta con la vista para ver si debía poner un pupitre extra al lado libre del mío, lo divisé en los puestos de adelante, nuevamente ubicado junto a Mari.

Como si yo le hubiera dicho algo, él, desde donde estaba, me miró y ambos nos sonreímos, antes de que él se volviera hacia el pizarrón.

- ¿Ren y tú van a salir hoy día? – quise saber, suponiendo que un día después de su aniversario, era común. Y era una suposición porque, ciertamente, yo nunca había tenido una novia seria, así que no podía saberlo.

- No lo sé. Quizá.- Annita me miró y noté que estaba algo sorprendida, así que asumí que no era seguro, por lo que determiné hacer la proposición.

- Es que estaba pensando que podríamos almorzar todos juntos, como despedida… Ren, Horo, Manta, tú, yo…

- Suena bien.

- ¿Cierto? ¡Hasta podríamos ir por Chocolove y…!

- Ni pensarlo.

- Pero, Annita, él también es nuestro amigo…

- Yoh, el tipo es un demente; se la va a pasar contando chistes aburridos y no estoy de humor para tanto desastre junto.

- ¿Y Pilika? Ella no sale de vacaciones como nosotros, pero tal vez igual querría.

- Sinceramente, me da lo mismo quién vaya, a parte de nosotros; pero tengo que estar en casa antes de las cinco.

- Está bien; será divertido.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Oigan, escriban sus nombres – nos susurró, tras voltearse hacia nosotros, uno de nuestros compañeros, entregándome una especie de lista en donde a penas faltábamos unos pocos.

- ¿Para qué rayos es esto? – increpó Annita, garabateando sin muchas ganas su nombre después de mí para, acto seguido, devolver el papel a los de adelante.

La clase había comenzado; sin embargo, de un momento a otro y muy disimuladamente – yo lo noté, principalmente, porque Anna se giró hacia allí-, la puerta fue abriéndose de a poco, con lentitud y detrás, apareció Horo, quien se escabulló como pudo hasta uno de los pocos puestos vacíos que quedaban, seguido por Ren, quien, al contrario, sencillamente entró, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse.

- ¡Hoto! – lo llamé a modo de susurro y él hizo con el pulgar un signo positivo, ya instalado en un asiento situado en una de las esquinas.

Poco después de su llegada, mientras el maestro – quien aparentemente ni su ausencia había notado- se dedicaba a hablar y escribir a la vez, Ren y él empezaron a lanzarse papeles y como estaban alejados por unos ocho alumnos – entre ellos, Annita y yo-, en más de una ocasión hubo inocentes heridos.

- ¡Cuidado! – con una mano, me encargué de desviar la hoja arrugada que había sido mal proyectada y alcanzado, casi, el rostro de Anna.

- …

Fue la primera vez que quedé tan cerca de ella, más que nada porque prácticamente me había tumbado sobre su pupitre para evitar que el papel le diera.

- Jijiji… estuvo cerca.

- Sí… Gracias.- fue lo único que dijo; no hubo zapes ni fruncimientos de ceño, Anna sencillamente me agradeció y como me dio la sensación de estar al borde de ponerme nervioso, me volví a sentar normalmente y dejé la causa de todo sobre una esquina de mi mesa.

- …

- Mmm, supongo que no importa si Chocolove también va.

**Matilda Matisse**

- ¡¡ESO EEEES!!

Evidentemente, nadie me quitó el primer lugar en ponerse de pie a penas la última campana emitió su glorioso sonido; guardé el único cuaderno que había llevado ese día y libre por fin – al menos durante dos semanas-, me fui hacia la sala donde debía encontrarse Mari.

- ¡Deja de fastidiar, ya entendimos que tienes hambre!

- ¡_Tú no me hables!_

_- ¡No te estoy hablando, te estoy gritand…!_

_-_** ¡¡LALALALALA!!**

- …

Alcé una ceja al ver cómo Horo-horo se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos, mientras el lindo de Tao le chillaba que dejara sus tonterías para otro día. Me apresuré en buscar a Yoh y lo vi un poco más allá, contemplando la escena al lado de la novia del niño chino.

- ¡Hola, Matti! – me saludó a penas me vio y noté que su amiga parecía algo irritada, lo que me hizo sonreírme. ¿En qué le afectaba a ella que Yoh me saludara tan amablemente, cuando ella ya tenía un novio al cual celar?

- Hola, Yoh. ¿Qué tal? – me habría gustado hacerle la pregunta a la chica, pero no tenía mucho tiempo y a fin de cuentas, no era asunto mío; aunque habría sido divertido sacarla de sus casillas…

- Muy bien, porque al fin terminó el día, jijiji.- ¡me encantaba cuando Yoh se reía!

Definitivamente, había pocos chicos como él en nuestra escuela: despreocupado, divertido, simpático y sobre todo, simple, no se inventaba más problemas de los que tenía, como todo el mundo. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, de hecho.

- Lo mismo digo, casi creí que no iba a acabar… Y dime, ¿vas a salir a algún lado, estas semanas?

- Mmm, no lo creo…

_- ¡Anna, dile a este mentecato que se calle de una vez!_

- Con permiso…

La tal Anna se fue a penas su novio la llamó, sin siquiera mirarme, como si eso me hubiese podido inquietar de algún modo…

Yoh me contó que su hermano estaría de vuelta durante nuestras vacaciones y que por eso, dudaba que fuese a viajar; por lo que le sugerí que saliéramos juntos algún día y después, recordé que debía ir por Mari, así que me despedí.

- ¡Pórtate mal! – tras darle mi consejo, entré a la sala en busca de mi amiga, que estaba hablando con el chico Oyamada.

- Mira, Matti ya llegó.- el chico, que estaba de espaldas a mí, se volteó en cuanto Mari dijo eso y por el semblante que en esos momentos lucía, deduje que se encontraba más que bien por estar dialogando con ella.

- Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos.

Le guiñé un ojo y vi que se sonrojó, lo que me resultó adorable, teniendo en cuenta que me llevaba dos años y se suponía que él fuese más grave o qué sé yo; eso sí, me gustaba que Mari pasara tiempo con él, porque se notaba que al chico, ella de veras le interesaba. Sin mencionar que era un genio.

- Hasta la vista, Manta.

- Ahí te ves.- tironeé a mi amiga para que se apresurara un poco; es que solía ser demasiado relajada y teníamos prisa, puesto que debíamos ir por Kanna todavía.

- Nos vemos… - Manta Oyamada se despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa tímida y acto seguido, Marion y yo nos habíamos retirado de la estancia.

Llegamos hasta el colegio de chicas rápidamente, por haber tomado el atajo que Kanna nos había enseñado y acordamos aguardar a nuestra otra camarada en la entrada.

- Creo que le gustas al chiquitín – le comenté a Mari, apoyándome contra la pared y sin quitar la vista del portón de la escuela, esperando lograr vislumbrar a Kanna en cuanto saliera. Si es que había ido, claro.

Ella no me respondió ni modificó facción alguna de su rostro; sólo se limitó a jugar con su cabello distraídamente, sin siquiera darse la molestia de buscar a Kanna como yo.

La verdad es que a muchas personas, Marion Phauna les resultaba una niña con problemas, ya fuera de atención o bien, mentales. Siempre había sido así, desde antes que nos conociéramos, hecho que había tenido lugar cuando yo acababa de cumplir los ocho y ella iba por los once.

A mí, en lo personal, nunca me molestó su forma de ser, tan poco común y que le había costado bastantes burlas en el pasado; "sé", ésa era mi filosofía y a la vez, lo que ella hacía: ser ella misma, ni más ni menos.

Además, tampoco a mí me habría influido pertenecer o no al resto de los niños de mi grado, si hubiese sido ella; porque nadie lo sabía, a parte de mí y de Kanna (ella sólo en parte), mas si Mari no demostraba sentimiento alguno casi nunca era porque los habían opacado demasiado, casi desapareciéndolos.

- Matti, ésa es la hermana de Horo…

Marion Phauna no tenía una familia feliz y eso, para ella, se había significado que no debía esperar que el mundo en sí fuera algo feliz. Únicamente, como ella me había explicado hacía tiempo, era interesante.

- Pilika, ¿no?

- Sí. Creo que ustedes tienen la misma edad.

La hermana de Horo-horo se parecía bastante a él, aunque en mi opinión, ella no tenía un aire tan… tan como el suyo.

- Fíjate por si sale Kanna.- con estas palabras, dejé a mi amiga donde estaba y me acerqué hasta donde Pilika conversaba con una chica de cabello rosado.

- Hola.- les sonreí; Pilika pareció algo confusa porque la saludara una extraña, aunque no me dijo nada al respecto y su compañera, por su parte, me respondió el gesto tímidamente.

- Hola…

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Je, soy Matti. Amiga de Kanna.

- ¿De Kanna?

- Sep. Tú eres la hermana de Horo, ¿no?

- Sí, así es. Ella es Tamao Tamamura.

- Mucho gusto, Tamao.

- Igualmente…

A pesar de ser algo introvertida de más, la otra niña era extrañamente amable, sin mencionar que demasiado cortés. Según lo que entendí, ella debía irse enseguida: tras nuestra presentación, se despidió de Pilika y de mí y se retiró mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

- Oye, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? No quiero ser grosera, pero no me acuerdo de haberte visto nunca, por más que lo intente.

- Sí, no te esfuerces mucho. Y no necesito que hagas nada, sólo vine a saludarte.

- Ehm… ¿Por qué?

En esos momentos, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que a pesar de no ser idénticos, Pilika no sólo poseía características físicas de su hermano, sino que además, adoptaba semblantes muy similares a los que yo le había visto a él.

_- ¡Oye, Matti!_

Me di media vuelta y vi a Kanna que me esperaba al lado de Mari.

- Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a tu amiga con mi hermano, eh? ¿Le gusta?

- Mh… Supongo.

- ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Lo sabía! Ya son novios, ¿verdad? ¡No importa que ella sea mayor que él, esto es fantástico!

- Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero no son novios. Todavía, por lo menos.

- Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, ¿no? – bien, la chica estaba entusiasmada, así que sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Matti? ¿Tienes novio?

- Por el momento, no.

_- ¡Llamando a la señorita Matilda Mattise, haga el maldito favor de venir de una vez!_

- ¡¡Uy, ya voooooy!! – respondí al estúpido llamado, molesta. ¿Había sido necesario decir mi nombre completo?

- ¿Te llamas Matilda? – alcanzó a preguntarme Pilika, mientras yo me alejaba un par de pasos en dirección a mis amigas. Suspiré; tenía buen oído.

- Sí. Dios, detesto ese nombre.

- ¡Es bonito! ¿Ya te vas?

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Bueno, fue un placer, Pilika.

- Eh… yo… Igualmente.

- Nos vemos.- me volteé y caminé algunos metros; hasta que me volvió a hablar.

_- ¡¡Por cierto, lindas coletas!!_

- Al fin te dignas a venir. Mira nada más quiénes están aquí.- aún sorprendida por las últimas palabras de mi recién conocida, dirigí la vista hacia donde Kanna me indicó.

**Pilika Usui**

- Nos vemos.- fue lo último que dijo, antes de alejarse en sentido contrario. No sé por qué, pero quería decirle algo más; creo que me había agradado más de lo esperable, quizá, por ser tan extrovertida.

- ¡¡Por cierto, lindas coletas!! – alcé bien la voz para que me escuchara y aunque no se volvió, supe que lo había hecho y sonreí.

Justo cuando me preguntaba por qué una chica tan extravagante como ella había tenido el impulso de saludarme, un par de manos me cubrió los ojos.

- ¡Adivina quién…!

- ¡¡AYUDAAAAAAA, ME QUIEREN ASALTAR!!

- ¡¡NIÑA TONTA, SOY YO!!

- ¿Horo-horo? – parpadeé un par de veces, perpleja y vi que, en efecto, se trataba de mi hermano, Yoh-kun, Ren y Anna. Y que los últimos dos me observaban algo escépticos.

- Veo que lo de los gritos es de familia.- dijo Ren y como mi hermano y él empezaron a discutir, fue Yoh-kun quien me contó que tenían pensado ir a almorzar juntos.

- Ah, verdad, ustedes salen de vacaciones. ¡Qué suerte!

- ¿Crees que puedas ir con nosotros? Jijiji, también iremos por Choco.

- ¡Genial! Creo que puedo, pero mi hermano tiene que pagar lo mío.

- Ren puede.- habló Anna por primera vez, para luego explicarme que a su novio no le importaba; hecho que me extrañó porque no la había visto consultándolo con él, pero como eran novios, deduje que se entendían entre ellos.

- Oye, hermano, acabo de hablar con una amiga de Kanna y creo que todavía no se van…

- ¡Qué coincidencia! Jijiji, ¿No sería divertido invitarlas a ellas tamb…?

- ¡**No**!

- Wooow, ¡están sincronizados! – tanto Anna como Ren me miraron algo enojados, pero ninguno me dijo nada; aunque si lo hubieran hecho, me habría gustado preguntarles por qué no querían invitar a las chicas…

- Oigan, ya me dio hambre. ¿Vamos?

- ¡¡Sí, vamos a la heladería!!

- Y ¿¡por qué tanto entusiasmo, Pilika?!

- Ay, no seas tonto, hermano.

- Jijiji, relájate, Horo…

- ¡Estoy relajado!

Tras suspirar profundamente, mientras caminábamos, mi hermano me preguntó por Tamao y le contesté que ya se había marchado y que, de todos modos, no la habrían dejado ir con nosotros.

Lo positivo de todo, fue que me percaté de que Horo-horo ya no estaba tan desanimado como en la mañana; de tan solo recordar de qué humor había quedado nuestro padre, me volvía a sentir mal; porque a fin de cuentas, mi familia nunca se había visto en un tipo de discusión tan fuerte y todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un asunto de tensión a causa de los problemas económicos, lo que no dejaba de ser triste, puesto que yo siempre había pensado que podíamos lograr ser felices a pesar de todo…

Aunque no era muy grato de aceptar, me había percatado de que había estado equivocada.

- ¡Hola, hola, ratones con cola, decía la caracola mientras bailaba sobre una…!

- ¡Dios, ni siquiera te hemos dirigido la palabra y ya empiezas con tus mutaciones!

- ¡¡**Jajajaja**, "ratones"…!!

Afortunadamente, todos mis pensamientos negativos se fueron en cuanto llegamos al puesto donde Choco trabajaba; a partir de entonces, me fue muy sencillo olvidar todos esos problemas.

**Horokeu Usui**

- ¿Qué pasó con el peque?

- ¿Hablas de Manta? Jiji, no podía venir hoy; al parecer sus vacaciones no empiezan todavía.

- Eso explica por qué el enano es un neurótico.

_- Mira quién habla…_

- ¿Dijiste algo, Puercoespín?

- … Nada…

- ¿Por qué la cara larga, carnalín?

- ¿Eh?

- Jijiji, ¿querías invitar a Kanna, Horo? Aún es tiempo de…

- ¡No es eso! Ya dejen de molestarme con ella… - me quejé, sonrojándome a mi pesar. Más que mal, la mencionaban muy frecuentemente, como si no hubiésemos hablado sólo dos o tres veces en nuestras vidas…

- ¡Yo creo que se verían bien juntos, deberías pedirle que salgan!

- ¡Pffff!

- ¡Jajajaja!

En otras circunstancias, si no se hubiese tratado de Ren, probablemente yo me habría reído como el resto -sin contar a Anna- lo hizo; pero cuando él escupió, sin querer, su bebida, sólo pude mirarlo con algo similar a la estupefacción. Y es que era más usual que aquel tipo de cosa me sucediera a mí.

- ¡¿De qué se ríen!? – gritó, más irritado que avergonzado por lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – vi que Anna estaba demasiado ocupada burlándose, a su modo, de él; por lo que yo mismo alcancé las servilletas y se las pasé.

Ren prácticamente me las arrebató, por lo que le chillé que de nada y me dediqué a observar distraídamente el lugar.

Nos encontrábamos en un local muy agradable y medianamente concurrido, donde habíamos juntado dos mesas para cuatro con el fin de no acabar tan apretados. Yo estaba sentado en una esquina, con mi hermana a mi lado y Anna frente a mí, lo que no dejaba de ser algo perturbador en vista de que ella tenía tanta capacidad para comer como yo y eso significaba que tendría que apresurarme para alcanzar a atajar algo.

- Es un bonito sitio, ¿de quién fue idea venir? – oí a mi hermana preguntar, mientras, sin que yo quisiera, mis ojos se deslizaban hasta Ren, ubicado en diagonal a mí, junto a Anna.

- Solía venir antes, el dueño conoce a mis padres desde siempre. Por eso, no necesitas preocuparte por los precios ni nada de eso.

- ¡Qué mono es Ren! Anna, dime, ¿ustedes ya han venido juntos?

- La verdad es que también es la primera vez que vengo.

Tanto las paredes como las sillas y mesas estaban pintadas con colores alegres y como también había niños, el ambiente era algo festivo, como una verdadera celebración, en nuestro caso, para las vacaciones.

- …y por eso, - percibí a mi hermana mencionando- ya no salimos mucho con nuestros padres. Más adelante, podríamos decirles que vengamos, ¿qué dices, hermano? ¿No sería divertido venir con papá y mamá?

- ¿Eh…? Ah, sí… Claro que sí.

Sonreí ante la idea, recordando viejos tiempos; aunque en realidad, me dolió un poco la mención de nuestros padres, puesto que me hizo recordar el incidente de la mañana y algunos fantasmas de la impotencia sentida en esos momentos salieron a flote sin que yo quisiera. Sin embargo, no pretendía arruinarle la salida a nadie, ni siquiera a mí mismo, por lo que decidí olvidar todo y concentrarme en pasar un buen rato.

- Bienvenidos. ¿Saben ya lo que van a pedir?

- ¡Pido tu mano en matrimon…!

- ¡Déjate de idioteces! – Anna golpeó a Chocolove con el puño, logrando que éste soltara las manos de la camarera que nos había ido a atender, quien se limitó a contemplar la escena guardando un precavido silencio y un semblante algo confundido.

- Eh… ¿Saben ya…?

- Queremos un menú para seis. Cárguelo a la cuenta de Tao.

- ¡Joven Ren, no lo había reconocido! E-enseguida estará listo todo. ¿Para beber?

Luego de que le informáramos que ya contábamos con bebestibles, vi cómo la chica se alejaba en dirección a lo que debía ser la cocina, dejando a Ren con una sonrisa de satisfacción que por alguna razón me fastidió.

- Vaya, qué famoso, joven Ren.- me burlé, antes de comenzar a jugar con mis cubiertos.

- A esa niña sólo le faltó pedirte un autógrafo.- corroboró Anna a su vez, ganándose un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de Ren y una sonrisa mía.

- Jijiji.

- Si yo fuera Anna, no sé si me resultaría tan sencillo pasar por alto que tantas chicas babeasen por mi novio…

- ¡Tú eres demasiado joven para pensar en tener novio! – le indiqué a mi hermana, volteándome hacia ella; sorpresivamente, en lugar de empezar a alegarme al respecto, Pilika sólo me quedó viendo de una forma curiosamente atenta.- ¿Qué me ves?

- No me había dado cuenta… - murmuró, antes de poner sus dedos sobre la contusión en mis labios, que yo mismo había olvidado- ¿Qué te sucedió, hermano?

- No es nada…

Giré el rostro y en esos momentos, una nueva mesera nos trajo un montón de posillos con bocadillos para aguardar nuestra orden; antes de que Pilika insistiera, Yoh se encargó de contarle el acontecimiento de la mañana, causa de mi herida.

- ¡Pobre de mi hermanito! – exclamó mi hermana, antes de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla y acariciarme el cabello como si yo hubiese sido el menor y no ella, cosa que decidí dejar pasar sólo porque estaba siendo linda conmigo…

- ¡Pobre criaturita! – …pero cuando Chocolove intentó hacer lo mismo, mi benevolencia se fue al nabo e imitando a Anna, le propiné un amistoso golpe en su cabeza de peinado afro.

- ¡¡No te me acerques, lunático!!

- Seguramente – empezó Yoh e ilusamente, yo creí que diría algo a mi favor-, como Hoto y Pilika se parecen, a Choco no le causa problemas besarlo a él en vez de a ella.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! – exigí saber; recibiendo por respuesta una mera y familiar risita.

- ¿¡Estás loco?! – me vi secundado por Ren, cosa que pareció asombrarme a mí más que a nadie; Anna simplemente se dedicó a comentar lo lerdo que era Yoh a veces (aunque creí ver que no podía reprimir una semi-sonrisa, a pesar de su tono serio) y Pilika, a reírse de los lamentos melodramáticos del causante de tanto jaleo.

- ¡Mamacita, mis pobres sesos!

- Lo que me faltaba… - farfullé, tomando una galleta salada para picar, aunque muy en el fondo, también estaba de buen humor, gracias a mis amigos.

**Anna Kyouyama**

- ¿Crees que puedas ir con nosotros? Jijiji, también iremos por Choco.

- ¡Genial! Creo que puedo, pero mi hermano tiene que pagar lo mío.

- Ren puede; a él no le importa- le aseguré, por lo que, persuadida, Pilika me sonrió y luego se dedicó a conversar con el Puercoespín sobre alguna nimiedad.

Lo cierto es que no era mi estilo, eso de hacer de alma caritativa y mucho menos si era a costa de mi novio; sin embargo, yo sabía lo que era no tener dinero para ciertos lujos y como no era ciega, también era del conocimiento de que ni Horo ni Pilika se encontraban en mejores condiciones. Había visto, en varias ocasiones, al primero saltarse el almuerzo en la escuela y escabullirse en un juego de fútbol o incluso, la biblioteca, a pesar de que Ren aparentemente también se había percatado, puesto que solía insistir en comprarle cosas casi del mismo modo en que lo hacía conmigo - con menos delicadeza, claro- y según otros detalles- algunos que mi novio me había contado, entre otros-, yo entendía que su vida estaba llena de pequeños sacrificios y bastante más esfuerzo del que él permitía adivinar.

Claro que no por eso yo iba a cambiar mi actitud hacia él; confío en que a ninguno de los dos le habría agradado.

El almuerzo fue más grato de lo que habría esperado y al salir de local, más de dos horas después, hacía un frío sorprendente.

- ¡No es justo, Anna y yo llevamos uniforme! – se quejó Pilika, aunque noté que no tenía mayores complicaciones con la baja temperatura de la que éramos víctimas, lo que envidié un poco.

- Demonios, detesto el frío… - oí a Ren murmurando, mientras Chocolove jugaba a ser un bloque de hielo o algo así e Yoh y Horo-horo, quienes habían ido al baño, nos alcanzaban en el exterior.- Hasta que terminan. ¿Qué tanto fueron a hacer?

- ¿Qué rayos pretendes que haga en un baño, Tiburón?

- Vaya, está helado.- comentó Yoh, llegando junto a mí, a lo que respondí con un suspiro lleno de resignación, maldiciendo nuestro engañoso clima.

- No es para tanto, está prácticamente templado- opinó Horo-horo, en cuando iniciamos la marcha hacia la heladería, en donde nos separaríamos; recordé que su familia venía del norte o algo así y comprendí por qué no le castañeaban los dientes como a mí.

- Engreído… - Ren habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Horo se volteara hacia él con una expresión infantilmente indignada.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste!?

- Muévanse más y chillen menos – recomendé, algo harta de su griterío continuo-,no todos tenemos una tarde entera para holgazanear como ustedes.

- Annita, estás azul.- oí a Yoh decirme, antes de que una tela más o menos gruesa me cubriera los hombros: era su abrigo de la escuela.

- No necesitas ser tan generoso, además, probablemente te congeles si…

- Anda, Anna, acepta su gesto de caballerosidad- gruñó Ren, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con el Puercoespín y caminaba a mi lado-; si hubiera traído algo encima, ya te lo habría dado, pero cometí el error de no ver el estúpido informe del clima…

- Yoh-kun es muy amable.- dijo animadamente Pilika, siendo apoyada por un asentimiento de cabeza y un pestañeo ridículamente exagerado por parte de Chocolove.

- Ajá… - fue lo único que pude decir para apoyar la idea, antes de acomodarme bien el cálido saco prestado.

No entendí por qué de pronto quería sonreír, como si el simple hecho de no estar al borde del congelamiento como minutos antes hubiese sido motivo suficiente. De cualquier manera, como gesto de gratitud, me volví hacia Yoh para inquirirle sobre sus planes vacacionales.

- ¿¡Enserio no les dan tareas!? ¡¡Qué suerte!! – exclamó Pilika de pronto, al otro lado de Ren, observando a su hermano con incredulidad.

- Eso es porque a mí me exigen más, juju. Para que veas.

Miré a Horo-horo con intriga, percatándome, recién, de que era la primera vez en la historia de la escuela que no daban trabajos para las vacaciones, lo que no dejaba de ser casi milagroso.

- Normalmente las dan para la clase de ciencias… - recordó Ren, antes de mirarme- ¿no les dijeron algo en nuestra ausencia?

- Podrías especificar, teniendo en cuenta que se ausentaron durante dos clases… - indiqué, sorprendiéndome al descubrir que, intentando acordarme de algo, sólo venía a mi mente el continuo diálogo que Yoh y yo habíamos sostenido durante el final de aquella mañana.

- ¿Qué? Esperen, esperen, ¿les dieron tarea cuando no estábamos? ¿Cuántas son? ¿Para cuándo son?

- Tranquilo, Tenedor. ¿No les entregaron algo o…?

- Jijiji, ahora que me acuerdo, llenamos una lista, ¿no? – se dirigió Yoh a mí, haciéndome recordar que nos habían hecho anotar nuestros nombres en un papel.

- ¿¡Qué?!

**Ren Tao**

- Tranquilo, Tenedor. – espeté, algo impacientado por la facilidad de Hoto para estresarse.- ¿No les entregaron algo o…?

- Jijiji, ahora que me acuerdo, llenamos una lista, ¿no?

- ¿¡Qué?!

- ¡Ya deja de gritar de una buena vez! – ordenó Anna, menos pálida que antes, lo que me hizo quedar silenciosamente agradecido hacia Yoh; sin embargo, en vista de lo que hablábamos, no alcancé a decirle nada al respecto- Sí, antes de que ustedes llegaran, nos hicieron anotar nuestros nombres y eso fue todo, nadie dijo nada.

- Ya está, no debe ser nada.- concluí, mirando a Horo por el rabillo del ojo.- Además, supongo que Manta sí puso atención.- agregué burlonamente, ganándome una de las miradas especiales marca Anna.- ¿Por qué esa cara? Creí que ustedes tenían algo.

Eso fue todo; para evitar reírse, mi novia se vio en la obligación de cambiar el tema.

- Me quedan dos horas y sigo teniendo frío; remédienlo.

Las dos horas pasaron rápido; de repente, Anna alzó mi mano con la propia – las llevábamos sujetas- para ver la hora y le quedaban tan solo veinte minutos para volver.

- ¡Cielos, también debería irme! Mamá quiere que la ayude con un encargo…

- ¿Vas a casa, Pilika?

- Sí, ya es hora… ¿Vienes, hermano?

Fue algo breve: Horo y yo cruzamos miradas y me dio la sensación de que todo lo demás se desvanecía momentáneamente; antes de que él abriera la boca, yo me encontraba respondiendo en su lugar:

- Se supone que vas a quedarte en mi apartamento, Hoto-hoto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hermano, nunca avisas sobre tus planes! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera preparaste tus cosas para llevarlas ni…!

El roce de la mano de Anna con la mía me devolvió a la realidad; de pronto, no fui capaz de comprender qué demonios me sucedía, por qué inventaba ese tipo de tonterías tan súbitamente; volví a mirar a Horo y contra todo pronóstico, él sólo me sonrió.

- Lo había olvidado…

- No te preocupes por tus cosas, tengo de todo. Vamos, Anna, voy a dejarte…

Ella respondió algo concerniente al gabán de Yoh, la hora, el frío y sus abuelos, no lo capté del todo bien; de un golpe, demasiadas preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza.

¿Por qué me era fácil ser tan hipócrita? ¿Cómo podía andar tan tranquilamente de la mano de Anna, cuando mis pensamientos se concentraban, contra mi voluntad, en Horo-horo y todo lo que a él respectaba? ¿Por qué me ponía nervioso imaginando su estadía en mi casa? ¡Éramos amigos, maldición, amigos, nada más! Nada más y no obstante, allí estaba yo, colgado de la diestra de mi novia como de un salvavidas, a punto de ahogarme en una exasperante pero muda confusión de la que nadie estaba o estaría al tanto nunca.

Nunca.

- ¡Yo acompañaré a Ren y a Annita! ¿Tú, Horo?

- Hermano…

- Y-yo creo que también, además, no tengo ganas de ir a casa el día de hoy. No pongas esa cara, Pilika, ¡estoy de vacaciones! Mañana iré con algo para el desayuno, lo prometo.

- ¡No le pediste permiso a mamá!

- A penas lleguemos, le recordaré a tu hermano que la llame.- terminé por tranquilizar a Pilika, casi a regañadientes; su insistencia, aunque similar a la tozudez tan característica de su hermano, me comenzaba a agobiar…

- Bien.- ella hizo un puchero, mas luego, como si nada, me sonrió e hizo un guiño facial en dirección a Anna.- ¡Te envidio, Anna!

- Por todos los cielos… - fue la respuesta que obtuvo, a un volumen bastante bajo, por lo que asumí que Anna había acabado por cohibirse.- Larguémonos de una vez.

- ¡Llegó-la-hora-de-decir-adiós…!

- ¡Ya me hartaste!

- ¡Waaa…!

Pilika y Chocolove, la primera riendo y el segundo, aullando como una niña (literalmente…), se alejaron hacia la heladería, donde supuse se separarían, dejándonos atrás – a Horo y a mí- quienes nos habíamos acercado al moreno al mismo tiempo con el fin de darle un buen trancazo- un poco más adelante.

Los cuatro que quedamos emprendimos una nueva marcha, conversando, para variar, de temas abstractos que olvidaríamos al instante siguiente.

- ¡Es cierto, falta poquísimo! ¿Crees que me traiga algo?

- Quién sabe. Mi hermanito es bastante espontáneo, jiji.

El hermano de Yoh llegaría dentro de unos días y por lo que él y Horo decían, capté que éste último no se llevaba mal con el tal Hao.

Y eso me desagradó.

- ¿Vas a ir por él al aeropuerto? – oí que Anna preguntaba; los dientes ya no le castañeaban ni parecía tan reservada como antes, lo que hasta cierto grado me anonadó un poco; sin embargo, tampoco era un maniático como para inquirirle sobre todo.

- Sí, llegará de mañana junto con el chico al que fue asignado para conocer su escuela.

- Es raro. ¿Por qué él se fue de intercambio y tú, al contrario, vas a una porquería de escuela como la nuestra? – quise saber (si bien obviamente había exagerado), al tiempo que nos acercábamos a casa de Anna.

- Eso fue…

- …

- …jijiji, porque el inglés no se me da para nada.

- ¡Yo soy testigo de eso…!

Al tiempo que Horo e Yoh comenzaban a parlotear sobre anécdotas pasadas, cuando a penas nos habíamos aproximado a la entrada de la casa de Anna, la puerta fue velozmente abierta y su abuelo se acercó rápidamente hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

- Ren…, Yoh. – nos saludó a ambos y recordé que, en efecto, Yoh ya debía de haberlo conocido, el día de la fiesta, cuando él había acompañado a Anna hasta su hogar.

El señor Yohmei clavó en Horo-horo, de pie detrás de mí, una mirada interrogante que supe lo había intimidado.

- ¿Anna?

- Él es Horokeu, abuelo…

- H-hola…

Sin estarlo viendo, adiviné que estaría agitando la mano como un estúpido e internamente, quise indicarle que eso no iba a causar la mejor impresión en alguien como el caballero que teníamos en frente.

- Luces nervioso. No me agrada – ignorando olímpicamente el chillido de Hoto preguntando el porqué, el abuelo de Anna le hizo una seña a la última para que entraran.- Gracias por la puntualidad.- nos agradeció, deduciblemente, a Yoh y a mí.

- Jijiji, no es nada.- replicó Asakura, siendo apoyado por un movimiento mío de cabeza.

- ¡¡DE NADA!! – vociferó alegremente Horo-horo, siendo ignorado nuevamente. A mi lado, Anna le devolvió a Yoh su abrigo, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el señor Yohmei.

- ¿Has estado utilizando una prenda de este joven, nieta querida?

- No exageres, fue sólo porque hacía frío y él me la prestó…

- Eso es…

-_ Abuelo…_

- ¡Muy amable de tu parte, Yoh! En efecto, hace bastante frío; será mejor entrar de una vez. Anna.

- … - tras haber dado un par de pasos, mi novia giró la cabeza para observarnos.- Nos vemos.

Antes de alejarse hacia el interior de su morada, paseó la vista por los tres que quedábamos y en cuando chocó con la mía, recordé que mañana se suponía que yo fuese a su casa; mas como Horo había dicho a su hermana que iría para el desayuno, asumí que no habría inconveniente alguno.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir cómo es posible que Ren le agrade a alguien y yo no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh?

**Yoh Asakura**

- ¡Saludos a tu mamá, Yoh! – se despidió Horo-horo a lo lejos, mientras Ren, varios pasos más adelante, le gritaba que se moviera a un paso humano.

- ¡Pásenla bien!

Me di la vuelta e inicié el trayecto hacia mi hogar, con una optimista sensación de que todo estaba de maravilla. Como aún hacía frío, me abroché el abrigo que llevaba, diciéndome que las vacaciones estarían grandiosas.

"_¡Todo saldrá bien!"_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**OK, tienen derecho a odiarme; sin embargo, me disculpo con 18 humildes páginas de esfuerzo por mantener nuestra amistad, ¿me perdonan?**

**Nada qué decir, babeo de sólo imaginar lo que sucederá con nuestro par favorito durante la noche o¬o ah y lo de Matty, jeje, quien hizo la primera de sus muchas apariciones en la historia e.e ¿qué les pareció? Sé que las cosas van lentas, pero durante la semana de vacaciones, habrá una pequeña aceleración, prometido. Y el asunto de la lista de nombres, jeje, una sorpresita.**

**Este capi va para ****Aleli HanaSaki****, ¡espero que puedas perdonar mi demora y que haya sido todo de tu agrado!  
**

**Gracias a quienes aún lean ToT**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Antes de que se me olvide, promociono a mi nueva familia:

**FALTOS DE BLAH **

**Productions **

"faltos de inspiración"

Para unirse, contactar con mi colega **skmy** (ir a su profile)

**Bye ;3**


	19. XIX

**XIX**

**Yoh Asakura**

- ¿Enserio? ¿Era para un trabajo?

_- Sí, algo típico de cada año: junto con un compañero de equipo, escoges un tema y lo expones frente a los demás…_

- ¿Sobre cualquier tema?

_- Claro que no, tiene que estar relacionado con lo que estamos viendo en clase. De cualquier modo, la hoja decía que era para la segunda semana después del final de las vacaciones, así que Anna y tú todavía tienen tiempo._

- ¿Anna y…?

_- ¿No me dijiste que se anotaron juntos? Además, somos un número par de estudiantes y sólo faltaban Ren y Horo-horo, así que es obvio que ustedes deberán trabajar en equipo. _

- …

_- ¿Sigues allí, Yoh? Vamos, no es como si fuese algo desagradable para ti, jeje. Bueno, de cualquier forma, te llamaba para preguntarte si crees que a los demás les molestaría invitar a Mari a la excursión…_

- Ella y tú serán compañeros de grupo, ¿no?

_- … S-sí… Ejem, el caso es que ella me dijo que sus vacaciones suelen ser muy aburridas y por eso, estaba pensando que quizá no sería tan mala idea… invitarla a ir… con nosotros…_

.-

"_De todos modos, ella existe y yo existo; no hay nada qué hacerle."_

_.-_

- Sería divertido, Manta. ¿Sus amigas también?

_- Es que si no, tal vez, se sienta sola o…_

- Jijiji, se ve que te preocupas mucho por ella.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato y al colgar el teléfono, estuve agradecido de que a Manta se le hubiese ocurrido llamarme aquella mañana o de lo contrario, yo habría olvidado por completo el consultarle sobre el asunto de la lista con nombres.

Fui hasta la habitación de Hao, que años antes había servido como pieza de alojados en mi casa, hasta que ambos habíamos cumplido los diez años, hecho que aún si significaba más privacidad para ambos, también había provocado que yo apreciara más los momentos que pasábamos juntos, a partir de ese día. Sin embargo, como venía junto con Lyserg, mi hermanito dormiría en mi alcoba y la suya le sería otorgada a la visita, para su mayor comodidad; como estaríamos cerca, supuse que no habría problemas, a pesar de que algo me decía que el amigo de Hao era un poco introvertido.

- ¡Yoh, ¿podrías ir a hacer las compras, por favor?!

- P-pero… mamá…

- Hijo – esta vez, fue mi padre quien habló-, recuerda que, cuando vuelva a casa, tu hermano sufrirá las consecuencias de tus esfuerzos.

- … Jijiji.

Lamentándolo – un poco- por Hao, fui a la habitación de mis padres para buscar el dinero antes de salir.

**Ren Tao**

_- ¡Pásenla bien! _– se despidió Yoh a lo lejos, cuando ya yo había avanzado media cuadra.

- ¡Por última vez, Hoto-hoto: CAMINA! – volví a apurarlo, en vista de que él parecía estar, todavía, más cerca de donde se encontraba Yoh que de mí.

- ¡Está bien, está bien, ya deja de ser tan gritón! – replicó él, dando grandes zancadas hasta alcanzarme.

- Já, lo dice el menos ruidoso.

- Oye, Ren, ¿seguro que no hay problema con que me quede en tu casa?

- Veo que te gusta retomar viejos temas, Tenedor.- me burlé, estirando mi brazo para detenerlo (quizá un poco bruscamente); en cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde, reiniciando la caminata, proseguí:- Por mí está bien, si con eso no vas a convertirte en una vieja gruñona…

-_ … como tú… _- por esa sola vez, decidí ignorarlo, para terminar la idea.

- … que viva quejándose por su miseria. Además…

- …

- …

- Además, ¿qué, Tiburón?

De pronto, las palabras eran difíciles de emitir, como si mis cuerdas vocales se hubiesen vuelto un nudo; no era usual en mí, decirle cosas relativamente amables a nadie, desde hacía mucho tiempo, yo había asimilado que nada se sacaba con exponer lo que realmente pensabas o sentías. Y de todas formas…

- Además, sólo con Basón, me aburro.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que confiesas que soy divertido!

- Baja las revoluciones, Hoto, tampoco seas creído.

- Hm… - haciendo ese típico gesto de niño chiquito que de repente esbozaba, hizo ademán de ignorarme durante el resto del camino, táctica que obviamente no le iba a servir de nada.

… Aunque, bueno, se trataba de Horo…

- Aunque hay veces en que no me pareces tan fastidioso. Muy pocas.

¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

- Cierra el pico.

Fingí interés en el trayecto que mi memoria ya tenía grabado, con el simple fin de no tener que ver su expresión en esos momentos; no entendí qué demonios hacía portándome de aquel modo, de improviso, como si con cualquier otra persona hubiese sido tan sencillo lograr sacarme el mínimo indicio de simpatía, sólo por querer hacerlo.

No obstante, por otro lado y algo ya archisabido por mí, estaba el detalle de que cada paso que daba – y no me refiero al recorrido hacia mi vivienda- me producía un bienestar demasiado único y especial como para querer pretender que, con cualquier otra persona, habría sido igual.

- No te esponjes, Ren. También me divierto contigo.

Era un bienestar que sólo sentía estando con Horo.

Al llegar afuera de mi vivienda, nos topamos frente a frente con Basón, quien también venía de regreso de algún sitio. Él saludó a Horo-horo con bastante simpatía que se le vio devuelta y los tres entramos.

- Horo-horo va quedarse a dormir.- le anuncié, dejando que el aire helado quedara atrás en cuanto penetramos en el edificio. Basón pareció sorprendido, mas se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y preguntarme si no teníamos hambre, en el momento en que entrábamos al ascensor.

- No.- era mi respuesta automática, aunque cinco minutos después podría estar cambiando de opinión. De cualquier forma, preví que mi acompañante no iba hacer voto de silencio.

- ¡¡Yo sí!! – chilló Horo, mientras las puertas se cerraban.

- Qué novedad, esto es insólito.- caí en la cuenta, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, de que aquélla era otra de mis reacciones predeterminadas: desde hacía tiempo, molestar a Horo era una acción casi robótica.

Y aunque él frunció el ceño, adiviné que, con él, debía de suceder algo similar.

- ¡No fastidies, Ren! Basón, usted es una persona sabia: ¿cierto que la comida, en muchos países, es algo sagrado? – inquirió con suficiencia, como si estuviese diciendo algo que habría podido choquearme o dejarme enmudecido…

- Eh… yo, pues claro, joven…

A continuación, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente y pudimos entrar a nuestro bloque correspondiente. Aunque Horo no lo oyó, porque Basón lo hizo pasar primero, yo sí percibí una ligera risa por parte de éste, cuando creía que ninguno podría oírlo. Y esto renovó mi certeza de que Horo encajaba allí, con nosotros, conmigo y que era bueno haber decidido que fuera.

- ¡Wow! ¿Usted lo cocinó, Basón?

- ¿Eso? Sí, es una receta china, de las favoritas del señ… del joven Ren. Aunque asumo que hoy no vino a almorzar acá.

- No, no vine… Oye, Hoto, dejemos las cosas en mi habitación… - le lancé una mirada fugaz, recién percatándome.- ¿Y tus cosas?

- Eh…no las tengo.

- Idiota, no me diga que se te quedaron en el local.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota tú! No las traje en todo el día, genio.

- Eso no es mucho más inteligente, ¿o sí? – a penas pude contener la risa, por lo que me alejé para tirar la mochila sobre mi cama. Supe que Horo me seguía, porque lo oí excusándose con Basón para salir del comedor.

- Ya me había olvidado de cómo era tu pieza, Ren…

En cuanto él hubo entrado, me encargué de juntar la puerta, anticipando que de algo iríamos a hablar antes de que se acordara de su apetito, además, Basón debía estar comenzando a recalentar la comida, por lo que de todos modos teníamos que aguardar un rato.

- La última vez que viniste, no estabas en tu mejor momento, ¿o me equivoco?

Je, je.

Horo-horo no me rebatió o algo por el estilo, sencillamente, dio una lenta y amplia vuelta por la estancia, mientras yo lo observaba casi inconscientemente.

En todo aquel tiempo, era normal que surgieran preguntas y controversias, que nos volviéramos tanto grandes amigos como seudo rivales en muchas trivialidades insignificantes, como cuando competíamos por quién llegaba primero al cuarto piso o cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, no todas las dudas se disipaban, entonces me di cuenta, lo que no era algo extraordinario tampoco; mas me encontré desarmado ante la idea de que era cierto eso de que nunca conocías a las personas de verdad, un dicho que bien había podido ser el mío hacía un año.

Incluso Anna solía decirlo, sobre todo en cuanto yo la sorprendía, pero en aquellos instantes, con Horo trajinando mi desabrida alcoba, deseé con todas mis fuerzas conocerlo a fondo y poder anticiparme no sólo a sus reacciones automáticas, si no que a la mayoría de sus acciones, erradas o acertadas…, para comprender su manera de sentir.

Porque, aunque utópico, aquél era el único modo de proteger siempre a una persona; en vista de que, a diferencia de mí, Horo seguía _sintiendo_ a pesar de los momentos difíciles que podía pasar.

- ¡Oye, Ren, te estoy hablando!

- ¿Q-qué quieres?

Y la eterna pregunta sobre lo que él había declarado la noche de la fiesta, cuando yo lo había llevado hasta uno de los cubículos del baño, resurgió entre falsas cenizas.

Porque si era cierto, yo mismo había sido el causante de un momento difícil y lo insoportable de todo el asunto era que no podía preguntárselo abiertamente; justamente eso era imposible.

- Cielos. ¿Ésta es tu hermana?

- Sí… ¡Oye!

**Horokeu Usui**

Ren trató de quitarme el pequeño porta-retratos, pero alcancé a esquivarlo por poco y volví a ojear la fotografía que éste protegía, asombrado. Definitivamente, había cierta semejanza entre Jun y él.

- Es muy bonita.

- ¡Cállate, no hables así de mi hermana!

- No tiene nada de malo, ni que la estuviera insultando…- me defendí contra sus gruñidos, aunque lo comprendía en parte, porque tampoco me agradaba que los demás chicos hablaran de Pilika.

- Además, siento recordarte que está casada.

- Verdad… está ocupada…

- ¡¡No es un objeto, bobo!!

- ¡Ya, ya, tranquilo!

De todas formas, terminé devolviéndole el marco; me ponía nervioso que se colocara tan cerca de mí y estaba en su casa, así que no era bueno molestarlo tanto como en el colegio.

Recordé que la primera vez que habíamos charlado sobre nuestras familias, él había mencionado la ausencia de su hermana a penas y aún así, había resultado evidente que no era un hecho que lo alegrara para nada, sino al contrario. Por eso mismo, aunque mi primer impulso fue interrogarlo sobre aquella chica tan guapa de cabello verde, lo pensé dos veces antes de sacar el tema a colación.

- Once años…

- ¿Eh? – parpadeé algo confundido por su repentino murmullo y él sólo me observó sin expresión, casi haciéndome creer que había imaginado cosas.

- Yo tenía once años cuando ella empezó a salir con mi cuñado.

- No te imagino de esa edad.- traté de bromear, más que nada porque, aún teniendo en cuenta que él no iba a demostrarlo, yo comprendía que el tema era ciertamente delicado y por lo mismo, no quería que él quedara con la impresión de que no podía confiarme aquel tipo de cosas.

Sin mencionar que no deseaba herirlo.

- Yo tampoco…

- Estoy seguro de que tu hermana te quiere mucho, ¿sabes? Debe extrañarte.- aseguré, lo creía firmemente y daba la impresión de que con Ren ocurría exactamente lo opuesto.

- Pues no se nota. Vamos, tengo hambre.

Eso fue todo, él devolvió la fotografía a su sitio y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta. La verdad es que yo ni siquiera podía ver su rostro y nunca fui una persona perceptiva, pero mi mamá solía decirme que lo mejor para aliviar las penas era hablarlas con un ser querido y yo sabía que Ren y yo éramos amigos y que lo de su hermana le daba mucha pena, así que decidí, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, hacerle saber que contaba conmigo para escucharlo, a pesar de que aquello me resultaba inexplicablemente incongruente, sin que hubiera una razón para ello.

- ¡HOTO!

- ¡Voy!

El señor Basón había preparado una mesa con muchos platos chinos a nuestra disposición y en cuanto entré, luego de decirme que me sirviera lo que gustara, se excusó y se fue a asear una de las habitaciones.

- Vaya, no tenían que molestarse.- me sorprendí al ver un gran arreglo de rosas blancas en medio de todas las fuentes de comida y sólo unos cuantos segundos después, cuando hube tenido el tiempo de reconocerlas, caí en la cuenta de que eran idénticas a la flor que Ren le había obsequiado a Anna el día de su aniversario.

- Jajaja, supongo que es una broma.

- C-claro que sí, no manches.

- Es una molestia que no las vendan de a una.- comentó él, distraídamente, mientras yo me servía mucho arroz.

- ¿No te gustan?

- No soy una chica, Hoto. Las flores no me entusiasman mucho.

- Pues dáselas a Anna.- sugerí y arrugué el entrecejo, preguntándome que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. Me gustaban las flores y las plantas en general y tampoco era una chica.

- Ya le di una.

- Dale más.- dije con el tono de voz de estar proponiendo lo obvio, a lo que él sólo suspiró con exasperación, comenzando a servirse.

- Se nota que no la conoces.

- Bueno, es evidente que tú la entiendes mucho mejor; es tu novia, no la mía.

- ¿Tú… nunca tuviste novia?

- …

Me sonrojé instantáneamente, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

- ¿Y? – él me contempló con una mirada extraña, casi de interés, aunque era poco probable que a Ren le interesara mi pasado amoroso. Después de todo, bastante tenía él con el suyo.

- No… nunca he tenido. Desde los once o diez, me obsesioné con eso, no sé por qué, pero nunca conseguí una novia, a pesar de que creo haberle gustado a algunas chicas… pero eran todas amigas de mi hermana. – hablé lentamente, recordando de a poco aquel aspecto de mi infancia.

En realidad, era algo vergonzoso, pero si quería que él me tuviera confianza, yo debía demostrar que sucedía lo mismo conmigo, ¿no? Era lo justo.

- Así que amigas de tu hermana.- tragué con dificultad. Sonaba bastante patético, si lo decía otra persona. Pero, por otra parte, aquel tema me había distraído de mis malos ratos recientes.

- Bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

- Ahora le gustas a Kanna.- imaginé que se estaba burlando, pero al mirarlo, me pareció bastante más serio de lo esperable, aún en Ren.

**Anna Kyouyama**

- Anna, creo que es hora de que te acuestes.

- Estoy viendo mi serial, Abuela. ¿No puedo quedarme otro rato?

- … Has tenido buenas calificaciones este trimestre. Te lo mereces.

- Gracias.

- Anna.

- ¿Sí?

Tendida sobre la alfombra, como me encontraba, a penas tuve que girarme para verla.

- Me gustaría saber si pusiste atención en el documental de terremotos hace un momento.

- Sí lo hice. Pero no creo en esas cosas, la mitad de lo que pasan por televisión es publicidad engañosa.

- De todos modos, será bueno rezar por ello mañana temprano. Sé que te preocupas por tus amigos.- sin que me viera, rodé los ojos, murmurando un _sí _suficientemente audible.

Tenía ganas de comer galletas o algo, pero ya no quedaba nada en la alacena, por lo que tuve que aguantarme y concentrarme en lo que veía. Sin embargo, inevitablemente, mi mente viró hacia los sucesos de aquel día, el almuerzo, Pilika, el blazer de Yoh.

La verdad era una sola: Yoh Asakura comenzaba a importarme tanto como Ren y mis abuelos, cosa que nunca había imaginado que pasaría con un simple amigo. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, hacía mucho que no esperaba tener ningún amigo.

En el programa que veía, un hombre asesinaba a la mitad de su familia por haber dañado irreversiblemente al amor de su vida, él lo hacía todo por ella, a pesar de no estar a su lado. Yo sólo pude pensar que Ren y yo no encajábamos para nada con la descripción de una pareja así, algo muy importante nos faltaba; pero yo era muy inmadura para saber de qué se trataba. Lo curioso fue que a penas y lo lamenté; sí, era un hecho triste pensar que en el fondo, no había amor donde debía estarse rebalsando. Sin embargo, era el camino que habíamos escogido y estaba libre de piedras.

- _"¿Cómo sabes que la amas?_" - seguí viendo la película, aunque comenzaba a hartarme de tanta fantasía, sin mencionar el exceso de azúcar en cada escena amorosa. La vida no era así, no podía ser así y era estúpido imaginar lo contrario.

_- "Porque cuando estoy con ella, me olvido de quién soy."_

Procesé la última frase antes de los comerciales, preguntándome qué demonios quería decir; porque yo no sabía, eso estaba claro. Ren y yo sabíamos quién era el otro y más importante aún: éramos nosotros mismos y nadie más, al estar juntos. En ningún momento me había cuestionado sobre quién era al encontrarme a su lado; de hecho, aquello jamás me había sucedido con nadie… que yo supiera.

- … Debo estar cansada.

**Ren Tao**

- Así que amigas de tu hermana.- comenté, viendo que el asunto, aún entonces, lo ponía algo nervioso.

- Bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

- Ahora le gustas a Kanna.- declaré, sin premeditar que, a pesar de tratarse de Horo, era bastante obvio como para que hasta él se hubiera dado cuenta. Mi voz salió cruda; porque, aceptando los hechos, no me agradaba el punto que acababa de tocar.

El haber escuchado que más de alguna niña había andado detrás de él, sinceramente, me había sorprendido bastante y no de una forma grata; aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué había esperado? Yo mismo tenía novia y ahí estaba, molesto con personas que ni conocía y que no habían llegado a nada con Horo-horo. Era egoísta, tanto con él – aún si no estaba al tanto de lo que yo pensaba- como con Anna.

Y a la vez, inevitable.

- Bueno… - él titubeó y empezó a concentrarse en la comida, mientras yo no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando que dijera quién sabe qué. Eso sí, sus palabras no fueron para nada lo que yo habría podido siquiera imaginar, de haberme dado la molestia.- ¿Tú qué piensas, Ren? Es bonita, ¿cierto? – a continuación, me miró a penas, más rojo de lo que lo había visto nunca.

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi tipo o qué? – respondí con otra pregunta, apretando el tenedor en mi mano, no iba a ser tan inmaduro para mentir; la chica no era horrible, pero me caía mal y no tenía pretexto para aquello.

- No. Estoy convencido de que te gustan calladas. – declaró, dejando su plato a un lado.

Era lógico que pensara eso, principalmente a causa de Anna; sin embargo, lo miré detenidamente sin que lo notara, diciéndome que era extraño, porque él no era para nada callado…

- Eh, ¿Terminaste ya de comer, Hoto? – me aclaré la garganta y tras decirle que dejara todo como estaba, que Basón se encargaría de ordenar luego, volvimos a mi aposento.

Como muchas cosas ese día, casi nada fue planeado y casi ningún momento dejó de ser grato; era una sensación inexplicable, no necesitaba hacer o comprar nada para disfrutar el solo hecho de estar ahí, de sentarme junto a Horo sobre mi cama y discutir sobre cualquier cosa, sin preocuparme sobre los tormentos que tendría al despertar o cuando volviera a encontrarme solo y nadie pudiera verme.

El tiempo pasó más rápido que nunca, de pronto ya era de noche y todo estaba completamente oscuro, ya ni siquiera se escuchaba el ajetreo de Basón afuera de la habitación, ordenando – seguramente, él ya se había ido a acostar; debía ser medianoche o incluso, más tarde. Me percaté de que Horo y yo habíamos acabado tumbados de cualquier modo sobre mi cama; sus pies junto a mi cabeza, que yo apoyaba sobre mis brazos cruzados, boca arriba y los míos junto a la de él, que estaba en la misma posición.

También era curioso el hecho de que yo no sentía sueño para nada, a pesar de haberme levantado temprano para ir a la escuela; siquiera tuve presente la idea de preparar decentemente la habitación de huéspedes que Horo tendría que ocupar ni le di muchas vueltas al detalle de que él era la primera persona – a parte de Jun- que dormía en mi supuesto hogar.

- Claro que a Pilika le gusta ese tarado, basta con mirarlos. Y ya dejemos el tema, no es como si me interesara quién madres le mueve el piso a tu hermana.

- ¡Más respeto, Tiburón! – súbitamente, él se impulsó no sé cómo y quedó arrodillado en medio de la cama, apuntándome con un índice acusador y el ceño fruncido. Yo sólo alcé la ceja debido a que su rodilla derecha casi me golpea las costillas- ¡Y no te equivoques, Pilika todavía es una niña inocente!

- … Eres un imbécil.- declaré, mas a mi pesar, no pude disimular una leve sonrisa.

Sí, era ternura lo que me inspiraba ver cómo Horo protegía a su hermana aún si no había peligro alguno… me recordaba a mí mismo, un poco y también, me daban ganas de protegerlo a él. Por supuesto, eso era algo incómodo y no me enorgullecía tal cursilería, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Claro que no, sé que harías lo mismo por Jun.

- Ella es la mayor de los dos, tarado.

- Eso no te importa, estoy seguro.- acto seguido, me sonrió. La sonrisa más comprensiva y jodidamente cálida que yo había visto.

- Supongo que no traes un pijama.

- ¿Eh?

Allí estaba, había dicho cualquier tontería a causa de un solo factor. Los nervios.

¿Cómo era que nada ni nadie, hasta entonces, habría logrado ponerme así? Casi era vergonzoso, mas entonces lo veía a él, con su semblante –ahora- de incomprensión y era como encontrar la respuesta a la gran parte de mis preguntas.

- Voy a prestarte algo para que duermas… - me senté sobre el lecho y a pesar de la penumbra, al verlo, noté que sus facciones se contraían un poco.

- No te molestes, voy a dormir con ropa.

- No seas estúpido, esta vez no es molestia. Y tu resolución es antihigiénica.

- Pero…

Me levanté de la cama sin escucharlo y fui a buscar algo qué prestarle dentro de los cajones de mi clóset. Aunque entonces ni cuenta me di, rebusqué bastante hasta dar con algo que pareciera de su agrado: cómodo y sencillo.

- Aquí tienes.

- ... Supongo que gracias.

- Supones bien.

Le hablé sobre la pieza de invitados, que quedaba a unos metros de la mía y le pregunté si era friolento, por si quería más frazadas.

- No, suelo destaparme de noche, jeje.

- No me sorprende, eres un desastre.

- ¡Repite eso!

- Basón está durmiendo, no grites.

-_ ¡No me des órdenes! –_ susurró, al tiempo que abandonábamos mi dormitorio.

A través de la absoluta sombra, me siguió hasta llegar afuera de la alcoba que él ocuparía. Era una habitación mediana, con cama, armario, mesa de noche y varios muebles más, bastante acogedora según Jun.

- ¡NO PIENSO DORMIR AQUÍ!

**Horokeu Usui**

Bien, no estaba comportándome como una persona madura, pero no fue el hecho de que Ren me gustara lo que me impulsó a chillar así. No enteramente; no habría sido lógico. También estaba la parte amistad, no era divertido quedarme con él si ni siquiera íbamos a estar en la misma habitación, sin contar que estaba muy lejos de su pieza y muy, muy oscuro.

**Ren Tao**

Así fue como acabé arrastrando un colchón a las dos de la mañana, a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba hasta mi habitación.

- ¿Ves? Así es como debe ser; luego nos acostaremos y hablaremos de la vida hasta el amanecer.

- Sí, sigue soñando.

- ¡Es enserio! Yoh y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo, cuando nos quedamos en la casa del otro. Pero como va a llegar Hao, no creo que pueda ser muy pronto. De todos modos, sé que estás tan ansioso como yo.

- Me caigo de sueño, Tenedor y apuesto lo que sea a que tú vas a dormirte incluso antes que yo.

El ya mencionado colchón, que había sido preparado, precedentemente, con sábanas y todo lo necesario, cayó pesadamente en cuando lo soltamos junto a mi cama. El espacio era casi justo, por lo que tuvimos que correr ésta última hacia la derecha y acomodar un poco mi mesa de noche.

Poco después, le indiqué la dirección hacia mi baño personal – anexo a mi alcoba-, con el fin de que fuera a cambiarse de una vez; mientras, yo, velozmente – lo que era una estupidez más que infantil, pero en esos momentos no me detuve a analizarlo-, hice lo propio.

Cuando Horo volvió a entrar, antes de apagar la luz del servicio, pude ver el halo de ésta estrellándose contra la camiseta blanca que yo le había prestado.

- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que me siento cansado, pero al mismo tiempo, no tengo tanto sueño, ¿te ha pasado?

- …

- …¿Y?

- …

- ¡RESPÓNDEME CUANDO TE HABLO!

- ¡Ah, maldición!

Luego de recibir un almohadazo – la luz del baño ya estaba apagada y Horo había llegado hasta la cama- bastante poco delicado, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, saliendo del inusual estupor que se había apoderado de mí. Era la primera vez que algo así me sucedía, que yo recordara; al menos, con tanta intensidad. Y es que de un momento a otro, al mirarlo, sólo porque sí, Horo-horo me había parecido realmente… perfecto. Simple, llanamente perfecto.

Fue por eso que tardé tanto en tomar yo mismo la otra almohada de mi cama y estrellarla contra su cabezota, advirtiéndole que lo pensara dos veces antes de hacerme eso de nuevo.

- ¡Te dije que no me dieras órdenes!

Y por supuesto, Hoto-tonto no halló nada mejor que replicar con otro almohadazo. La escena se repitió reiteradas veces, hasta que, de algún modo, él quedó echado sobre su lecho improvisado y yo sobre el mío, algo cansado luego de darle una paliza con los almohadones.

- Me pregunto si mamá va a regañarme…

- No veo por qué, se supone que Pilika le avisó.

- Sí, pero en ocasiones es algo sobre-protectora.

- ¿Preferirías no importarle?

- Claro que no, sólo que… tú sabes, cuando ya creces, no tiene tanta gracia que sigan tratándote como un niño.- suspiré. Ni siquiera me detuve a indagar sobre por qué motivo iba a hablar como lo hice.

- No lo sé, mis padres nunca me trataron como un niño. – silencio. Aquélla fue su respuesta y yo… sólo estuve seguro de que, de alguna manera, él comprendía que nunca esas palabras habían sido dichas a otra persona. Supe que Horo me entendía.

- ¿Qué hay del señor Basón? – aunque ni siquiera nos estábamos viendo, estando yo recostado a mucha más altura que él, esbocé una mueca escéptica que supuse se sintió en el aire.

- Claro, Basón es genial. El problema es que él me cuida por trabajo.

- No seas tonto, es obvio que se quieren mucho. Nadie se preocupa sólo por trabajo, Ren.

Sí, Horo me entendía.

Creo que en ninguna otra noche hablé tanto de tantas cosas; en algunos temas, era como si fuésemos una sola opinión habitando dos personas y en otros, acabábamos casi cayéndonos a golpes por la irritación que producía el desacuerdo mutuo.

El tópico, en esos instantes, estaba relacionado con la comida o algo así, nada muy importante. De cualquier forma, ya yo me había erguido sobre mí mismo, apoyándome con un codo y con la vista hacia abajo, hacia Horo, quien seguía cómodamente tendido en su colchón.

- Te digo que no es normal.

- Claro que sí. Es que nadie lo ha hecho público, es todo.

- Nadie en su sano juicio comería un sándwich de cereales, imbécil.

- ¡Pruébalo, imbécil!

- ¡No repitas mis insultos, IMBÉCIL! – y le di, tras inclinarme un mínimo, un zape. Uno de los tantos que ya llevaba.

- ¡Aaaargh! ¡Ya deja de darme esos malditos golpecitos! – acto seguido, él comenzó a zarandear mi brazo ejecutante (con el que lo había estado golpeando) como un niño berrinchudo.

Primero, lo hizo con su brutalidad habitual; mas, poco a poco, sus infantiles espasmos fueron subiendo de nivel, hasta que empezó a tironearme como un maniático que no paraba de chillar quejas estúpidas…

- ¡Mierda…!

Y así fue cómo ocurrió.

**Horokeu Usui**

Al inicio, cuando estábamos conversando – ya recostados-, me di cuenta de que temblaba un poco, yo creí que de frío. Pero en cuanto halé a Ren con más fuerza de la que pretendía y él cayó sobre mí, comprendí que mi temblor se debía exclusivamente a él.

- Hm…

El leve dolor de sentir su codo rozando, poco suavemente, mi costado izquierdo, no se comparaba al malestar de mi pecho, que había quedado contra el suyo. Así mismo, sus manos habían acabado cerca de mis hombros, sobre mi pecho y mis brazos, debajo de su cuerpo.

- Eres un necio…

- …

Su aliento tan cerca del mío imposibilitó mi respuesta, así como lo hacía su nariz contra mi mejilla. Esperé a que se retirara de sobre mí, maldiciéndome por no poder actuar – aunque quise creer que él no lo notaba- y sin embargo, aquello no sucedió. Y no dije o hice nada para impedirlo, aunque no logré dar con su posible impedimento para incorporarse. No me importaba, se sentía dolorosamente bien.

- Hoto.

- …

_- Horo…_

Dolorosamente bien.

**Hao Asakura**

Al bajar del avión junto a Lyserg, vislumbré a mi familia acercándose entre la gente, a lo lejos.

- Mira, allá está tu hermano… - me indicó él con su voz tranquila, dirigiendo la vista al mismo punto que yo.

Me bastó ver a Yoh durante unos instantes y a varios metros de distancia, para saber que muchas cosas habían cambiado durante mi larga ausencia, sin que yo pudiese participar y hacerlas aún más interesantes. Y sonreí.

Estaba ansioso por comenzar.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .

**OK, no tengo excusa. Sólo puedo pedirles perdón y decir que espero que el capítulo, centrado principalmente en la relación RenHoro, les haya gustado. La verdad, he tenido muchos desequilibrios en mi vida últimamente y para colmo, la inspiración demoró mucho en asomarse. Pero por lo menos puedo señalar que no he abandonado este fic… Ojalá que ustedes tampoco.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**PD1. Prometo compensar con el capítulo 20.**

**PD2. ¿Eso que leí fue un beso? :O **

**Ya lo sabremos.**


	20. XX

_Para Alely HanaSaki_

* * *

**XX**

**Anna Kyouyama**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero instantáneamente, mis sueños se desvanecieron y no pude recordar en qué habían consistido.

Como siempre, apenas me hube levantado y calzado mis sandalias de casa, caminé cansinamente hacia el templo anexo a la casa, sin importarme el frío de la mañana. En el interior, mis abuelos ya se encontraban arrodillados, inmersos en sus rezos silenciosos.

Sin decir palabra, me instalé junto a mi abuela, preparándome para la meditación de aquella fecha especial.

Extrañar a alguien permanentemente era como haber perdido una parte de mi cuerpo que necesitaba todos los días, por lo que todos los días debía recordar aquella ausencia inevitable. Incontrolable.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, y aunque yo sólo quería pensar en qué habría de desayuno y en adecentar un poco mi imagen por la visita de Ren, era imposible no tener en mente que se cumplían siete años sin ellos. Hacía siete años desde entonces, desde que yo había visto la sangre, el desorden, el peligro… desde que había entendido que mi vida cambiaba para siempre. Por siempre.

Pasó un tiempo indefinible antes de que me percatara de que yo era la única que quedaba dentro del oratorio, y más aún: realmente, no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado por mi mente desde que había llegado.

Durante mi infancia, siempre había oído a todos los adultos que conocía decir que yo era la réplica exacta de mi madre; el mismo cabello, la misma forma de la cara. Por su parte, ella misma solía afirmar frecuentemente que mis ojos eran idénticos a los de mi padre.

Sicológicamente, según los muchos rasgos de mis padres que se encontraban tatuados en mi memoria, mi carácter era un tanto explosivo – una cosa era que yo fuese difícil de tratar y una muy distinta era que no lo reconociera-, tal como el de mi madre en su época; así como mi facultad de mantenerme callada una gran parte del tiempo había sido heredada de mi padre. En cierto modo, al pensar en ellos como pareja, no podía abstenerme de compararlos un poco con Ren y conmigo: temperamentos inestables, pocas palabras… ¿Nos parecíamos a ellos, en aquel aspecto?

Y aún más importante, ¿mis padres se amaban? A mis quince años, ya nunca podría saberlo.

Me levanté cansinamente, recordando que todavía llevaba ropa de cama, algo bastante usual durante los fines de semana y lo único en lo que los abuelos se mostraban relativamente permisivos.

Volví a mi habitación para vestirme adecuadamente; en realidad, nunca había sido una persona prolija con las tenidas de ropa, a pesar de que tampoco me gustaba la idea de andar exageradamente desarreglada, claro. Pero vanidad era una de las características que menos me definían.

Ya lista, bajé a desayunar.

Caminé a través de los pasillos del supermercado sin ningún deseo de ver aquellos estantes atiborrados de productos que no podía comprar; por otro lado, mi estómago reclamaba por un poco más del pan con manteca que habíamos desayunado hacía poco, a falta de arroz.

- Ve por algunos dulces para tomar el té, esos que le gustan a Yohmei.

- Claro.

Me separé de mi abuela, preguntándome si le importaba realmente qué dulces le gustaban a mi abuelo; es decir, si lo hacía por cariño o por comodidad, para que él no protestara o algo. Eran dudas tontas provocadas por el sopor del sábado en la mañana.

En cuanto llegué al rincón de repostería, con pocas ganas, busqué con la vista los dichosos pasteles, unos de los pocos cuyo precio coincidía con nuestro presupuesto. Fue cuando una voz familiar llegó hasta mi perímetro de audición.

_- … y agregarle unas cuantas velas, tú sabes, nada muy producido, para que no se atragante si es que llega y se pone a comer. Porque conociendo a mi hermano, no sería de extrañar. Además..._

Me volteé mecánicamente, divisando al instante a Pilika Usui y su acompañante, cuyo parecido con la hermana de Horo sugería que se trataba de su madre. Como sintiendo mi mirada, ella se volvió al instante.

- ¡ANNAAA!

De un momento a otro, su brazo flacucho rodeaba mis hombros, mientras que la mujer que iba con ella se nos acercaba tranquilamente. A pesar de que su actitud adulta – total antónimo de la de Pilika – le daba un aire de madurez, en su mirada podía leerse aquella mezcla curiosa de picardía y dulzura, característica, principalmente, de Horo-horo.

Era _obvio_, entonces, que se trataba de la madre de los Usui.

- Mamá, ella es Anna. La novia de Ren, el chico lindo con el que mi hermano pelea siempre.

- Ya veo. Es un placer, Anna.

- Igualmente, señora.

- No la llames "señora", Anna; luego se queja conmigo porque la tratan como a una vieja y bla, bla, bla…

- Pilika.

- ¡Pero si es cierto…! Como sea, llámala Inuma o algo así, nos harás un favor.

Era un tanto incómodo leer el desacuerdo por ambas partes en la situación y, por supuesto, yo no tenía la menor intención de tratar de _tú _a la madre de alguien.

Pilika me soltó, mientras que su madre me observaba sonriente; intenté ser cortés sin tener que fingir una sonrisa de vuelta.

- ¿Estás sola, Anna?

- Vengo con mi abuela.

- Eso está muy bien. No es divertido hacer las compras sola.- abrazó a Pilika de una forma tan maternal, que me vi en la obligación de desviar la mirada.

Incomprensiblemente, algo en aquella imagen me afectó.

Y de improviso, me pregunté si acaso, de haber vivido mis padres, mi madre y yo hubiésemos salido juntas para hacer las compras.

**Yoh Asakura**

Durante todo el trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta nuestro hogar, la voz de mi hermano no cesó de escucharse en ningún momento. De vez en cuando, mamá hacía alguna observación o papá o yo soltábamos una carcajada.

Por otra parte, el chico que había venido con Hao era muy introvertido, yo sólo había escuchado su voz porque se había presentado en cuanto nosotros los habíamos ido a encontrar; algo en su silencio era casi triste, a pesar de que su rostro era completamente inexpresivo. De cualquier modo, él era amigo de mi hermano, por lo que supe que no habría problema.

- ¿Qué me dices tú, Lyserg? – habló mamá, mirando desde el asiento delantero al aludido, con quien papá, Hao y yo compartíamos a duras penas el posterior.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Eh…

- Él también estaba durmiendo, mamá. No hay mucho qué hacer en un avión.

- Hao, no creo que Lyserg tenga problema en responderme por sí solo.

- Jijiji.

Llegamos a casa y tras bajar los equipajes – y Lyserg insistió en hacerlo solo, mientras que yo tuve que ayudar a Hao a transportar sus múltiples bolsas con regalos-, después de mucho tiempo, mi hermanito puso los pies sobre el suelo de nuestro recibidor.

- ¿Qué hay para el almuerzo?

- Eso lo veremos luego.

- Qué mal servicio…

- Jijiji.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde vamos a dormir?- preguntó Hao, sacando un puñado de bombones de su bolsillo y dándome uno.

Sabía a caramelo, como los helados que tomaba Annita.

- Tú e Yoh compartirán habitación y Lyserg dormirá en la tuya. Si no te incomoda, claro.- mamá miró a nuestro huésped a la espera de una respuesta, por lo que él murmuró que estaba bien, acompañado por un débil agradecimiento.

Me pregunté si acaso ese chico tan curioso tendría nuestra edad, aunque éramos más o menos del mismo porte y estudiaba con Hao. De todas formas, a pesar de su actitud tan tímida, no podía evitar sentir simpatía hacia él.

- ¿Quieres ir a dejar tus cosas? – le ofrecí, poniendo mi mano en su hombro. Él me miró, tenía unos ojos curiosamente grandes, verdes, igual que su cabello; sus rasgos me recordaron un poco a Tamao, de mi antigua escuela.

- Bueno.

- Bien, es por aquí.

Como no se movió, tiré suavemente de su yérsey negro; Hao me dijo que Lyserg podía encontrar la alcoba solo, pero yo le pregunté a él si acaso le molestaba y él me sonrió por primera vez, diciéndome que no.

**Ren Tao**

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el lugar que Horo había ocupado sobre el colchón desocupado. Con el cuello adolorido por la mala posición en la que había terminado, cerré los ojos casi al instante, mientras los recuerdos bombardeaban mi mente.

.-

_Recordé mi mejilla contra la suya, cuando me caí sobre él en medio de una discusión. Su cuerpo inmóvil debajo del mío y lo tibio de su aliento._

_- Hm… _

_- Eres un necio…_

_Fue tan extraño, poder ver a alguien sin el menor atisbo de luz en la habitación, como quedar hipnotizado por algo magnético que no me dejó moverme ni apartar la mirada de él. Y también, fue muy cálido darme cuenta de que no era sólo yo, de que ambos estábamos en iguales condiciones._

_- Hoto._

_- …_

_Ni siquiera supe por qué lo estaba llamando o en qué momento habíamos empezado acercarnos tanto y su corazón había empezado a latir contra mi pecho._

_Sólo supe que algo en toda esa inmensidad me atemorizaba y quise creer que era la realidad, el peso de lo que sucedía, el hecho de que mis labios tan cerca de los suyos iban a descargar algo demasiado enorme._

_Por eso fue que bajé el rostro, apartándome de repente, aunque no lo suficiente como para no oler su tristeza en el aire. La atmósfera tibia que de pronto nos rodeaba, comenzó a congelarse, al igual que el silencio a penas interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones._

_Los segundos pasaron y de algún rincón escondido, saqué el valor suficiente para admitir que me había equivocado, aproximarme de nuevo… pero entonces, fue Horo quien se apartó. Y entendí lo que él había sentido hacía sólo unos segundos._

_- Horo…_

_Por lo que, sin pensarlo tanto esta vez, impedí que se alejara más y terminé rompiendo la distancia en su totalidad._

_Ninguno dijo nada, en ningún momento y tras besarlo, como nunca imaginé que se podía besar, por mi propia experiencia o porque jamás había creído que alguien como él llegaría a mi vida, me moví de encima suyo y caí pesadamente sobre el colchón, sin molestarme en acomodarme o en dirigirle la palabra._

_- Buenas noches… - pasó un rato largo, antes de que él murmurara débilmente aquello, dándome la espalda desde su lado del lecho._

_Yo supe que había razones para sentirme culpable, pero no sabía cuáles eran, por lo que el martirio había sido el doble._

.-

Sólo había atinado a acercarme lentamente en medio de la oscuridad…

_- Joven Ren, ¿Desean desayunar? _– Basón habló a través de la puerta, como se suponía que lo hiciera.

Horo no está, Basón, pensé decirle, Horo se fue, creo que por mi culpa.

Pero era más sencillo mentir.

- Ya es muy tarde… - respondí, girando sobre el desorden de sábanas.

Escuché sus pasos alejándose a través de la pared que nos separaba, dándome cuenta de que el cuello no era lo único que me dolía.

**Pilika Usui**

- Anna, ¿encontraste los pasteles? – inquirió una anciana desde el otro lado del pasillo; supuse que sería su abuela, por la edad y un leve parecido en la voz.

- Sí, abuela. Nos vemos… Buen día, señora.

- ¡Hasta la vista, Anna! ¡Mándale saludos a Ren de mi parte!

Ella me lanzó una última mirada, escéptica como de costumbre, antes de alejarse sosteniendo un paquete de bizcochos de hoja, los mismos que mamá solía comprar.

- Es una niña callada. No me la imagino andando con tu hermano.

- Sí, son muy distintos, pero como Ren siempre está con Horo en el colegio, entonces Anna se acostumbró a su compañía. Tampoco parece tener problemas con Yoh-kun.

- Qué bueno que Horo-horo tenga amigos que lo acompañen.- asentí. Después de todo, eran buenas personas.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Pilika, cómo va la escuela?

- Pues bien, claro.

Mamá estaba notoriamente más animada, lo que me ponía a mí misma de un humor excelente, por lo que nuestra visita al supermercado resultó ser mucho más agradable que las últimas de aquel año.

Volvimos caminando, hablando de los últimos detalles que nos quedaban para prepararle una sorpresa a mi hermano con motivo de su cumpleaños, que sería dentro de un par de días.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y como nadie respondió a mi saludo desde la puerta, deduje que Horo aún no llegaba de donde Ren y que nuestro padre habría salido. Llevé las bolsas con los víveres a la cocina, mientras mamá se dirigía a la sala.

Estaba a punto de empezar a sacar las cosas para guardarlas, cuando escuché a mi madre diciendo el nombre de papá y posteriormente, a éste llamándome para que fuera a donde se encontraban.

- Yo… lo siento… – fue lo único que nos dijo, justo en cuanto ingresé en la estancia.

**Horokeu Usui**

No era tan temprano, pero me encontraba exhausto, al nivel de ni siquiera estar viendo por donde caminaba; no habría sido sorprendente que me atropellaran o que llegara a un lugar completamente desconocido.

_**Querer a alguien es tan relativo; ¿qué es un beso, un mísero beso, cuando le ha dado tantos a ella, cuando todos los demás serán siempre para ella? ¿Soy un error, estoy de sobra? ¿Es el amor lo que duele tanto? Mi amor llena mi pecho como torrentes de lágrimas, siento que a cada segundo me voy a romper de tanto quererlo. Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto; siento querer a alguien así y cometer el error de resucitar esperanzas tan ridículas como decir que la vida es justa. **_

Pero una cosa era lo físico, el hecho de no haber podido dormir del todo y otra muy distinta era esa incesante sensación de que ya lo había perdido todo, de que simplemente, no me cabía nada más, como si mi corazón hubiese estado exigiendo un día de reposo por tantas cosas vividas – y tan pocas realmente buenas.

_**Pues en estos momentos siento que la vida es lo más injusto que existe, que mi amor es una enfermedad que contraje a pesar de ser alguien sano. ¿Qué es una mirada suya, si en el instante de la verdad, yo sólo seré una piedra en el camino, mientras ella será el final de su recorrido, su brújula?**_

Y es que recordaba con un escalofrío los labios de Ren y esa mirada característica de él en la oscuridad, recordaba sus brazos separándome un poco del colchón, casi en un abrazo y todo se volvía nublado y confuso, una mezcla imposible de alegría, de duda y de desilusión.

_**Amarte duele…**_

Porque me moría por preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, por qué me había besado, con lo que me había costado apartarme, con lo que me había dolido que él mismo me rechazara primero, cuando tanto me había costado tomar un poco de valor. Habría dado lo que no tenía por saber la razón por la que me había abrazado así luego de todo, como si fuera tan simple, tan normal, tan correcto.

_**Amar me duele.**_

Pensé que, de haberme encontrado con Anna en ese mismo instante, algún órgano, cable o engrane dentro de mí se habría fracturado dolorosamente, no habría podido hablarle o hacer otra cosa que tratar de no llorar, algo que, por algún motivo, se me estaba antojando increíblemente fácil. Pero también supe que, si Ren me hubiese seguido, para explicarme todo o sólo porque sí – algo que en el fondo, que en la triste realidad, yo mismo habría podido hacer, pero él, no-, yo habría sonreído, la sonrisa más verdadera y llena de dicha se habría apoderado de mis labios y ya nada habría parecido tan malo, tan gris, tan inconstante…

- ¡Pero si es mi viejo amigo!

Elevé la cabeza. Había reconocido la voz, como en un sueño, cuando conoces todo sin que exista o sea cierto en realidad. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, mis ojos confirmaron mi audición.

Era Nichrome Njirjak.

- Qué cara. Te recordaba más alegre, Hoto-hoto.

- Me tengo que ir.

Quise alejarme lo más rápidamente posible de él, no hablarle, golpearlo o enviarlo al demonio, como yo siempre había planeado hacer en cuanto lo viera de nuevo. Sin embargo, Nichrome comenzó a caminar conmigo, siempre sonriéndome. Una sonrisa detestable y maquiavélica.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Dime, ¿cómo está tu herman…?

- No te interesa.- lo corté. De lo poco que había llegado a conocerlo en el pasado, yo tenía claro que él siempre se las ingeniaba para provocar a la gente, por lo que no me molesté en seguir su juego.

- Cierto. ¿Vas a tu casa?

No le respondí, sólo seguí caminando, sintiendo que se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

Afortunadamente, no me siguió.

**Matilda Mattise**

-¿Excursión? – no pude evitar que la burla impregnara mi interrogación; quizá porque llevaba años sin realizar actividades al aire libre o por el hecho de que Mari parecía estar considerando la posibilidad de que fuéramos con ella.

- Suena raro. ¿Segura que nos invitó a todas?

Kanna empezó – nuevamente- a contar los _flyers_ que le quedaban; la verdad es que yo apenas había entregado algunos de esos dichosos volantes, más concentrada en conversar para matar el aburrimiento que en conseguir deshacerme de todos ellos.

-Manta dijo que… – Mari se interrumpió en cuanto un grupo de chicos se le acercó para averiguar sobre la fiesta que promocionábamos. En cuanto ellos se fueron, vi que a ella ya no le quedaba material por entregar, por lo que le facilité los míos. Total, Mari era la que más rápido atraía al público.- Manta me dijo que podía ir con ustedes.

- ¿El bajito?

- Suele cortejarla.- me burlé, preguntándome qué estaría planeando el buen Manta para conquistar a Mari durante una sana excursión con todos sus alegres e igualmente sanos amiguitos. Y entonces, una ampolleta dentro de mi cabeza se iluminó… - Yoh también va a ir.

- Sí.

- Y Horo-horo.- Kanna usó un tono de voz parecido al mío; me giré hacia ella como por inercia, intercambiamos una mirada y sonreímos.

- Entonces, Mari, ¿el miércoles?

**Lyserg Diethel**

Se notaba a la legua que la habitación había sido de Hao, a pesar de que evidentemente, desde su partida, había recibido una buena sesión de ordenamiento. Pósters de grupos musicales, un armario grande, pocos libros, todos de títulos extraños…

Era extraña la sensación que me producía el encontrarme entre aquellas personas; nunca había conocido una familia como la de Hao, una extraña mezcla entre respeto y cariño que en Inglaterra y en general, debía de ser muy poco común… por lo menos para mí.

Las personas que me habían hecho sentir realmente importante para la humanidad no eran numerosas – al contrario-, por lo mismo, casi hasta me incomodaba que me trataran tan _bien_. Como a alguien que apreciaban ya, a pesar de que no me conocían.

- ¿Y? ¿Te agrada mi habitación?

- Eh… sí.

Hao me sonrió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Abandonando mi maleta sobre la cama, me acerqué hacia donde se encontraba; más que mal, él era mi único lazo con aquel lugar, con aquel país. Y casi podía decirse que con el mío en parte, si no contaba a Morphine, que incluso había mencionado la posibilidad de viajar para verme.

-Pues me alegro.

- Tu hermano es simpático.- sonreí de costado al recordar la insistencia de Yoh para que lo llamara si necesitaba algo, cuando había decidido que ya era seguro dejarme solo en la estancia.

- Es de familia.

- Puede ser…

- Te ves ojeroso.

Como por reflejo, acaricié con mis dedos la zona debajo de mis ojos, pensando que sin importar cuánto hubiese dormido, un viaje era un viaje. Y los viajes cansan.

-Oye.

Miré a Hao interrogante, al tiempo que me percataba de que la puerta ahora estaba cerrada. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba besando; adiviné, mientras sentía sus dedos jugando con un mechón de mi cabello en la zona anterior a mi cuello, que acababa de comer chocolates de caramelo, cosa que solía hacer con frecuencia justo antes de momentos como aquel.

-No tienes que sentirte intimidado, van a tratarte bien.- me sonrió casi con dulzura, eso, si no tomaba en cuenta el brillo malicioso de su mirada. De lejos, sus ojos eran café oscuro, pero cuando estábamos frente a frente, como en aquel instante, podía darme cuenta de que eran como caramelo endurecido, un color engañoso, tal y como el mismo Hao. Sin soltar mi cabello, siguió hablando medio en susurros.- Recuerda que la gente adorable siempre es bien recibida.

- No soy adorable.

- Eso crees tú, _mentolado_.

- Ja.

- En fin. Vine a buscarte para almorzar, luego puedes ordenar la carretada de libros que trajiste como mejor te parezca.- fruncí un poco el ceño; no había llevado tantos, tampoco era un estudiante a tiempo completo como todo el mundo creía. Descansaba de la lectura de vez en cuando, sobre todo en vacaciones.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar, sus labios ya habían vuelto a entremezclarse con los míos.

¿Gustar? Siempre había creído que era poco. O bien, simplemente, distinto; el punto es que _gustar_ era una palabra muy sencilla, muy común como para describir lo que me sucedía con Hao desde su llegada a Inglaterra hacía meses. No porque era alguien apuesto – cosa que él tenía más que claro, por cierto- ni por esa inteligencia suya que él solía hacer pasar desapercibida.

Probablemente, lo que me había atraído desde un inicio hacia él había sido el hecho de que fuésemos tan distintos, a pesar de que no peleábamos tanto como cualquiera podía creer a causa de que nuestras opiniones solían chocar; nunca me había gustado mi modo de ser, pero él… él me había dicho que mi modo de ser era justamente lo que más le gustaba de mí, lo que le parecía _adorable_.

Y claro, todavía me costaba creérmelo.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Miré a Ren, que me estaba mirando, mientras un silencio casi incómodo inundaba nuestro comedor. _Casi_, porque mis abuelos solían mantenerse taciturnos durante las comidas, sobre todo si teníamos visitas.

- ¿Te gustaron los dulces, Ren?

- Están deliciosos, señora Kino.

No solía importarme cuando se presentaba un cambio leve a mi alrededor; no obstante, había excepciones, aunque yo no entendía muy bien lo que las diferenciaba de las demás. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que en aquellos instantes, o quizá desde que lo había ido a recibir a la puerta, mi novio me parecía… distinto, algo cambiado; a pesar de que todo en él estaba – aparentemente- igual que siempre.

Mas yo no solía equivocarme en aquellas cosas, aunque pocas veces me daba la molestia de intervenir.

La hora del té pasó lentamente, llena de tranquilidad. Era algo incluso repetitivo, ver a Ren debatiendo con mi abuelo sobre cosas que derivaban entre los negocios y las noticias internacionales; cosas que yo entendía a la perfección, pero que no me iban ni me venían dentro de la realidad.

Era como si masticaran una y otra vez las mismas palabras, una escena repetida o un ensayo. Quizá un ritual, ya que gracias a su capacidad para entablar ese tipo de conversaciones, Ren había conseguido algo que muy pocas personas siquiera aspiraban a alcanzar: el respeto de mi abuelo. Por eso, en algunas ocasiones, incluso me divertía un poco el verlos charlar de aquella manera.

Tras retirar la mesa y lavar la loza – cosa que siempre detesté hacer- lo más velozmente posible, volví a la sala en busca de mi novio y juntos salimos a caminar cerca del estanque.

Una vez fuera de la vista de mis abuelos, nuestros dedos comenzaron a rozarse hasta que nos tomamos de las manos; me sorprendí de lo poco familiar que me resultó el roce de su piel en aquel instante, mas no lo suficiente como para tomarlo en cuenta.

-¿Trabajo? Sí… Aparentemente, me toca con Yoh…

Hice el comentario con la voz más neutra posible, obviando una cierta incomodidad que el hecho de decirlo me provocaba. Evidentemente, de todos modos, a Ren poco le importaba cualquier asunto relacionado con la escuela; al menos que yo supiera.

- Eso quiere decir que… tengo que trabajar con el Tenedor.

- Lo siento por ti.- me burlé, ligeramente sorprendida por su tono de voz, mientras deslizaba una mano por sobre el agua del estanque.

¿Un trabajo escolar? Realmente no imaginé que algo tan estúpidamente banal podía desatar tantos cambios.

* * *

**Las disculpas no sirven de nada, ¿cierto? u.u **

**Si alguien cree, por el contrario, que sí, pues me disculpo.**

**Sé que he tardado, me han enviado mails sólo para que me apurara de una puta vez y actualizara; me quedó claro lo irresponsable que soy u.u**

**Pero aquí está, como regalo de año nuevo – más que atrasado, qué sorpresa ¬¬ -; no prometo que me apresuraré en actualizar para el siguiente capítulo. Lo intentaré, eso sí. Es que ya ni yo confío en mí, realmente.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que es bastante breve (bueno, 8 páginas xD) para encadenar mejor… **

**¡Y perdón!**

**Gracias por leer…**

**PS: Por cierto, el texto en negritas cursivas, en el POV de Horo, está basado en mi propia vida xD es algo que sentí y que encaja a la perfección con el fic, debido a que me veo enfrascada en una situación que planteé en el papel antes de que me sucediera. Curioso, ¿no?**

**En fin… Ah, y ojalá las fans hayan disfrutado el HaoxLyserg. Que conste, no es mi pareja favorita y detesto a Lyserg afeminado, así que lo pondré medio angst, porque a mi modo de ver le va.**

**¡Saludos!**


	21. XXI

**XXI**

**Shigeru Usui**

Alternativamente, contemplé a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, interpretando sus reacciones en medio del sobrecogedor silencio que había seguido a mis palabras.

Es algo triste pensar que en el mundo en que habitamos, las cosas han llegado al punto en que ya no importa quién es culpable y quién no, quién merece ser castigado y quién no. Los papeles, los documentos, los verdaderos implicados en el manejo de los materiales de la constructora y los que habíamos sido culpados… ya nada de eso tenía importancia. Como uno de los encargados de un proyecto fallido, el peso de la maldad ajena había caído sobre mis hombros; a pesar de ser inocente.

El asunto era que me encontraba cesante, ya no tenía un trabajo del cual subsistir; el futuro se había vuelto algo oscuro e incierto para mí y para mi familia.

- Pero… - Pilika se interrumpió, indecisa, todavía asimilándolo todo, a pesar de que ella se había enterado hacía más tiempo que su hermano.

Sentí la mano de Inuma sobre mi brazo; estábamos sentados lado a lado porque en cierto modo, ella entendía que de no ser por su compañía, yo ya me habría derrumbado.

Horokeu observaba la alfombra como si yo acabara de recitar un problema matemático, y él hubiera sido el único encargado de resolverlo mentalmente. Al contrario de Pilika, no desvió sus ojos de la nada, probablemente intentando ocultar algo tan obvio como el impacto de tamaña noticia.

Después de todo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, yo tenía claro que a él también le preocupaba mantener a la familia.

- Pero… - repitió mi hija menor, antes de esbozar una sonrisa poco convencida que me desmoralizó. ¿Cómo había podido fallarle? – Pero seguro el abogado… Podrá hacer algo. – sus ojos azules pasearon por cada uno de nosotros, antes de dudar y clavarse en la alfombra.- Seguramente todo saldrá bien.

- Así es. No pasa nada.

Clavé la vista en Horo-horo, viéndolo ponerse de pie con decisión. Había crecido mucho durante los dos últimos años, ya casi estaba de mi porte, y era varios centímetros más alto que su madre; realmente, mi hijo estaba madurando a pasos agigantados, no sólo físicamente.

Pero, a pesar de querer que Horo madurara, yo no sabía si debía temer o no que su crecimiento, sobre todo emocional, fuera tan acelerado.

- Hermano…

- Es un malentendido.- me observó con ojos brillantes, y creí reconocer algo que hacía meses no había visto: dolor.- Tienes que insistir, papá. No es tu culpa, busca testigos o algo que lo demuestre…

- No es tan sencillo.

Quería que entendiera, y en cierto modo, no me podía explicar a mí mismo el hecho de que lo que mi hijo de quince años me dijera me importara más que el mudo apoyo de mi esposa. Era un temor absurdo y patético, que no debía sentir un padre de familia, pero que yo no supe extinguir.

- ¡Entonces esfuérzate!

- ¡Horokeu!

- ¡No, mamá! _Todos _nos hemos estado esforzando, no es justo que ahora,… ¡Precisamente ahora…!

Horo se retiró sin mirar a nadie, y comprendí que lo había decepcionado; que no le importaba tanto el hecho de que no teníamos dinero, no directamente, ni que tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo, o que nuestro apellido hubiese sido injustamente ensuciado…

Lo que a él le importaba es que, luego de haberle exigido trabajar duro durante todo aquel tiempo, yo le había fallado a él.

En aquel instante, lo único que evitó que me hundiera en la angustia fue la cabeza de Inuma apoyándose en mi hombro.

**Manta Oyamada**

- Son… iguales.

Los miré repetidamente, uno a la vez. Si no hubiese conocido a Yoh desde hacía meses, habría tenido grandes problemas para distinguirlo de su hermano.

Hao, que desde lejos se veía que era una persona bastante segura de sí misma, se rió por mi expresión, mientras su amigo, Lyserg, sonreía un poco.

Yoh también se rió, y finalmente no pude menos que imitarlos, aunque hacía tanto frío que los dientes me castañeaban.

- Hao es el mayor, ¿cierto? – el aludido asintió, agregando que por tres minutos.

Era agradable ir por ahí, sin hacer nada, sin preocuparme tanto por la escuela y esas cosas; siempre me habían agradado las vacaciones, pero era el primer año que tenía verdaderos amigos y era increíble que el tiempo se acortara tanto.

Por otro lado, había conocido a algunos extranjeros en mi vida, pero nunca a alguien de Inglaterra, y menos aún, de la edad de Lyserg. Por lo menos, no personalmente. Era interesante verlo haciendo lo posible por pasar desapercibido, y lo bien que hablaba nuestro idioma a pesar de su acento, que se esforzaba por disimular; era un chico tímido, mucho más que yo, por lo que resultaba divertido y algo curioso que se llevara tan bien con alguien como Hao.

- ¡Vamos donde Chocolove! – propuso Yoh de improviso, y a pesar de que refrescaba y era ilógico ir a una heladería con ese tiempo, apoyé su noción, al igual que todos.

Últimamente, por otro lado, me encontraba más ansioso de lo normal. Había hablado con Mari sobre la excursión que pensábamos llevar a cabo y, contra todos mis pronósticos, ella había aceptado ir con sus amigas y me había llamado – ¿cómo tenía mi número telefónico?- para confirmarlo.

Sería la próxima semana, y no podía evitar sentir un nervioso entusiasmo al respecto.

- Oye, Manta, -mire a Hao, que me sonreía- ¿tienes encendedor?

- ¿Q-qué?

- Jajaja.

**Anna Kyouyama**

Detestaba cocinar, lo detestaba con mi alma. Estaba dispuesta a comer cualquier cosa que hubiera en casa, incluso vivir de algas durante días; pero tener que cocinar mi comida, aunque fuera durante las vacaciones, era de esas cosas que me desagradaban hasta el punto de amargarme.

De todos modos, no me quedaba otra, ya que para variar mis abuelos habían viajado y habían decidido no llevarme para economizar tiempo y recursos.

Por lo que dejé remojando el arroz y me dediqué a abrir un paquete de pescado congelado, sintiendo cómo mis manos quedaban impregnadas de su olor mientras lo hacía.

Aún quedaba mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón, me puse a pensar en el trabajo que debíamos hacer juntos, Yoh y yo. Siempre había trabajado con Ren, más por conveniencia mutua que por obligación, si bien propuestas no nos habían faltado a ninguno de los dos.

Supuse que no había problema, aunque sí tuve que empeñarme en ignorar el hecho de que, en parte, llegaba a entusiasmarme un poco la idea. No demasiado, claro; pocas cosas me entusiasmaban, pero de cualquier forma, decidí concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando eres un niño, hay pocas cosas que te importan. Es como si, a medida que vas creciendo, las responsabilidades fuesen recayendo poco a poco dentro de ti, como si fueras una especie de recipiente. A veces, no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que había tenido que absorber de golpe, como la imagen de la sangre por todos lados, o esa sensación de estático vacío que tienes cuando comprendes que nada será como antes.

Eché a coser el arroz y comencé a freír el pescado. Siempre me venían imágenes de mis padres muertos en los momentos menos esperados; estaba tan acostumbrada a esas cosas que probablemente a cualquier otra persona le habría resultado tétrico.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Hola?

_- Hola, Annita._

**Yoh Asakura**

No puedo negar que durante toda la conversación, se apoderó de mí un cierto grado de nerviosismo; era la primera vez que llamaba a Annita a su casa, a fin de cuentas.

Afortunadamente, Hao había llevado a Lyserg a conocer los alrededores, así que mi hermano no aparecería de repente y me quitaría el auricular para decir alguna inoportunidad o algo por el estilo.

_- Así que es el cumpleaños del tonto del Horo-horo…_

- Sí, cumple dieciséis años. ¿Qué dices, Annit-

_- Es __**Anna**__. _

_-_ … jijiji, Anna, ¿vienes con nosotros?

_- ¿Va a haber pastel?_

- Claro.

La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros – Hao, Manta, yo o mucho menos, Lyserg- habíamos previsto muy bien las cosas, yo apenas había tenido tiempo de comprar algo parecido a un obsequio y mi intención principal era lograr que Horo-horo pasara un buen rato el día de su cumpleaños, nada más. Pero no era una mala idea.

_- De cualquier forma no tengo mejor nada qué hacer._

- Qué bueno.- no pude evitar sonreír, ya que a pesar de que soliera quejarse acerca de su humor, yo sabía que Horo apreciaba mucho a Annita.

-_ Y ¿quiénes más van a ir?_

- Pues… tú, yo, Manta…

-_ Qué emoción._

- Jijiji, también estarán mi hermano y un amigo suyo.

-_ Así que tu hermano ya llegó._

- Sí, hace un par de días.

_- Ya veo._

- Jijiji.

_- No me has dicho dónde vamos a reunirnos._

- Pensé que pasar por casa de Horo un rato estaría bien…

_- ¿Hablaste con Ren?_ – sabía que tarde o temprano haría la pregunta, después de todo, Annita solía ir con Ren a todos lados.

- No pude contactarme con él, estaba pensando que quizá tú…

_- ¿Yo…?_

- Jijiji, podrías decírselo cuando lo veas.

_- Supongo que puedo hacerlo. Pero más te vale que no nos aburramos._

- Claro que no, será divertido.

_- No pienso llevar ningún regalo._

- Está bien, yo llevo uno que puede ser de parte de tod-

_- No necesito tu dinero. Ya veré lo que le digo al Puercoespín, después de todo, le estoy haciendo un favor._

- C-claro.

_- Nos vemos, entonces._

_- _Sí, Annita, gracias por… - el sonido del otro lado del teléfono me hizo comprender que ella ya había colgado.- Jijiji…

Siendo como era, Annita no podía no resultar encantadora a su modo.

**Horokeu Usui**

El frío contra mi espalda me despertó mucho antes de que, plenamente consciente, pudiera abrir los ojos. Por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba mi habitación, deduje que no eran las seis de la mañana.

Se suponía que fuese un día especial, tal vez por eso yo no había podido dormir de maravilla; sin embargo, lo cierto es que no parecía que fuese mi cumpleaños. Acababa de recordarlo, en algún momento de mi despertar, pero no me sentía como los años anteriores.

No había ningún atisbo de entusiasmo dentro de mí.

El aire gélido que acariciaba mi dorso se acentuaba a ratos, pero aquel fin de semana no había tenido intención alguna de alojar en algún otro lugar que no fuera mi habitación, a pesar de sus únicas tres paredes y de la inminente llegada del invierno. Recordé la discusión del día anterior, con mi padre, y cerré los ojos, súbitamente agotado.

Me sentía muy mal, pero no me arrepentía.

Me levanté un considerable rato después, cuando ya llegaba luz a la estancia – y era bastante luz la que entraba por el estúpido y gran agujero por el que me había visto en la obligación de mover mi cama.

Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior y aunque no recordaba en qué momento me había dormido, tenía el hambre suficiente como para suponer que no había comido desde hacía muchas horas.

Me arrastré hasta el baño, ignorando los ruidos familiares que provenían de la cocina. Era un día como cualquier otro, a excepción de la fecha, que, por un momento, deseé que mi familia hubiese olvidado.

Ya en el baño, tomé mi toalla colgada de una percha en la destartalada pared y abrí la llave de agua sin entrar a la ducha, descubriendo, poco después, que salía irremediablemente fría. La temperatura estaba tan baja que en cualquier otra situación, habría pasado de levantarme, pero por algún motivo, sentí la necesidad de despabilarme; era como si me encontrara en estado de zombi o algo parecido.

Luego de una rápida ducha fría y de ir a mi cuarto a secarme y cambiarme – la corriente de viento que entraba por el hoyo de la pared había golpeado cruelmente mi piel –, bajé hasta el comedor esperando que no hubiera nadie.

- ¡Hermanoooo!

Pilika apareció detrás del umbral del comedor, abalanzándose sobre mí.

- ¡Auch, me aprietas!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Horo-horo!

- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

Mientras mi hermana me apretujaba sin ninguna compasión, contagiándome de paso algo de su energía, mi madre se acercó para besarme la mejilla, y sólo luego de mucho forcejeo por liberarme – después de todo, Pilika tenía mucha fuerza -, me percaté de la torta sobre la bandeja que llevaba sujeta con ambas manos, decorada muy cuidadosamente y visiblemente, hecha de los pasteles de hoja que sólo se compraban en mi casa para ocasiones especiales.

Eso me hizo sentirme un poco mejor.

- Muchas gracias.

- Le dije a mamá que te cantáramos, pero dijo que estabas muy grande.

Sonreí. Nunca había sido una persona muy observadora, con excepción de casos muy particulares o hasta absurdos; pero en esos momentos, no pude evitar contemplar disimuladamente a mi madre y a mi hermana, ambas sonriéndome como si yo hubiese sido el mejor hombre existente en el mundo entero, como si lo hubiese merecido todo, como a una especie de héroe que hasta entonces, siempre había intentado ser para ellas, pero obviamente, sin éxito alguno.

Fue algo breve, pero lo cierto es que ni todas las duchas frías del mundo, ni todos los agujeros en las paredes de cualquier habitación, ni el hambre, lograrían jamás que dejara de agradecer tenerlas a ellas conmigo, y que me quisieran tanto a pesar de mis errores, y de que muchas veces, no me encontrara a la altura.

- Pilika, ¿puedes poner la mesa?

- Está bien, pero sólo por hoy.

Pilika hizo un gran esfuerzo por no regañar, yo sabía que no le gustaba hacer en la casa lo mismo que le pagaban por hacer en otras.

- Hijo, Shigeru tuvo que viajar a primera hora el día de hoy, pero me dijo que intentaría volver esta noche.

No respondí nada aunque, sin mala intención, dudé mucho de aquel supuesto intento. Sin embargo, en cuanto Pilika nos llamó para que fuéramos a comer, decidí que podría pensar en eso más tarde.

Tratar de dejar todo lo malo de lado, por mi familia. Aunque fuese sólo por un rato.

**Ren Tao**

- Su… cumpleaños.- repetí. Sin darme cuenta, apreté el auricular más de lo normal.

_- Sí. Por suerte, no hay que llevar regalos._

- … Claro.

_- Más te vale que vayas, no quiero ser la única cuerda allí._

- … Sí, es posible que vaya. – conseguí articular. Era frustrante lo que me costaba pronunciar bien las palabras, como si acabara de olvidar cómo hablar correctamente.

_- Bien.- _afortunadamente, Anna no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, por lo que agregué:

- Pasaré por ti antes.

_- Entonces nos vemos más tarde._

- Sí.

_- Hasta luego._

Había pasado un día y algunas horas desde el incidente, y yo no había vuelto a saber de Horo ni de nadie en especial; de hecho, aparte de la visita efectuada a Anna el día anterior – había durado menos de lo esperado, ya que sus abuelos se preparaban para viajar y necesitaban su ayuda-, no había salido de mi casa ni ejercido ningún contacto con el mundo exterior.

Y no había imaginado, al contestar el teléfono, que la llamada de mi novia me traería un nuevo motivo por el que debería ver a Horo-horo…

Recordé el día en que nos conocimos; yo lo había visto a él, desde lejos, pero él a mí, no; por lo que había seguido con su camino y sin pretenderlo, chocado contra mí, contra mi mundo, contra todo lo que conocía. Así había sido con Horo desde el inicio, una eterna colisión que cambiaba el equilibrio de todo lo que había en mi vida, para bien o para mal, y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo.

Hacía pocas horas, yo lo había dado todo por perdido, sin saber qué era exactamente lo que perdía o por qué; sencillamente, el mundo se había vuelto un caos. Pero, a presente, una vez más, volvían a entrecruzarse nuestros caminos; sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza y detesté no poder controlar todo eso.

Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que no tenía el menor control sobre lo que sentía.

- Seño- Joven Ren, el almuerzo está listo.

- Ya voy.

Me senté a la mesa. Basón salió poco después, dejándome solo.

Estaba acostumbrado a comer solo la mayoría de las veces, a no tener que conversar sobre cualquier cosa que no me importaba sólo para mantener un ambiente cordial; estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, aún cuando me encontraba rodeado de personas. Incluso con personas importantes para mí.

Pensar sobre ello había dejado de herirme hacía mucho tiempo, desde que había comprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejar a todos de mí, con el fin de no sufrir después, cuando se fueran de mi lado.

Pero mis meditaciones, últimamente, siempre se veían interrumpidas por la imagen de cierta persona de cabello azulado; lo cierto es que caí en la cuenta de que hacía dieciséis años desde la llegada de Horokeu Usui al mundo, dieciséis años de los que yo apenas había compartido una parte mínima y, sin embargo, allí me encontraba, sin poder evitar recordar cada detalle de su persona, sin poder hacer nada por…

Dejar de extrañarlo.

Lo extrañaba todo el tiempo. Si bien su actitud solía desesperarme, la mayor parte de las veces, sólo discutíamos por tonterías y en muchas de esas ocasiones, yo lo provocaba con el simple fin de tener toda su atención; por saber que, en esos minutos, yo era todo lo que le interesaba en el mundo entero. Porque incluso lo extrañaba estando cerca de él.

Fue entonces que comprendí que el modo en que Horo me gustaba – probablemente, luego de aquel beso, las cosas se habían aclarado un poco más dentro de mi cabeza – era mucho más posesivo y egoísta que la forma en que se podía calificar mi relación con Anna.

También comprendí que en todo ese tiempo, había estado huyendo de algo que seguramente me había atrapado desde la primera vez que lo había visto, y de lo que todos mis esfuerzos por escapar habían terminado por resultar absolutamente inútiles.

**Pilika Usui**

Abrí la puerta, entusiasmada. Desde que Yoh-kun me había mencionado sus planes, no aguantaba las ganas de ver la cara de mi hermano en cuanto viera a sus amigos en nuestra casa para su cumpleaños.

- ¡¡¡Hao-kun!!! – exclamé, sorprendida; no tenía idea de que se encontraba en Japón.

Tanto él como el chico que se encontraba a su lado se rieron.

- Te lo dije.- lo oí susurrar mientras todos pasaban al interior de mi vivienda, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dij…?

Corté mi pregunta, aturdida, al ver a su acompañante. No me habían avisado que llevarían a alguien tan lindo a mi casa; sin embargo, por fortuna, nadie pareció notar mi impresión.

- Sólo le advertí que la hermana de Horo era una pequeña ruidosa, _Pili-chan_.- como siempre, el hermano mayor de Yoh-kun pronunció el mote con tono burlón, pero como antes de que pudiera reaccionar me dio un gran abrazo de oso, me limité a soltar un bufido.

Después de todo, me alegraba que por fin hubiera venido a visitarnos.

- Por cierto, él es Lyserg. Lyserg, Pilika.

- Mucho gusto, Pilika.

- El gusto es mío, Lyserg… ¡Manta, tú también viniste!

- Claro que sí, no pens-

- Sí, sí, sí, con permiso.

Anna se dirigió hacia la sala, por lo que sugerí a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Chocolove no había asistido.

- Está trabajando.- me explicó Yoh-kun, mientras todos tomaban asiento.- Dijo que trataría de llegar más tarde.

Sonreí. Después de todo, con Chocolove, la tarde sería mucho más divertida.

Vi que Ren, que se había sentado junto a Anna y llevaba una chaqueta que lo hacía lucir muy bien, parecía estar buscando algo con la vista, por lo que le indiqué:

- Mi hermano salió hace un rato, a dar una vuelta. Volverá pronto, ya lo planeamos todo.

- … - me extrañó un poco que no me respondiera nada, sólo se limitó a asentir y luego se enfrascó en una conversación con su novia.

Supuse que simplemente estaba ansioso porque era el primer cumpleaños de Horo que pasarían juntos, y se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos.

Mamá se encontraba en su habitación, había decidido limitarse a saludar a todos en algún momento de la tarde y retirarse a hacer sus cosas; pues, según ella, no quería cohibir a "los jóvenes", como nos llamaba a veces.

Aproveché de despejar la estancia lo mejor posible y acomodar las sillas del comedor; los demás hablaban entre ellos o admiraban las fotos repartidas por ahí. En eso se fue media hora.

- Yo voy.- exclamé, en cuanto tocaron la puerta. No podía ser mi hermano, puesto que él tenía llaves, y al abrir, sorpresivamente, me encontré con Chocolove y con…- ¡Tamao!

Como pude, abracé a mi amiga, puesto que el gran paquete que llevaba entre sus manos dificultaba un poco cualquier tipo de cercanía; me había producido una gran alegría su visita, puesto que era una de las pocas que me había hecho a lo largo de aquel año, desde lo de la escuela.

_- ¡_Amiguis_, las quiero!_ – casi al instante, Choco nos abrazó a ambas, llorando falsamente, lo que me produjo un par de carcajadas que se intensificaron en cuanto vi el rostro de Tamao encenderse. Sin embargo…

_- ¡¡Oye, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?!!_

El grito de mi hermano me pilló de improviso, el umbral de la puerta era tan estrecho que no me había percatado de que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de Chocolove. En cuanto lo vi abalanzarse sobre éste, me encargué de halar a Tamao hacia el interior de mi morada, lo suficientemente lejos del alboroto, para que no saliera lastimada.

_- ¡En la cara no, en la cara no! _

_- ¡Ya cállate!_

_- ¡Ay, mamá…!_

- ¡Pasa, con confianza! – le palmeé la espalda a mi amiga, dejando la puerta abierta para cuando Horo-horo decidiera entrar de una vez; no pude evitar reír nuevamente, pues su escándalo se escuchaba desde el _living_.

- ¡Tamao-chan! – exclamaron Hao-kun e Yoh-kun a la vez, lo que me pareció muy _cosa de gemelos_ y causó unas expresiones bastante graciosas tanto en Anna como en Lyserg.

- Es curioso, creí haber escuchado al Tenedor.- se burló Ren, poniéndose de pie para luego dedicar a Tamao un sobrio _hola_ que de todas formas consiguió que el sonrojo de la última se acentuara.

- Sí, está afuera con Chocolove.- repliqué, antes de fijarme en lo que Tamao traía.- ¿Qué es esto?

- Preparé algunas cosas… - murmuró ella, anonadándome por segunda vez en el día.

- ¡¿Trajiste bocadillos?! ¡Si con haber venido hiciste más que suficiente! – exclamé, sin poder evitarlo, causando en mi amiga una tenue risita.

**Lyserg Diethel**

Pilika y Tamao se retiraron hacia la cocina, y poco después, dos chicos con un aspecto bastante desordenado penetraron en la estancia.

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Horo-horo! –_ al ver a Yoh acercarse a abrazar amistosamente al de cabello celeste, me puse de pie, puesto que lo menos que podía hacer era saludar al cumpleañero. Aunque lo más sensato sería hacerlo al último, puesto que era el único que no conocía a Horo-horo en persona.

_- Gracias, Yoh, pero ¿quién invitó a éste? _

No pude reprimir la sonrisa al verlo dedicar una mirada despectiva al chico que había llegado con él, deduciendo que el hecho de que ambos lucieran igual de desastrosos y llevaran unas cuantas ramitas enredadas en sus ropas y cabellos se debía a que los gritos que habíamos oído hacía unos minutos habían sido emitidos por ellos.

_- Jijiji, en el fondo, sé que ustedes son buenos amigos._

_- Eso no es cier… ¡¡¡HAO, ¿ERES TÚ?!!!_

_- No, Horito, soy el trillizo perdido._

Suspiré, viendo que la cosa se alargaría hasta que fuera mi turno, y retomé mi asiento; me percaté de que la chica que me habían presentado como Anna tampoco tenía ningún apuro por saludar a Horo-horo, lo que me alivió. No quería ser descortés.

_- Veo que sigues igual de idiota._

_- También te extrañé, cielo._

Hao y Horo se fundieron en un abrazo, lo que me habría incomodado de no ser porque había visto al primero hacer lo mismo con su hermano el día que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto; por lo que, al menos desde mi perspectiva, resultaba evidente que el intenso cariño que emanaban sus acciones era completamente fraternal.

Analicé el lugar con la vista. No era una decoración típicamente japonesa como se veía en la casa en la que me hospedaba, lo que en cierto modo me ayudó a no sentirme fuera de lugar. Mi vista vagó un poco por todo, hasta detenerse en algo curioso: el chico que había llegado junto con Anna a nuestro punto de reunión – una plaza que aparentemente, Yoh conocía de memoria- lucía una expresión un tanto… _molesta_.

La primera impresión que yo había tenido de Ren – según recordaba su nombre- había sido la de un sujeto bastante reservado, incluso más que yo, o al menos, más frío; sin embargo, su ceño estaba fruncido y su vista parecía estar fija en Hao.

Claro que, conociendo a éste último, no me habría sorprendido que tuviera uno que otro adversario en su país natal; aunque yo había creído entender que se habían conocido esa misma tarde.

Muy extraño.

_- … Es propio de ti llegar de último a tu propia celebración, ¿eh, Tenedor?_

Justo cuando el objeto de mi observación pronunciaba estas palabras, la puerta de lo que supuse sería la cocina se abrió, y Pilika y su amiga de cabello rosado entraron a la estancia cada una con una bandeja de bocadillos.

- E-eres un… te perdono porque… porque es mi cumpleaños… ¡¡Tamao, tú también viniste!!

**Tamao Tamamura**

No pude evitar avergonzarme un poco en cuanto el hermano de Pilika me abrazó sin el menor reparo; sin embargo, a pesar del evidente bochorno, la sensación protectora que me invadió fue indudablemente cálida.

Por suerte, de todos modos, el gesto duró poco debido a que llevaba la bandeja con bocadillos y no era muy cómodo mantener un abrazo en aquella posición.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a casa de los Usui, y agradecí silenciosamente que no me hicieran preguntas incómodas, pese a que era indudable que les había sorprendido mi llegada.

Por supuesto, seguía teniendo miedo cada vez que caminaba en las calles, aunque con el paso del tiempo, éste había disminuido considerablemente. Si bien la imagen de Nichrome seguía muy nítida en mi mente, yo sabía que distraerme iba a ayudarme a recobrar la normalidad de mi rutina, perdida hacía tantos meses.

Además, había extrañado a todos, incluso a Hao-kun, pese a que no éramos tan cercanos.

Estar rodeada de personas conocidas me hacía sentir _normal_.

Me dediqué a ofrecer los tentempiés que había llevado – esperando que a Horo-kun le gustaran- sin perder detalle de los divertidos saludos que cada uno dirigía al cumpleañero. Tras dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa del comedor, llegué junto a Yoh-kun, que me preguntó amablemente cómo me iba, lo que ineludiblemente me hizo bajar la mirada.

Seguía intimidándome un poco estar cerca de él.

_- ¡Hasta Anna vino a verme! _– escuché exclamar al hermano de mi amiga, lo que me provocó una sonrisa.

-_ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

- Muy bien, gracias.- respondí, mientras mi interlocutor desviaba la mirada hacia el centro de la habitación, lo que me impulsó a hacer lo mismo.

Una chica de expresión algo ceñuda y cabellera rubia parecía intimidar a Horo-kun con la mirada, pero pude ver una sutil sonrisa en su semblante que, por cierto, era muy hermoso. Entendí la razón por la que Yoh-kun parecía no poder despegar la vista de ella y sonreí; después de todo, él ya no me gustaba del mismo modo que antes, por lo que no era difícil alegrarme de que hubiera encontrado a alguien…

- Esto…

- …

_Tu-túm. _

Sentí una respiración en mi cuello y por breves instantes, temí lo peor. Mi corazón se detuvo.

Me volteé lentamente, todos los sonidos a mi alrededor enmudecieron gradualmente, y me encontré con una mirada desorbitada en un rostro moreno y demacrado.

_Tu-túm._

- E-esto está **¡DELICIOSO!** ¡_Tienes_ que darme la receta, lindura! ¡O sea, _hello_!

- _¡¡¡_Ah_!!!_

Ni siquiera lo pensé. Pasaron breves segundos de silencio antes de que abriera los ojos; me encontraba fuertemente aferrada a Yoh-kun – esta vez, sentí que la cara se me incendiaba-, quien sonreía por algún motivo en particular. Las miradas de todos se encontraban sobre nosotros y me percaté, mientras soltaba apresuradamente al chico junto a mí, de que un par de lágrimas se me habían asomado por el susto.

_- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustar a Tamao?! ¡Ahora vas a ver!_

_- ¡¿No te cansas de molestar?!_

Habiendo gritado ambas cosas a la vez, Horo-kun y el chico guapo de la chaqueta se dirigieron velozmente hacia donde instantes atrás yo había estado, punto en el que el chico de afro que había llegado al mismo tiempo que yo terminaba de comer uno de los bocadillos que yo había llevado.

Entendí que acababa de haber un malentendido y suspiré, increíblemente aliviada.

- Jijijiji.

_- Hermanito, eres un aprovechado._

_- ¡Horo-horo, deja en paz a Chocolove! ¡Vienes de pelear con él!_

**Horokeu Usui**

- ¡Horo-horo, deja en paz a Chocolove! ¡Vienes de pelear con él!

- Uy, está bien.

_- Eres insoportable._

Si bien esta vez no se dirigía a mí, el escuchar la voz de Ren, nuevamente, me hizo desviar la vista. Seguía sintiéndome frustrado por mi debilidad; ni siquiera había sido capaz de responder su saludo de una forma decente. Sin embargo, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? No tenía de dónde sacar una máscara que nunca había tenido, ni fingir que nada había pasado, sólo porque sabía que para él no había cambiado nada.

Prudentemente, me alejé de ellos, dejándole la tarea de maltratar a Chocolove – se lo tenía merecido, después de todo. Es decir, ¿a qué estúpido se le ocurría asustar así a Tamao? Aunque tampoco era como si hubiera tenido malas intenciones, después de todo, no todos sabían lo sucedido. No obstante, golpearlo por nada era algo así como una costumbre nuestra.

_Nuestra_…

- Oh, no te había visto.- me sorprendí al ver a un chico muy pálido de pie frente a mí; él me sonrió tímidamente ante mi comentario.- Soy Horo-horo, mucho gusto.

- Hola, me llamo Lyserg. – estrechó la mano que yo acababa de ofrecerle, aunque se veía algo cortado.- Eh… yo… feliz cumpleaños, Horo-horo.

- Muchas gracias.- agradecí, tratando de ser lo más jovial posible; se notaba una persona retraída.

- Oye, Puercoespín, ¿dónde puedo dejar mi abrigo?

Me volteé rápidamente, sabía que Anna no era muy de salir y agradecía su presencia; pese a ciertos detalles, aquella inesperada celebración me hacía sentir contento.

- Pásamelo, lo llevo a mi habitación.

- Puedo llevarlo sola.

- ¡No! – sudé frío en cuanto ella me miró fijo, pues por algún motivo, algo en sus ojos parecía amenazante.- Es que está desordenado. Quédate aquí, yo me encargo, de veras.

Obviamente, no quería que más personas vieran el deplorable estado en que se encontraba mi habitación.

- Voy contigo, hermano, de todos modos tengo que ir a decirle algo a mamá.- tras guiñarme un ojo, mi hermana se dedicó a recolectar las prendas de quienes restaban, por lo que decidí secundarla.- Pónganse cómodos.- agregó, mientras ambos nos encaminábamos, ya con todos los abrigos en nuestras manos, hacia mi aposento.

Ya allí, deposité las cosas de los demás, lo más cuidadosamente que pude, sobre mi cama, antes de dirigir una mirada decaída a mi destruido muro. Sentí a mi hermana hacer lo mismo, antes de abandonar mi alcoba.

_- Hola, Ren._ – oí la voz de Pilika, al salir.

Turbado, me di la vuelta, sintiendo como si acabaran de patearme el estómago por dentro.

Ren estaba serio, apoyado contra el umbral de mi puerta; tuve que disimular lo difícil que se me hacía mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- …

No supe qué decir, así que sólo me quedé allí, como un idiota, de pie y completamente mudo, observándolo. Era como estar dividido por la mitad: una parte de mí saltaba de alegría, porque Ren pasaría el día de mi cumpleaños conmigo; la otra se encontraba sumergida en la más angustiante ansiedad, por todo lo que había pasado, y todas esas cosas que me hacían desistir de creer que, a estas alturas, había la más mínima posibilidad de…

_- ¡Vaya, ¿qué demonios sucedió aquí?!_

El contacto visual que, sin querer, me había hipnotizado, se quebró en cuanto Hao se asomó detrás de Ren, quien a todo esto, tampoco pudo evitar sobresaltarse por la repentina irrupción del hermano de Yoh.

- Pues… tengo un hoyo.-susurré.

Bien, estaba actuando de una manera ridícula, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo peor es que todavía no era capaz de decidirme por una sola reacción: ahora me debatía entre si agradecer la llegada de Hao o lamentarme por la interrupción – si bien ni Ren ni yo habíamos pronunciado palabra.

- No me digas. Oye, Ren, ¿no piensas pasar? No es un sitio muy acogedor, pero…

_- Estoy bien así. Con permiso._

Lo vi retirarse, mientras una sensación de estar incompleto me amedrentaba. Sin embargo, Hao no pareció notar la tensión del ambiente.

- ¿Decidiste reajustar tu feng-shui o…?

- Problemas de humedad. No es nada.- gruñí, si bien era imposible enojarme con Hao cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

- Lo que digas. ¿Dónde quedó mi _anorak_?

- ¿Tu qué?

- Mi abrigo, Horito, mi abrigo.

- Aquí está. – se lo indiqué en medio del revoltijo, sentándome sobre mi cama y haciendo, sin querer, una mueca ante su tono de _conozco-más-palabras-que-tú_.

Hao se aproximó hasta donde me encontraba y tomó su parka del montón; revisó sus bolsillos – me sorprendió que fueran más grandes de lo normal, supuse que se trataba de ropa europea-; sacó un envoltorio de su interior y me lo alcanzó.

- No es nada del otro mundo. Simplemente, me acordé de ti en cuanto lo vi.

- Gracias…

Recibí y contemplé el paquete con cierto asombro. Hao había hecho suficiente con asistir, pero de algún modo, él siempre encontraba la manera de sorprender.

- Sí que estás cambiado, ¿eh?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – fue mi reacción instantánea, que aparentemente, le causó gracia; puesto que soltó una breve carcajada.

- Antes, a estas alturas, ya habrías dado varios brincos por la habitación y abierto mi regalo. Eso, sin mencionar que desde que llegaste, no te he escuchado decir ninguna tontería de las tuyas.

- Pues lamento si lo que digo de pronto ya no te parecen tonterías.-refunfuñé, antes de dedicarme a abrir el obsequio. La verdad es que no me apetecía hablar de mi supuesto _cambio_.

- Qué sensible, nadie ha dicho que eso sea necesariamente malo.

- Vaya…

Ignoré su débil excusa, concentrado en analizar lo que mis manos sostenían.

- …

- …

- ¿Qué es?

- … Veo que lo lento no se te ha ido. Es un vaso de pinta, tú sabes, los ingleses y sus medidas excéntricas… lo llené de dulces porque sabía que tu ignorancia te impediría agradecerme el detalle como se debe.

- Pues gracias... ¿Qué significa? – indiqué el fino grabado que se veía sobre el cristal.

_«__If there is a will, there is a way__»_

- Significa que si de verdad quieres algo, puedes conseguirlo. Es decir, que no debes ser una nena todo el tiempo.

- ¡¿Quieres pelear?! – ofrecí abiertamente, poniéndome de pie y dejando el presente delicadamente sobre un espacio desocupado de mi cama.

Claro que era consciente de que me había acostumbrado a que sólo Ren fuera capaz de sacarme de mis casillas de ese modo.

Hao sólo se rió y me cogió por la ropa, encaminándonos ambos hacia el comedor.

- Hm… - lo miré de soslayo. Se hacía el maduro sólo porque de los dos, yo era un tanto más explosivo para reaccionar.

- Ambos sabemos que te dejaría en el suelo. Además, es tu cumpleaños, y no queremos arruinar tu hermoso rostro.- ante lo último, entrecerré los ojos.

- Ya estás poniéndote como Chocolove.

- Hablando de eso, ¿de verdad siempre deja que lo golpeen así…?

**Anna Kyouyama**

- ¡¡¡Ah!!!!

Evidentemente, aquel gritito me crispó los nervios, por lo que me giré con la clara intención de hacer callar al culpable con el siempre útil arte de las miradas poco amistosas.

Sin embargo, quedé a medio camino al ver a la amiga de Pilika totalmente _enganchada_ al tonto de Yoh.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustar a Tamao?! ¡Ahora vas a ver!

- ¡¿No te cansas de molestar?!

Mientras Horo y mi maduro novio emprendían la típica lucha contra Chocolove – el causante de la desagradable escena, por cierto-, vi cómo la tal Tamao se soltaba de su héroe con la cara convertida en un tomate, antes de suspirar como toda una enamorada.

- Jijijiji. – y por supuesto, la risita de Yoh no podía faltar.

- Hermanito, eres un aprovechado.

Mientras Pilika salía en defensa del estúpido heladero pervertido, no pude evitar hacer una breve comparación de ambos hermanos. Lo cierto es que en el plano físico, las diferencias eran contadas; sin embargo, cualquiera meramente capacitado para la observación se daba cuenta de que se trataba de dos personas emocionalmente muy distintas.

A mi parecer, para dar un ejemplo, Yoh era un bobo y Hao era un fastidioso.

Decidí ir por otro bocadillo y, aprovechando el viaje, me quité el abrigo para dejarlo en algún lado donde algún miembro de la panda de tarados que me rodeaba no pudiera derramarle jugo o algo por el estilo; después de todo, era el único que tenía.

- Oye, Puercoespín- llamé su atención, Pilika estaba muy lejos y era la primera vez que me encontraba allí, así que mi duda era razonable:-, ¿dónde puedo dejar mi abrigo?

- Pásamelo, lo llevo a mi habitación. – me pareció poco práctico dejarlo hacer todo, sin mencionar que aquel revoltoso, por muy amigo mío que fuera, no me inspiraba tanta confianza como para entregarle mi ropa de buenas a primeras.

- Puedo llevarlo sola.- le indiqué, impaciente. Necesitaba llevarme algo comestible a la boca, y Horo-horo me hacía perder el tiempo con una facilidad increíble. Desvíe la mirada hacia la bandeja situada sobre la mesa del comedor, y antes de que volviera a fijar la vista en el Puercoespín, alcancé a vislumbrar a Yoh y Tamao conversando amistosamente, aunque ahora por lo menos no estaban pegados como dos calcomanías…

- ¡No!

Concentré nuevamente mi atención visual en el dueño de casa, me pareció que había entendido que no debía gritarme si apreciaba su integridad física; pero como era su cumpleaños, me limité a entregarle mi gabán y permitir que desapareciera antes de que colmara mi paciencia, antes de encaminarme hacia los panecillos, rodeando con mis pasos el nudo humano en que se habían convertido Ren y Chocolove.

No podía negarlo, se me hacía completamente irritante la actitud de mosquita muerta de aquella chica, aún más insoportable que la de Mattise.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – inquirí sin ninguna delicadeza, en cuanto me percaté de que los ojos de Manta estaban fijos sobre mí.

- N-nada. ¿Te sirvo jugo? – me enseñó una jarra rodeada de vasos, cercana a las bandejas con comida.

- … Bien. – suavicé mi mirada, olvidando un poco mi anterior enojo.

Después de todo, no tenía motivos concretos para andar de mal humor.

Mientras el enano ejecutaba lo ofrecido, busqué a Ren con la vista, preguntándome a qué hora pretendía retirarse de aquel lugar. Lo lógico era que nos fuésemos juntos; sin embargo, tratándose de la fiesta del Puercoespín, seguramente mi novio desearía pasar más tiempo con él que otras veces.

Aunque Ren lo ocultara, cada vez era más obvio – por lo menos para mí- que Horo-horo se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida. Una de las pruebas, era la facilidad con la que había aceptado asistir a aquel encuentro – lo que sea que fuera aquella reunión, al menos era un lugar agradable en el que estar-, siendo que una de las cualidades imperativas de su actitud era su aversión por los ambientes festivos.

Tampoco era algo sorprendente. A lo mucho, inesperado.

Después de todo, aunque yo no fuera tan obvia como Ren, Horo-horo también se había convertido en alguien valioso para mí, al igual que…

_- ¡Yoh…!_

_- ¿Qué sucede, hermanito?_

_- Acompáñame un momento._ – Hao y el Puercoespín volvieron de donde sea que habían ido. El primero se volvió hacia el cumpleañero, mientras Yoh los veía con curiosidad-_ ¿Me decías que hay un supermercado a unas cuantas cuadras?_

Siguieron hablando un poco, mientras yo sólo los observaba. Vi a Ren llegar, también de algún lugar desconocido para mí – el baño, supuse- y sentí un cosquilleo en el rostro.

- ¡Qué! – gruñí, girándome hacia la derecha.

Pero, contra lo que esperaba, no era Manta quien me veía, sino Tamao.

- L-lo siento…

Desvió la mirada y tomó, con manos temblorosas, una de las bandejas que reposaba sobre la mesa, puesto que ya había sido vaciada. De algún modo, me sentí culpable por tratar así a alguien tan visiblemente débil de carácter.

- Te ayudo. –dejé mi vaso sobre el mueble y le quité sin brusquedad el recipiente que ella había tomado.- ¿Dónde demonios está la cocina?

Ella sonrió con timidez y nos encaminamos juntas hacia la puerta más cercana al comedor, por lo que me frustré, ya que evidentemente, habría podido llegar sola.

Tras entrar a la cocina, que era pequeña pero, como todo en aquella casa, acogedora, dejé la bandeja sobre el horno apagado y emprendí la retirada. Ni siquiera sabía para qué la había "ayudado", si así podía llamarse mi acción.

- Y-yo no tengo nada con Yoh-kun, ¡por favor no te enojes con él! - ¿perdón?

- … ¿Perdón?

- M-me asusté y lo abracé sin querer, fue culpa mía – por alguna razón, a cada palabra que decía esa chica, más nerviosa me ponía. Me sentí enrojecer gradualmente conforme ella hablaba-; por favor, no te molestes con él, debe quererte mucho y no quiero estropear su-

- Espera un momento, - interrumpí, no sé cómo, pues me encontraba bastante estupefacta por tan bizarra situación- Yoh no es-

-_ ¡Aquí estaban!_

Ambas nos sobresaltamos en cuanto Pilika entró alborotadamente a la estancia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – supuse que por el éxito de la reunión- y la jarra de jugo vacía.

Ignoro por qué, pero me vi incapaz de retomar mis palabras frente a ella.

- Vayan a divertirse, chicas, yo sólo vengo por más jugo y… Mmm, Anna, ¿te gustan las galletas de arroz? No son las mejores, pero tenemos un paquete y…

- Claro, están bien.

- Bien, llevaré unas cuantas.

Pilika se puso a la carga nuevamente, desordenando bastante durante el proceso, por lo que tanto Tamao como yo nos retiramos camino a la sala de estar. Antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, sin embargo, me detuve, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

- Yoh no es mi novio, lo que él haga no me importa.

- …

Como no agregó nada - aunque inexplicablemente, adoptó una expresión de sincera sorpresa-, seguí mi camino, esperando que nadie hubiera ocupado mi puesto en el sofá.

**Yoh Asakura**

- Anda a avisarle a Pilika, yo a preguntarle a Lyserg si se queda o va con nosotros.

- Jijiji, bien.

Me encaminé a la cocina, satisfecho por lo bien que iban las cosas, a pesar de que Horo me parecía algo raro aquel día; sin embargo, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, así que no podía estar seguro.

Escuché pasos cerca de la puerta, por lo que aguardé a quien fuera que se acercaba saliera. Fue cuando la escuché…

_- Yoh no es mi novio, lo que él haga no me importa._

Vi a Annita y Tamao saliendo justo después de que las palabras de la primera llegaran hasta mis oídos.

Incluso en cuanto salieron de mi campo de visión, sentí que mi vista seguía sobre el rostro de Anna, cuyos ojos, como siempre, estaban fijos lejos de mí.

Pues lo que ella acababa de decir comprobaba que yo nunca sería lo que ella querría ver.

* * *

**Estimado(a) lector(a), tiene usted las siguientes reacciones posibles a su disposición:**

**a) putearme**

**b) pronunciar un indignado 'ya era hora!'**

**c) reconocer el esfuerzo enfrascado en estas 13 páginas de expiación**

**d) preguntarse en qué momento de su vida puso esta historia en Alert (ya se le había olviado su existencia xD)**

**e) todas las anteriores**

**(aunque personalmente creo que la opción (e) lleva implícitos algunos síntomas de personalidades múltiples)**

**Así que, qué puedo decir. Demoré mucho, mentiría si digo que no me importa. Lo siento. **

**Pero así es la vida, y aquí estoy, dando la cara para que me abofeteen. Debo decir ( y no, no es sólo para que no me abandonen. aunque hay cierta intención xD) que estos capítulos que se vienen traerán bastantes respuestas. Por ejemplo, pronto sabremos por qué Horo e Yoh se cambiaron de escuela, y qué monos pinta Nichrome en todo esto.**

**Gracias por (todavía) leer. Nos vemos pronto. Espero. Lo intentaré D:**


	22. XXII

_Inicialmente, para Sachem por su lindo review_

_Pero también para todos, todos los que siguen leyendo.

* * *

_

**Manta Oyamada**

Hao exhaló el humo de su cigarro, acomodando las bolsas entre sus manos.

- Es extraño que Lyserg haya querido quedarse, ¿no crees?

- ¿Mm? – me miró con las cejas alzadas, por lo que, tras acomodar con mis manos mi propia carga, me expliqué.

- Es que no parece de tipo sociable, y se quedó con toda esa gente que no conocía…

- Una cosa es que sea tímido, Dios, no es como si no se atreviera a hablar con desconocidos.–se rió tenuemente, mas enseguida, frunció el ceño y miró en dirección a Yoh- ¿Y qué demonios sucede contigo? No te has reído de ninguna de las tonterías que hemos dicho desde que salimos.

Tanto Hao como yo mismo lo observamos expectante; Yoh llevaba el resto de las bolsas con expresión ausente. Sin duda, era extraña su actitud, pues hacía un rato, todo parecía ir bien.

- Jijiji, sólo estaba pensando. – al ver su sonrisa, supuse que habían sido ideas mías, mas la expresión de escrutinio de Hao no cambió, cosa que me sorprendió.

Llegamos afuera de la casa de Horo, y Hao, para terminar su cigarrillo, nos encargó entrar las cosas y estar atentos a cuando él tocara la puerta.

Pilika nos abrió.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo esto?

**Horokeu Usui**

- No puedo más… - me incliné hacia adelante, apoyando mi rostro contra la mesa. Había comido tanto que, increíblemente, había alcanzado mi límite.

- No me lo creo.

Traté de elevar mi cabeza, pero justo en esos momentos, Hao, que se había sentado junto a mí, se inclinó hacia mi lugar y comenzó a apretujarme contra la mesa, lo que no tuvo muy buen efecto en mi repleto estómago.

- ¡No, detente! ¡Te voy a matar!

- Jijijiji.

Claro que nadie dio mucha importancia al hecho de que me estuvieran torturando frente a sus ojos; Anna seguía comiendo como si apenas hubiera empezado, lo cierto es que era impresionante ver a una chica consumiendo de esa forma, aunque ella lo hacía lentamente, lo que nos diferenciaba; Pilika, sentada frente a mí – ambos sentados en cada extremo de la mesa del comedor- se había posicionado entre ella y Ren - no sé cómo, la verdad Pilika no gozaba de mucho tacto… aunque en eso éramos parecidos – y charlaba animadamente en dirección a Tamao, a pesar de que ésta se encontraba relativamente lejos, entre Yoh y Manta.

Yoh, sentado justamente a mi izquierda, simplemente se reía de mi sufrimiento, ya que sabía que tratar de defenderme de su hermano era como si yo hubiese tratado de defenderlo de Pilika – dicho de otro modo, mejor era no intentarlo.

Finalmente, Hao, situado entre Lyserg y yo, llevaba la gran parte de la tarde molestándome, tal y como era usual antes de su partida. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que no había cesado de quejarme, me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

- ¡Pide tres deseos, cuñado, sopla esa velita!

Con una sonrisa fulminante de comercial, Chocolove, incorporándose de su puesto entre Lyserg y Ren, prácticamente me aventó un dorayaki en el rostro, le había insertado un fósforo – supuse que mi hermana se lo habría facilitado de nuestra cocina, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia. Al parecer se llevaban muy bien.

- La _vela_ – Ren, que llevaba un buen rato sin hablar, hizo énfasis en la palabra, supuse que tampoco le hacía gracia el detalle- tiene que estar prendida, cabeza de chorlito.

Me sorprendí un poco, no por el contenido de su frase, sino por el hecho de que realmente no había escuchado mucho su voz durante toda la celebración; pero eso no tenía por qué ser malo, a pesar de entristecerme, tal vez era mejor ignorar ciertas cosas para que todo resultara más sencillo.

Si bien, en el fondo, yo sabía que no tenía sentido esperar que algo como eso fuera fácil.

_-_ ¿Voy por_ – _Tamao estuvo a punto de levantarse, asumo que en dirección a la cocina, sin embargo, Hao elevó un brazo en señal de que se detuviera.

- No te molestes, preciosa.- tras usar su típica voz de casanova, sacó un encendedor rojo de su bolsillo y se dedicó a encender el fósforo, lo que me hizo sonreír de costado.

- Veo que sigues siendo un pirómano.- me burlé, recordando que, desde que lo conocía, Hao siempre había tenido cierta fascinación por el fuego.

- Pide tus estúpidos deseos y cállate.- gruñó, aunque igual que yo, él sonreía.

La verdad es que no se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para desear; hacía meses, lo más importante y lo primero habrían sido las notas, ser lo suficientemente exitoso en la escuela como para poder ayudar pronto a mi familia.

Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces…

- Oh, pero qué multitud.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y cuando me volteé, encontré a mi madre observando a los presentes con una sonrisa disimulada. Supuse que le alegraba que me encontrara en compañía de mis amigos durante mi cumpleaños, y lo cierto es que a mí también me alegraba: la tristeza de la mañana había quedado atrás. Por lo menos, parcialmente.

- Jijiji, buenas tardes, señora Usui.- saludó alegremente Yoh.

- Buenas tardes. – repitieron algunos de los presentes.

- ¿Quiere sentarse, señora?

Abrí mucho los ojos en cuanto vi a Ren ponerse de pie con rapidez, su mirada siempre carente de expresión fija en mi madre. No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar que su forma de comportarse en determinadas ocasiones era muy caballerosa.

Mamá se rio suavemente.

- ¿No vas a presentarme, Horo-horo?

- Claro.

Genial, me dije, sintiendo el calor de mi rostro aumentar. Eché un breve vistazo a Ren, pero retiré mi vista enseguida, centrándola luego en los demás comensales.

- Él es Ren Tao…

- Mucho gusto, Ren. Sólo vine para asomarme, pero muchas gracias. – como no quería que alguien se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo, continué inmediatamente con las presentaciones, hablando bastante rápido.

- Supongo que recuerdas a Hao, ¿verdad? Él el Lyserg, amigo suyo. – el mencionado pronunció un tímido _buenas tardes_.- Ellos son Manta y Anna, también son de la escuela.- Manta sonrió tímidamente y Anna hizo una inclinación de cabeza.- Y a Yoh y a Tamao ya los conoces.

- Mucho gusto, chicos. Hao-kun e Yoh-kun siguen igual de parecidos. Oh, y Anna y yo ya nos conocíamos, ¿no es así?

- Es cierto.

Miré a Anna con sorpresa, no recordaba haberle presentado a mi madre.

- Nos encontramos en el supermercado, hermano.- aclaró Pilika.

- Ah… - murmuré. No lo sabía.

- Tamao-chan, me alegra mucho verte.

- G-gracias, Usui-san.

- ¿Y qué estaban haciendo…? ¿Esos son umaibou? ¡Oh, y también compraron pockys!

**Anna Kyouyama**

La madre de Horo y Pilika recolectó algunos bocadillos de la mesa, lo que me dio a entender a quién se parecía su hijo.

Por mi parte, yo volví a dedicarme a mi ramune.

- ¿Estaban cantándote, hijo?

- Algo así, je je je.

- Bueno, estaré arriba, están dando algo interesante en el noticiero. Mm, esto está delicioso. Nos vemos, chicos.

- Nos vemos, señora. – me despedí, al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de los presentes.

- La madre de Horo es muy agradable.- comentó Manta, que estaba junto a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, terminando mi refresco. Me encontraba felizmente repleta.

La casa del Puercoespín era sencilla y bonita, la velada había sido bastante grata en general; por supuesto, había _peros_, como el hecho de que el hermano de Yoh parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca, pese a que con Horo-horo de por sí bastaba y sobraba -pero no, ahora eran dos-, o como el de que el tonto de Yoh estaba más raro de lo normal.

- ¡Anna! – el llamado insistente de Pilika me sobresaltó.

- Dime… - solicité sin mucho afán, eran pocas las ocasiones en que Pilika me llamaba la atención para algo importante.

- Estaba preguntándote cómo fue que tú y Ren se hicieron novios.

Me miró con sus ojos azules e inocentes, probablemente esperaba alguna historia llena de romance y glamour, cosa que evidentemente, en el caso de que me hubiera dado la gana responder a su pregunta, no habría obtenido.

- ¡Anna-Banana se transformó en tomate! – exclamó Chocolove. Sus chistes eran increíblemente aburridos, sin embargo, de este modo al menos la atención se descentró un poco de mi persona…

- ¡No me uses para tus estúpidas bromas! – …aunque no por eso tenía permitido gastar mi nombre en aquellas tonterías.

Por alguna razón, los demás se rieron, pero decidí dejar el asunto por zanjado, en vista de que aparentemente, la híper-kinética Usui había olvidado su pregunta.

**Yoh Asakura**

Finalmente, me reí, era imposible no hacerlo con los divertidos comentarios de Chocolove.

Un par de veces mi mirada se había cruzado con la de mi hermano, al parecer, Hao se había percatado de que algo me preocupaba.

Aunque en el fondo, no había nada por qué preocuparme… sólo se trataba de una desilusión; puesto que pese a que desde un inicio había decidido no intentar nada con Anna, ya que no era mi intención tratar de entrometerme entre ella y Ren, ésa era una determinación con la que podía considerarme feliz. Pero la idea de que a ella realmente no le interesara mi persona era mucho peor de lo que hasta entonces había vislumbrado…

Era algo que simplemente no quería considerar.

- ¿Yoh?

Me volví hacia Manta, quien había pronunciado mi nombre, inclinándome un poco hacia Tamao para lograrlo, ya que ella se encontraba entre nosotros. Al verla sobresaltarse, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

- Discúlpame, Tamao, es que Manta me llama.

- C-claro.

Me alegraba que ella estuviera bien. De algún modo, siempre me había sentido culpable respecto a todo lo que le había sucedido, principalmente en lo que a Nichrome respectaba…

- ¿Te sientes bien? – la pregunta susurrada por mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos, aunque ningún rasgo de mi cara se modificó; mantuve una expresión relajada.

Él no necesitaba preocuparse por mí, después de todo, no era lo más terrible del mundo.

- Estupendo. Aunque creo que comí demasiado.

Manta rió por mi comentario y yo me giré, esta vez, hacia el frente, desde donde Hao, del otro lado de la mesa, me llamaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirí, comiendo uno de los confites que él había lanzado contra mi cabeza y que había caído sobre mi plato.

Mi hermano mayor suspiró, y en cuanto me miró fijamente, por una fracción de segundo, leí nuevamente en sus ojos que comprendía de algún modo que no me sentía de maravilla.

- Que llevemos a Horo a dar una vuelta. ¿No es buena idea? – puso una voz muy graciosa y amorfa para agregar:- _¡Mi niño ya es grande!_

- ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras más maduro que yo! – chilló Horo, exasperado.

Sonreí.

**Lyserg Diethel**

Tokyo era una ciudad muy bella y completa, de eso no cabía duda.

Llevábamos un buen rato caminando, el cielo oscurecía gradualmente; sin embargo, la alegría parecía no disminuir. Realmente, Hao y sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo bastante.

Por mi parte, no podía decir mucho: no conocía a casi nadie, pero tampoco pretendía acaparar su atención; llevaba algunos minutos conversando con Tamao, y la verdad es que me encontraba a gusto a pesar de no tener mucho que ver con la mayoría de los presentes.

- ¡Vaya, un puesto de yakitori! – oí exclamar a Pilika, que caminaba delante de nosotros.

Intrigado por el nombre, clavé la vista en lo que me pareció una especie de kiosco ubicado al final de la calle que atravesábamos; en él, un hombre vestido todo de blanco manipulaba distintas brochetas mientras que otras tantas reposaban sobre una extensa plancha situada justo frente a él, como un gran sartén rectangular que cercaba el pequeño negocio.

- Así que así es como son… - murmuré para mí mismo, Hao me había contado sobre los puestos de comida, pero era distinto el oírlo que estarlo viendo directamente.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era Yoh.

- Permíteme invitarte uno, Lyserg.

- Pero… - la verdad es que no tenía hambre, pero no me agradaba la idea de negarme a su amable ofrecimiento.

- ¡Yo también quiero! - Horo-horo, Anna y Pilika se me adelantaron.

No pude disimular una sonrisa, ya que mientras que los hermanos Usui habían proferido estridentes gritos, Anna parecía inmutable y se había limitado a hablar inexpresivamente, a un volumen corriente. Como dando una orden.

- Bien… - Yoh se acercó al local, secundado por el resto de nosotros, parecía muy tranquilo y satisfecho por el aparentemente insaciable apetito de sus amistades.

- Grandísimo tonto.

Sorprendido por la repentina queja de Hao, lo vislumbré en cuanto aceleró hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano, quien, me di cuenta, se había detenido a pocos pasos de la plancha; a mi lado, Ren había comenzado a maltratar al pobre de Chocolove por algún motivo que escapaba a mis conocimientos, por lo que apenas alcancé a oír lo último que Hao decía a su gemelo.

- ¡… si no tienes dinero no tiene caso que vayas por ahí invitando comida a la gente!

Algunos, como Horo y Chocolove, soltaron estruendosas carcajadas, personalmente me limité a reír por lo bajo. No estaba acostumbrado a pasarla tan bien.

Probé mi yakitori con algo de desconfianza, en Londres el plato callejero más típico eran las patatas fritas y el pescado, y aquello no se le parecía en nada. Sin embargo, no estaba nada de mal.

- Vamos – demandó Hao, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo-, la noche es joven.

Caminamos por horas, todos hablando sobre todo –aunque claro, algunos más que otros.

Finalmente, cuando ya las luces de las calles comenzaban a resaltaban notablemente en medio de lo negro de la noche, llegamos a un puente.

La vista era increíble.

**Horokeu Usui**

Sobre el puente, de pie y apoyado contra la barandilla, observé las miles de luces de la ciudad, el sabor del yakitori aún acariciando mi boca.

Mientras mi vista se perdía a lo lejos y mi mente se desconectaba, cuando ya las voces de los demás no eran más que sonidos lejanos, me pregunté cuándo volvería a comer algo así, cuándo volvería a comer con todos mis amigos en casa, y reír con ellos.

Cuándo volvería mi padre y volveríamos a llevarnos bien. Cuándo se arreglarían las cosas. Cuándo me olvidaría de…

- Para ser el festejado… y para ser tú, estás muy callado.

_Ren_.

Giré un poco la cabeza, era extraño pensar que aquellas eran sus primeras palabras hacia mí desde hacía muchas horas, pese a que habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el mismo sitio, con la misma gente.

Mis ojos se encajaron en los suyos, no estábamos muy lejos el uno del otro y pude sentir que mi cara ardía, a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios no transmitir emoción alguna, aquello simplemente se me hacía demasiado difícil. Sobre todo tratándose de él.

Por lo que devolví la vista a la urbana lejanía, y suspiré.

_Por esta vez, _pensé_, está bien no fingir todo el tiempo. _

_No fingir que no te amo, no fingir que no me besaste, no fingir que no me duele, no fingir que no estoy cansado de que me duela._

Ya ni siquiera tenía determinación alguna o algo concreto qué pensar, simplemente estaba tan confundido y herido que no podía esperar nada, a pesar de que una parte de mí – oculta debajo de todas las mentiras – se sobresaltó con una vaga oleada de esperanza en cuanto, sin que él desviara la mirada, sus labios se abrieron.

- Horo—

_- ¡Dame tu caloooo~~~r!_

Súbitamente, un par de brazos congelados me encerraron con más fuerza de la necesaria, sobresaltándome e impidiendo que lo que había comenzado como un tenue e incompleto murmullo por parte de Ren, llegara a algo más que eso.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer aún más, Chocolove – quien de pronto se había transformado en una estatua de hielo con vida - se restregaba contra mí como un enfermo mental y los demás se reían sin hacer nada, a pesar de que era obvio, por mi violento aletear de brazos y todo yo en general, que me estaba dificultando bastante la sencilla tarea de respirar.

- ¡Maldito idiota! – oí a Ren exclamar con exasperación.

Antes de que consiguiera librarme – y estoy seguro de que estaba por lograrlo… enserio-, Chocolove me soltó por sí solo, cayendo sobre el suelo con un notorio chichón en la nuca. Frente a nosotros, ignorando las risas de los demás, Ren lo observaba con exasperación y algo de enojo, a pesar de que era difícil decirlo realmente, considerando lo poco expresivo que era de ordinario.

- Tengo frío. Volvamos. – dijo Anna, acostumbrada a nuestras peleas detonadas por las bromas del moreno.

Como ya era relativamente tarde, emprendimos la marcha.

Mi hermana tomó a Tamao de un brazo y con el otro cogió el de Chocolove, a quien dirigí una mirada de advertencia para que no intentara propasarse con Pilika o algo por el estilo.

Detrás de ellos, Hao y Lyserg platicaban animadamente con Yoh y con Manta, creí oír algo sobre un campamento, pero mi mente estaba en otra sintonía y enseguida mi atención se desvió de su diálogo.

Yo caminaba, primero, a la par de Hao; mas, sin darme cuenta, poco a poco disminuí el ritmo de mi andar, y cuando volví a fijarme, me percaté de que iba junto a Ren y Anna.

- … ni siquiera sé cómo no te has congelado todavía, apenas traes un sweater. – escuché comentar a la última.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé discretamente a Ren. No llevaba la chaqueta con la que había llegado a mi casa; de hecho, era el único de nosotros que no iba con nada de abrigo. Quise decir algo, pero él se me adelantó.

- Eso es porque Hoto olvidó darme mi chaqueta antes de salir.

Ambos me miraron. Él estaba serio a pesar de que acababa decir una broma -o algo así-, y ella también lucía seria porque, pues, era Anna.

Me limité a mirarlo retadoramente, entrecerrando los ojos; en alguna otra circunstancia, replicar algo mordaz para molestarlo de vuelta se me habría dado de forma natural, pero por esa vez, decidí no empeñarme demasiado en seguirle el juego.

De cualquier modo, Anna habló antes de que mi ausencia de respuesta alcanzara a notarse.

- Díganme algo, ¿ustedes comenzaron su trabajo grupal?

- …

Automáticamente, mi mirada y la de Ren se cruzaron. En lo personal, había olvidado todo lo referente a la escuela, no sólo por estar de vacaciones, si no por todos los acontecimientos que recientemente se habían sucedido en mi vida.

De todas formas, antes de que alguno de los dos dijera nada, ella comentó:

- Me extraña. – giró la cabeza hacia Ren- Por parte tuya, quiero decir. Ese haragán debe haberlo olvidado el mismo día.

- Estoy oyéndote.- gruñí, pero ella volvió a ignorarme.- ¡Oye!

_- ¡Hermano, Ren, Anna, no se queden tan atrás!_

Sólo entonces noté cómo los demás se habían adelantado. Anna también pareció sorprendida; Ren simplemente los miró con tranquilidad. Los tres recorrimos los varios metros que nos separaban; Pilika y los demás nos esperaban en una esquina.

- Yo debo irme por este camino… - murmuró Tamao, señalando a la izquierda de la calle.

Por su parte, tanto Anna como Hao, Lyserg, Yoh y Manta debían tomar el sentido contrario; aún faltaban algunas cuadras para mi casa y el departamento de Ren quedaba bastante más lejos.

- Es muy tarde… - comentó Pilika, tomando a Chocolove de brazo. Estuve a punto de decirle que se alejara, pero luego caí en la cuenta de algo.

Me volví hacia Tamao.

- Te acompaño a tu casa.

**Yoh Asakura**

- ¿Q-qué?

Vi a Tamao sonrojarse, Horo sólo sonrió. Yo mismo habría pensado en ofrecerme, sin embargo, aquella tarde me encontraba aún más distraído de lo normal.

Junto a mí, Hao lanzó un silbido.

- Eres todo un _gentleman_, Horito.

- ¡Deja de molestar!

Lyserg, Manta y yo nos reímos, Tamao esbozó una sonrisa tímida y Annita alegó que se estaba helando.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos…

Todos comenzamos a despedirnos de todos, algunos más efusivamente que otros, claro está.

Horo-horo fue el último de quien me despedí. Estaba sonriente, y aquello me alegró; puesto que aunque él nunca dijera nada sobre sus posibles motivos de preocupación, la verdad es que me parecía algo deprimido desde hacía algún tiempo, pese a sus intentos por disimularlo.

Ciertamente, llevaba varios días sintiéndome un muy mal amigo, ya que, después de todo, mis propios problemas me habían absorbido lo suficiente como para no encargarme de conocer siquiera los suyos, y de ese modo, hacer lo que pudiera para ayudarlo a solucionarlos.

Por lo que verlo más animado indudablemente me arreglaba la noche.

Así fue como Anna, Manta, Lyserg, mi hermano y yo nos encaminamos juntos.

- Así que, nena – habló Hao-, ¿vives por aquí?

- Varias cuadras más allá – Annita respondió con frialdad; al parecer, no le agradaba mucho mi hermano, jijiji.

- Annita vive con sus abuelos – comenté, dirigiendo mi vista al cielo.

Ciertamente, a pesar de todas las luces de la ciudad que intentaban opacarlas, las estrellas se veían muy bellas esa noche.

- Vaya, deben ser muy estrictos; seguramente estarán entrenándote para convertirte en una buena esposa.- bromeó mi gemelo, acercándose a ella.

Sorpresivamente, la mano derecha de Anna se aferró fuertemente a mi brazo, mientras la otra golpeaba sin piedad el rostro de Hao.

- ¡Controla a tu hermano, Yoh!

Lyserg y Manta soltaron la risa, al tiempo que mi hermano profería múltiples quejas sobre el carácter volátil de la única chica presente.

Yo, a mi vez, de pronto me sentí inexplicablemente mejor.

* * *

.

.

**¿Qué puedo decir? Terremoto en Chile. Universidad. Al final, da lo mismo: ustedes odian mi demora, yo odio mi demora.**

**Me disculpo sinceramente, de verdad.**

**Pero quiero dejar en claro que aún los quiero, quiero este fic, y sobre todo,**

**¡quiero escribir para ustedes!**

**Besos y abrazos. Perdón, otra vez.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Aclaraciones espaciales**.

+ Por si hubo confusiones, éste era el orden de los puestos en la mesa del comedor:

Yoh Tamao Manta Anna

Horo - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Pilika

Hao Lyserg Chocolove Ren

_+ Plus_ un breve glosario gastronómico, para los curiosos:

_Ramune_- bebida suave carbonatada y muy dulce.

_Sosu_ _Senbei_ – obleas delgadas con salsa de soja.

_Umaibou_ - maíz inflado de diversos sabores.

_Pocky_ - famosa golosina japonesa, consistente en palitos de galletita cubiertos de chocolate, bastante adictivos al paladar.

_Dorayaki_- tipo de dulce japonés que consta de dos pequeños panqueques envolviendo un relleno de anko (pasta de judía dulce).

_Yakitori - _tipo de brocheta japonesa consistente en pollo con salsa teriyaki y verduras, aunque puede variar a cualquier tipo de carne de vaca, cerdo, pez y mariscos.

_(Demos las gracias a wikipedia xd)_

_

* * *

_

**Hacía rato que tenía este capítulo en el tintero, pero sucede que era mucho más largo. Sin embargo no lo he terminado, así que decidí cortarlo. Por eso parece como de relleno, sin embargo en el próximo literalmente se sacuden los mundos de los personajes. Es curioso, porque siempre supe que eso que sucederá (ya lo verán) iba a suceder, y me sucedió a mí xD como sea, éste es un "regalo" (descaradamente apodado) para que no tengan que seguir esperando. Próximamente subiré el 23, que era la otra parte del 22.**

**Eso :)**


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

**Pilika Usui**

- ¡Hasta luego Tamao!

Cuando ya mi amiga hubo entrado a su casa, los chicos y yo nos encaminamos a la nuestra.

Ir del brazo con Chocolove resultaba toda una proeza, puesto que cada vez que éste hablaba, Ren – que por algún motivo había decidido quedarse con nosotros- y mi hermano intentaban alcanzarlo para golpearlo y entonces teníamos que correr para que aquello no sucediera. Yo no lograba entender por qué se irritaban tanto, simplemente me divertía esquivándolos junto a él.

- ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Simplemente no entiendo cómo es que puedes inventar tantas tonterías por segundo! – se quejaba Ren, corriendo detrás de nosotros.

- ¡Es un talento innato! – tras decir esto, Choco me guiñó un ojo y nos detuvimos ante una luz roja.

- Ese talento sólo te traerá problemas.-chilló mi hermano, llegando detrás de Ren y obsequiando al bromista del grupo un pequeño zape por el que yo protesté.

- ¡Ya deja de golpearlo, hermano! – le reclamé.

- ¡Es mi cumpleaños, puedo hacer lo que quiera! – se defendió él, a lo que yo sólo respondí sacándole la lengua.

Pero en el fondo, me alegraba que se estuviera divirtiendo.

Caminamos todos juntos hasta llegar a la esquina en la que Chocolove tenía que doblar, en donde luego de quedarnos conversando unos minutos– con mi hermano reclamando a unos pocos metros, claro-, él se separó de nosotros.

- Por fin se fue ese demente- comentó Ren con seriedad.-, ha sido la caminata más larga de mi vida.

- No tenías por qué venir.- creo que tanto el novio de Anna como yo nos sorprendimos ante tal réplica de mi hermano, que había sido hecha a un volumen más bajo de lo normal, pero no por ello inaudible.

Horo nos miró sorprendido, sobre todo a Ren; por mi parte, me pareció distinguir un halo de tristeza en su mirada, pero inmediatamente después, él sacó la lengua en dirección a su amigo – tal y como yo había hecho con él hacía un rato- y me convencí de que había sido mi imaginación.

- Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no te perdieras.- contraatacó Ren con autosuficiencia, si bien pareció demorar más de lo normal en hacerlo. Supuse que estaría algo cansado de discutir todo el tiempo.

(No obstante, cansados o no de ello, eso fue lo que hicieron durante la media hora que nos tomó llegar hasta nuestra morada.)

- Dime una cosa, Ren – recordé de pronto mi duda, y aproveché ingeniosamente la ausencia de Anna para planteársela:- ¿cómo es que Anna y tú terminaron juntos?

- Ésa historia ya la conozco – se metió mi hermano, antes de que nuestro acompañante alcanzara a reaccionar siquiera. Lo miré, molesta por su interrupción.

- Tal vez tú la conoces, ¡pero yo nunca la he oído!

- No hay demasiado qué contar.- nos cortó Ren. Me volví hacia él, sorprendida; pero él veía hacia el frente.

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de oír esa historia – que yo sabía, sí que tenía que ser algo digno de contar-, pero decidí dejar de insistir por aquella noche.

Total, tenía el resto de las vacaciones por delante.

**Horokeu Usui**

Por algún milagro inusual, mi hermana dejó el tema, y luego se puso a hablar sobre lo malos que éramos con Chocolove, sobre su trabajo, sobre toda la comida que había quedado en casa…; sobre, en fin, muchas cosas.

Por mi parte, sólo pude agradecer que no hubieran seguido con el asunto, la verdad es que aquel día en especial no tenía ánimos para escuchar nada referente a romances de ningún tipo, y mucho menos, alguno que involucrara a Ren.

Todavía no entendía por qué no se había ido con Anna, y la verdad es que el hecho de que estuviera - todavía- conmigo en mi cumpleaños me causaba un revoltijo de sentimientos que variaban desde la confusión hasta una sincera felicidad. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no hubiera un nerviosismo casi doloroso extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Era difícil mirarlo directamente, aunque a ratos me distraía con alguno de sus comentarios irritantes y podía hacerlo con normalidad – por lo menos, hasta que me daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Fuera como fuera, la gran cantidad de emociones que había sentido a lo largo del último tiempo – relacionadas con la escuela, mi familia, mi padre…, mis amigos, y particularmente, quien caminaba junto a mí- comenzaba a pasarme la cuenta: de pronto me descubrí bostezando con avidez.

- ¿Ya llegó tu hora de dormir, Hoto?

- Es cierto, ¿qué hora es, hermano?

- ¡No tengo hora de dormir! 

El camino se hacía fácil y ameno a ratos, pero esto se intercalaba con dolorosos retorcijones de estómago cuando de pronto el silencio parecía durar mucho – a pesar de que Pilika se encargaba bastante bien de llenarlo cuando esto sucedía, si bien dudo que ella realmente se diera cuenta de ello- o cuando Ren hablaba e irrevocablemente venía a mi mente el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos. Y aunque por aquel día había decidido dejarlo estar y no luchar contra ello, por ser agotador, la verdad es que tantos desajustes emocionales comenzaban a hacerme sentir que enloquecería. 

Supongo que por eso, llegó un punto en que comencé a responder a sus bromas y típicos intentos de fastidiarme, con más irritación y más ganas de las normales.

- Díganme una cosa, ¿no se aburren de pelear tanto?

**- ¡Él empezó! **

- ¡Vaya, incluso se echan la culpa al mismo tiempo!

Finalmente, llegamos hasta afuera de mi casa, y de pronto mi cansancio y ganas de acostarme en cualquier lado se disiparon un poco al preguntarme si mi padre habría llegado. Había olvidado nuestra pelea, y el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido y todos los problemas que habían acaecido sobre nuestra familia desde hacía unos cuantos días, me hicieron quedar clavado en mi lugar, a unos pasos de la entrada.

Ajena a todo esto, Pilika se dedicó a abrir la puerta sin cesar de parlotear animadamente; por otro lado, si bien no lo miré, sentí claramente cómo Ren se detenía junto a mí.

- ¿Mm? ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Dime, Ren, ¿no te gustaría pasar? – ofreció amablemente mi hermana, y me di cuenta de que no me había movido en varios segundos ni tenía mayores intenciones de internarme en mi hogar.

A mi lado, Ren negó con la cabeza.

- Es tarde.

Por fin, dirigí mi vista hacia él. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y, a un par de pasos de distancia de mí, no lucía como si realmente le importara la hora que era, o nada, en general. La cualidad que desde un principio había envidiado en él.

Se giró y nuestros ojos finalmente se encontraron, y por primera vez ese día, no sentí nervios ni la tristeza acostumbrada desde hacía un tiempo.

Pilika hizo un puchero.

- ¡Qué lástima…! Espero que pronto vengas a tomar el té con nosotros, estoy segura de que le agradaste a mi mamá, al igual que Anna. Oye, hermano –algo desorientado, me volví hacia ella, y la vi fruncir graciosamente el ceño – no te vayas a quedar mucho rato acá afuera, tienes que ayudarme a ordenar, ¿entendido?

- Claro…

- Bien. _¡Buenas noches, Ren!_ – sin más aspavientos, mi hermana menor desapareció tras la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta…

- ¡No traje mis llaves! - tras chillar mi constatación, suspiré resignado. Por lo menos sabía que Pilika iba a esperarme para ordenar.

- Vaya que eres tonto. – ante su provocación, me di media vuelta y le mostré mi puño derecho.

- ¿¡Quieres pelear?!

- ¿Y dejarte llorando? Qué aburrimiento.

Sonrió de medio lado, y yo… me olvidé momentáneamente de que se suponía que lo golpeara o algo. Para disimular, aclaré mi garganta, cerrando los ojos con fingida solemnidad.

- Eso debería decirlo yo. –me recompuse para responderle.- No quiero que el pobre de Basón termine devastado porque le di una paliza al "señorito Ren".

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¿¡Y si no, qué?!

**Ren Tao**

Por un momento, todo era igual que antes. Creo que mientras menos intentaba esforzarme por hacer como si nada, dándose las cosas naturalmente, más sencillo era volver un poco a la normalidad.

Aún así, era inevitable analizar y descifrar mis acciones con mucha más claridad que en el pasado. Por ejemplo, no era el hecho de que mi casa quedara un poco más al norte que la de Horo-horo lo que me había impulsado a irme con él, su hermana, Chocolove y Tamao en lugar de ir con Anna y los demás.

Simplemente, y ya poco y nada podía hacer por ocultármelo a mí mismo, la idea de que Horo se hubiese ofrecido tan entusiastamente para escoltar a la amiga de su hermana hasta su morada había sido el motor principal de mi resolución. No por nada le había confiado a esa tropa de inútiles que acompañaran a Anna hasta su hogar – algo que no habría hecho dentro de lo usual.

Llevaba todo el camino pensando en ello.

- Vas a despertar a todo tu vecindario.- le advertí al Tenedor luego de su último grito.

Él sólo frunció el ceño; pero en el fondo, comparado con como lo había visto permanecer durante la tarde, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, por lo menos podía decirse que lucía más animado.

Sin embargo, tampoco me había pasado desapercibida la desazón que de pronto había inundado su semblante en cuanto habíamos llegado hasta su casa, y aunque nunca había sido parte de mi personalidad, en esos momentos yo supe que, si las cosas no hubiesen estado tan raras entre nosotros, posiblemente no habría pasado un segundo antes de que le exigiera saber qué demonios le pasaba.

- Será mejor que entre.

Lo vi bajando la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Lo vi rascarse la mejilla y suspirar luego de hablar.

_Estúpido…_

Y claro, _estúpidamente_, me sorprendí.

Por algún motivo, había esperado otra cosa. Algo tan ridículamente banal como que se tardara horas en decidirse a entrar y que pasáramos la noche peleándonos por tonterías, o que me dijera que tenía hambre y que fuéramos a su habitación a comer algo e ignorar la casi ausencia de su cuarta pared. Cualquier cosa que me hubiese hecho olvidar que no hablábamos desde que nos habíamos besado en mi casa; porque ni siquiera mis ridículos intentos de establecer cualquier tipo de diálogo a solas con él durante aquel día habían perdurado – ni siquiera había podido hablarle derechamente.

O incluso, había esperado simplemente que Horo hubiese dicho exactamente lo mismo, pero con la misma sonrisa despreocupada y torpe de siempre, y no con la vista perdida más allá de mi alcance.

Como si realmente no quisiera verme. Como llevaba haciendo toda la maldita tarde.

- Yo… - volvió a a hablar, y su voz pareció dudar. Ahora, sus ojos volvían a estar fijos en mí. Pero ni siquiera eso me hizo sentir mejor.- Gracias por haber venido.

A esto, siguió un pequeño silencio incómodo, y más helado que la misma noche.

- … Nos vemos.- no supe qué más decir.

Irritado ante mi propia turbación y el sonido algo seco de las dos únicas palabras que le dirigí, me encargué de quitarle la vista de encima cuando se acercaba hasta su puerta. Rápidamente, di media vuelta hacia el paisaje oscuro y comencé a caminar enseguida, sin añadir nada más – otra vez.

Y aceleré más y más el paso, sintiendo su voz - llamando a Pilika para que le abriera la puerta- cada vez más lejana, como si eso hubiese servido para alejarme de toda la mierda que comenzaba a sentir.

Aquella fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentí que algo me dolía.

**Hao Asakura**

- ¡Hasta mañana, Annita!

Alcé una ceja al ver cómo mi hermano agitaba estúpidamente la mano en dirección a Anna, quien, sin cambiar su semblante, respondió:

- Buenas noches.- antes de cerrar con un portazo.

Como ya habíamos pasado por la casa del pequeño Manta, a presente sólo quedábamos Lyserg, Yoh y yo, luego de varias cuadras en compañía de la chica con peor carácter que había conocido.

- Así que ésa era la tal Annita.- comenté, sobando mi adolorida mejilla.

- Jijiji, es Anna; no le gusta que la llamen Annita.

Sonreí de costado, observando a mi hermano con escepticismo mientras escuchaba a Lyserg – que caminaba a mi izquierda- soltar una risita.

- ¿Es broma? Hace unos segundos la llamaste de ese modo y no te dijo nada.

- Es la primera vez que no me corrige.- mi hermano replicó con una sonrisa tranquila, y me pregunté si era tan tarado que no se daba cuenta de lo que él mismo decía.

De cualquier forma, aunque estaba convencido de que la razón principal de mi estadía era facilitar un poco las cosas en la vida de mi hermanito – y estar en casa durante las vacaciones, claro-, tampoco iba a hacer todo por él. Simplemente quería ayudarle, pero no iba a dejárselo tan sencillo.

De ese modo, habría sido terriblemente aburrido, y ésa no era mi idea.

No era demasiado tarde, aún había bastante gente en las calles a pesar de la hora. Por el rabillo del ojo, contemplé al inglés, quien se dedicaba a absorberlo todo con su admirada y verde mirada. Y nuevamente, me alegré de que hubiera aceptado mi invitación/imposición de pasar con nosotros parte de las vacaciones.

- Auch.

- Jijiji, ¿acabas de chocar con ese poste, hermanito?

- Cierra la boca.

_- Hao…_

- ¡No te rías, Lyserg! ¡Fue tu culpa en primer lugar!

- ¿¡Mi culpa?!

- Jijiji…

- ¡Que te calles, Yoh!

**Horokeu Usui**

- Yo… - intenté romper el silencio que mis propias palabras habían creado, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía qué más decirle. O más bien, que de entre todas las cosas que realmente necesitaba decirle, no era capaz de emitir, genuinamente, ninguna; de ese modo, opté por palabras vacías que intenté sonaran amables:- Gracias por haber venido.

Otro silencio. Sentí las manos temblarme. Realmente se lo agradecía. Y no quería que se marchara, ni separarme de él como estaba a punto de hacer. El problema era que necesitaba hacerlo de ese modo; por mucho que me costara o que sintiera el estómago dolorosamente convertido en un nudo. Yo sabía que tenía que ser así, y que aunque entonces me estuviera muriendo por pasar más tiempo en su compañía, quizás más adelante iba a ser más fácil dejar de pensar permanentemente en él, incluso cuando estaba frente a mí.

- … Nos vemos.

Cuando Ren se fue sin siquiera pensárselo o agregar algo que indicara que le importaba lo que fuera que sucedía entre nosotros, supe que había obrado bien. Que no había tenido por qué preocuparme, porque a fin de cuentas, el único pendiente de detalles tontos o de saber si es que podía significar algo el que él estuviera allí, yo.

Fue por eso que no dejé de llamar a mi puerta o me volteé en su dirección para verlo alejarse: tenía la vaga esperanza de que, si empezaba a actuar como si todo fuera normal, quizás tarde o temprano me acostumbraría.

- ¡Deja de gritar, hermano! ¡Ya te oí…!

_- Hasta que entras, Horo-horo._

Pilika y yo nos dedicamos a arreglar un poco el desorden de la tarde, bajo la tranquila mirada de nuestra madre, quien se encargó de eliminar los pocos pockys que habían quedado acompañándolos con una taza de té. Se veía mejor que hacía unos días y eso, sumado al orden de la sala, me distrajo de las cavilaciones que hasta entonces me habían absorbido.

Seguimos en eso durante un rato, hasta que sonó la puerta abriéndose. Mi padre entró cansinamente y pareció sorprendido de vernos aún en pie. Pilika y mamá se acercaron a saludarlo, y aunque aún sentía fresca nuestra última discusión y la sensación de encierro que me embargaba, decidí imitarlas.

En cuanto estuve frente a él, lo vi bajar sutilmente la cabeza, y automáticamente me sentí culpable por todos nuestros recientes conflictos. Últimamente, me di cuenta, mis emociones variaban con intensidad, y de pronto me encontré más tranquilo, pese a que en todo el día había esperado la llegada de mi padre con cierta premura.

- No pude conseguir lo que había pensado para hoy. Pero sé que te gustan. Lo tomaremos como un vale, para cuando pueda comprarte el regalo de verdad…

Eran sándwiches de una estación de servicio.

Sólo pude pensar en la hora que era, y en cuánto tiempo se tardaba viajar desde Hokkaido hasta Tokyo; vino a mi mente la imagen de mi padre completamente cansado, deteniéndose en algún lugar, en medio de la noche, sólo para comprarlos para mí.

Me acerqué a abrazarlo, en parte porque lo necesitaba, y en parte porque temí que mis ojos llenaran de lágrimas de un momento a otro.

_- Gracias, papá._

- ¡Hermano, ¿me das uno?!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

**Basón Pai Long**

Corté el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en la sorpresa que tendría el señorito para Navidad.

- Estoy en casa.

- Joven Ren, ¿quiere comer algo?

- No te preocupes.

El joven Ren no solía ser cortante. Es decir, normalmente se caracterizaba por ser poco expresivo, introvertido y por responder con monosílabos; sin embargo, existía una leve diferencia entre aquel rasgo de su personalidad y su comportamiento actual. Se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, sin mirar a ningún lado, y aunque ni siquiera alcancé a ver su rostro, enseguida me preocupé.

Pero, conociéndolo como lo conocía, supe que de nada iba a servir seguirlo hasta su alcoba e inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Para las personas como él, el tiempo consigo mismo era algo fundamental.

Había sido así desde niño.

Me dediqué a preparar algo rápido por le daba hambre más tarde, y mientras salteaba las verduras, me pregunté cómo estaría haciéndolo Li en su luna de miel. Según tenía entendido, ya había recorrido numerosos países en compañía de la señorita Jun, desde los cuales solían enviar varios regalos para su hermano menor, e incluso, algunas veces, para mi persona.

El joven Ren había dejado varios de ellos sin abrir.

La verdad es que mi trabajo con la familia Tao se remontaba a muchísimo años atrás, poco después del nacimiento del señorito y cuando Jun era apenas una niña. Nunca había tratado demasiado con En Tao, principalmente porque siempre se encontraba ocupado, y porque los asuntos más domésticos –guardaespaldas, tutores y esas cosas- solían ser tratados por la señora Ran.

Si bien podía ser una mujer sumamente fría, lo cierto es que yo sabía que Ran Tao quería mucho a sus hijos. Sólo que su forma de demostrarlo no siempre había dado en el blanco, sobre todo con el menor de ellos. Hay cosas que los niños no pueden leer entre líneas. El joven Ren siempre había estado pendiente de su hermana, la única de aquella enorme mansión china - donde solían habitar hasta hacía unos años- que se mostraba cálida y que siempre estaba con él. Yo lo había visto crecer de ese modo, siguiendo constantemente a su hermana sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Así como yo, encargado de su cuidado, velaba por él.

Fue por eso que, cuando se supo la noticia de la boda, no pude sino preocuparme. Si bien Li era mi primo y un hombre esforzado que había ascendido trabajando para En Tao gracias a sus propios esfuerzos, yo sabía que nada de eso significaría nada para el niño de trece años que estaba a punto de perder, en cierta forma, a su querida hermana.

Lamentaba mucho todas las veces en que lo había visto con aquella expresión de abandono, y era por esto y por el cariño inevitable que había desarrollado por él a través de tantos años a su servicio, que jamás me habría perdonado descuidar al joven Ren, o poner en riesgo su bienestar si estaba en mis manos.

Puse la mesa sin mucha ceremonia, me había tardado más de la cuenta por sumergirme en mis cavilaciones, y ya era muy poco probable que el joven fuera a cenar. De cualquier forma, decidí dejar una jarra con agua sólo por si las dudas. Cuando fui por ella a la cocina, oí, no sin sorpresa, la puerta de una habitación abriéndose, e inquirí en voz alta al señorito si deseaba que le sirviera enseguida la cena.

Pero en respuesta, sólo recibí un portazo.

Cuando volví al comedor, el joven Ren ya se había marchado. Inmediatamente, fui por las llaves del auto que descansaban sobre la mesa del comedor. Sobre ella, yacía una estatuilla que hacía poco adornaba el escritorio del joven.

_Lucha por lo que deseas._

La dejé sobre la mesa. Luego me lo pensé mejor y dejé, también, las llaves.

Aunque me costara, esperaría un rato. Algo me dijo que era lo mejor.

**Ren Tao**

Toqué la puerta enérgicamente, pese a que sabía lo tarde que era, y a que, inevitablemente, me avergonzaba bastante el estar golpeando a la puerta de alguien tan entrada la noche. Tardó un poco, pero finalmente escuché pasos tenues que bajaban los escalones. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas no haber sacado a la madre de Horo-horo de su cama.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

El hombre que me abrió parecía aliviado; quizás había pensado que a esa hora, sólo podía tratarse de una banda de ladrones. Indudablemente, se trataba del padre de Horo; no sólo se parecían físicamente, sino que ambos compartían aquella mirada cándida y algo curiosa – que por cierto, me sorprendió ver en un adulto.

- Buenas noches.-extendí mi mano con decisión; él respondió mi saludo enseguida, algo sorprendido.- Disculpe por molestar a estas horas. Soy Ren Tao, compañero de clase de Horokeu.

_- Dios, qué formal, Tiburón._

El señor Usui se volvió y pude ver a Horo parado a los pies de la escalera, sonriéndome con burla. Llevaba piyama, pero no parecía tener sueño.

Me abstuve de responderle algo sólo porque su padre se encontraba presente.

- Pasa, hijo. Y no te preocupes, no molestas.

Asentí, agradecido; también me pregunté si alguien en esa familia carecía del gen de la amabilidad. Horo se acercó a nosotros. Noté con cierta alegría que ya no parecía estar tenso respecto a su padre, pues en cuanto éste manifestó que se iba a dormir, él le sonrió ampliamente y le deseó las buenas noches.

- Por cierto, siéntete como en tu casa, Ren. Es algo tarde, no deberías a andar solo por ahí.

- Muchas gracias, señor.

En cuanto su padre se marchó, Horo-horo me miró con la duda retratada en la cara. Me pareció que lucía más descolocado de lo común, casi como si, desde hacía un rato, no hubiese esperado verme nunca más en su estúpida vida. No pude evitar bufar ante ese pensamiento.

- ¿Viniste caminando? – me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.- Vaya, espero que a Basón no le dé un ataque cuando note que no estás.

- Parece que tú y tu padre ya no están peleados.- comenté sin rodeos, ignorando su aburrida broma. Por segunda vez en la noche, parecí sorprenderlo; no reprimí una tenue sonrisa.

- No, ya no. – él también sonrió quedamente, y, tras dudar un poco, me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala de estar, Hoto me miró apenas, y prendió un pequeño televisor que hasta entonces yo no había notado. La cotidianeidad de verlo sentado en su casa, cambiando de canal, removió algo en mi pecho.

- ¿No prenden las luces? – inquirí tontamente, aturdido por la luz de la pantalla iluminando su perfil. Horo me explicó que prefería ahorrar energía. La verdad es que poco me importaba. Lo miré hacer un rato y luego decidí ver qué demonios ponían a esa hora.

Siguió un pequeño silencio. Recordé el silencio de hacía unas horas, cuando me había marchado con la sensación de que algo estaba roto entre nosotros. Volví a atisbarlo y lo descubrí mirándome con un semblante increíblemente serio.

Al verse descubierto, él ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su bochorno. Incluso aunque estaba oscuro, pude ver cómo se sonrojaba. Y aunque aquello provocó que yo mismo no pudiera evitar sonrojarme ligeramente, al menos agradecí el retorno de esa transparencia tan característica suya. Era mil veces mejor que el estoicismo con que me había tratado aquella tarde.

Con su mirada fija en la pantalla, no agregó nada más por un rato. Por mi parte, yo no me molesté en quitarle la vista de encima. Sabía que él estaba consciente de ello, pues nuevamente podía leer sus gestos.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué vine? – interrogué finalmente, siempre adverso a irme por las ramas.

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.- me gruñó él, frunciendo el ceño infantilmente, como de costumbre.

Me enserié un poco. Porque explicárselo conllevaba muchísimas cosas, y aunque yo había sabido de antemano que apenas me viera en su casa iba a tener que decirle algo mejor que _olvidé mi chaqueta_, actuar acertadamente en el momento era mucho más difícil de lo que hubiese querido.

Porque no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Y bien? – me apuró, y pareció dudarlo antes de agregar:- ¿es algo malo?

- Claro que no.- me apresuré a responder.-, vine por ti.

Procesé las palabras cuando ya las había dicho. Desvié la mirada y agregué:

- Por tu cumpleaños.

- …Mi cumpleaños ya debe haber terminado. – respondió en voz baja, tras unos instantes.

Lo observé, mi pulso acababa de acelerarse por lo sincero que sin querer había sonado. Era cierto, había ido por él. Y sin embargo, Horo una y otra vez adoptaba esa pose de falsa seriedad que yo comenzaba a detestar. Se mantenía en silencio y actuaba de esa forma extraña que, posiblemente contrario a sus intenciones, no disimulaba cuán raro y confuso estaba todo entre nosotros. Desde que nos habíamos besado. O quizás desde antes.

Arrebaté el control de sus manos y enmudecí ese absurdo televisión, ignorando su protesta.

- ¡Estaba viendo-  
- ¿No piensas dejar de comportarte así? – Horo se encargó de arrugar el entrecejo, pero vi el tormento abanicando sus ojos. Y su respuesta fue predecible.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Ya es suficiente.- intenté sonar suave, si bien comenzaba a desesperarme su completa falta de cooperación.- Tienes que dejar de hacer como si nada.

Él me observó un rato, con una expresión que decía un montón de cosas que él mismo no iba a decirme. Una expresión que, me di cuenta, se me comebaba a hacer familiar.

Finalmente, habló.

- ¿Por qué tendría que detenerme, cuando tú haces lo mismo?

**Anna Kyouyama**

- Te acompaño a tu casa.

- ¿Q-qué?

A mi lado, Ren soltó un bufido; me imaginé que, como yo, estaba harto de tanta parafernalia antes de largarnos.

La amiga de Pilika pareció enrojecer, lo que me permitió concluir que, en definitiva, técnicamente se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa. Por su parte, el hermano de Yoh hizo alguna broma estúpida (una más, aquel día) y finalmente comenzamos a despedirnos. Por desgracia, hasta en esto se tomaron su tiempo.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar notar que el Puercoespín parecía feliz.

- ¿Les importaría moverse de una vez? Me estoy congelando.

Claro que no por eso iba a ser amable.

Ren se acercó para despedirse, cosa totalmente contraria a su costumbre paranoica de acompañarme hasta la puerta del dojo de mis abuelos. Me sorprendió un poco, pero estaba helando y el verlo sin nada de abrigo sólo me hizo suponer que tenía frío y no pensaba admitirlo; por mi parte, preferí no hacerlo caminar innecesariamente de más, pues después iba a tener que soportar el pésimo humor que solía llevar cuando se enfermaba.

Le sonreí quedamente y me puse en marcha junto con Manta, Yoh, su hermano y el tímido amigo de éste.

- Así que, nena – para mi infortunio, el hermano mayor de Yoh decidió dirigirme la palabra-, ¿vives por aquí?

- Varias cuadras más allá –respondí sin ganas, esperando que se olvidara de mí.

El frío comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor.

- Annita vive con sus abuelos.- aclaró Yoh, a mi lado. Por algún motivo, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa, lo que irónicamente, empeoró mi humor.

- Vaya- por supuesto, el odioso gemelo mayor no podía ahorrarse sus estúpidos comentarios-, deben ser muy estrictos; seguramente estarán entrenándote para convertirte en una buena esposa.

Vi cómo su tranquilo amigo parecía a punto de pedirle que dejara hablar idioteces – al menos, eso fue lo único que imaginé posible que fuera a decirle a Hao-, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde: mi cuerpo funcionó sin pedirle permiso a mi mente; antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba fuertemente aferrada a Yoh, propinando numerosos golpes en el rostro de aquel pervertido que tenía por hermano, para alejarlo de mí.

- ¡Controla a tu hermano, Yoh! – le exigí, esperando que con esto aquel mentecato no volviera a decirme cosas raras, o mejor aún, que no volviera a dirigirme la palabra.

Él sólo se quejó un rato, por lo que finalmente le dediqué una de mis miradas especiales para que guardara silencio de una vez. Tras unos minutos, Yoh soltó una risita, y me di cuenta de que llevaba más de una cuadra sujeta con ahínco a su brazo.

Entrecerré los ojos, soltándolo enseguida, y les exigí que apuraran el paso.

No dije nada más durante el resto del camino.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Annita!

- Hasta luego, Anna.- decidí que aquel chico Lyserg me agradaba, pues parecía decidido a hablar sólo cuando era necesario.

Sacudiendo la mano como un tonto, Yoh me sonrió como siempre y, contraria a mi costumbre, sostuve su mirada unos segundos. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos también parecían sonreír, y me imaginé que aquella era la razón por la que a ratos no podía evitar anhelar que me mirara.

- Buenas noches.- con las mejillas ardiéndome, cerré la puerta lo antes posible.

_Mierda._

**Ren Tao**

Aquello me descolocó. Vi sus ojos aguarse ligeramente apenas pronunció la última palabra. Y si no hubiese estado anonadado por lo que me había dicho, si no hubiese sentido que acababa de desarmarme de un solo golpe, me habría esforzado por esfumar ese semblante tan jodidamente lleno de frustración. Me tomé mi tiempo para escoger mis siguientes palabras, mientras él soltaba un resoplido ahogado y algo impaciente.

- ¿Es eso sobre lo que quieres hablar?

- Claro que no – apenas me dio tiempo para terminar mi pregunta, se inclinó hacia mí e hizo un gesto de despreocupación.- Olvida eso. No hay nada sobre lo que debamos hablar, y no sé qué te dio la impresión de que estoy actuando de algún modo distinto, pero-

- No sabes mentir.- lo interrumpí, deseando poder ahorrarme aquellos vanos intentos por zanjar el asunto.

- No estoy mintiendo.- replicó, molesto.

- Claro que sí.- contesté, posiblemente, más molesto aún- Escucha, Hoto-horo, nunca en mi jodida vida había insistido tanto para hablar sobre nada; así que por favor deja de intentar persuadirme de que todo está bien cuando sabes perfectamente que no voy a cree-.

- Ya déjalo, da igual.

"_Por favor, no me hagas decirlo"._

Vi su postura agrietándose, dejando entrever el dolor cuya existencia yo conocía desde siempre. Y del que, yo sabía, gran parte era por mi causa.

- Ya te dije que no sabes mentir.- impedí que su mano tomara el mando del televisor, mirándolo fijamente. Horo no la retiró, pero bajó la cabeza.

Una ola de dócil tristeza me sacudió.

- Y yo te dije que daba igual. – contraatacó. Luego añadió, exasperado:- No es como si importara. No es como si a nadie tuviera que importarle. Y menos a ti, no tienes por qué-

- ¡Claro que me importa! –casi chillé, abalanzándome impulsivamente hacia él.

Horo me miró, algo en su rostro decía que habría retrocedido de haber podido; y entendí que de alguna forma, cada alejamiento, cada intento de huida ante cualquier ademán que viniera de mi parte, no eran más que intentos efímeros de protegerse.

Me sentí terriblemente culpable. Y, con el corazón precipitado y los labios secos, salté.

- Me importas, idiota. Yo… - mi voz se cortó por unos segundos.

Él parecía sinceramente atónito, y casi temeroso ante mis palabras. Yo sólo quería verlo sonreír, pero él había puesto esa maldita cara de espanto.

- Ren- intentó vanamente hablar.

Entonces, a pesar de que tenía la impresión de que mis manos temblaban patéticamente, cogí su barbilla con mis dedos, tragando saliva; me encontré inmediatamente consciente del tacto con su piel y del aceleramiento que rápidamente experimentó su respiración. Estaba desesperado, y aterrado ante la poca costumbre que tenía de decirle a la gente lo que realmente sentía. Hacía tanto tiempo de ello, que simplemente había olvidado cómo se suponía que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, pensé, por aquel tonto valía la pena incluso experimentar aquel angustiante pánico.

- Eres mi mejor amigo– espeté, casi con irritación, antes de que sus palabras me hicieran arrepentirme.

Me acerqué más, ignorando el escozor de mis propios ojos, para añadir con bastante dificultad:

- Te… q-_quiero._

-…

_- …estúpido Horo-horo._

Y lo último que sentí antes de juntar nuestros labios, fue su aliento tibio acelerándose. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Horo acariciaba lánguidamente mi cabello, mientras una de mis manos sostenía mi peso sobre el sillón- yo me encontraba ya prácticamente tumbado sobre él- y la otra sujetaba su mentón, que se movía suavemente al ritmo de nuestros besos.

La habitación estaba tan oscura y silenciosa, que lo único que parecía existir era el sonido de nuestras bocas encontrándose sin descanso; sin pensarlo hice algo que nunca antes había hecho y deslicé mi lengua con timidez hasta encontrar la suya.

El suspiro que soltó en cuanto lo hice hizo que sintiera como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo.

-Ren…

Seguí besándolo ávidamente, sintiendo cómo me respondía con igual avidez. Quería tanto hacerlo feliz, quería tanto besar esa sonrisa. Y sólo un regalo tan estúpido como ser completamente sincero había logrado que aquel idiota sonriera de verdad.

Y él no parecía tener la más mínima idea, de cuánto, cuánto me importaba.

_- ¿Hermano…?_

Nos separamos abruptamente, mientras pasos tranquilos resonaban en el segundo piso. Al verlo acostado sobre el sillón, con el pelo y la ropa alborotados y respirando agitadamente, tardé varios segundos en atinar a moverme de encima suyo. Me senté sobre el sillón, el sabor de sus besos tatuado en mis labios.

**Pilika Usui**

- ¡Ren!

Como pude, me escondí tras la baranda de la escalera, sonrojándome. ¡Mi hermano era un desconsiderado!

- ¡Hermano, no te costaba nada advertirme que Ren estaba en casa!

- ¡Y ¿cómo se suponía que supiera que ibas a aparecer de pronto, eh?!

- ¿Mm? – me enderecé un poco, extrañada, mirando detrás de ellos- hermano, ¿por qué la tele está…?

- Es cierto.- mi hermano se apresuró a apagarlo, pero el control remoto cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Rodé los ojos en cuanto lo vi tardarse siglos en recogerlo y apagar, por fin, el televisor.

A su lado, Ren se puso de pie tranquilamente.

- Supongo que ahora sí ya es tu hora de dormir, Tenedor.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de repetir eso?!

- Ren- interrumpí el inicio de una de sus típicas peleas, frunciendo el ceño- no pensarás irte a esta hora, ¿verdad?

- Oye, Pilika-

- Hermano, no seas descortés.- alegué. Ren iba a empezar a decir algo, mas no se lo permití:- No te preocupes, Horo ya se ha quedado en tu casa, ¿no? Lo menos que podemos hacer es devolverte el gesto – sonreí, emocionada.- ¡Y mañana les prepararé un gran desayuno! ¡Anda! ¿Qué dices, Ren?

- Yo…

Lo vi bajar la mirada, un gesto bastante raro en él. Mi hermano también pareció notarlo, pues aunque al inicio se había mostrado groseramente reacio ante mi idea, luego añadió:

- No quiero quejas sobre mi pared, ¿bien?

Supe que con que mi hermano estuviera de acuerdo bastaría para Ren, y le indiqué dónde estaba el teléfono para que llamara a su casa.

**Horokeu Usui**

Ninguno de los dos quiso dormir en el sofá. Ren me dijo que no fuera estúpido cuando le sugerí que usara mi cama, y por mi parte, tampoco iba a exigirle a él que amaneciera en mi sala de estar. Ni siquiera tocamos el tema, simplemente le presté algo para que durmiera – me encargué de encontrar una excusa para salir de la habitación mientras se cambiaba- y nos acostamos cada uno a un costado de mi lecho, yo del lado que daba al exterior.

- No me importa dormir a ese lado.- repitió luego de un rato, desde su costado. Nos habíamos encargado de que nuestras espaldas no se tocaran.

Llevé mis dedos a mis labios, olvidándome de responderle alguna cosa. Luego, juntando todo el valor que pude, me giré sobre mi lugar. Me sorprendí en cuanto me lo encontré de frente.

Se veía triste. Me pregunté si yo también lucía así.

-¿No tienes sueño? –inquirió quedamente, acomodándose para poder mirar mi techo.

Contemplé su perfil, perdiéndome por enésima vez en lo guapo que me parecía. Debía de haber hecho lo mismo muchas veces antes, pero nunca como en aquella ocasión. Con él a unos cuantos centímetros, acostado junto a mí, y posiblemente consciente de que lo hacía.

Suspiré, sintiendo aquella estaca en el pecho clavándose un poco más. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo. Lo miré un par de segundos, los últimos antes de que fuera real. De que mi cumpleaños _verdaderamente_ se terminara.

- Anna…

Luego callé. Sentí el corazón agrietándoseme ante ello. Ellos eran novios. Ren me había besado, otra vez; nos habíamos besado otra vez, pero ellos seguían siendo novios. Yo lo quería, y él había ido hasta mi casa a las dos de la mañana; pero él y Anna eran y seguirían siendo novios.

- Lo sé.- me dijo, y no añadió nada más.

Finalmente me miró. Las grietas se agrandaron. Nunca volveríamos a besarnos. Nunca sabría cuánto lo amaba. Nunca podría decírselo.

Pero al menos, pensé, por aquella noche, qué feliz había sido.

- Tú también eres mi mejor amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Para quienes aún creen en Santa Claus y creyeron cuando dije que actualizaría :3**

**¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
